Cuando cambia el viento
by Argens Hebe
Summary: En su decimosexto cumpleaños, Harry parece haber recibido un extraordinario don. Con su ayuda, podrá saber en quién puede confiar realmente
1. Chapter 1

Weno, akí os dejo mi nueva historia!!!

Espero que os guste. Y ahora advertencias, es un Draco / Harry, aunque al principio no lo parezca. Los personajes no son míos, aunque eso ya es puramente obvio. Y... no se q más, sólo que gracias por leer.

**Prólogo**

_Miró a aquel sitio tan conocido para él. La amplia extensión de hierba, verde vivo, ornada con pequeñas flores blancas, y en el centro, una pequeña elevación con un enorme cerezo que se agitaba apaciblemente bajo una brisa suave, permanentemente en flor. Desde que llegó a ese sitio por primera vez, no había cambiado nada, seguía igual, parecía que el tiempo no le afectaba para nada. Se sentó bajo el cerezo y apoyó la cabeza en el enorme tronco, esperando._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho, pasados unos instantes, o minutos, no sabía como medir el tiempo en aquel lugar, apareció ella. Subió la colina y se sentó junto a él, tan bella como había sido siempre, y mirándole fijamente con unos ojos que parecían tener la noche estrellada en su interior, le abrazó._

_Él se dejó abrazar, se dejó consolar, y por primera vez desde que pasó aquel suceso terrible hace relativamente poco, lloró, lloró desconsolado. Ella entendió, siempre lo hacía, había estado con él siempre, desde que tenía uso de memoria. Ella estuvo con él, dándole fuerzas, curándole de sus heridas después de todas sus aventuras. Le dio energía para salir del coma tras luchar con Voldemort siendo tan sólo un crío de once años, estuvo con él cuando todos los demás, excepto su amiga castaña creían que era un mago negro, le terminó de curar la herida ocasionada por un basilisco. Le escuchó cuando le contó cuanto echaba de menos a Sirius después de haberle liberado, ella fue su sostén para no caer cuando Cedric murió, ella fue quién le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse a un dragón y a un sinfín de criaturas más en el torneo del año anterior. Y finalmente, fue ella quién estuvo allí para recoger sus pedazos cuando Sirius murió._

_Jamás se habían visto fuera de aquel lugar, pero se conocían de toda la vida. Apenas cuando eran chicos de cinco años, se encontraron por primera vez allí, y desde entonces, Harry había ganado una hermana, una amiga, una confidente… Y ahora veía la honda preocupación que había ocasionado a la joven junto a él._

_Gracias._

_Sabes que no tienes que dármelas – dijo ella con su voz suave y cristalina._

_Sí, pero eres la única que consigue aliviarme un poco, los demás no paran de intentar hacerme olvidar… Eres la única que me comprende en estos momentos._

_Rirry – dijo ella, utilizando el mote cariñoso que le habían puesto – recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? Siempre aquí para el otro. No te dejaré solo, lo prometo._

_Gracias, Lise – ella sólo le abrazó con más fuerza – Por lo menos ahora estoy con los Dursley, supongo que aquí podré tener un poco de paz._

_Se fuerte, Harry._

_Lo seré._

_Y allí se quedaron ambos, abrazados bajo su árbol, contemplando aquel extraño cielo en el que siempre brillaba un atardecer._

Harry despertó con una sonrisa triste en los labios, si algo agradecía en su vida, era haber tenido a Lise siempre allí para él. Recordó cuando había comenzado todo, cuando era un crío y se quedó dormido llorando en su alacena dado que Dudley y sus amigos le habían estado persiguiendo todo el día. Apareció de repente en aquel pacífico lugar y fue allí donde se encontró a Lise, tan despistada como él en aquel extraño sueño. Al despertar pensó que había sido solo eso, un sueño, pero el sueño se repitió todas las noches, a veces más tiempo, a veces menos tiempo, pero ambos chicos empezaron a hablar, a conocerse, y llegaron a quererse con verdaderos hermanos. Para Harry aquello era una constante en su vida, algo que le impidió volverse loco cuando un gigante fue a la cabaña en medio del mar a la que habían llegado sus tíos y le dijo que era un mago. Lise también era maga, y desde entonces habían estado practicando en sus sueños, hablando de dudas, encontrando nuevos hechizos. Lise le había dado respuesta a todo lo que en el colegio le habían intentado esconder.

Metiéndose bajo la ducha, Harry sintió el mismo temor que siempre se adueñaba de él, de que Lise fuese una invención de su mente, que no fuese real. Y como siempre, se regañó a sí mismo, pues no había forma de que su mente hubiese creado a alguien tan complejo y tan completo como Lise, y además, todas las cosas que sabía, todo lo que le había enseñado, lo había buscado luego, y se había dado cuenta e que era completamente cierto. Cuando ella le había dicho que sabía hacer magia sin varita, y había conseguido convencerle para enseñársela, en tercer año, él tuvo serias dudas de si intentarlo o no. Y finalmente lo hizo, practicó lo que le había enseñado en la cámara de los secretos, tras haberla limpiado y haber quitado el basilisco de en medio, dejándolo encerrado en un bloque de hielo a lo largo de la pared. Y ante su asombro, descubrió que todo le salía el doble de potente que en el sueño.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Desde la muerte de Sirius, no sabía si era por la ridícula advertencia de Ojoloco, o por que su tía le había visto deprimido, los Dursley le ignoraban, y hacían como si no estuviera. Eso a él le favorecía, así se dedicaba a leerse todos los libros de años anteriores, repasando todo para prepararse mejor. Si debía matar a Voldemort, debía de estar bien entrenado, o no lo conseguiría.

Y así pasó todo Julio, con Harry sumido en una especie de apatía, sólo concentrado en sus libros. En los únicos momentos en los que lograba salir era cuando estaba con Lise. Y así, llegó su cumpleaños, sin haber recibido una sola carta. Y aunque le advirtieron que la última semana de Agosto la pasaría en Grimmauld Place, y que este lugar le había sido legado en herencia por Sirius, al igual que gran parte de la fortuna de la familia Black, hubo algo en su cumpleaños que le cambió por completo.

_Lise, creo que puedo escuchar los pensamientos de los demás._


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí sta el segundo capi. He tardado mucho, lo siento n.n

Weno, espero que os guste, y que me dejéis reviews jejeje.

N fin, gracias por leer, y disfrutad de la lectura!!

**Qué diablos te pasa?**

Harry esperaba la llegada de Shackelbot y quién viniese a buscarle, sentado en las escaleras de la casa, con el baúl junto a él. Su rostro estaba libre de expresión, y para todos los que le conociesen, era muy raro. Harry escondía bien sus emociones detrás de una perfecta sonrisa de Griffindor. Pero había aprendido en aquellas pocas semanas que le separaban de su cumpleaños, a no mostrar sus emociones, ni lo que pensaba, con el nuevo don que había desarrollado, era mejor no ir poniendo caras extrañas al oír lo que la gente pensaba, normalmente contrario a lo que decían. Y rememoró de nuevo el día en que Dumbledore vino a verlo, y hace dos semanas o algo menos, y el shock que sintió al percibir las sensaciones, las intenciones del anciano. Él le respetaba y le quería como a un abuelo, pero de él emanaba un aura de manipulación, de mentira, que casi le tira de espaldas al verlo. Y cuando ya le leyó los pensamientos, mientras él hablaba del amor, y de que lo que Sirius querría, estuvo a punto de vomitar. Se excusó de su malestar, diciendo estar malo y el director se fue diciéndole que se verían en Hogwarts.

Y en el momento no había podido retener todo lo que había descubierto, estando bajo el impacto de aquellos pensamientos de su profesor, pero había pasado horas y horas dándole vueltas. Días y semanas, y se acordaba de los más ínfimos detalles y los más ligeros matices. Y cuando llamaron al timbre, fue un Harry muy diferente al que recibió al director, el que abrió la puerta. Shackelbot sonrió al joven moreno que le inclinó la cabeza como saludo. No conocía mucho al chico, pero le recordaba mucho más expresivo. Supuso que la muerte de su padrino le habría pegado duro. Harry se esforzó en mantener la expresión impasible en su rostro al oír el pensamiento del auror, y se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas.

Estás listo? – "Tenemos que irnos rápido, o quién tu sabes nos podría pillar en la travesía"

No te preocupes, ya estoy. Tenemos prisa por algo? – preguntó el chico haciéndose el inocente.

No, para nada – "Por supuesto que tenemos prisa, pero como siempre, hay que mantenerte en la ignorancia. Pobre chico, a veces le compadezco, nunca se le dice nada"

Oh, bien – fue lo único que dijo Harry, mientras por dentro hervía con la misma rabia que le llevaba atenazando todo el verano.

Harry miró la casa de Grimmauld Place, bajo las últimas luces del día, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia que casi llegó a romper su máscara, pero consiguió mantener su rostro sin expresión y miró decidido la puerta, sabiendo que ahora le esperaría una de las más grandes pruebas de su vida. Cogiendo aire se adelantó y abrió la puerta, con la secreta esperanza de que todo lo que había oído de la mente del director fuese mentira, y que sus amigos lo fuesen en verdad. Pero nada más verlos, aquella última luz de esperanza se desvaneció por completo, y se preguntó como podía no haberse dado cuenta antes. Ron y Hermione exhalaban un aura de malignidad, de desprecio, de envidia que estuvo a punto de hacerle llorar, y en sus mentes llevaban escritos el engaño y la manipulación.

Harry! – exclamó Mione – Te he echado de menos!!! "Lo que hay que hacer para conseguir lo que uno quiere. Ya podría el director haberlo dejado en casa de sus tíos el resto del verano"

Sí, amigo, qué tal con los muggles? "Espero que no hayas dejado de trabajar, que ya está bien que en Hogwarts te traten como a un maldito héroe como para que te consientan en tu casa! Pff, seguro que no es para tanto, por Merlín, vence a quien tu sabes y siempre se queja de sus tíos!! Niño rico mimado, si YO fuese el niño que vivió, utilizaría mejor todo lo que tienes estúpido"

Ronald, Hermione – dijo el moreno con un frío movimiento de cabeza, que dejó a los otros extrañados "Y a este que le pasa ahora?" se dijo Ron, mientras su compañera pensaba "Oh, por favor, que no esté con otra de sus rabietas de complejo de héroe!!"

Harry, estás bien?

El chico ni se dignó a contestar, y en ese momento, miró a Remus que bajaba la escalera. Esa era su última baza, la última esperanza que le quedaba de que alguien a quién quería no le despreciase y le usase para sus propios fines. Y entonces, al ver al hombre lobo, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se instalase en su rostro, y le abrazó con fuerza. Todo lo que emanaba de él era una cálida sensación de preocupación, de cariño y de protección. El hombre le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza "Cielos, cachorro, como te he echado de menos" Harry lo oyó y se sintió inmediatamente mejor. En ese momento sintió la misma tristeza en el hombre que había en su interior, y se dio cuenta que Remus echaba de menos a su amigo, lo extrañaba muchísimo, pero intentaba seguir y que no se le notase.

Estás bien, Harry?

Ahora sí. – contestó el joven "Ahora? Habrá pasado algo con sus amigos?"

Deberías descansar – "Esas ojeras no me gustan nada"

Lo único que pudo hacer el moreno fue soltar una risita. Estar con Remus era un alivio tanto para su corazón como para su cabeza. Era estupendo que alguien dijese más o menos lo que pensaba, y no al contrario.

No te preocupes. Dormiré más.

Bien, por cierto, mañana iremos a comprar tus cosas al callejón Diagon, vale? Ronald y Hermione ya fueron el otro día.

Mejor – dijo Harry "Mejor? Definitivamente ha pasado algo con estos tres. Y no es que me alegre… pero los otros dos están demasiado controlados por Dumbledore, no se si serán todo lo sinceros que se supone hacia el cachorro…" – Remus, no te preocupes, en serio, mañana te lo explico todo.

… vale – contestó el castaño asombrado ante la respuesta de Harry "Casi parece que me ha leído el pensamiento"

"Si tu supieras" pensó Harry para su interior. El aura enfadada detrás de él le hizo prestar de nuevo atención a los pensamientos de sus mejores amigos hasta la fecha. Hervían de indignación, sobre todo Ron, al pensar que les estaba ignorando. Hermione por otro lado intentaba analizar el porqué de su comportamiento. El moreno les ignoró y subió con Remus a su habitación, le dijo que no bajaría a cenar, y el castaño solo asintió, deseándole buena noche, aunque por dentro se moría de curiosidad. Harry le sonrió y le repitió que mañana se lo explicaría todo.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Harry se relajó un poco, distendiendo los músculos, tensos por la situación en general. Realmente, todo había salido como esperaba, por más daño que eso le hiciese. Así que cuadró los hombros e hizo un gesto con la mano, que organizó todas sus cosas en un instante. Sonrió, desde luego agradecía que Lise le hubiese enseñado aquello, hacía todas las cosas más simples. Y ahora que volvía al colegio… una sonrisa traviesa se instaló en su cara. Ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por no ofender a Hermione si la superaba en algo que no fuese DCAO, iba a esforzarse y a sacar su verdadero potencial. Oh, sí, la dientes de castor no sabría nunca lo que le había caído encima. Tocaron a la puerta y el chico cuadró los hombros, listo para una batalla. Fue a abrir y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, frente a un pelirrojo y una chica de pelo enmarañado.

Sí?

Harry, estamos preocupados por ti – "Y aquí vamos con el rol de amigos perfectos" se dijo Hermione "desde luego, deberían darme un Oscar" – desde que has venido no nos has dirigido ni palabra… somos tus mejores amigos y no te has dignado a saludarnos, ni siquiera nos has preguntado qué tal nuestras vacaciones. Nos preguntábamos si tal vez querías hablar de algo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo y si esto es por Sirius….

Ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no te culpes – "Este Ron no sabe lo que es la delicadeza" se dijo Hermione, mientras Ron pensaba "Desembucha de una vez y deja de hacerte la víctima, quiero irme a acostar"

Punto uno, yo no me culpo por lo que le pasó a Sirius, punto dos, no os he preguntado por vuestras vacaciones porque francamente no me interesan, - "Como se atreve el estúpido este a hablarnos así" se exclamaron los dos prácticamente y con verdadera furia – punto tres, quiero dormir, así que no me molestéis con vuestras charlitas psicológicas.

Y les cerró la puerta de un portazo, sonrió, eso le había sentado muy bien, y aún más mientras oía sus pensamientos atónitos y furiosos al otro lado de la puerta. Selló el cuarto para que nadie pudiese entrar sin su consentimiento y para que no se oyese nada desde fuera y empezó a reír escuchando las absurdas teorías de sus dos ex – mejores amigos, a los que ni se les pasó por la cabeza que pudiera haberles descubierto. De mucho mejor humor, se acostó y se durmió rápidamente, apareciendo junto a Lise unas horas después. Ambos rieron mucho ante los recuerdos de Harry de aquella tarde, y la joven le contó lo que había averiguado aquel día sobre los empatas, que no era mucho, pero aún seguía en ello, en las inmensas bibliotecas a las que tenía acceso. No entrenaron aquella noche, aunque se suponía que tocaba, pero la chica pensó que ya suficiente había tenido Harry con la charla con los otros dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día siguiente amaneció radiante, sin una sola nube en el cielo, y Harry se despertó de muy buen humor. Se vistió con tranquilidad después de una buena ducha, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a la trouppe Weasley (Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron), "cómo no" pensó irónicamente, acompañados por Remus y Hermione. Se sentó junto al licántropo y entabló una cordial conversación con él, ignorando a todos los demás, incluidos los señores Weasley. Arthur pensaba en sus cachivaches muggles, y nada más, "Ya sabía yo que era un calzonazos", Molly estaba indignada porque se había atrevido a ignorar a su hijito. Ginny estaba planeando de nuevo como echarle el lazo al cuello, lo que no le resultaba raro, siempre había sabido que iba detrás suyo, solo que no sabía que era por fama y por dinero. Ron y Hermione se hacían los ofendidos, esperando que fuese él el que como siempre fuese a disculparse "Ya podéis esperar sentados" se dijo jocosamente el moreno, y se dirigió a Remus.

Qué agradable desayuno! – la ironía divertida se traslucía en su voz, e hizo que a Remus se le escapase una risa.

Hoy viene el director – dijo Remus sonriendo – parece que quiere hablar contigo porque cuando fue a verte estabas indispuesto.

Cierto, tenía el estómago revuelto – contestó Harry sonriendo como si de una broma se tratase, "Porqué parece que lo decía con doble sentido?" se preguntó Remus. Harry solo sonrió más.

Cuando termines podemos ir al callejón Diagon.

Bien, tengo que ir al banco, además. – "Claro, el señoritingo ricachón tiene que ir al banco! Ya se está haciendo el importante" Pensó Ron. Harry mientras recompuso de nuevo su máscara de indiferencia y se preparó para lo que venía.

Perfecto.

En ese momento, tal como lo esperaba el moreno, se abrió la puerta, y apareció un viejo mago por ella, con las típicas gafas de media luna. Harry se levantó sin una sola palabra y se dirigió al amplio hall, seguido por los demás. "Perfecto, aquí está. Tendré que hablar con él, esa carta de Hermione me dejó preocupado ayer. No puedo permitir que se escape de mi control, podría resultar ser demasiado poderoso, y le necesito para acabar con Tom."

Harry, me alegro de verte.

No puedo decir lo mismo, profesor.

Se hizo un silencio atónito en el recibidor, y todos miraron a Harry como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. El joven se irguió y todos pudieron reparar entonces que parecía haber crecido mucho aquel verano, ya llegaba casi al metro setenta y cinco, y de su cara se había ido todo rastro de niñez. Había crecido muy rápido, y eso se notaba ñeque ya no parecía un adolescente si no un joven hombre. "En verano no estaba así" se dijo el director, a lo que Harry sintió tentaciones de contestarle que era porque llevaba un hechizo de glamour. Se recordó lo que tenía que hacer y se dispuso a hablar.

Harry muchacho, veo que sigues furioso conmigo. Ven, vamos a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo.

Me temo que no. Lo único que le tengo que decir es que haga el favor de establecer el cuartel general de la orden en otra parte. Pienso venirme a vivir aquí, así que le agradecería que sacase a todo el mundo de aquí. Mañana empezarán con las obras de remodelación y limpieza.

Decir que la boca les llegaba a todos hasta el suelo sería poco. Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza como si hubiese oído mal y miró al joven parpadeando varias veces. "Esto no puede estar pasando. Pero quien se ha creído este mocoso para echarme a mí, Albus Percival Wolfang Dumbledore, de algún sitio!! Mocoso insolente!!! Todo lo que es me lo debe a mí!!"

Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de aquí en dos horas – anunció el moreno impertérrito - Sólo Remus puede quedarse.

¡Pero tu quién te has creído! – bramó Ron.

Oh, y dejad todos los objetos valiosos que hayáis podido coger en su sitio. Eso incluye la cubertería de plata y los libros de magia antigua. – la señora Weasly y Hermione tuvieron a bien enrojecer. Mientras que Ron abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, demasiado indignado para hablar.

Me temo que no te voy a permitir hacer eso, Harry.

Oh, profesor – dijo el moreno con voz cándida – Usted no puede prohibírmelo.

Eres menor de edad y como tal… - elevó el director la voz.

Pero si estoy emancipado – comentó el chico, como asombrado de que no lo supiese – Al morir Sirius mi tutela pasó a mis tíos, y como sabe que son muggles, toda decisión tomada por ellos respecto a mí en el mundo muggle, es válida e irrompible en el mágico. Hace poco fuimos al juzgado y aceptaron la propuesta de emancipación. La firmamos esa misma tarde. A los cinco minutos, tenía una carta del ministerio que la reconocía como válida. Hay que reconocer que trabajan muy rápido. Y como sabe, la emancipación mágica viene con un listado de cámaras, efectivos y posesiones.

No es posible…. – susurró el director.

Oh, el plazo para una posible reclamación ya acabó… ayer a las doce de la noche. – añadió el joven – Ahora soy legalmente adulto.

"Este crío, este maldito crío!!!! Nos la ha jugado a todos!! Y ya no hay forma de conseguir invalidar esa emancipación. Diablos…ahora tiene las cuatro bóvedas a su disposición, las familiares de los Potter y de los Black, la suya personal, la personal de Sirius… no! Son cinco, los Evans también abrieron una para su hija al empezar Hogwarts!!!! Y con el buen ojo de los gnomos ahora debe ser igual de rico que los Malfoy!! Tiemblo de imaginar lo que puede hacer si no le atamos corto. Está escapando de mi control!!"

Los Weasley y Hermione le miraban atónitos ante la explicación, y los pensamientos de todos corrían de un lado a otro. Siempre intentando sacar tajada de todo, pero parecía que aún no les entraba en la cabeza que no quería saber nada de ellos. Hermione fue la primera en recuperarse del shock y dijo con su mejor tono de madre.

Harry James Potter!!! No puedes hablarle así al profesor Dumbledore, cómo te atreves?!! Y que forma de tratarnos es esta? A nosotros que….

Granger, cállate – la orden restelló como un látigo, con tono helado y una mirada más temible que la del mismo Voldemort. Hermione se echó para atrás atemorizada y Ron iba a salir en su defensa cuando la mirada del niño que vivió hizo que se lo pensara dos veces. – Por cierto, profesor, me ha llegado una carta de mi asesor financiero que me dice que sustrajo usted objetos de gran valor de la cámara familiar de los Potter. Le ruego que los devuelva antes de una semana o emprenderé acciones legales.

Lo siento Harry. – dijo el profesor todo serio, sacando su varita, y lanzándole un hechizo que le ataría con cuerdas, para luego darle un inhibidor de voluntad. Harry leyó el plan en su mente antes de que lo hiciese, y conjuró la magia de la casa para crear un hechizo protector contra el que se estrelló la maldición. Mirando al director con furia en sus hermosos ojos verdes, siseó.

Qué se supone que hace, Dumbledore?

Hay algo que te está dominando, Harry, y te aleja de los que realmente te quieren.

Está usted loco?! – exclamó Remus furioso, poniéndose junto a Harry y abrazándole protectoramente – sabe que nunca habría conseguido entrar en la casa si estuviese hechizado!!

Apártate Remus

Ya basta – la voz gélida de Harry hizo que le mirasen de nuevo – Tienen ustedes una hora y media para marcharse, si no serán obligados a dejar la casa.

Ja, y cómo piensas hacerlo jovencito? – exclamó la señora Weasley con sorna.

Supongo que no es de extrañar que no lo sepa, dado que olvida demasiado fácilmente las tradiciones de los magos – contestó el moreno con sarcasmo, haciendo que la señora enrojeciese – pero todas las casas familiares de las familias de sangre pura están ligadas a los cabeza de familia con su propia magia. Y estos pueden utilizarla para protegerse de algún ataque… o para echar a los indeseables.

El joven no dijo nada más, si no que subió seguido muy de cerca por Remus y se encerró en su cuarto, respirando profundamente, y cerrando su mente a los pensamientos y las auras que había dejado en el piso inferior. Miró a Remus, sintiendo su furia, y temió que fuese con él por enfrentarse al director, ese temor se fue rápido al ver como el castaño empezaba a despotricar.

Cómo se atreve ese viejo barbudo!! Intentó hechizarte!! Gracias a Merlín que estuviste rápido de reflejos!!

Tranquilo, sabía que lo haría.

Cómo? Y cómo sabías los procedimientos legales para emanciparte? Y como diablos conseguiste usar la magia de la casa… cómo diablos sabías que existía siquiera?

Tengo mucho que contarte – sonrió Harry y ambos se acomodaron en la cama.

Harry empezó por el verdadero comienzo, cuando conoció a Lise. Y siguió contando, todos sus entrenamientos, los que le enseñaba y lo que aprendían juntos. Y Remus se quedó atónito ante los conocimientos que demostraba tener el joven. No sólo había estudiado todos los campos posibles de la magia, aunque fuese superficialmente, si no que además había estudiado ciencias y letras muggles: literatura, historia, física, química. Todo, y había sido lo suficientemente habilidoso como para esconder todo aquel saber de los demás, como para hacer ver que no era más que un mago ignorante de las costumbres propias de esta raza, recién llegado de un mundo de muggles. Y luego Harry llegó a la parte más impactante de esa historia: su cumpleaños y su nuevo poder. Remus se le quedó mirando como si fuese un extraterrestre mientras el joven le contaba lo que había averiguado por medio de los pensamientos de Dumbledore y de los demás.

Entonces… eres un empata!!! Pero si no hay uno desde hace tres o cuatro siglos!!! Se dice que Morgana fue la última!

Lo sé, pero ya ves! Si ocurre algo raro, me tiene que ocurrir siempre a mí. Además, hay que pensar en la profecía…

No se rompió?

Dumbledore la sabía. " El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce… Y uno de lo dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida…" Supongo que este es el poder del que habla.

Dios, Harry! Y lo dices tan tranquilo – exclamó horrorizado Remus.

He tenido todo el verano para hacerme con la idea.

Aún así…

Lise dice que no va a permitir que me maten… - sonrió el joven – y tú también estás de mi lado. Tengo posibilidades Remus, en serio.

Lo sé, lo que me molesta es que te lo carguen todo a ti. Deberías disfrutar de Hogwarts como hicimos todos.

Supongo que es mi destino, aunque suene algo fatalista.

Se quedaron un poco en silencio, Remus asimilaba todo lo que había contado, y Harry respetaba el silencio. Sentado cómodamente en la cama, era un momento tranquilo, no tenía porqué tener la máscara Griffindor todo el rato, no tenía porqué ser el héroe. Y se dio cuenta de que Remus había desempeñado un papel bastante importante en su vida desde que le conoció, era como otro padre, uno había sido… Sirius, y el otro era él. Siempre a su lado, sin importar qué, poniéndole un poco de cordura y sensatez a sus ideas locas.

Harry… Porqué a mí me dejas quedarme? – preguntó de pronto Remus.

Eres el único entre todos que es sincero, el único en el que puedo confiar. Eres como un padre o un hermano mayor – Harry se sonrojó un poco al decir esto, y Remus sonrió tiernamente y le abrazó.

Gracias, Harry, de verdad. Y te aseguro que es recíproco.

Lo sé, puedo sentir cuando alguien me miente.

También eso??

Sip

Vaya.

Sip.

Y ambos se echaron a reír, hablando de otras cosas, como el equipo de limpieza y restauración que había contratado Harry. Y lo que pensaba hacer con la casa. Remus dio muchas ideas, y entre ambos planearon como dejar la casa perfecta y devolverla a su antiguo esplendor. La mansión Black, en el campo, ahora también de Harry, era muy grande para ellos dos solos, al igual que el castillo Potter. Así pues, tenían previsto convertir aquella residencia en su hogar. Harry miró el reloj un instante y sonrió fríamente.

Parece que hay gente que ha decidido no hacer caso de mis advertencias. Me da que tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Harry bajó la escalera, notando como Remus se quedaba arriba, cruzado de brazos y apoyando la cadera en la barandilla, con plena confianza en que él podría manejar aquello sin problemas. Abajo les esperaban los Weasley, Hermione y Dumbledore, mirándole con falsa preocupación.

Harry, estás hechizado, deja que el profesor te quite ese hechizo y puedas pensar claramente…

Creí haberles dado dos horas para marcharse. Ya ha pasado el plazo y no veo que siquiera hayan hecho el equipaje.

Escucha jovencito…

Suficiente! – dijo el moreno y chascó los dedos; el equipaje de todo apareció amontonado sin orden ni concierto – Espero que no les importe que recupere las cosas de mi padrino, - y con otro chasquido, objetos de plata, libros y Dios sabe qué más comenzó a salir de entre las cosas – ahora, les invito a dejar la casa o les echaré.

Tú no puedes hacer eso – rió Ron.

Bien, por las malas pues. _Cum illius domus dominus, ego, quod istum locum discidere, ordino._

Los seis se encontraron de pronto en plena calle, con un montón de muggles mirándoles curiosos, con todos sus bártulos alrededor. Sólo oyeron el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con un golpe seco. Dumbledore parecía un pez fuera del agua, atónito ante el hecho de que Harry supiese como utilizar la magia de la casa a su antojo. Dentro, Harry sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia Remus, que aplaudió con evidente humor. Harry mandó las cosas sustraídas a su sitio, sintiéndose furioso por la desfachatez de todos, en especial de Hermione, que debía de haber dejado seca la biblioteca y tenía entre sus cosas docenas de libros.

Vaya… impresionante para un mestizo – oyeron ambos a su espalda, volviéndose rápidamente para ver el retrato de Walburga Black mirarles con una mirada apreciativa – Aunque ya que estabas podrías haber echado al licántropo también.

Usted cállese - exclamó Harry en pársel.

Hablas pársec!!!! Al fin alguien digno de esta casa!!! Me parece bien que el inútil de mi hijo te la haya legado a ti, al menos hizo algo bien antes de morir.

ME PARECE HABERLE DICHO QUE SE CALLASE – gritó Harry.

Bien, bien, de acuerdo. Pero no hace falta gritar muchacho – Harry en esos momento sacaba humo – Me parece que me voy a divertir contigo. – Y diciendo esto se quedó inmóvil.

Vaya… es muy difícil callar a esa señora, tendrías que haberla visto en vida – comentó Remus – debes de haberla impresionado.

Ya… ojalá.

Bueno, qué quieres hacer?

Esperaremos a que vengan los de la limpieza, y esperemos que lo hagan rápido, mañana vienen los de restauración. Después podríamos ir al callejón, tengo que comprar mis libros y quiero renovar mi vestuario.

Sí, falta le hace…

Lo mismo digo – Remus rió

Bien, pues lo renovaremos los dos. Sirius me ha dado suficiente dinero como para sostenerme y ocuparme de ti el resto de mi vida. – comentó sonriendo.

Estupendo. E iremos al Londres muggle, creo que una tele no nos haría mal aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capi!!! Espero que os guste, agradezco mxo los reviews que me dejais!! n.n realmente animan a seguir!

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**Obras y reformas**

Harry sorteó al enésimo elfo aquella mañana, que iba muy atareado con sus útiles de limpieza. No sabía si seguían algún tipo de pauta, pero parecía que no, ya que no tenían problema en hacer una cosa, dejarla a la mitad y hacer otra. Suspiró y fue a hablar con el encargado, que en ese momento daba instrucciones a un elfo sobre la escalera.

Aquella mañana, antes de que apareciese por la red flu el equipo de limpieza de la agencia que había contratado, se dedicó a prepararlo todo para que no supiesen quién era en realidad. Quitó algunas de las protecciones de la chimenea, para que pudiesen pasar, y conjuró un glamour muy potente sobre sí mismo que le ocultaba a ojos de todo el mundo y le daba un extraño parecido con Remus. Se hacían pasar por padre e hijo, y la casa como una herencia dejada de lado largo tiempo hasta que quisieron venir a vivir a la ciudad.

Avisó al encargado de que iban a salir y esperó a Remus en el salón, desde donde fueron, vía chimenea al callejón Diagon. Allí Harry cambió su aspecto, y atrayendo las miradas de todos, como siempre, se dirigieron al banco, donde un gnomo salió a recibirles.

Buenos días, señor Potter.

Hola, está Loonkhon?

Por supuesto, síganme.

Les llevó hasta el gnomo, que recibió a Harry con un cordial saludo y de inmediato comenzaron a hablar de finanzas, con la participación de Remus, de camino a la cámara personal de Harry. Había sido una sorpresa cuando, tras seguir los pasos cuidadosamente planeados entre Lise y él y habiendo conseguido la emancipación, le había llegado una carta del banco, ofreciéndole los servicios del mismo asesor que tuvieron sus padres, ofreciéndole sus servicios. Le contrató de inmediato, y le pidió un informe de cómo estaban sus posesiones. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo rico que era, y lo bien que se lo habían ocultado. Comenzó a moverse, discretamente, para no atraer la atención del ministerio, y había redirigido algunas de las inversiones de los dirigentes de Gringotts hacia asuntos que le atraían más.

Harry cogió suficiente dinero para hacer lo que tenía pensado y ordenó una transferencia para aquella tarde a la compañía de limpieza, que se corroboraría por carta si quedaba satisfecho. Así mismo, pidió una tarjeta de crédito, un modo más rápido que cambiar dinero mágico por muggle, pues se hacía directamente desde el banco. Remus sonrió al ver lo bien que llevaba el gnomo los asuntos de Harry, y la confianza que depositaba en este.

Salieron bastante después, entre bromas y risas, y comenzaron a comprar lo necesario para el curso, añadiendo algunas cosas más que quedarían bien en la casa. Tras esto, se metieron en Madame Malkin. Harry eligió primero, pidiendo muchas túnicas y capas en telas y colores que tenía años de oír hablar a Lise. Rió al pensar que él no sabría ni por donde empezar, lo cierto es que tenía un pésimo gusto eligiendo; así que el asesoramiento se agradecía mucho. Remus también aprovechó para cambiar todas sus ropas, encargando otras nuevas. Y luego llegó el gran problema: pagar. Y madame Malkin reía mientras veía al famoso niño-que-vivió pelear con Remus Lupin por quién pagaba qué, parecían padre e hijo, y la estampa era preciosa.

Sirius me dijo que cuidase de ti, y eso voy a hacer!! – eso por supuesto, cortó la discusión "Me dijiste que era como un padre para ti, y me voy a comportar como tal" Harry miró a Remus con una gran sonrisa, feliz de oír eso, y Remus se sonrojó al ver que lo había oído – Pago yo.

… vale.

Bien – exclamó él con una gran sonrisa. Tras oír que el encargo llegaría en tres días y salir de la tienda, preguntó – No tienes ningún método de controlar la empatía?

Puedo no leer los pensamientos de una persona si me concentro mucho y no son muy fuertes – explicó el joven - Lise dice que con el tiempo se me hará más fácil, aún así hay algunos que se me escapan. – "Tendré que hablar con esa Lise, aunque… cómo? Estoy seguro de haber leído algo sobre un fenómeno como este, era una historia que contó Sirius, pero no me acuerdo..." – De verdad??!!

Eh?

Oh, perdón, es que oí eso. De verdad crees haberlo visto en alguna parte?

Si, pero tengo que buscar primero. Tu sígueme contando, como es?

Es… como cuando entras a las tres escobas en Navidad. Está todo lleno y oyes un barullo constante de ruido de fondo. Si te concentras en algo, puedes captar la conversación, si no no la registras. Excepto si alguien grita, es como un ruido constante, aunque no puedes evitar oír lo que la persona junto a ti dice.

Y no te da dolor de cabeza?

Los primeros días, sobre todo. Luego ya me acostumbré a la sensación. La música ayuda muchísimo, me aísla de los demás… es como un calmante.

Vaya…

Sí. Pero intentaré no leerte los pensamientos, lo prometo.

Gracias – ambos sonrieron, y Remus preguntó - y las… auras las llamaste? Los sentimientos de la gente.

Oh, eso es difícil de explicar… es no se como decirlo… Una mezcla entre color y olor. Puede ser un halo de color alrededor de la persona, y transmite una sensación como un olor… Imagínate un enamorado, por ejemplo, los enamorados tienen un olor muy dulce y cuanto más enamorados, más intensa se hace la sensación. Pero el odio, el odio solo se siente el color, es un color entre gris y negro, una bruma alrededor de la persona que se intensifica cuanto más lo siente. Todo esto depende del momento y de lo que esté sintiendo la persona en el instante. Tú ahora tienes un halo azul y un olor a lluvia, eso es que estás tranquilo y te sientes feliz.

Vaya… es complejo – rió Remus.

Si – le siguió Harry.

Y pasando a temas menos serios, se metieron en la chimenea de vuelta a casa, no querían dejarla sola y menos con unos extraños en ella. Al día siguiente, Harry se quedó en el pequeño jardín de la parte trasera todo lo posible, intentando molestar el mínimo a los afanados elfos. Remus salió con él y ambos leyeron tumbados sobre la hierba, bajo el brillante sol, mirando de vez en cuando como se iba transformando la selva salvaje anterior en un precioso jardín con un enorme árbol en una esquina, un elegante porche y macizos de flores siguiendo la línea del seto que lo delimitaba.

A las seis de la tarde, aproximadamente, entraron de nuevo a ver el resultado final de todo aquello. Poco es decir que quedaron impresionados; la casa destilaba belleza y señorío. Por poner un ejemplo, el vestíbulo era de un precioso color crema, con muebles de caoba y remates en dorado… Harry siempre había pensado que era de color gris con muebles en piedra.

Con una sonrisa, pagaron al encargado y cuando se fue, se dedicaron a recorrer la casa, que tenía un aspecto tan distinto, que es como si la vieran por primera vez. En la planta baja, que daba a la calle, estaba el vestíbulo, que daba a unas amplias escaleras de mármol que subían. Había una salita de música, en tonos crema, con los mismos muebles oscuros, pero de tapicerías claras y tonos dorados; un gran comedor con una mesa enorme y un salón de baile aún más grande, que tenía una gran cristalera que daba a la terraza y al jardín. También había una sala de billar, que Harry descubrió por primera vez – siempre había creído que era otro comedor – todo en los mismos tonos arena y los muebles oscuros.

Subieron al primer piso y se encontraron la enorme biblioteca con un aspecto completamente nuevo, los libros y las estanterías sin polvo, las cortinas de color borgoña vibrante, la mullida moqueta beige, la mesa brillante y los cristales de la araña relucían a los últimos rayos de sol. También había dos estudios, que conectaban con un comedor de mañana, los tres con un precioso papel azul cielo con arabescos y muebles en madera clara.

Subieron a la planta donde estaban los dormitorios y sonrieron al ver como todos habían regresado a su antiguo esplendor, con el buen manejo de los elfos, que incluso – no se sabe como – habían conseguido dejar las colchas de brocado y los cortinajes de los doseles como nuevos, brillando en su antiguo esplendor. Harry ocupaba un cuarto en tonos verdes y maderas oscuras, con detalles en plata; hasta que Remus no dijo que era completamente Slytherin ni se fijó, pero luego reparó en ello y una sonrisa se escapó de su cara. El cuarto de Remus era el antiguo cuarto de Sirius, así como el de Harry era el de su hermano, y estaba decorado en azules. Luego había dos cuartos de invitados, uno de color crema y otro en color rojo, con paredes en crudo. El último era el cuarto de matrimonio, el más magnífico de todos con impresionantes colgaduras en azul cielo con arabescos en plata y las paredes en un papel azul muy claro, muy suave, que contrastaba fuertemente con los muebles de madera negra. Cada cuarto tenía su aseo a juego con los colores, con una gran bañera.

Además de estos tres pisos, la casa tenía un sótano, donde estaban el trastero, la cocina y las dependencias de los elfos – que Harry tendría que empezar a pensar en llenar pues solo estaba Kreacher y eso no le hacía demasiada ilusión – y una buhardilla, que era donde habían escondido a Buckbeack, hasta que Charlie Weasley se lo llevó a Rumania a mediados del pasado Abril, por lo demás estaba vacío. Allí era donde Remus y Harry habían pensado en hacer la reforma, dividiéndolo solo en dos cuartos: un gimnasio con todo tipo de aparatos (muggles por supuesto) y un cuarto de estar, por decir así, con televisión, DVD, una cadena de música, varias consolas, y puede que hasta un futbolín. Esos dos cuartos romperían por completo la estética de la casa, pero a ellos no les importaba demasiado. Harry había encargado, además, unos muebles en hierro y cristal, sofás de cuero negro, y varias cosas más, para que estuviese todo en negro y plateado, además del blanco roto de las paredes y la moqueta.

Al día siguiente, después de enseñar lo que querían a la compañía que habían contratado; se fueron al mundo muggle de compras, con la garantía de que aquello estaría terminado al final del día. Compraron los muebles, la decoración (alfombras, marcos para fotos, lámparas) y las máquinas, sin importarles demasiado el precio. Tras enviarlo todo a la dirección, que harían aparecer al día siguiente, con muchas precauciones, se fueron a comprar ropa.

Sí, ropa, porque el moreno no pensaba llevar ni por un segundo más la ropa usada del gordo de su primo. Al entrar a una tienda que les pareció buena, y decirle a la dependienta que querían un guardarropa entero, esta casi se desmaya, y pronto tuvieron a tres chicas pasándoles prendas y prendas, haciéndoselas probar, entre risas y gritos entusiasmados. Salieron como mulas de carga, cosa que remediaron al reducir las bolsas cuando no les veía nadie, y metérselas en los bolsillos. Tras eso fueron a la peluquería y a una óptica, a comprar unas lentillas para Harry, que estaba ya harto de sus gafas.

Cuando volvían dando un paseo y tomándose un helado, Harry notó muerto de risa que muchísimas mujeres, y algún que otro hombre, miraban con lujuria a Remus o volvían la cabeza cuando pasaban. Obviamente, no pudo dejar de oír los comentarios apreciativos sobre su persona en general o alguna parte de su anatomía, sonrojándose furiosamente al pasar delante de un grupo con pensamientos que le hicieron acelerar el paso.

Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus, que había notado como miraban aquellos chicos a su cachorro.

Nada que quieras saber, créeme – dijo el joven, el mayor alzó una ceja divertido y picó un poco al chico.

No puedes pasar sin llamar la atención, eh?

Mira quien fue a hablar ¬¬ - exclamó Harry – la mitad de las personas con las que nos hemos cruzado han pensado "Que mono!", "Coño, que guapo!" o algo bastante menos decente mirándote.

Ya – comentó Remus.

Puedes creerlo, yo no lo digo por intuición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La obra estuvo terminada en apenas medio día, pues se basaba en tirar los muros y hacer dos únicas habitaciones en el piso de arriba, por lo que acabaron en un periquete. Las protecciones de la casa pronto estuvieron de nuevo completas, añadiendo algunas basadas en barreras de sangre y otros diversos hechizos. Todos los aparatos que compraron los encantó Remus con un sencillo hechizo que les permitía funcionar nutriéndose de la magia de la casa. Lo mismo hizo con los móviles que se habían comprado (ahora que los espejos transmisores estaban rotos) y la cámara de fotos, de forma que también funcionarían en Hogwarts. Se habían hecho un montón de fotos, y tenían el cuarto de arriba lleno; les había quedado un sitio estupendo, cómodo, moderno y con un ambiente distendido y agradable.

Harry y Remus lo pasaban en grande, y su relación crecía cada vez con más fuerza. Remus ocupó el lugar de Sirius en la vida de Harry, nunca sería lo mismo, pero le daba el cariño y la comprensión que el chico necesitaba, haciéndole sentirse querido. Ambos habían comenzado un programa de entrenamiento físico… bueno, Harry lo había comenzado, Remus lo llevaba haciendo desde sus quince años, dado que había notado como su transformación se hacía más sencilla y menos dolorosa si se mantenía en un buen estado físico. Aun así, su constitución seguía siendo fina y delgada, fibrosa y con duros músculos, pero más alargada y delicada; y según veían, Harry iba por el mismo camino.

También practicaban magia, y Remus le enseñaba muchas cosas interesantes que Lise y él no habían practicado. Harry estaba teniendo las mejores vacaciones de su vida; leía mucho, pues la biblioteca de los Black era excepcional, y se dedicaba a pintar y escribir, cosas que había descubierto hace mucho que le gustaban, pero que nunca se dedicó a hacer muy a menudo… y ahora que lo pensaba era por que Ron opinaba que eran de nenas. Poniéndose a considerarlo el pelirrojo había coartado su forma de ser muchísimo tiempo, al igual que sus tíos y Hermione. Y de nuevo sintió rabia en su interior, pero estaba decidido a mirar por sí mismo, no a dedicarse a pensar en la traición de sus supuestos amigos. Tenía mucho que hacer… como cargarse a un mago oscuro, por ejemplo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Allí estaban de nuevo, como todas las noches, la interminable pradera verde y el cerezo en flor en una pequeña colina, el inacabable atardecer y la imperturbable quietud del lugar saludaron a Harry como a un viejo conocido. Lise se acercó, aquella vez había llegado ella primero, y sonrió, esperando que le contase las nuevas de la casa. El moreno le había contado al detalle todas las transformaciones que había sufrido su nuevo hogar, y todas las ideas que tenían para él. Harry sonrió feliz, y Lise se dijo que nunca le había visto con esa chispa en los ojos, esas ganas tan profundas de vivir, se alejaba poco a poco de la inmensa melancolía que solía habitarle y ella lo agradecía profundamente. Le abrazó riendo con verdadera alegría._

_Qué tal enano?_

_Hey!! Ya no me puedes llamar así, he crecido!!_

_Sí – rió ella – cierto, ya me sacas más de dos dedos. Y eso que es fácil superarme en altura!!_

_Hmf – resopló Harry, haciendo que se molestaba. Cierto era que no era difícil ser más alto que la rubia con su orgulloso metro sesenta._

_Bueno, pues si te enfadas no podré contarte mi conversación con mi padre…_

_Hablaste con él?!!_

_Sí, le conté todo y se mostró encantado con nuestra conexión, como si le hubiese dado un juguete nuevo para que investigue – Lise alzó los ojos al cielo – Pero el caso es que al saber la situación se preocupó. Siempre creyó que Dumbledore tenía todo controlado, y no esperaba que esto se saliese tanto de contexto._

_Entonces? – preguntó Harry ansioso._

_Me deja ir a visitarte… mañana._

_SÍ!!!!GENIAL!!!! – Harry levantó a su amiga, dándola vueltas en el aire, riendo alegre – No puedo esperar!!! Me muero por verte._

_Y yo!!_

_Ambos riendo se abrazaron, y sonrieron llenos de ganas de que llegase el siguiente día, el día en que se verían… por primera vez._


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaaaaa!! Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, de veras!! Se que siempre se tienen escusas, pero ha sido un tiempo algo complicado, he tenido mis exámenes y tres viajes, así que no he podido subir nada, lo siento!!

Aunque siempre lo digo, esta vez es en serio, intentaré no estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar!! Voy a subir unos cuantos capítulos seguidos, a ver si así me hago perdonar n.n

Bien, gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**La visita más esperada**

Harry se levantó al día siguiente emocionado, y comenzó a recorrer toda la casa de arriba abajo, mirando que todo estuviese perfecto, gritó a Kreacher que quería una comida en condiciones o lo pagaría caro y vio como el elfo se inclinaba sin decir nada y salía escopetado. Se veía que con ese solo funcionaban los malos modos. Tanto griterío terminó de despertar a Remus, que bajó poniéndose la bata sobre el pijama, preguntándose que pasaba. Al verle, el joven moreno le saludó con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa radiante.

Mmm, pasa algo Harry? – preguntó el licántropo

Eso, porque llevas así toda la mañana chico! – exclamó la señora Black. Harry les miró a los dos y se dirigió a Remus.

Va a venir, Rem!!

Quién?

Ella!! Lise viene hoy!! – Remus se quedó con la boca abierta, comprendiendo el entusiasmo de su cachorro "Por fin voy a conocer a esa famosa Lise, ya tenía ganas". Harry añadió – Y yo, Rem, y yo!! – el licántropo ni se esforzó por asombrarse, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Harry le respondiese a sus pensamientos.

Vaya, tienes novia chico? Y compórtate, por Morgana, pareces un vulgar muggle – Harry solo alzó los ojos al cielo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a las maneras de la señora Black.

Digamos que es una hermana adoptiva…

Mmm, y de dónde sale?

Va a quedarse atónita, está invitada por supuesto, estaremos en la salita de música.

Me intrigas chico – sonrió con malicia el retrato, quedándose mudo de repente.

… bueno Harry, y ya has ordenado que hagan algo especial de comer? – dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa, intentando tranquilizar al chico.

Sí… cielos, estoy histérico.

Tranquilo, os conocéis desde niños

Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no sé, me siento muy emocionado.

Te entiendo. Anda, vamos a desayunar algo.

Ambos desayunaron con tranquilidad, y luego Harry estuvo paseándose frente a la puerta cerca de dos horas, sin que nada de lo que dijese Remus le hiciera moverse de allí. Las uñas del chico estaban por dejar de existir cuando se oyó el timbre; la casa entera pareció tensarse: Harry se quedó inmóvil mirando la puerta, Remus apareció tras él con la curiosidad pintada en sus rasgos, y la señora Black revivió y miró fijamente la puerta. Los dos últimos miraron expectantes al niño que vivió, que se había quedado inmóvil, cogiéndose las manos, súbitamente paralizado. Harry abrió la puerta.

Remus la observó atentamente; ella era muy hermosa, de una belleza clásica, con bucles dorados cayendo por su espalda y fantásticos ojos azules, oscuros como una noche de luna llena. Harry y ella se miraron fijamente, como temiendo estar en un sueño o que el otro fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Pasados unos instantes, ambos alzaron una mano temblorosa, sin darse cuenta que parecían haberlo hecho casi al unísono y sin apartar la vista del contrario, las juntaron en un leve toque. Al sentir la piel del otro, ambos rieron y se abrazaron entre gritos incomprensibles para los demás.

Finalmente se volvieron hacia el único otro habitante (que no estaba pintado) de aquella casa, y con una gran sonrisa, Harry avanzó, aún llevando de la mano a Lise, y se pararon delante suyo mientras el moreno les presentaba.

Remus, ella es Elisabeth, Lise, él es Remus.

Encantado – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa afable, tendiéndole una mano.

Es un placer – contestó Lise de igual modo – me alegro de conocer al famoso Moony.

Y yo de verte, creí que nunca podría hacerlo – rió el licántropo, a lo que se unieron los otros dos.

Ejem

Oh, bueno, ella es la señora Walburga Black – y le susurró al oído a Lise – es la madre de Sirius.

Sí, ya sé, me hablaste de ella – y se dirigió al retrato – un placer señora.

Igualmente… y dime niña, no tienes apellido?

Oh, sí...

Eso vendrá en su debido momento – cortó Harry – Ven Lise, hay algo que seguro que te encanta.

Y diciendo esto, la llevó, seguidos por Remus, a la sala de música. Al verla los ojos de la joven se iluminaron al ver el fantástico piano y la impresionante arpa que destacaban en el salón.

Son preciosas, Rirry!! – exclamó – El arpa es una maravilla, hacía años que no veía una tan buena!

Me alegro que te guste.

Bueno, Elisabeth – dijo Remus, sentándose en uno de los sillones – Cómo es que Harry y tú nunca os habéis visto antes?

Es una larga historia – comenzó la rubia, sentándose junto a Harry. Y sonriéndole con burla, comenzó incluyendo al retrato en su explicación, ya que les observaba atentamente desde unas ruinas romanas – Al menos espero que sepáis algo más que Harry sobre el mundo mágico.

Jeje, eso no es difícil – rió el licántropo.

Bien, mi nombre completo es Elisabeth Alexandra Circe Morgana Pantalai – la exclamación ahogada de la señora Black le dio a comprender que ella ya había comprendido – Supongo que es fútil explicar quién era Merlín, pero lo que poca gente sabe es que descendía de un largo linaje de los más poderosos magos de Grecia, Roma y Egipto. Su poder era la herencia de generaciones y generaciones de temidos hechiceros y brujas. Aunque se suele mantener en secreto, Merlín sí tuvo descendencia, se unió a la gran hechicera Viviana y tuvieron un hijo y dos hijas gemelas antes de que les separaran. De estos tres vástagos nacerían las principales familias que se disputarían el trono mágico durante siglos: los Scenburry, los Montgomery… y los Pantalai. Estos últimos eran los descendientes del heredero varón, y la familia se perpetuó a lo largo de muchos siglos, mientras lo que antes era el reino mágico de Europa se dividía según los reinos muggles, y las otras dos familias desaparecían hasta prácticamente la extinción, los Pantalai intentaron atajar los problemas y amenazas que sufría su reino desde el trono. Aquello no duró mucho, tuvieron que luchar contra las quemas de brujas y la Iglesia, teniendo que ocultar todo el mundo mágico que antes había estado a la vista, cuando la persecución cristiana se hizo tan grande que la matanza de inocentes era insoportable, se ocultó el mundo mágico al completo, creando un consejo de nobles que gobernara Inglaterra, y los Pantalai se aislaron de ambos mundos, estudiando los dos e intentando mantener la paz entre ellos. Estudiaron todo lo que pudieron sobre los muggles, y poco a poco, con diferentes pseudónimos se infiltraron en la política de ambos mundos, intentando llevarlos a soluciones que mantuviesen estable la paz que existía entre los dos. Los Pantalai solo se mostraban al mundo mágico bajo su verdadero rostro cuando esa paz se amenazaba y los magos en el poder no podían encargarse de restaurarla, cuando la situación era realmente desesperada. Por esto nunca me habían dado permiso para inmiscuirme con alguien del mundo mágico.

Entonces… ahora?

Sí, ahora la situación es realmente grave. Voldemort pone en gran peligro la paz con los muggles y confiamos en que Dumbledore detuviese esta locura, pero no ha hecho más que enredar las cosas. Llevo en contacto con Harry desde que ambos tenemos cinco años, pero por lo que me ha contado estos últimos años, Dumbledore no sólo intenta restablecer la paz… intenta unir los dos mundos y gobernar sobre ellos. Eso es una locura… los magos no pueden juntarse a los muggles, entendedme, no estoy en contra de los matrimonios mixtos, en realidad son beneficiosos para la raza, pero mostrarnos… al completo, integrarnos en el mundo muggle nos haría desaparecer. No sólo por la persecución a la que podamos ser sometidos, si no también por la propia desaparición de nuestras costumbres. Ya están suficientemente desvirtuadas por culpa de hombres como Dumbledore, y ya hay cosas que están perdidas, pero hay que recuperarlas. Mi padre, el cabeza de familia, piensa que esto es peligroso, es una guerra con demasiados frentes abiertos, y no sólo hay que acabar con Voldemort, que al final solo es un perturbado que busca venganza, en el amplio sentido de la palabra, si no también con Dumbledore, desacreditándole y quitándole el poder del que goza.

Merlín… entonces, eres la heredera de Merlín!! – exclamó Remus – siempre nos han enseñado que el linaje desapareció hace tiempo. Incluso están diciendo que nunca hubo tal linaje!!

El ministerio y sus inútiles – bufó Harry – se dedican a intentar que no se sepa nada sobre lo que le pueda quitar poder.

Ya.

Y qué pensáis hacer? – preguntó la señora Black tras un rato de silencio.

Padre lo tiene claro, hablé con él esta mañana – dijo Lise – Me mandará, digamos infiltrada, a Hogwarts, para ver qué tal van las cosas, y si la situación es muy grave, saldremos a la luz.

Vas a venir a Hogwarts!! – exclamó Harry feliz.

Si!! Estoy emocionada, nunca pensé que me dejaría ir al colegio – exclamó feliz la rubia.

Elisabeth, qué significa realmente salir a la luz? – inquirió Remus.

Tomar el lugar que nos corresponde en la sociedad mágica… padre reclamaría el derecho al trono. Y según las Leyes Inalterables, estaría por encima de cualquier otra autoridad mágica… incluido el Ministro.

Cómo es que no han intentado cambiar eso?

Oh, chico, obvio, lo dice el propio nombre de las leyes!! – se enervó la señora Black – Son como los diez mandamientos, protegidas por la magia, y no se puede pasar por encima de ella.

Ah!

Pero esperamos no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

Sí… además no sería fácil hacerlo – dijo pensativo Money – pero si lo hicieseis sería más fácil para todo.

Sí, pero es la última opción, hay que agotar las demás antes de llegar a ella.

Señor Amo – apareció Kreacher con un "plop", el moreno se olió que el retrato había tenido que ver en esa conducta – la comida está servida en el comedor de mañana.

Bien, gracias Kreacher. Por cierto, Lise, te enseño luego la casa?

Me encantaría!!

Subieron al segundo piso, al comedor de mañana y se sentaron comiendo con tranquilidad. Lise y Harry pensaban en todo tipo de bromas que pudiesen hacer en el colegio, y Remus viéndoles creyó oír de nuevo a Sirius y James cuando se aproximaba el uno de septiembre.

Entonces nos vemos de nuevo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no? – sonrió ampliamente Harry.

No – el moreno le miró asombrado – Mi padre tiene que preparar un montón de cosas, y yo tengo que terminar algunos asuntos. Así que supongo que empezaré un mes o dos más tarde.

Ah. Bueno, por lo menos vienes!

Sí… oye Harry, deberías pensar en coger otro elfo… tal vez dos más.

Ya, pensaba llamar a Doby y a Winky, a ver si querían trabajar para mí.

Estoy segura que sí, y si he de darte un consejo, sería mejor que vincularas a Winky, la sacarías de su depresión.

Si estaba pensando en hacerlo… además – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa – me gustará ver la cara de Granger cuando se lo diga. Veremos que hace la PEDDO para contrarrestarlo.

Remus y Lise rieron y la comida siguió con tranquilidad. Tras ella, Harry y Remus le enseñaron la casa a la joven, que se quedó encantada ante la calidez y la sensación de vida que habían conseguido darle. La sala que más le gustó fue el salón de arriba, en el que vio todas las fotos de Remus y Harry, e insistió en hacerse algunas con ellos para poder ponerlas también. El chico aceptó encantado; y pasó el tiempo agradablemente entre unas cosas y otras.

Lise se tuvo que marchar, prometiendo a Harry que se verían aquella noche, cosa que le hizo gracia a Remus, y que le contaría a su padre y le preguntaría cuándo exactamente entraría en Hogwarts. Harry sonrió, y se despidió de ella, sabiendo por su aura que se sentía igual que él: contenta, feliz, completa… era un gusto encontrar por primera vez a tu casi hermano y poderle abrazar en verdad.

Lise salió y se desvaneció nada más pasar las verjas de la casa. El moreno cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Remus que le sonreía con su habitual dulzura. Se notaba que estaba feliz por él, y tranquilo al saber que Lise no tenía ningún tipo de mala intención, ni era en algún modo peligrosa para él.

Qué te ha parecido Lise?

Por lo que he visto es muy buena persona, y te quiere mucho.

Sí.

Vayas amistades tienes, chico – comentó la señora Black jocosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 4**

**Vuelta a Hogwarts**

Un hombre rubio se retorcía a los pies de una figura vestida por completo de negro. No gritaba, pero era evidente que sufría, sufría lo indecible. El hombre habló, una voz fría y terrible, llena de maldad.

Me has decepcionado, Lucius, te pedí una simple profecía. Y por poco acabas en Azkaban! Por tu incompetencia, el ministerio sabe que he vuelto!! Y ahora es Dumbledore el único que conoce la profecía al completo.

Lo lamento, milord.

Con eso no arreglas nada, Lucius, has deshonrado el nombre de los Malfoy. Te voy a dar un escarmiento que no vas a olvidar.

Y ante el asombro de Lucius Malfoy, el hombre de negro se dio la vuelta, y con una rapidez asombrosa mandó un Avada Kedavra a una persona detrás suyo. Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios como el sol. Cayó al suelo, inerme, muerta, ante los ojos atónitos de su marido

Cissa – susurró este con dolor.

--

_Harry se despertó de golpe, horrorizado, aun recordando las carcajadas de Lord Voldemort y el dolor en los ojos de Lucius Malfoy al ver el asesinato de su esposa. Respirando agitadamente, miró a su alrededor, y se encontró con Lise, que venía corriendo hacia él._

_Harry!! Qué diablos te ha pasado?_

_Es.. es Voldemort, ha matado otra vez. A Narcisa Malfoy – explicó el joven._

_Y lo has visto? Cómo? Desde que despertaste tu empatía no ha podido volver a entrar en tu mente. Se suponía que creaba una barrera indestructible!!_

_No… no ha entrado en mi mente, Lise – dijo el moreno mirándola, con los ojos verdes llenos de pena - … yo he entrado en la suya._

_Morgana… - susurró su amiga – Harry, estás bien?_

_No. No sabes… yo… oí los pensamientos de Lucius Malfoy!! En el cuerpo de Voldemort!! Él… él no es tan fiel como parece a Voldemort… estaba pensando que unirse a él había sido el peor error de su vida… que ese hombre estaba loco, que no era más que un psicópata que no merecía el más mínimo respeto… Fue extraño, saber como pensaba… Y luego, cuando… cuando mató a Narcisa, fue horrible, Lise. Él no la amaba, no como a su mujer… sin embargo, era su mejor amiga, casi como una hermana para él._

_Es horrible, Harry! – dijo Lise abrazándole – No es justo que tengas que ver todo esto!!_

_Había dolor… tanto dolor. – susurró el moreno – y estaba preocupado por su hijo… Merlín!! Draco!! – exclamó – Va a estar destrozado!! Y encima su padre se culpa porque tendrá que meterse a mortífago aunque no quiera, sólo porque él lo es._

_Harry, tranquilo. Escúchame! – Lise le cogió el rostro con ambas manos e hizo que la mirase directamente a los ojos. La respiración agitada de Harry se calmó, lo mismo que su estado casi frenético – Puedes ayudarlos si quieres… sabes que puedes. Y yo te ayudaré. Pero no vale derrumbarse, no vale ponerse histérico, no puedes. Entendido?! _

_Sí… lo siento._

_No importa._

… _pobre Draco._

_Sí, no me imagino lo que debe ser que asesinen a tu madre. Si ya verla morir por enfermedad es duro…_

_Es horrible. Nadie merece eso… y es todo culpa de ese Voldemort!! – dijo con furia el chico – Ya ha destruido demasiadas vidas!! Voy a hacerle pagar, te lo juro!!_

_Bien dicho, Harry!! Vamos a patearle el trasero!!_

_Harry sonrió, Lise siempre conseguía calmarle._

--

Harry se despertó, era uno de septiembre y debía prepararse para ir a la estación. Remus le iba a acompañar. Con el rostro serio y pensativo bajó al comedor pequeño donde le esperaba el licántropo, sentado ya a la mesa. Le saludó y al verle, frunció el ceño preocupado y dijo.

Qué te pasa, Harry?

Es… bueno, lo leerás en los periódicos, supongo. Narcisa Malfoy ha muerto, la mató ayer Voldemort.

Oh, Merlín! Harry, estás bien? Lo viste?

Sí, bueno… ya sabes que desde que desperté mi empatía nadie puede entrar a mi mente… pero esta vez fue como si yo entrase en la suya. Fue horrible, él no se enteró de que estaba allí, pero pude sentir y oír todo lo que pensaba Lucius Malfoy… fue… fue espantoso!

Merlín, Harry! – dijo el licántropo horrorizado, y le abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias Remus – dijo el joven pasado un rato, y se separó con una sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada, solo sonrió, recordándole que estaba siempre para él allí. Desayunaron hablando de asuntos menos serios, planeando verse todas las semanas en la casa de los gritos. Y cuando fue la hora, Harry cogió su baúl con todas sus cosas reducidas dentro, pues ya ni le cabían, lo hizo mínimo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Fueron a la estación y atravesaron juntos la pared que les separaba del expreso de Hogwarts.

Ya estamos aquí. Te acompaño a buscar un compartimento? – preguntó el mayor.

No, ni te preocupes – rió Harry

Oye… cuídate, vale? – "Por favor, que no le pase nada… a saber que puede hacerle Dumbledore."

Tranquilo, Rem, no me pasará nada. – el otro sonrió al ver que respondía a sus pensamientos – No te preocupes tanto, vale? Cuídate tú también. Y no te preocupes, dentro de nada vendrá Lise y ella me vigila.

Jajaja, me quedo más tranquilo. Intenta no ponerte muy furioso con tus ex amigos y no les hagas sufrir mucho.

No puedes pedirme eso – sonrió maliciosamente el joven – soy hijo de merodeador y ahijado de merodeadores.

Bueno, pero no te pases.

Ok. Te echaré de menos, Rem.

Y yo, cachorro, y yo.

Harry se despidió con un abrazo y se subió al tren que se puso inmediatamente en marcha. Cuando dejó de ver al castaño, se adentró en el vagón y se dedicó a mirar en los compartimentos hasta que encontró, no sabía como, uno vacío. Se metió en él y colocó la jaula de Hedwige, que había dejado ir a volar un rato, en la rejilla portaequipajes. Se arrellanó en el sillón y sacó un libro del bolsillo. El tiempo pasó volando y de pronto con un gran estruendo, alguien entró en el compartimento, cayendo al suelo.

Hola Harry – saludó Neville riendo débilmente, con Luna encima "Por Merlín, que vergüenza!!"

Hola chicos, qué ha pasado? – preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa, y aguantando las ganas de reír.

Debe de haber sido un Grixzly, se conocen por sus jugarretas… sobre todo a las personas rubias – dijo Luna pensativamente.

Harry rió un poco y les ayudó a colocarse. Se sentía feliz, el aura de Neville era de una inocencia casi total, era se alegraba de verle, porque le tenía mucho cariño, nada más. Y para Harry eso valía todo el oro del mundo. En cuanto a Luna… bueno, Harry siempre había querido saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. La cabeza de Luna era un torbellino de imágenes, pensamientos y palabras inconexas, de los que el moreno no podía clasificar ni la mitad. Algo mareado, se concentró y cerró sus oídos completamente a la mente de Luna; sin embargo no pudo más que advertir que el aura era de un fuerte azul oscuro, denotando una tranquilidad que nunca había visto en una persona, era casi completa. Ambos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos desorbitados, y por sus mentes pasaron pensamientos sobre lo guapo que estaba, el cuerpo que había ganado y sus increíbles ojos. Harry sonrió, si causaba esa conmoción en gente que le conocía, quería ver las caras de los demás.

Qué tal el verano, chicos? – preguntó el de ojos verdes.

Muy bien!! – "Qué guapo está… pero… Parece cambiado, pobre… lo debe de haber pasado mal. No sé si tenía algún parentesco con Black, pero parecía alguien muy querido para él" pensaba Neville – Mi abuela está tan orgullosa de mí que me ha comprado una lechuza!! Y fuimos a por una varita, porque la mía estaba irrecuperable. Me dio rabia, era la de mi padre, pero así tengo una mía… y funciona mejor que la otra!!

Me alegro – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Neville había ganado confianza y tenía mucha fuerza, lo que hacía que fuese más abierto que antes, aunque seguía con esa inocencia y pureza de siempre – y tú Luna?

Muy divertido, fui con mi padre a cazar Hornflacks de los hielos, en el glaciar de Islandia.

Oh! Encontrasteis alguno?

No, vimos un par, pero se nos escaparon.

Qué lástima.

Sí

El viaje siguió tranquilamente, y a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió preguntar porqué no estaba con Ron y Hermione, aunque pudo adivinar por sus pensamientos que ninguno de los dos les caía especialmente bien. A Luna Hermione en especial le caía muy mal. Harry sonrió; al menos quedaba gente que le apreciaba de verdad en Hogwarts. Pasado un rato, Harry tuvo otra agradable sorpresa cuando llegaron Seamus y Dean, que parecía que también le apreciaban por él mismo, y no tenían ningún rastro de manipulación en sus espíritus. Aunque se escandalizó al oír las indecencias que pensaba Seamus con respecto a él… y más específicamente a su trasero. Así que, algo conmocionado cerró su mente a ellos.

Sonrió al ver la escena, los cuatro habían crecido mucho aquel verano, él ya llegaba al metro ochenta casi, y los demás igual, y, sobre todo Neville, habían ganado un cuerpo musculoso y tonificado por los diversos deportes y entrenamientos. En definitiva, cuatro chicos bastante altos hablando casi a gritos entre risas y bromas, y en el medio, una chica de aspecto delicado y que no llegaba al metro sesenta. Pero allí estaba Luna, en su salsa, hablando con Neville y Dean de lo que había visto en Islandia. Harry se permitió relajarse en aquel ambiente distendido y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando oyó unos pensamientos al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, callando a los de dentro.

Qué pasa Flint? Intentas emular a Malfoy? – preguntó Harry socarrón mirando al capitán del equipo de Slytherin flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle, sin dejarle decir palabra.

Vaya, vaya, el niño que pronto va a morir y su panda de amigos…

Jajaja, anda vete y olvídame, imbécil, no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato a Malfoy. Él al menos tenía algo de inventiva.

Sintió la furia de Flint y el asombro de una persona que pasaba fuera del compartimento "Potter acaba de alabar a Draco?" pensó Blaise Zabinni pasando por allí. Harry lo dejó pasar con una sonrisa y sacando la varita, de un gesto hizo que los tres Slytherin se encontrasen apelotonados en el suelo, en medio del pasillo entre gritos de venganza y maldiciones. Riendo, cerró la puerta y los demás aplaudieron y rieron al rememorar las caras de los matones.

--

De camino al castillo siguieron hablando tranquilamente, en un carruaje, compartiendo risas y bromas. Y al llegar, Luna se fue a su mesa, diciendo que ya era hora de socializar con su casa, y los cuatro Griffindor a la suya, donde se sentaron como siempre, con el ligero cambio de que Harry se puso entre Neville y un chico de séptimo, en vez de sentarse al otro lado para que Ron se pusiese junto a él. Harry hizo como que no se daba cuenta de que medio comedor parecía estar mirándole, babeando e imaginándole en una cama… o en diferentes sitios. Se estremeció, y decidió que a veces no era agradable saber qué pensaban los demás. Les estaba contando una anécdota de aquellas vacaciones, cuando fueron a un centro comercial mágico y un hombre no dejaba de desnudar a Remus con la mirada.

Le miraba de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, y se detenía a verle el culo todo el santo rato… - iba diciendo el joven.

Harry, tenemos que hablar – se oyó a Hermione seriamente por detrás, con Ron tras ella, mirándole fijamente. Al menos ella no parecía babear por él… algo encomiable por su parte. Los tres chicos se estremecieron, cuando la castaña hablaba así….

… y cuando pasamos por su lado, va y le da una cachetada en pleno trasero… - seguía Harry contando, mientras reía, y los otros seguían la historia, con un ojo puesto en los otros dos.

Harry!! He dicho que tenemos que hablar, así que ven con nosotros!! – se exasperó Hermione.

… y sabéis lo que hizo Remus? Le cogió del cuello y le levantó un palmo del suelo – Harry se moría de risa al rememorar la escena, captando la atención de los otros tres, que se olvidaron de Hermione – y le dijo "Vuelve a hacer eso y te quedas sin carné de padre"

Mientras todos reían ante la anécdota, Ron se hartó y apartando a Neville con un brusco empujón giró brutalmente a Harry para que le mirase.

Qué pasa, Potter, te crees demasiado para hablar con nosotros?

Envidia, no Weasley? – sonrió irónicamente el moreno – Y realmente, valoro demasiado mi tiempo como para perderlo escuchando estupideces.

Cómo te atreves a hablarnos así, Harry?? – exclamó Hermione – A nosotros que te hemos apoyado siem…

Deja el rollo, Granger, pareces una vieja en miniatura – le espetó Harry – Me gustaría comer en paz, así que dejadme tranquilo de una jodida vez.

El asombro del comedor hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza, eran demasiados pensamientos y demasiados sentimientos. Se aferró al aura tranquila aunque preocupada de Neville para anclarse y cerrarse a los demás, no dejando que nadie viese su estado, manteniéndose impasible. Cuando lo logró se volvió a los otros y comenzó a comer; aunque ellos le miraban con los ojos como platos, intentando averiguar lo que había pasado para que hablase así a Hermione, aunque internamente le aplaudían por ello, ya que siempre habían querido hacerlo ellos.

Bueno Harry… y que le pasó al tío? – dijo Neville pasado un rato

Oh, sí! Se quedó pálido como un fantasma, y comenzó a temblar tartamudeando. Fue cómico completamente – terminó el moreno con una sonrisa. Y agradeciéndole a Neville por la ayuda.

Así pasaron la cena tranquilamente charlando de cosas insustanciales, y no dejando de notar que Draco Malfoy no estaba en la mesa de Slytherin. El moreno, cuando Dean lo comentó, solo desvió la mirada a Zabinni y Nott, que eran los que parecían ser sus mejores amigos. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, y Harry se dijo que ellos ya sabían lo que el resto del colegio leería al día siguiente en el periódico.


	6. Chapter 6

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 4**

**Máscaras**

Al día siguiente la llegada del periódico provocó un enorme revuelo en el desayuno. Harry ni lo miró, ya sabía lo que había pasado de primera mano, pero aun así, no pudo evitar mirar en los pensamientos de la gente, a ver que pensaban además de lo que decían. "Pobre Malfoy" "Eso les pasa por mortífagos" "Seguro que ha sido su marido" ese pensamiento le llevó a mirar la cara de quien lo había pensado, y no se extrañó al ver a Ronald. Alzó los ojos al cielo y volvió la vista a su comida y a sus compañeros; anoche se había dedicado a ignorar al pelirrojo en la habitación, y la curiosidad de los otros crecía al verles así. En algún momento tendría que contarles el porqué, aunque solo a partes.

En esas las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dieron paso a Draco Malfoy, vestido de riguroso luto, con una túnica y una capa negras como la pez. Harry no pudo más que admirarle al ver como entraba como si nada, y se dirigía a su mesa con tranquilidad, sin dejar traslucir nada por su rostro, como si volviese de un paseo matinal. Y al niño que vivió se le encogió el corazón, el aura del rubio estaba tan llena de dolor, de odio, de rabia, de amargura… debía estar pasándolo realmente mal. Y sin embargo, no lo transmitía para nada, la máscara de hielo de los Malfoy era a prueba de bombas. El rubio se sentó entre Zabinni y Nott y estos saludaron como cualquier otro día, aunque se morían de preocupación. Las máscaras de los Slytherin eran perfectas, y no tenían fallas.

Harry y sus amigos salieron del comedor para ir a sus clases y el moreno vio como Weasley y Granger le seguían, y vio en la mente del pelirrojo que tenía pensado ir a por Malfoy. Eso no iba a permitírselo, bastante deshecho estaba ya el Slytherin para permitir que el idiota de Weasley le enfureciese. Le vio dirigirse a Malfoy con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, y sin pensarlo demasiado, se puso accidentalmente en su camino. El pelirrojo tropezó con él y el de la cicatriz dijo con voz fría:

Qué pasa, Weasley? No puedes tener un mínimo de cuidado? Serás imbécil – el asombro que percibió en las serpientes, que no se habían perdido el encontronazo, le pareció divertido.

Cállate, Potter! Y quítate del medio!!

Tsk, siempre supe que carecías de todo tipo de educación, pero no sabía que era tan flagrante.

Puede que yo no tenga educación, pero al menos no soy un proyecto de Señor Oscuro!! – el hall entero quedó en silencio ante esto, llenos de estupor, un estupor que solo se acrecentó cuando Harry se echó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Por favor, Weasley!! Me matas de risa!! – dijo, doblado por las carcajadas – Un señor oscuro?? Porqué? Por no dejar que Dumbledore controle mi vida y actos?? Anda, Weasley, cómprate una vida y déjanos en paz a los demás. Y de paso pídele a tu madre que te enseñe modales, que al parecer se le olvidó.

Cómo te atreves?? – el pelirrojo sacó la varita, echando chispas.

Crees que puedes conmigo… Ronald? – el siseo peligroso del niño que vivió hizo que muchos se estremecieran – No tienes poder para derrotarme… nunca podrías ganarme.

Tal vez él no, pero yo sí. – dijo Hermione, gélida, colocándose entre los dos y sacando su varita. "Ah, la furia helada de Mione… veamos qué sabe hacer".

Ya veo, la dama de rutilante armadura, al rescate del caballero en apuros… que típico. – la voz era ácida, burlona y llena de sarcasmo – Quieres probarte contra mí, sabelotodo? Tal vez seas más fuerte que tu novio, pero no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Ahora verás!!

Y con furia, la chica le tiró unos cuantos hechizos seguidos, creando una humareda alrededor de Harry, humareda que se disipó al oírse unas carcajadas. El moreno estaba intacto, y miró a la joven con una sonrisa fría y una expresión mortífera en sus ojos.

Atacas sin avisar? Mal hecho!

Granger comenzó a tirar un hechizo tras otro, siguiendo una estrategia que pocos conseguían ver. Harry se limitó a levantar un escudo y ver como uno tras otro, los hechizos se estrellaban en él, cuando tuvo suficiente de aquella tontería, hizo un simple gesto de varita y entre dos hechizos mandados por la chica, coló un "petrificus totalis" que dejó a Hermione de piedra… literalmente.

Pff, patético. – dijo con desdén.

"Vaya, Potter es bueno" oyó pensar a Zabinni y los pensamientos de Nott iban por el mismo derrotero. Intentó ver que estaba pensando Malfoy, y se dio cuenta de que no podía. Atónito, pero sin dejar translucir nada, se volvió a mirarle, conectando sus miradas… y nada, no le venía nada de lo que pensaba, sólo era capaz de ver su aura. Draco hizo un gesto de agradecimiento mínimo, tanto que sólo él fue capaz de verlo, y él solo se respondió con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza. Al parecer el rubio sabía porqué se había interpuesto entre él y el pelirrojo. Su atención se desvió hacia Ronald, que miraba a Hermione como un pez fuera del agua.

Tal vez deberíais repasar los hechizos básicos. – dijo burlón el moreno.

Y sin más se fue hacia su clase de Herbología, en los jardines, seguido por Neville que se reía suavemente, pensando en que aquello había sido lo más divertido que se le había ocurrido a Harry hasta ahora. El niño que vivió salió y respiró con gusto el aire frío de la mañana, y se dirigió a los invernaderos mientras reía con Neville.

A ti no te cae muy allá Ronald, no? – inquirió Harry.

Me parece demasiado pesado, está todo el día intentando llamar la atención, todo el día preguntándote qué haces, a dónde vas, y con quién. Es demasiado celoso – contestó Neville, sincero.

Sí, y yo ya me cansé de ser su pasaporte a la fama, y de sus estúpidos celos. Nunca mereció la pena – suspiró.

Bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca, dicen. Y a mí me parece que has hecho bien, esos dos te ahogaban.

Ya me di cuenta. Gracias, Nev.

Eh? Porqué?

Por ser sincero conmigo.

Bah! Es lo normal entre amigos.

Sí, eso parece.

Neville y él se quedaron en silencio, y Harry pensó en que nunca había estado así con Weasley y Granger, ellos siempre tenían que hablar, que decir algo y dar su opinión. Nunca había estado con ellos en este silencio cómodo y pacífico en el que disfrutaba ahora junto a Neville. Se quedó pensando, era demasiado raro que no pudiese leer la mente de Malfoy. Incluso había tenido flashes de pensamientos de Snape, y de Dumbledore, así que no podía ser por la Oclumancia, eso nunca había sido impedimento para anteriores empatas. Así pues, la única opción que quedaba era que el mismo Draco tuviese sangre de vidente en las venas; pues era lo único que protegía de esa manera los pensamientos. Bueno, pensó en que al menos veía su aura, cosa que seguía siendo bastante útil, sobre todo para saber si alguien estaba mintiendo. Escucharon un ruido de pasos en la entrada, y aparecieron Dean y Seamus en la puerta, obviamente Dean iba furibundo, pues todos sus gestos lo denotaban.

Merlín!! Cómo me puede poner nervioso ese estúpido!! Pero quién se ha creído que es para ordenarnos que nos alejemos de Harry?? Eh? Tú crees que es normal?!

No, Dean, ya sé. No me extraña que Harry esté así… no hay quién aguante a ese pelirrojo, y este año está peor que nunca.

Pero… - reprimió una carcajada – viste la cara cuando Harry hechizó a Hermione.

Si – respondió el otro a carcajadas – parecía una carpa!!

Dios, este momento quedará por siempre grabado en mi memoria!!

Harry! – exclamó Seamus con una sonrisa – El héroe del día!! Dinos, Harry, qué te ha pasado en verano para que estés así con Ron y Hermione…

No que nos parezca mal, todo lo contrario – rió Dean.

Me di cuenta de que yo era algo así como su pasaporte a la fama. – dijo Harry seriamente – Así que decidí cortar por lo sano. Ya me tenían harto con sus continuas exigencias, no me daban ni un minuto de libertad.

Bien hecho! – exclamó Seamus

Eso es exactamente lo que yo le he dicho – comentó Neville

Tú si que sabes, Nev!!

Harry sonrió, y habló un rato más con los tres, intentando no meterse en sus pensamientos más de lo necesario. Ya sabía que eran sinceros hacia él, y que en verdad les parecía que lo que habían hecho Ron y Hermione era horrible. Así pues, no necesitaba entrometerse en lo que pensaban, y aún así, había veces en que no podía evitarlo. Y como siempre pasa, se acabó enterando de cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado. Siempre había sabido que aquellos dos eran los mejores amigos que pudiese haber, se llevaban genial entre ellos, y parecían saberlo todo el uno del otro. Pero, lo que nunca hubiese pensado era que estuviesen loquitos el uno por el otro.

Y eso quedó patente cuando Seamus se agachó para coger un libro que se le había caído, y Dean le miró el trasero con evidente deleite. "Dios!! Lo hace aposta o qué?? Eso es una invitación a que lo viole!! Joder, está tan bueno!! Sí tan solo pudiese decírselo! Pero claro, seguro que me miraría raro y me diría que no es recíproco y entonces la relación nunca sería igual… y eso me mataría". Harry desconectó de los pensamientos de Dean, pensando que ya se había puesto demasiado melodramático. Vale, podía ser una situación complicada lo de estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo, pero si era recíproco. Porque era recíproco, Seamus no dejaba de pensar ni un segundo en Dean. "Merlín!! Cómo se lo digo?? Él es de familia muggle, y los muggles tienen unos prejuicios tan estúpidos sobre la homosexualidad! Y si es homófobo? Por Morgana, como puedo sacar el tema así por las buenas?". Harry rió, y se decidió a ayudarlos.

En clase, mientras Seamus y Dean se hacían regañar por la profesora, él se volvió a Neville, que era su compañero, y observó un momento como el joven parecía disfrutar con cada momento y cuidaba de las plantas con habilidad y seguridad. Ese era su campo, realmente. Harry le dijo en voz baja:

Ey, Nev!

Hm? – contestó distraídamente el otro concentrado en su trabajo.

Te has dado cuenta de cómo se miran Seamus y Dean?

Tú también lo has notado? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Pensé que era el único – "Ja! Y Theo que decía que me lo imaginaba!! A ver ahora si me llama otra vez leoncito sentimental"

Eh… sí. – contestó Harry mientras le miraba intentando averiguar a qué se refería con aquel pensamiento – Sabes? Deberíamos ayudarles.

Hacer de celestinos? No suena mal – rió Nev.

A que no?

Por donde empezamos?

Por el principio, que admitan ante todos que son bi o gays.

Sí, parece lo más lógico.

Bien, pues empecemos de inmediato!!

Así pues, de camino a pociones, los cuatro chicos hablaban tranquilamente cuando Neville le preguntó a Harry de repente

Y Harry… alguna relación que no nos hayas contado? Algún lío de verano?

Oh, bueno… más bien un lío de una noche – sonrió Harry, inventándoselo todo – Conocí a un chico en una discoteca muggle y…

Un muggle? – inquirió Seamus curioso – Pero los muggles no estaban en contra de los gays?

Oh, solo algunos idiotas de mente cerrada – dijo Dean, quitándole importancia, pero con una gran sonrisa "Esto es perfecto!! Si no fuese porque está Seamus aquí, casi besaría a Harry por sacar el tema!!".

Entonces, eres gay?

No se porqué nos asombramos – saltó Nev – después de tus desastrosas relaciones con las mujeres…

Los hombres son menos complicados – comentó el niño que vivió, ahora hablando en serio – Y vosotros, chicos, hacia qué lado vais?

Gay – contestó Seamus con una inmensa sonrisa "Perfecto, a Dean no le importa, ahora solo tengo que conquistarlo y declararme… Merlín!! Ya me deprimí de nuevo, y si no quiere nada conmigo?"

Bi – repuso Dean, echándole una mirada de reojo a su amigo.

Bi – dijo Nev también, para el asombro de todos, que creían que era hetero "Y con novio, para más decir…" pensó el chico.

OOh, Nev, que guardadito te lo tenías!! – dijo Harry – Alguna relación en vista?

Bueno… yo… pues – dijo el joven, volviendo a tartamudear un poco.

Novio Nev?? Y no nos lo has contado??

Desde cuándo??

Pues… - "Mierda, como se enteren, Theo me mata, y eso que no es culpa mía!" – empezamos a salir a finales del curso pasado. En verano nos hemos estado escribiendo.

Es de aquí?? Quién es??

Y mientras los dos chicos se encargaban de enumerar a todos los posibles candidatos, Harry se preguntaba quién sería aquel famoso Theo que había conseguido conquistar a su tímido amigo. Llegaron al aula de pociones y comenzaron a prepararse en sus mesas para la clase. Y justo cuando entraba el grupo de Malfoy en el aula, Dean exclamó a voz en grito:

Oh, Dios mío!! No será ese estúpido de Finch-Fletchey!!

Por favor, Dean, tengo mejor gusto!! – exclamó Nev asqueado.

Oh, venga, dinos quién ha logrado conquistar tu corazoncito!! – rogó Seamus.

Nev se calló tozudamente, y cruzó su mirada con la de un Slytherin que en ese momento se sentaba junto a Draco Malfoy. Harry se quedó sin respiración y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente al ver la verdad. "Theodore Nott!!" Era imposible, y sin embargo, los pensamientos de ambos al cruzarse las miradas, fueron muy claros, y Harry podía ver el cariño y la ternura que irradiaban del Slytherin. Su mirada se hizo de acero y clavó sus ojos en el Theo de Nev, haciendo que le mirase. Este frunció el ceño "Joder, no me digas que Potter lo sabe!!" pensó "Pff, se supone que nadie debía saberlo! Puede ser peligroso para Nev!! Sobre todo si se entera Bellatrix!" La mirada de Harry se endureció.

Nott se estremeció, era una mirada dura y férrea, las gemas verdes del joven tenían un brillo difícil de pasar por alto. Pero se dio cuenta de que era una mirada de advertencia, de aviso, que le dejaba saber que como hiriese a Neville, lo pagaría con lágrimas de sangre. " Jamás lastimaría a Nev! Nunca!! Pero me alegro de que haya alguien más que le proteja! Y aunque Potter no me caiga del todo bien, se que no hay otra persona mejor para hacerlo!"

Harry suspiró cuando entró Snape, y se volvió, listo para trabajar con Nev en la poción. Iban a hacer una poción excepcional. Ya estaba harto de esconderse, y de actuar como si no pudiese sacar notas mejores. Había decidido que iba a hacer rabiar a Granger, y eso le proporcionaba una gran sonrisa. Así que sin ningún tipo de prisa, se puso a trabajar, pensando en que si Nev estaba tan pillado por Nott como parecía, habría que hacer un esfuerzo y acercarse a los Slytherin.

--

_No te imaginas la cantidad de cotilleos de los que me he enterado – rió Harry – Dios, podría escribir una revista y todo!!_

_Eso es porque eres un cotilla y no puedes evitar cotillear – le picó Lise._

_Oh, venga, si la mayoría de las veces eran pensamientos tan fuertes que no podía dejar de oírlos. Era como si me gritasen en la oreja._

_Ya_

_Que es verdad!!_

_Bueno… y dime, qué has oído?_

_Ah, quién es la cotilla ahora?_

_Venga, Harry…_

_Bueno… pues mira, Nev resulta que tiene novio desde el año pasado, y a qué no sabes quién es? Es Theodore Nott! El amigo de Malfoy – Lise conocía prácticamente a todo Hogwarts gracias a las imágenes y recuerdos que le mostraba Harry._

_Pues no hacen mala pareja._

_Nott era media cabeza más alto que Neville y tenía la misma constitución fuerte pero delgada que el chico. De facciones duras y angulosas, el contraste era muy notorio con el rostro dulce y aniñado de Neville. Ambos tenían el pelo castaño, pero el Slytherin casi negro y el Griffindor tirando a rubio. Realmente hacían una bonita pareja._

_Bueno, al menos Nott está completamente colado por él. Y exhala ternura y cariño cada vez que lo ve._

_Eso es bueno._

_Sí, sobre todo porque Nev es bastante tímido, e inocente. No creo que funcionase si no._

_O sea, que has estado cotilleando los pensamientos de Nott todo el día_

_No, solo para ver si de verdad quería a Nev. Y me hizo gracia ver lo pillado que está. Además, le tiene como una especie de figurita de cristal, y le trata con muchísima delicadeza._

_No me extraña, Neville es como un osito de peluche._

_Jajajaja – rió Harry – se lo diré._

_Bueno, y qué más?_

_Que la mitad del colegio me quiere en su cama, que la totalidad del colegio querría que Malfoy se lo tirase…_

_Oh, es un sex symbol._

_Sí. Bueno y Dean y Seamus están loquitos el uno por el otro, así que Nev y yo vamos a intentar juntarles._

_Vaya, interesante no?_

_Mucho_

_Pasaron un rato en silencio, tumbados en la hierba bajo aquel eterno atardecer, Harry miró a Lise y sonrió con ternura al verla juguetear con una de las flores del cerezo._

_Cuando vienes a Hogwarts?_

_Después de Halloween, mi padre hablará pronto con Dumbledore._

_Que bien, ya tengo ganas de presentarte a todo el mundo._

_Sí… será divertido._

_Le echarás de menos?_

_A Christian? – preguntó la rubia – Sí, hemos estado juntos siempre, incluso antes de que nos conociésemos tú y yo. Le echaré mucho de menos._

_Creí que vendría contigo, al fin y al cabo, es tu protector._

_Ya, pero está terminando su formación mágica oriental, en China, y no volverá hasta Febrero._

_Bueno. Siempre te quedarán las cartas_

_Sí, cierto.._

_Sabes? Siempre te envidié un poco por eso. Debe de ser fantástico encontrar a tu alma gemela._

_Tú encontrarás la tuya, ya lo verás. Que nuestra familia nos una a nuestra alma gemela al cumplir los quince es una tradición. El resto, la tiene que buscar. Y descuida, que yo me encargaré de que encuentres la tuya._

_Gracias – sonrió Harry – También fue casualidad que tu alma gemela fuese tu protector._

_Sí, pero ha pasado antes. Y ya sabes que yo estaba enamorada de él desde niña._

_Sí… lo sé._


	7. Chapter 7

****

**ATENCIÓN!!**

**HE ACTUALIZADO VARIOS CAPIS, SI ENTRAS DE PRIMERAS, VE AL CAPITULO 4**

**Reuniones en la biblioteca**

"Bueno, si Nott es el novio de Nev, habrá que hacer un esfuerzo por conocer a los Slytherin. Si ve que nos llevamos más o menos bien, se animará a decírnoslo. Pero claro, no podemos hacer esto abiertamente. Merlín, si Voldie se entera, mataría a la mitad de sus mortífagos en potencia… y eso que del grupo de Malfoy ni uno quiere convertirse. Y yo que nunca lo hubiese imaginado!! Maldito Dumbledore con sus prejuicios contra las serpientes! Mucho que va diciendo por ahí la unidad de casas y toda la pesca, pero bien que manipuló todo a mi alrededor para que acabase en Griffindor. Y hacer que me encontrase de inmediato con los Weasley!!"

Como se notaba, Harry iba inmenso en sus propios pensamientos, cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo últimamente. Claro que su paz mental no podía durar mucho; cuando llegó al comedor le atacó la vaharada de voces tanto internas como externas de todos los alumnos. Y empezó con la rutina que se le había hecho ya familiar. Se sentó junto a Neville, e ignoró las miradas de reproche – que debía admitir que en otro tiempo habrían funcionado – de Granger y Weasley. Comenzó a investigar lo que pasaba por las mentes de los allí presentes. Era un ejercicio para que su don no se desatara y entrase todo en su mente sin ton ni son. Se sentía un poco cotilla, pero realmente, así había podido evitar muchos contratiempos.

"Mmmm, me encanta este chocolate" pensaba Dean tomándose un pan untado con él "Está riquísimo… y el sueño de esta noche. Por Merlín, menos mal que puse un hechizo insonorizador" Harry desconectó cuando imágenes de Seamus en todas las posiciones y posturas imaginarias empezaron a pasar por la mente del joven. Alzó los ojos al cielo, es que nunca pensaba en otra cosa??

"Tengo que terminar el maldito ensayo de pociones, y esta vez le pediré ayuda a Harry o a Luna, por que lo de pedírsela a Theo fue mala idea. Pero fue tan bonito ayer. Hacía mucho que no estábamos juntos un rato, solos y tranquilos. Como me gustaría poder salir con él a la vista de todos… pero con esta maldita guerra…" Harry sonrió levemente cuando vio los recuerdos de Nev, en los que aparecía enlazado con Theo en un sofá, besándose cariñosamente y hablando de cualquier cosa. Realmente hacían buena pareja.

"Me estoy volviendo loco… esta mañana Dean NO me ha mirado el culo! No ha podido hacerlo…. Pero, y si lo ha hecho?? Si le gusto por qué no me lo dice?? Esto es frustrante, y no se si lanzarme y decírselo yo. Pero y si me he equivocado y no lo ha hecho? Entonces…" Pobre Seamus pensó Harry estaba hecho un lío, luego hablaría con él.

"Ese maldito Potter, mírale allí, riendo y hablando con los otros cuatro traidores!! Se cree demasiado bueno para mí! Sin mí no seguiría vivo en este instante!! Y he tenido una recompensa? No, todo el dinero que me prometió Dumbledore no me lo dará a menos que Harry gane la guerra para él! Pero cuando esté hecho, disfrutaré mientras nos deshagamos de ese incordio pretencioso… y podré quedarme con su escoba, y con todo el dinero que me pertenece por derecho!!" Harry apartó su mente, hastiado, la primera vez que había oído esos pensamientos estuvo a punto de partirle la cara al pelirrojo, pero ahora ya se habían hecho bastante comunes, y simplemente los ignoraba.

"Bien, Harry sigue ignorándonos, pero solo hay que ser paciente. Nunca ha sabido quedarse enfadado con nosotros, y solo apelando a esa conciencia suya, lograremos que vuelva suplicando perdón" Pues ya puedes esperar, maja, pensó Harry con una sonrisilla irónica "es el Griffindor perfecto, un perfecto sacrificio. Pero claro, si lo que dice Dumbledore es cierto, y estuvo a punto de acabar en Slytherin, habrá que tener cuidado. Pero no creo que despierte esa parte de su carácter, tantos años siendo un mártir, la han aplastado totalmente"

"Nev está adorable esta mañana. Y parece mucho más cercano a Potter, no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme por eso. Pero le aprecia mucho, y siempre se quejaba de cómo la sangre sucia y la comadreja ahogaban su verdadera personalidad. No sé como interpretar eso… y me gustaría comentarlo con Draco y Blaise, a ver qué opinan. Pero ahora no es el mejor momento para ello, Draco está devastado, aunque lo disimule bien, sigue pensando en su madre a todas horas, y está preocupado por su padre. Odio a Voldemort, con todas mis fuerzas, ha destrozado la vida de Draco en menos de un segundo y sin ningún tipo de problema aparente. Ojalá Potter acabe rápido con él, es nuestra única esperanza"

"Joder, Lucius no está bien, no está nada bien. Quería a Cissa como a una hermana, y ahora teme por Draco! Y obviamente no puedo acudir a Dumbledore, que solo mira por sí mismo. Lo único que puedo intentar es hacer que el chico no se involucre todo lo que pueda. Así no podrán reprocharle nada cuando se acabe la guerra… gane el bando que gane, aunque por todo lo sagrado, espero que Potter mande a ese lunático al infierno." Snape comía sin mirar a nadie, y aunque no le caía especialmente bien el profesor, Harry sintió cierta simpatía por él.

"Tengo que traer de nuevo a Harry a mi influencia. Maldita sea! Como se ha atrevido Remus a desafiarme, a mí que le di una educación, que le permitía acudir al colegio. Y todavía no ha hecho nada de provecho por mí, ni siquiera se fue con los clanes de hombres lobos para que se uniesen a la luz en la guerra. Se negó a ir, directamente. Tendría que haberlo visto!! Y en cuanto a Harry, le tendré que atar corto; no se que le pasó en verano, pero si juego bien mis cartas, podré usar la muerte de su padrino para que se sienta culpable"

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con furia, y se levantó de inmediato, dirigiéndose a la puerta con paso calmado, pero bullendo de indignación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se metía en la mente del director, siempre los mismos planes de manipulación, siempre intentando inmiscuirle en la guerra, siempre pensando en a quién podría utilizar y como. Y Harry ya estaba harto, ya tenía suficiente; se detuvo y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, suspirando. Estaba cansado de escapar continuamente del viejo, y de estar en tensión de cuando podría llamarle para tener una "charla".

Salió a uno de los patios, que pocas personas conocían, y se asemejaba a un claustro gótico. Le gustaba la sensación de la luz colándose entre las celosías, creando formas y figuras, dándole a todo una sensación de intimidad. Con el aire agitándole el cabello abrió sus sentidos y se relajó en el silencio… hacía tanto tiempo que no se aislaba de los demás. Y aún en aquel lugar apartado de todo el mundo, seguía oyendo un murmullo constante. Al parecer nunca más tendría un silencio completo, y eso era algo que siempre había disfrutado enormemente, le entristecía haberlo perdido.

Pasó un rato, hasta que notó una mirada desde el otro lado del jardín. Abrió los ojos, sabiendo ya de antemano quién era; solo había una persona en el castillo que tuviese su mente impenetrable a sus poderes. Allí estaba, Draco Malfoy, mirándole pensativo, y el moreno no pudo más que estremecerse ante el dolor y la preocupación que parecía exhalar el rubio. Y no sabía porqué pero sentía el impulso de ir allí y abrazarle, hacer que ese dolor cesara, o al menos apaciguarlo un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora no podía permitirse pensar en eso, tenía una guerra entre manos, y no podía permitirse el lujo de andar coqueteando con el bello rubio… espera, había dicho "coquetear"? "Cielos, cada vez estoy peor… aunque la idea no es del todo mala; Malfoy está buenísimo." Oyó como se acercaba alguien, y en pocos segundos se oyeron pasos. Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció dudar, y se fue sin decir nada, dejando a Harry pensativo.

Parecía que ya era hora de empezar a poner en práctica sus planes. Y tenía muchos; Harry era de esas personas que se hacía una lista de "cosas que hacer" y las iba tachando a medida que las cumplía. Y ahora mismo su lista tenía mil cosas, unas que podía hacer en un inmediato y otras que necesitaban más tiempo. Pero bueno, por algo había que empezar. Así que con paso seguro se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía que terminar un ensayo de metamorfosis, en la que había empezado a demostrar su verdadero potencial, dejando a McGonnagal y a Granger atónitas, y a la primera entusiasmada.

Así pues, cogió un par de libros que necesitaría y se sentó en una mesa, bastante específica. En el fondo vio a Granger, inclinada sobre los libros, haciendo los deberes que les habían mandado justo aquel día. Pff, esa chica no tenía remedio. Así pues, se acomodó y se aisló del mundo, era sábado por la mañana, así que no había tanta gente allí como habría el domingo por la tarde, cuando a todo el mundo le entrasen las prisas por no haber hecho los deberes.

Unas dos horas después, aún seguía allí. Hacía ya tiempo que había terminado los deberes para la semana siguiente; y lo que buscaba ahora era algo que había empezado a investigar en privado. Su mesa estaba llena de los libros más antiguos que había por allí, todos aquellos que hablasen de la historia del mundo mágico. Tenía que saber qué hacer en caso de que el padre de Lise decidiese reclamar el trono. Y así estaba, inmerso en su lectura, cuando notó una sombra que se puso delante suyo; una sonrisa imperceptible asomó a sus labios, pero cuando alzó la cabeza, compuso una expresión de sorpresa.

Malfoy – el chico le miró sin decir nada y Harry comenzó a quitar libros, hasta ocupar solo una pequeña parte de la mesa – oh, siéntate.

… gracias.

Decir que estaba asombrado, era poco. Aquella era la mesa en la que solía estudiar y todo el mundo lo sabía. Cuando había entrado y había visto a Potter con toda la mesa plagada de libros, se había llevado una sorpresa. Pero parecía que el moreno no se había dado por enterado, o tal vez quería poner un alto a las hostilidades. Al menos eso era lo que parecía el otro día. Y no se lo pensó mucho para sentarse. Si Potter por fin se había soltado de la correa en la que le tenía aquel viejo loco que tenían como director, podría ser la última esperanza para él, que ya las veía perdidas. Así pues, se sentó, y sacó sus libros, echando una ojeada a los libros que tenía el moreno sobre la mesa. Historia, era prácticamente todo lo que tenía, y bastantes libros sobre empatas. Decidido a poner algo de su parte para aquella tregua, alcanzó uno de los libros que tenía el chico, que le miró curioso.

Empatas, Potter? – preguntó, sin animosidad en su voz – Hace siglos que no hay ninguno.

Lo se, solo sentía curiosidad. Parece que sus poderes eran mucho más complejos que poder leer solo los pensamientos. No tenían casi limitaciones

No, es cierto, la única se encontraba en quienes tenían sangre de empata en las venas. Era lo único que les hacía realmente ilegibles.

Mmmm, eso no lo he leído – fingió Harry – entonces, alguien con un empata en la familia es inmune?

Sí, yo mismo por ejemplo tengo varios empatas en mi árbol genealógico. En el caso hipotético de que hubiese un empata aquí, mi mente le estaría completamente vedada.

Ni siquiera tu aura?

Eh? Para eso sería necesario que fuese un empata natural. Y el último fue la misma Morgana. – se quedó pensativo un segundo – y no se si sería capaz de verla.

Mmm. – y Harry sonrió – te has dado cuenta de que acabamos de tener una conversación civilizada?

Mmm, la segunda si mi memoria no me falla – comentó Draco con media sonrisa, que no llegó a sus ojos – Recuerdo que ya hablamos en Madame Malkin.

Eso no se pudo llamar conversación – rió Harry.

Y mientras en su cabeza, Harry ponía un tick en "hablar con Draco Malfoy", ambos charlaron de cualquier cosa. Cierto, de manera bastante impersonal, pero después de seis años peleando sin descanso, no podían pasar de repente a ser los mejores amigos. Y aquello al menos era un comienzo. Y según vio Harry, el aura de su interlocutor, se fue haciendo más tranquila, y apareció un ligero destello verde, que le indicó que el rubio comenzaba a abrigar cierta esperanza. Y entendió, entendió perfectamente. Se quedaron allí un rato más, el Slytherin haciendo una investigación de pociones, y él con sus libros de historia.

Ya de camino al Gran Comedor, envuelto en sus pensamientos, y en los de los demás, iba completamente distraído hasta que se encontró, de forma bastante brusca con Weasley y Granger. Justo girando una esquina, se dio de bruces con él, y casi cae del golpe. Al ver quienes eran resopló con fastidio, e hizo amago de seguir sin detenerse; pero Granger le cogió firmemente del brazo. Viendo que, aunque no le apeteciese nada, tendría que hablar con ellos, se giró, deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica.

Qué?

Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

Eso ya me lo has dicho, Granger, y ya te contesté: no tengo nada que hablar con vosotros.

Cállate y escucha – exclamó Weasley, haciendo que Harry elevase una ceja con desprecio y burla. "Este hijo de su madre!! Tranquilo, tranquilo, no podemos cagarla, Dumbledore le quiere de vuelta bajo su ala, y no podemos fallar."

Harry, estamos dispuestos a perdonarte – dijo Hermione con su voz de madre decepcionada – solo queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Oh, y tendrías que disculparte con el director. Sabes que te aprecia mucho, y está muy dolido por la forma en la que nos trataste en el cuartel general.

Bien, como veo que el cerebro no os da con frases completas, os lo haré esquemático – dijo Harry con voz gélida – Sois unos malditos hipócritas. No quiero teneros cerca. No quiero que me habléis. Dumbledore puede irse a tomar por culo y meterse su fachada de abuelito por donde le quepa. No voy a volver a la orden del fénix. No pienso obedecer sus órdenes. Queda claro? Oh, y decirle que como no devuelva lo que cogió a la cámara familiar de los Potter y de los Black, le pondré una denuncia.

Y dejando a dos Griffindor con la boca abierta, indignados y con la mente hecha un torbellino de furia, se dirigió a comer. Entrando, se sentó junto a Seamus, y no pudo evitar poner otro tick en su lista de cosas a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de pedirle a Dumbledore que devolviese los libros que había cogido de sus bóvedas. Pensando que el día sería más productivo de lo que en un principio había pensado, miró a Seamus y sonrió, pensando en su siguiente plan.

Seamus.

Hm?

Te gusta Dean, no? – el pelirrojo por poco escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo. Se atragantó y empezó a toser. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, divertido ante lo que había ocasionado.

Por… porqué dices eso?

Venga Mus, si es obvio – "Mus? Ya se le ha pegado la manía de Dean de acortar todos los nombres…"

No… no creerás que se ha dado cuenta?? – susurró con miedo.

Nah, está tan inmerso en su mundo de tragedia que no se daría cuenta aunque te lanzases encima suyo.

Cómo?

Pff, no hace más que pensar en como te quiere y en como le rechazarás si te lo dice – al ver la cara de Seamus, atónita, añadió – ya sabes, esa cara que pone, de melodramático.

Sí – rió Seamus "Pero no creo que sea por mí precisamente."

Y bien? Te gusta, no? Y cuando piensas decírselo?

Decírselo?? – la voz del irlandés salió una octava más aguda – Nunca!! Aunque sea bisexual no tengo porqué gustarle.

Quieres hacer un pequeño experimento? – comentó Harry con una sonrisita pícara.

Un experimento? – preguntó Seamus picado en su curiosidad.

Verás, hay un hechizo que permite al que lo ha hecho ver las emociones de las personas. Te lo enseño, se lo lanzas a Dean esta tarde y nos ponemos cariñosos, como si yo estuviera coqueteando contigo – a Seamus se le iba poniendo una sonrisa cada vez más amplia – ya verás como el aura se vuelve verde... de celos y rojo de furia.

… y si no? – preguntó dubitativo el irlandés.

Lo hará, ya lo verás.

Bueno, pues tenemos que practicar, no?

Harry se rió y dijo una cosa al oído de Seamus, que se rió a su vez. Dean que venía hacia ellos aceleró el paso y frunció el ceño. "Qué hacen tan juntos?? Bien, me tengo que calmar, son solo amigos, no?? Y si Harry quiere algo con MI Seamus? Es gay al fin y al cabo, y la verdad es que está muy bueno… Y si a Seamus le gusta?? Y…" Harry desconectó de la cabeza de Dean, aunque fue complicado con el remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos que le corrían por el cerebro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Seamus no le costó nada aprender el hechizo, pues era muy fácil, y en un suspiro lo tuvo dominado. Luego, la fase dos, es decir: encontrar a Dean y lanzárselo sin que se diese cuenta. El hechizo duraba solo dos horas, así que esperaron en la sala común hasta que se fue con Neville a la biblioteca, a buscar un libro, y se lo lanzaron. Habían metido a Nev en el ajo, para que se llevase a Dean y así poder prepararlo un poco. Mientras esperaban a que volviesen, se sentaron en el sofá y Harry sonrió a Seamus, para intentar calmarle.

Listo para dejarte seducir?? – preguntó mientras el pelirrojo le apretaba una mano, nervioso.

Bueno, si lo haces como hiciste con Chang, creo que te tendré que seducir yo a ti – rió.

Por favor!! Aquello no se puede llamar seducción. Así que prepárate.

Harry… y si no sale?? Y si en verdad a Dean le da igual??

No le da igual – dijo el moreno, abrazándole, calmándole – Te quiere demasiado para que le de igual.

Hablaron un rato para relajarse, y el niño que vivió estuvo atento a los pensamientos de los que entraban en la sala común. Cuando oyó a Neville y a Dean, se sentó de medio lado, muy junto a Seamus y apoyó un codo en el respaldo y su cabeza en la mano, mirando al chico junto a él desde algo más arriba. Cuando entró Dean, Harry se inclinó y le susurró una estupidez a su amigo muy cerca, justo en el oído. Él rió, y miró a Harry, mientras sus ojos decían gracias y su mente estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía su amado.

Este vino con Nev y se sentaron frente a ellos. Hablaron entre los cuatro, pero Harry solía hacer comentarios al oído de su amigo, y este reía y respondía con otro susurro en la oreja del moreno. Y Seamus vio con alegría como la aureola que había rodeado a Dean con el hechizo se iba coloreando de verde, cada vez más intenso. Hasta que, en un momento dado, cuando Harry le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con delicadeza. La aureola se tiñó de rojo sangre y el moreno se levantó y se fue escaleras arriba como un tifón. Harry se separó mientras Seamus se levantaba corriendo y le seguía escalera arriba. Sonrió a Neville.

Creo que no podremos subir en un buen rato. – Nev se encogió de hombros y sacó un libro para hacer uno de los ensayos que les habían mandado. Harry a su vez, hizo como si se concentrase en un libro, pero estaba muy atento a lo que pensaban sus amigos. Lise tenía razón, quizás era un poco cotilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seamus subió y vio a Dean tirado en la cama con la cabeza embutida contra su almohada. Se acercó lentamente y le llamó en un susurro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Dean levantó la cabeza y le miró asombrado, como si no esperase encontrárselo allí.

Seamus, - el irlandés remarcó con tristeza que usaba su nombre completo – qué haces aq…?

No pudo acabar, el otro siguió el consejo de Harry y le besó sin decir nada. Los ojos de Dean se abrieron cómicamente, pero no tardó en cerrarlos y en recostar a Seamus contra él, cogiéndole fuertemente de la cintura. No fue un beso casto, estaba lleno de pasión reprimida, de lujuria, pero también tenía mucha dulzura, ternura y cariño. Era el beso de dos personas que se conocían a la perfección. Seamus subió sus piernas a la cama, y se dejó tumbar en ella por Dean, que se puso encima suyo, acariciándole la piel suave de la cintura que se dejaba ver entre la camiseta y el pantalón, y con la otra mano acunaba su mejilla. El beso se fue ralentizando, se fue haciendo más tranquilo, ahora se tomaban todo su tiempo para explorar la boca del otro, para decirse, entre caricias y besos, lo que habían escondido por bastante tiempo. Dean se separó lentamente y se quedó mirando aquellos ojos azul verdoso que llenaban sus sueños y ahora le miraban con amor.

Querías darme celos – susurró con una sonrisa.

Funcionó – dijo él, riendo pícaramente.

No necesitaban decir más, porque ya estaba todo dicho. Había muchas formas de decir te quiero, y ellos sin palabras ya se lo habían dicho miles de veces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No sabes como han estado el resto de la tarde. No han parado de hacerse arrumacos y besarse cada dos por tres – dijo Harry, obviamente feliz por ambos._

_Parece que se quieren._

_Mucho, es increíble oírlo, y verlo. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrar parejas con sentimientos tan fuertes. Son como Nev y Nott._

_Y te dan envida – aseguró la rubia, dando en el clavo como siempre._

_Sí – dijo con una sonrisa triste – me gustaría encontrar algún día lo que ellos tienen. _

_Lo encontrarás_

_Allí estaban, en su cerezo, con una ligera brisa agitándoles los cabellos, abrazados mientras pensaban, cada uno en sus cosas. Estaban tan acostumbrados a la mutua compañía, que se sentirían raros estando allí solos._

_Qué tal con Malfoy?_

_Bien, hemos empezado una tregua. Y espero que pueda convertirse en amistad._

_Sólo amistad? – insinuó Lise. Harry se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y una mirada curiosa._

_Qué quieres decir?_

_He visto a Malfoy, Harry, y hay que decir que no está nada mal… Acaso nunca te has fijado?_

…_._

_Harry_

_Sí, vale, sí me he fijado, pero es solo eso, fijarse. Por Dios, como esperas que lleguemos a algo más que una amistad?_

_Te voy a decir algo que quizás no te guste, pero ese chico te complementa perfectamente. Y sabes muy bien que te atrae desde hace mucho._

_Aún así, Lise, él jamás se plantearía tener algo conmigo._

_Ya._


	8. Chapter 8

Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado mucho!! Y de verdad que he intentado actualizar cuanto antes, pero el fin de curso es unpoco duro u.uU.

Weno, espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!!

8- Secretos

**8- Secretos**

Las reuniones de Harry y Draco en la biblioteca se volvieron periódicas, y pronto se unieron a ellos Neville, Theo – Harry ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle así a instancias de los pensamientos de Nev – Blaise y Luna. Seamus y Dean también venían de vez en cuando, pero estaban demasiado absortos el uno en el otro y no hacían demasiado.

Harry comenzaba a agrupar a su alrededor a gente que le era leal a él, no a Dumbledore, sobre todo antiguos miembros del "ejército de Dumbledore" y estaba ya pensando en comenzar unas nuevas clases y conseguir así tener gente en quien confiar y en quien apoyarse cuando la guerra empezase de verdad.

Así pues, una noche se escaqueó hasta el baño de Myrtle y abrió la Cámara por primera vez aquel año. Bajó y sonrió de lado. Seguro que nadie había esperado que bajase allí después de segundo, pero había encontrado un escondite perfecto para practicar lo que Lise y él aprendían en sus sueños. La cámara, pues, estaba limpia y reluciente. Se había deshecho de toda la suciedad y había sacado a relucir la verdadera grandiosidad de la obra de Slytherin. Las paredes y el suelo eran de mármol blanco, mientras que todas las columnas y la gran estatua eran de granito negro; se había deshecho de la humedad y del agua a través de los años había ido llevando libros, cojines, sillones, alfombras, pufs y varias cosas más, que le daban un aspecto acogedor. La Cámara era enorme, por lo que el "salón" ocupaba una parte pequeña, y aún así era más grande que la sala común de Griffindor. El resto estaba desocupado, exceptuando otra esquina en donde estaban unos cuantos aparatos de gimnasio que había decidido aparecer a finales del año pasado, cuando decidió que necesitaba más fuerza física.

Supo que si quería que los chicos se entrenasen físicamente, necesitaba un gimnasio en condiciones, así que , pasando junto al bloque gigante de hielo que contenía al basilisco muerto en perfecto estado, enrollado, entre dos columnas, se dirigió a la puerta que hacía la boca de Slytherin – puerta que era dos veces su tamaño – y se metió. No había una galería, como él hubiese esperado cuando entró por primera vez, si no una sala enorme, que a juzgar por las pieles, era donde el basilisco mudaba. Él la había dejado tal cual, así que iba siendo hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

Sin sacar su varia, así le serviría de práctica, hizo levitar todas las pieles y las guardó en un armario que creó en la misma roca, sellándolo para que nadie pudiese abrirlo. Tenía una idea en mente para toda aquella piel de basilisco. Después limpió la sala y se percató de que había una puerta, igual de grande que la otra, que llevaba a una sala más pequeña. Con una sonrisa, supo que hacer y se frotó las manos, mientras su mente lo planeaba todo.

Hizo que, en el centro de aquella sala más pequeña, se formase un muro con la misma roca, y la dividió en dos, igual que la puerta. Después, creó duchas y baños y sudando a causa del esfuerzo terminó lo que tenía en mente. Miró satisfecho su obra, habían quedado unos vestuarios estupendos, con taquillas, unas duchas espaciosas y baños cerrados. Exactamente iguales, solo que en una de las puertas puso el símbolo de chicos y en la otra el de chicas. Se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto, pero completamente satisfecho, sabía que aquellas cosas no desaparecerían nunca, pues había llegado a aquel grado de maestría en transformaciones.

Sacando la varita, para que le fuese más fácil y menos trabajoso, se dedicó a traer las máquinas del gimnasio a la otra sala. Eran sobre todo de musculación, e hizo aparecer muchas más, hasta tener varias de cada una. Las que tenía él formaban un circuito que había copiado de los ejercicios de un gimnasio y suponía que todos podrían seguirlo, al fin y al cabo, eran el último modelo.

Cuando acabó, lo miró todo satisfecho, había quedado estupendo, allí entrenaría una fuerza capaz de rivalizar con Voldemort y Dumbledore juntos, Harry estaba seguro. Y mientras esperaba a Halloween, a que llegase Lise para ponerse en marcha, iba viendo a quién podría traer allí para formar parte del grupo. Desde luego Neville y Luna seguro, había descubierto que tenía una total confianza en ellos, incluso desde antes de que descubriese la traición de Weasley y Granger, había confiado más en el callado Neville que en el pelirrojo. También traería a Seamus y a Dean, sabía que podía confiar en ellos también. Y se asombró al no sentir ninguna duda al incluir a Theodore Nott y a Blaise Zabinni, suponiendo que también podría fiarse de Malfoy. Sonrió, resultaría una verdadera prueba fiarse del rubio sin poder leer su mente, pero habiéndole llegado a conocer, sabía que el chico solo esperaba la ocasión para poder apartarse de los mortífagos, al igual que su padre. Además, le gustaría incluir a Hannah Abbot y a Susan Bones, le gustaban esas chicas, ahora más que había hablado con ellas. Y estuvieron en el E.D. el año pasado…

--

Su empatía iba mejorando y afianzándose día a día, ante el regocijo de Harry. Ahora, en medio del desayuno, en el Gran Comedor, podía enfocarse sólo en una mente o cerrar su cabeza a todos los pensamientos, dejando solo el ruido de fondo permanente que le acompañaría toda la vida. Aunque la noche anterior había terminado agotado por todo lo hecho, estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco así que no era ningún problema. Su poder era definitivamente un arma poderosa, se había enterado de quienes eran espías y de lo que reportaban. Y vio algo que le preocupó. Aquella mente era como una cloaca, sucia, traicionera… y aunque ya había entrado con anterioridad en su mente, le seguía poniendo enfermo.

Apretó la mandíbula, intentando no lanzarse hacia él cuando sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Draco Malfoy. Y eran repulsivos, y Harry se enfureció, y aunque fuese una reacción normal, también había algo personal en ella, sobre todo que era de Draco de quien se trataba. Debía estar empezando a estimarlo mucho, y si lo pensaba mejor quizá era hasta más que eso.

Con un poco de magia salvaje, atacó con un hechizo que hizo al chico salir corriendo hacia el baño. Más tarde, cuando ya salían todos, aprovechando la multitud, cogió a Draco de la muñeca y susurró en un suspiro.

Cuidado con Flint.

Y se alejó, no dándose por aludido con la sensación de cosquilleo que le quedaba en sus dedos tras tocar la fina piel de la muñeca de Draco. Este, por su parte, se estremeció interiormente al contacto y con un gesto imperceptible les dijo a sus amigos que ya se lo explicaría más tarde. Se separaron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus clases respectivas. Cuando tuvieron un momento libre, los tres amigos se escondieron en un aula desierta y pusieron todas las barreras posibles.

Qué pasa Draco?

Potter… - dijo él.

Qué te dijo?

Que tuviese cuidado con Flint.

Mmm, esto confirma nuestras sospechas – murmuró Theo

Me pregunto si habrá visto algo – se dijo Draco pensativo.

No sé, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

Sí, preocupado por ti.

No digáis chorradas – les cortó Draco – No tenemos tiempo para eso.


	9. Chapter 9

Wenas!!  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo, ahora que empiezo mis vacaciones, intentaré dedicarme un poquito más a mis historias.  
Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a todos los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es bueno conocer otra opinión.  
En fin, espero que os guste!

**9 El comienzo de la orden del Basilisco **

Harry observó a los Slytherin y supuso que ya era hora de empezar a contarles cosas. Al fin y al cabo, Halloween se acercaba rápido. Aquel día en la biblioteca, pasó un papelito, invisible para el resto, que les citaba a todos en la sala multiusos por la tarde. Llegado el momento nadie vio nada raro, pero un de los eventos más extraños ocurría. En la sala multiusos estaban Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas con Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni, sin tirarse los platos a la cabeza, y Luna Lovegood les miraba a todos con una de sus sonrisas dulces. Representantes de tres de las casas unidos y sin discutir.

Bueno, querréis saber porqué os he traído aquí.

Sería un comienzo, Potter. – dijo Malfoy sin animosidad.

En fin, supongo que es banal decir que estamos a puertas de una nueva guerra - "Pero qué hace? No pensará hablar de eso con nosotros?" pensó Blaise – Y muchos os preguntaréis que diablos hago yo hablando de esto con Slytherins, no? Al fin y al cabo, son todos crueles y malvados… - añadió con sarcasmo. "Pues yo creo que está muy bien, Blaise me cae de lujo" pensó Dean, los Slytherin soltaron una carcajada – Bien. Como sabréis yo soy el enemigo nº1 de Voldie. Y estoy a punto de convertirme también en el de nuestro amado director – "Me empieza a gustar realmente este nuevo Potter" se dijo Nott – Aún así, necesito ser independiente de ambos, matando a Voldie y hundiendo al profesor. Y resulta que no puedo hacerlo solo. – "Solo tienes que pedirlo, Harry, sabes que estaremos listos cuando lo necesites" pensó Nev, haciendo sonreír al moreno con su lealtad. – Por lo tanto, os pregunto si queréis uniros a mí. No os equivoquéis, no soy como Voldemort o Dumbledore, aunque algunas decisiones las tomaré solo, normalmente todo lo que hagamos se decidirá en consenso.

Y qué es exactamente lo que haremos? – preguntó Draco, Harry sonrió. Ya estaban en el bote.

De momento entrenar… luego ya veremos.

Bueno, Harry, sabes que cuentas conmigo. – dijo Nev.

No tenías que preguntarlo – sonrió Luna continuando con voz suave – sabes que estamos contigo hasta el final.

Y puedes contar con nosotros, Potter – dijo Draco.

Bien, pero vamos a empezar a llamarnos por el nombre, esto del apellido se hace pesado.

Vale, Harry – contestó Blaise – Y donde vamos a entrenar? Aquí?

No, esta sala ya la conocen demasiadas personas, vamos a ir a un sitio donde solo yo puedo entrar. Y creedme, os va a encantar. Mañana a la misma hora en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona – "Qué demonios querrá hacer alli?" se preguntaron todos.

Harry solo les despidió y se fueron cada uno por su lado, aunque el moreno no pudo dejar de notar que Theo y Nev se separaban para encontrarse en el mismo sitio. Solo sonrió y se despidió de Seamus y Dean, tenía algo que hacer para el día siguiente. Cuando llegó al cuarto, vio a una lechuza dorada que le esperaba en su mesilla. Solo conocía un sitio que usase lechuzas doradas, así que frunció el ceño y cogió el sobre de Gringott's. Con una golosina, la lechuza se fue y él abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido, montando en furia al terminar. Dumbledore se había negado a devolver los libros que había cogido de la bóveda familiar de los Potter y había intentado coger algunos más, con unas joyas mágicas antiguas y muy poderosas. Escribió con rabia una respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió con malicia, llegaba la hora de la venganza.

Al terminar, se refugió en su cama, insonorizándola para no oír a los tortolitos cuando subieran. Sacó unos colgantes de plata, con un basilisco grabados en ellos. Eran una preciosidad, los había comprado en una tienda del callejón Knockturn, precisamente con ese propósito. Así que, colocando ocho de los colgantes sobre la cama guardó el resto y los observó, estaban engarzados en cadenas, también de plata, y lo primero que hizo fue encantarlas con un fortísimo hechizo en pársel, que no podría quitar nadie que no fuese él, para que adoptaran la forma que quisiesen sus propietarios que los demás vieran. Solo los miembros del grupo serían capaces de verla tal y como era.

También puso diversos hechizos para que nadie que no fuese su propietario la cogiera, para que con una contraseña de elección de cada uno, llevase siempre a la Cámara, su cuartel general, otro para detectar la traición si a él se le pasaba alguna, y dejar de funcionar llegado el caso. Para terminar, puso el hechizo de Granger del ED del año pasado, de forma que advirtiese de cuando iban a hacer una reunión y avisarles en caso de emergencia. Satisfecho con el resultado, se durmió.

--

_Ya está todo listo, cuando vengas el grupo estará más o menos estructurado – dijo Harry con una sonrisa._

_Estupendo! Pero, Harry, vuelvo a mi idea de antes. Necesitas una jerarquía, eso de todos decidimos, y todo se discute es una utopía. Tal vez llegase a funcionar con un grupo pequeño, pero pon a más de diez personas, y puede convertirse en una batalla campal._

_Ya… lo pensaré, pero cuando vengas, de momento voy a llevar a los chicos a la cámara. A ver que les parece. Oh, y ya he hecho las medallas! Cuando vengas te daré la tuya!!_

_Genial, tengo muchísimas ganas de ir. Y mi padre está cada vez más irritado con Dumbledore, no hace más que poner pegas a que entre._

_Pero… pero vendrás, no?_

_Por supuesto, Harry, aunque tenga que ir de incógnito!_

_Vale – rió el moreno._

_Y ahora cuéntame porque estabas tan cabreado con Dumbly_

_Ha querido entrar a la bóveda de nuevo._

_No!! Incluso después del aviso formal de los gnomos?? _

_Sí. Les mandé ayer una carta, les dije que comenzasen con los procesos legales, y lo más rápido posible, pero que quería todo de vuelta._

_Bien hecho. Sabes? Esto nos puede venir muy bien. _

_Hn?_

_Imagínate que tal escándalo llega al Profeta, - Lise sonrió de lado – Sería un duro golpe contra la credibilidad del profesor._

_Cierto, sería una lástima que llegase a oídos de un periodista, no?_

_Exacto._

_Y ambos se rieron, la venganza era dulce, muy dulce._


	10. Chapter 10

10 Libros robados y cámaras secretas

**Libros robados y cámaras secretas**

El día siguiente el sol descubrió una escena habitual en el comedor. Los murmullos de las conversaciones, los bostezos ocasionales, y las miradas perdidas en tazas de chocolate o café. En esas estaban cuando llegó una lechuza, que atrajo las miradas de todo el mundo, al fin y al cabo, la hora del correo todavía no era; pero además, esta lechuza era dorada. Los hijos de muggles la miraron asombrados, pues nunca habían visto una parecida, y los hijos de magos ahogaron una exclamación al ver que llevaba un sobre negro en el pico. Todos ellos sabían que solo Gringott's utilizaba lechuzas de esa clase, y que los sobres negros traían noticias nefastas, normalmente un expulsión del banco o que se emprendían acciones legales contra ellos. Y ante el pasmo del gran comedor, la lechuza dejó caer el sobre, que se abrió de inmediato ante el director. La cabeza de un goblin apareció flotando como un holograma sobre ella y se oyó la voz grave en el silencio.

Albus Dumbledore, ha sobrepasado usted los límites por última vez. Recibió un aviso de la dirección del banco Gringott's para magos y criaturas de que se le denegaba el acceso a las cámaras del señor Harry Potter y se le instaba a devolver los bienes que sustrajo usted sin el permiso de dicho mago. Llegó a mis oídos que ayer contactó con su asesor y le ordenó que retirase varios bienes de inmenso valor de las cámaras del mismo Harry Potter. Así pues, llame a su abogado, el banco le pondrá una querella por ignorar una advertencia oficial y mal uso de la potestad como tutor económico del señor Potter. Así mismo, este tal vez quiera ponerle otra denuncia por malversación de patrimonio y abuso de sus poderes como su guardián atitrado. El ministerio le mandará una carta citándole para el juicio; si falta, será usted expulsado del banco. Buenos días.

Decir que el comedor entero estaba anonadado era poco, y sobre todo para Harry, a cuya mente llegaban pensamientos de todo el mundo con la misma incredulidad y duda. Excepto unos cuantos, por supuesto, Weasley y Granger estaban indignados preguntándose como había podido hacerle eso a su querido profesor; la profesora McGonnagal se preguntaba si aquello sería algún truco de Voldemort, o una broma de muy mal gusto; y Dumbledore… bueno, casi mejor no haberse metido en su mente. Su aura solamente era tan roja que hacía daño a los ojos, y en su mente había una explosión de rabia y furia tal que a Harry le pitaban los oídos y le comenzaron a doler las sienes.

Se agarró a Neville, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, su mano empuñó la suya bajo la mesa, y este, aunque le miraba atónito, le respondió con un apretón y en su mente seguía aquella fidelidad de hierro, que le recordaba a Harry que el sombrero quiso ponerlo en Hufflepuff. Y en ese momento se levantó el director y se dirigió sin decir palabra a la salida de profesores. En el comedor se levantó una barahúnda de exclamaciones, indignación e incredulidad. Harry sabía que las noticias llegarían a las casas casi de inmediato y con una sonrisilla satisfecha se dijo que todavía faltaba la guinda para el pastel.

Neville, voy fuera, quiero tomar algo el aire.

Espera, te acompaño – "Ni de broma te dejo solo, a ver si a Ronald o a Hermione se les ocurre hacer algo. No tienen una cara muy amistosa."

Gracias – sonrió el joven con una sonrisa.

Venga, vamos.

Harry vio como dirigía una mirada furtiva a Theo, que se la devolvió con un imperceptible asentimiento. Salieron y se sentaron ambos bajo la sombra de un enorme roble en la linde de bosque. No dijeron nada, pero estuvieron allí, tumbados mirando como el sol hacía formas entre las hojas del árbol. Poco después, se oyeron unos pasos, y ambos se encontraron mirando a tres Slytherins que se acercaban con paso tranquilo. Desde la distancia, Harry ya oía los pensamientos de dos de ellos. Theo iba pensando en lo guapo que estaba Neville así, y que tendría que poner la sala multiusos con aquel paisaje alguna vez. Blaise estaba admirado por el carácter tan Slytherin que había sacado Harry, y llevaba en sus manos el periódico donde aparecía el artículo que había despertado su admiración. Y Draco… bueno, no podía decir lo que pensaba, pero por su aura se podía averiguar que la esperanza cada vez crecía más en él, aunque aún seguía teniendo mucho dolor, y tenía un olor a… admiración? Vaya, Harry nunca pensó que podría tener la admiración de Draco Malfoy. Los tres se sentaron junto a ellos, un poco tensos por ver si alguien aparecía. Estar en una misma mesa en la biblioteca todavía, pero fuera… No querían ni pensar en qué pasaría si Voldemort llegaba a tener noticias de eso.

Brillante, Potter, brillante – dijo Draco.

Ya te dije que me llamases Harry.

Bien, bueno – desestimó el rubio – sigue siendo brillante de todas formas. Nunca imaginé que fueses tan Slytherin.

Bueno, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, no? – rió Harry.

Lo que no entiendo es como has conseguido que Skeeter escriba algo bueno para ti – dijo Theo.

Cómo?? – exclamó Neville – De qué habláis??

No lo sabes? Mira – Theo le tendió el periódico con una micro sonrisa, y Harry vio como Blaise sonreía. "Son tan obvios, y pretenden que Draco no se de cuenta…"

Guau, Harry es fantástico. Ponen verde a Dumbledore, seguro que a estas horas, ya hay miles de lechuzas volando hacia aquí.

Bueno, esa era mi intención. Aunque no quiero leer lo que ha escrito, me basta con que tenga el efecto adecuado.

Y cómo has conseguido que acepte hacerlo? – inquirió Draco.

Bueno, Skeeter iría por todo lo que es un escándalo…

No me des evasivas, Harry – dijo el rubio, y el moreno sintió algo extraño al oírle pronunciar su nombre.

Bueno, supongo que te sonará un pequeño escarabajo…

Lo sabes??

Ajá… digamos que empiezo a verle la utilidad al chantaje.

Cada vez me asombras más, Harry – rió Blaise.

Bueno, ya va siendo hora de ir a clase. No creo que el director me llame hasta mañana, cuando vea que lo único que le queda es "razonar" – dijo sarcásticamente – conmigo. No os olvidéis de lo de esta tarde.

Tranquilo, hasta entonces.

Chao.

Los Slytherin observaron como los dos leones se alejaban y se miraron entre ellos, parecía que Potter al final había decidido ponerse en marcha, y había empezado con fuerza. Theo recibió una mirada de Blaise y bajando la cabeza decidió que aquella era una ocasión como cualquier otra. Draco ya no parecía tan hundido por lo de su madre, y no parecía que Neville le cayera tan mal.

Mm, Draco?

Sí? Qué pasa Theo?

Bueno, estoy saliendo con alguien… - comenzó dubitativo, con las miradas alentadoras de Blaise. En ese momento Draco se puso pálido como un fantasma y le miró con el estupor, en sus ojos.

No estarás saliendo con Harry?! – espetó con voz gélida. Los otros dos le miraron atónitos. Entonces, dos bombillitas se encendieron en las cabezas. Blaise fue a decir algo, pero Theo se adelantó, mejor aclararlo cuanto antes.

No – Draco se relajó visiblemente – estoy saliendo con Neville.

Neville? – parpadeó el rubio.

Longbottom – ayudó Blaise.

Con Longbottom?? – exclamó Draco – Cómo diablos ha pasado eso?'

Bueno, pues… me gustaba desde hace algún tiempo, y el año pasado el profesor Snape me dejó vigilándole en un castigo. En un momento dado, se cayó de la escalera en la que estaba subido – Draco rodó los ojos, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su amigo – y no podía dejar que se cayera… así que, bueno, le cogí y acabamos los dos por el suelo. Y no sé como, pero acabamos besándonos. Desde ahí hemos estado viéndonos en secreto.

Longbottom?? Demonios, Theo, no me lo hubiese imaginado en mi vida. Y supongo que Blaise lo sabía.

Quería contároslo a la vez, pero… tú no estabas en el mejor momento.

Ya… bueno, me alegro de que hayas confiado en mí – dijo el príncipe de hielo con una sonrisa cálida – se ve que te importa.

Sí, mucho.

Ja, pues ya puedes cuidarlo. Yo no querría hacer enfadar al nuevo Potter de este año. – resopló Blaise.

Bah, si le enfado ya se encarga Draco de hacer que se desfogue – repuso el castaño.

Perdona??

Venga Draco, que aquí todos sabemos lo coladitos que estás por el niño que vivió.

No es cierto.

Draco… - dijeron sus amigos con voz de advertencia.

Aún así – se rindió el otro – sabéis que no va a pasar nada. Las circunstancias son demasiado… complicadas.

Pues no os iría mal juntaros.

Sí, al menos liberaríais tensión y no tendríais estrés.

Estáis los dos locos!! Sabéis lo peligroso que sería, y no solo para mí, para ambos!

… ya, pero bueno…

por soñar, que no quede.

Yo creo que haríais buena pareja – terminó Blaise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían acabado las clases, y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus salas comunes o a la biblioteca, sin prestar atención a siete compañeros suyos que se dirigían como si nada a los baños de Myrtle la llorona. Fueron entrando y allí se encontraron todos, pisando un suelo encharcado y preguntándose que diablos hacían allí. Draco se empezaba a impacientar, cuando llegó Harry a la carrera, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa por fuera, venía de mandar una carta a Remus. Aunque se veían todos los domingos en la casa de los gritos, a Harry le gustaba mantenerle informado de lo que hacía.

Perdón.

Bien, Harry, podemos saber de una vez qué hacemos aquí entre todos los lugares? – "Típico de Draco" fue más o menos el pensamiento de los demás.

No os preocupéis, va a merecer la pena, ya veréis. Bien, un sitio por favor.

"Qué diablos hace?" "Está… mirando los grifos??" "Qué diablos espera encontrar en un baño que ni siquiera funciona?" Harry rió quedamente, ganándose miradas sorprendidas, y encontró lo que buscaba. Lise tenía razón al decir que era un poco teatrero, pero quería mantenerles con la intriga, así que sin que los demás le oyeran, susurró la contraseña en pársel que permitía la apertura de la entrada. Todos ahogaron una exclamación al ver como se apartaban las tinas dejando ver el enorme agujero. Harry sonrió:

Muy bien, los que tengan agallas, que me sigan – dijo, y saltó tranquilamente, confiando en que le seguirían.

Había limpiado el tobogán y ahora estaba impoluto y desembocaba en una colchoneta mullida que impedía que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó y se quedó de pie en la galería, esperando. Esta poco tenía que ver con la última vez que habían estado él y Weasley allí. Había quitado las rocas del derrumbe y la piel de basilisco había ido a reunirse con las otras; los huesos de roedor habían desaparecido y las paredes eran ahora lisas, recubiertas de mármol gris. El suelo era de piedra de un color mucho más oscuro que las paredes, y el techo era alto y curvo. Poco tiempo tuvo que esperar, y se sintió gratamente sorprendido al ver que el que el primero era Draco. Uno tras otro aparecieron los demás. La última fue Luna, que sonrió:

Es fantástico, nunca había visto un túnel de warflecks.

Harry sonrió de vuelta y con un ademán les instó a que le siguieran, llegaron a donde la galería se unía a otra en una pequeña sala circular, y miraron con los ojos muy abiertos la gran puerta redonda que se abrió con suavidad bajo el mandato de Harry. Todos ya sabían dónde estaban. Pero miraron al moreno con los ojos como platos cuando este entró en la cámara de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarles y les dijo con voz burlona:

Bienvenidos a la cámara de los secretos.

Y les dejó que la exploraran a su gusto. Todos comenzaron a mirar cada uno por su lado, entre exclamaciones de asombro y de delicia. Theo se quedó extasiado con las librerías que ocupaban una enorme esquina de la sala, además de varias mesas y útiles para estudiar. Neville se unió a él para investigar los calderos y las plantas que tenían unas estanterías especiales para ellos. Blaise al tiempo, parecía encantado con la sala común, el área de reposo, como lo llamaba Harry en su fuero interno y probó uno de los sillones, con Luna, que examinaba la gran chimenea. Mientras, Dean y Seamus miraban las tres plataformas de duelos. Y Draco se había quedado absorto mirando el basilisco en su bloque de hielo. Los ojos le brillaban y su aura parecía tranquila, Harry vio como todos iban hacia el gimnasio, y se acercó a Draco cuando vio que ya todos estaban tras las puertas. Se puso a su lado y no dijo nada, dejándole tiempo para asimilar todo.

Esto es increíble, Harry. No solo la sala… todo lo que has hecho aquí. Es un espacio perfecto.

Gracias, de verdad me alegro que te guste.

Draco le sonrió y Harry se sintió bien de inmediato no supieron por cuanto tiempo pero se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Y ambos eran conscientes de aquella atracción mutua, la llevaban sintiendo muchos años, solo que siempre la habían escondido, disfrazándola de odio. Y en los ojos de ambos brilló aquella luz, aquella atracción, aquel deseo… pero sabían que no podían hacer nada. Había demasiado en juego, y no merecía arriesgar sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos solo por una quimera que tal vez ni siquiera fuese duradera. Harry fue a decir algo, pero en ese momento Blaise se asomó y llamó a Draco para que viese aquello. El momento se rompió, y Harry sonrió y dijo:

Vamos, querrás ver esto.

Draco suspiró imperceptiblemente, y siguió al moreno hacia el gimnasio, donde ya estaban probando los aparatos. El bullicio y la algarabía (increíbles para solo seis personas) les hicieron centrarse y salir del estado melancólico en el que les había dejado sumidos su momento a solas. Draco sonrió y bromeó también con los demás, mientras Theo intentaba abrir el armario.

Grrr – gruñó.

Yo que tú ni lo intentaría, Theo – dijo Harry con una risa en su voz – no podrás abrirlo.

Mmm, qué hay dentro?

Una sorpresa. Y no voy a decir nada más – y Theo frunció el ceño, cosa que hicieron los demás también preguntándose intrigados que podía haber allí.

Harry, si vamos a entrenarnos físicamente, porqué no hacerlo con algún arma? – preguntó Draco.

Oh, es cierto, no las habéis visto, venid.

Y fueron de nuevo a la sala principal, donde el moreno abrió con un gesto de la mano unos armarios que nadie había intentado abrir antes, en los que ni siquiera se habían fijado. Y suprimió una sonrisa cuando vio los ojos de Draco iluminarse ante la visión, se dio cuenta de que quería ver ese brillo y sentir esa felicidad en su aura permanentemente. Se reprendió duramente y comenzó a mostrarles.

Había espadas de todo tipo, puñales, arcos, dagas, cuchillos, navajas, y lanzas y un millón de armas asiáticas: shurikens, kunais, nunchakus… Era una verdadera armería y había de todo, incluyendo varios manuales sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando por fin realizaron todos que allí iba a desarrollarse un verdadero entrenamiento, en el que se convertirían en verdaderos guerreros.

Solo conozco algunas y se usar un par, pero creo que hay alguien que las conoce todas perfectamente, me equivoco… Draco?

Realmente no, desde muy pequeño he sentido pasión por las armas; yo mismo tengo una colección bastante grande. Mi padre siempre me consiguió los mejores maestros y consintió en que aprendiese lo que quisiera siempre que no descuidase mis otros estudios.

Y a continuación, ante el asombro de todos menos los Slytherin, que ya sabían de aquello, Draco comenzó a explicar cada arma una por una. Sus ventajas, desventajas y sus aplicaciones. Era evidente que era todo un experto en la materia. Se decidió que él sería el que se encargaría de enseñarles aquella forma de lucha.

Enseguida, viendo que se hacía tarde, Harry les dio los colgantes y les explicó sus funciones. Todos se quedaron encantados con ellos y se los pusieron de inmediato; haciendo que sus formas cambiasen a una que los escondiese de la vista. Luego, el moreno les enseñó como salir de allí, pues el tobogán solo servía para bajar. Había otra galería, que salía desde la puerta a la cámara que llevaba a un retrato en las mazmorras. Harry les dijo que normalmente solo se abría con una contraseña en pársel, pero que le había dicho que dejase pasar a todo aquel que llevase una medalla, así no tendrían que esperarle siempre, y podían bajar a entrenar si querían. De igual forma, les dijo que para abrir el tobogán, solo tenían que poner la medalla contra el grifo con una serpiente grabada y se abriría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Harry estaba sentado bajo el árbol, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando Lise llegó. Ni siquiera se enteró de que había aparecido, seguía allí, con aquella mirada triste y melancólica que creyó que se le había curado, con el nuevo curso. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, suspirando se dirigió a él y se sentó en sus rodillas, consiguiendo una mirada asombrada del joven, que luego cambió a una sonrisa triste._

_Qué ha pasado?_

_Hoy… les he llevado a la cámara de los secretos. Les ha encantado – sonrió de nuevo – pero luego… luego me he quedado con Draco un momento, a solas, le iba a preguntar por su padre, para saber cómo estaba, pero nos hemos quedado mirando… - Se rió, una carcajada amarga y ácida, llena de tristeza, y echó la cabeza para atrás, dando al tronco y mirando a las flores – No sabes qué raro, Lise. De repente supe, SUPE, que esa atracción que siento él la siente también. Que se moriría por probar a dónde puede llevar esto, igual que yo. Y nos quedamos mirando, SABIENDO que no podía pasar nada, que era peligroso, que cualquier pequeño desliz podría ocasionar en el peor de los casos la muerte de alguien. Por un momento deseé mandarlo todo a tomar viento, huir, esconderme, escapar… con él. Ir a un lugar donde nadie nos conociese, donde podríamos al menos __intentar__ ver a donde llevaba eso. Y luego pensé, que tal vez no nos llevase a nada, que estaríamos juntos un tiempo, sí, pero… y luego? Dios, jamás creí que llegase un día en que desearía TANTO ser normal, y no estar inmiscuido en esta estúpida guerra._

_Lise le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y le abrazó con fuerza. No era justo, no era justo que su amigo tuviese que pagar por los errores de tantos, no era justo que tuviese el peso del futuro sobre sus hombros, no era justo que no se le permitiese amar, y experimentar lo que era ser amado. No era justo, y era aún más cruel el hecho de que se tuviese que reprimir él mismo para no hacer algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo._

_Porqué no lo intentas, Ry? Porqué no te das… no os das una oportunidad? Es peligroso, lo sé… pero a lo mejor merece la pena, a lo mejor encuentras en él tu alma gemela._

_Lise, por favor – su voz sonaba tan rota – no me des ánimos, no me hagas dudar… puedo echarlo todo por la borda._

_Pero Harry!!_

_Lise, no!! Es peligroso! Para él, para mis amigos, para todo aquel que lo sepa!!_

_Aquello zanjó la discusión, por supuesto, pero Lise era una de las personas más cabezotas del planeta, así que resolvió trabajar en eso cuando llegase a Hogwarts. No iba a ver como su mejor amigo dejaba escapar al que podía ser el amor de su vida solo por estar en guerra!_


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi!! Es que esta parte de la historia es algo más pesada... pero Lise va a llegar dentro de nada a Hogwarts!! Y empezaran las cosas a ponerse serias jujuju!!

Bueno, espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!!

**Confrontaciones**

El día siguiente empezó bien para Harry. Se levantó anormalmente temprano y se tomó su tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse, en aquella sensación de bienestar con la que se había despertado. Bajó a la sala común y no pudo evitar que su mirada se fuese directamente al periódico del día anterior. Le echó un vistazo, y una sonrisa enorme se extendió en su cara. Frases como "Harry está destrozado, quería al director como un abuelo – nos informa una fuente fiable", "el director ha roto la confianza que todos depositaban en él" y "es una vergüenza que se haya permitido que pase esto" se repetían durante todo el texto.

El director debía estar fúrico, se dijo con una sonrisita, y justo entonces vio como Seamus y Dean bajaban las escaleras enredados en un beso profundo, tropezándose con los pies del otro y riéndose bobamente.

- Qué pronto empezamos, no?

- Harry!! – exclamaron.

- Si que has madrugado hoy! – añadió Dean.

- Ya – rió el moreno – Os importa que baje con vosotros o tenéis planes?

- Nah! Únete a nosotros!

- Oi, Mus, eso ha sonado a otra cosa!

- Dean! Serás malpensado!

- Ay, hijo, es que…!

- Yo jamás le diría una cosa así a Harry… - este le miró con una sonrisa - … a la hora del desayuno! Esas peticiones se hacen en momentos más íntimos, cielo!

- Me temo que la idea no me atrae demasiado – se rió Harry con ganas.

- Tú te lo pierdes.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor en una agradable charla, hasta que se encontraron en las puertas a McGonnagal, que tenía un aire indudablemente serio. La sonrisa de Harry se mantuvo, aunque las de sus dos amigos desaparecieron de inmediato.

- El director quiere verle, señor Potter. – dijo la profesora.

- Bien, - y se dirigió a los otros – luego nos vemos.

- Suerte Harry.

- Gracias, Dean.

Siguió a la profesora hacia la gárgola que conocía tan bien, mientras andaban, en silencio, iba oyendo los pensamientos de su profesora. "No puedo creer que Albus haya hecho eso, que haya traicionado así la confianza de Harry. Siempre creí que lo apreciaba, pero él sigue insistiendo en que todos sus actos son por "el bien mayor". Realmente, debería aprender que no siempre el fin justifica los medios". Harry escondió una sonrisita sardónica, McGonnagal siempre igual de recta; sabía que desaprobaría los actos del director.

- Piruleta de sangre – dijo a la gárgola – Bien, señor Potter, aquí le dejo.

- Gracias, profesora.

Pareció que la señora iba a decir algo, pero finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se alejó hacia el gran comedor. Cogiendo aire, y manteniendo su expresión cuidadosamente en blanco, Harry se adentró a las escaleras y abrió la puerta del director tras dar un pequeño toque.

El director estaba tras su escritorio, con las manos frente a él, unidas por las yemas de sus dedos. Harry tomó asiento frente a él, y se dedicó a esperar a que el director terminase su escrutinio. Este al parecer, no pudo encontrar nada en su rostro ni en su postura que le sirviese, y comenzó a hablar.

- Harry, mi querido muchacho, creo que nos hemos entendido muy mal estos últimos meses. – "Bien, el tono ha sido perfecto, entre abuelo enfadado y entristecido. Necesito atarle corto de nuevo, si no todos mis planes no habrán servido para nada"

- Director, me temo que no sé a que se refiere – dijo el moreno con voz fría "Mmm, ese tono; se ha vuelto más frío de lo que pensaba. Está despertando su lado Slytherin y eso puede suponer un problema." – Porqué no va al grano?

- Ah, Harry. Me duele mucho que me hayas malinterpretado de esta manera. Si hubiese sabido que te importaban tanto los asuntos económicos te hubiese avisado, pero… - "Maldito crío, esos libros deberían ser míos! Son demasiado complejos como para que los entiendas! Y encima te darían demasiado poder…"

- Director, - interrumpió Harry – no me gusta que me mientan, y usted lleva haciéndolo toda mi vida. Ya le ha avisado mi asesor financiero que se le abrirá un proceso; va a devolverme todo lo que me ha quitado estos años, punto.

"Cómo puede saber estas cosas, tengo que saber!!" Y aunque se decía que Dumbledore era uno de los Legimens más sutiles que había, capaz de entrar en la mente de alguien sin que ni se diera cuenta, Harry lo vio venir como si le hubiese lanzado una bola de fuego. Le miró a los ojos sin pestañear, sonriendo duramente al ver como se estrellaba contra sus murallas como el mar contra un acantilado. Los ojos del anciano se abrieron cómicamente y miró al joven con la boca abierta.

- Inténtelo de nuevo, director, no va a conseguir ningún resultado.

- có… qué? – "Es imposible, nadie resiste mi Legeremancia"

- Seguí su consejo, director, sabe? De dominar la oclumancia. Debo decir que se agradece en casos como este. Y ahora, si me disculpa, me voy. Tengo que desayunar antes de ir a clases.

Y se fue, cerrando la puerta con firmeza, dejando a un muy atónito director tras él, se le escapó una risita nada más salir de la escalera, y corrió hasta estar lejos de allí, donde dejó escapar carcajadas y carcajadas, con la cara de pasmo del director volviéndole a la mente. Y así es como se lo encontró Draco Malfoy, que subía a desayunar.

- Parece que ya te has vuelto loco, Potter – dijo con una mueca al verle llorar de risa.

- Sí, ya – contestó el otro, siguiendo con el acto de ser todos enemigos, como hacían normalmente fuera de la biblioteca.

- Anda, payaso, que te queda poco tiempo para desayunar.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

Y el moreno siguió al rubio al gran comedor mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas y seguía riendo suavemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry estuvo todo el día en espera, sintiendo los ojos agudos del director sobre él. Intentó comportarse lo más normalmente posible, pero no pudo evitar que sus amigos lo notasen. No preguntaron nada, se limitaron a pensar que parecía nervioso por algo. Y, finalmente, después de comer, se le acercó el profesor Snape con la curiosidad escrita en el aura y un tinte de incredulidad en su mente.

- Potter, venga conmigo – "Si el mocoso ha conseguido dominar la oclumancia, yo soy Ptolomeo. Tsk, Dumbledore desvaría cada vez más, a veces pienso que le gusta hacerme sufrir"

- Sí, señor – repuso el moreno, acompañándole fuera.

- El director piensa que ha dominado usted la oclumancia. Me ha pedido que lo verifique, aunque dudo mucho que sea verdad. Vendrá usted a mi despacho a las ocho, esta noche, y si no lo controla, comenzaremos de nuevo las clases.

- Bien, señor.

Allí estaba, el plan del director era averiguar si era tan bueno en oclumancia como le había dicho. Y como de costumbre, mandaba a otro para que probase, disfrazándolo de buenas intenciones. Con una sonrisilla, Harry se quedó más tranquilo el resto de la tarde, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Pensó que podría aprovechar la ocasión para estudiar más detenidamente las lealtades de Snape, sabiendo de antemano que miraba para sí mismo, para ninguno de los dos bandos.

Las ocho no parecían llegar lo suficientemente rápido para la impaciencia de Harry; pero llegaron al fin, y le encontraron puntualmente en la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. Llamó con ligereza y un seco "Adelante" le dio permiso para entrar.

- Bien Potter, no quiero perder el tiempo. Prepárese.

Y sin más le atacó. Harry ni se preocupó de defenderse, dejó que el hombre se estrellase contra las barreras naturales que le daba su condición de émpata y se dedicó a estudiar al espía frente a él con tranquilidad y con mucha más minuciosidad de la que tenía normalmente.

El aura era poderosa, testificaba sin dudas el poder del hombre, y parecía tranquila. Extrañeza y asombro se mezclaban en el olor; al igual que el inconfundible olor de la desconfianza y recelo que siempre le acompañaban. Su aura no estaba tintada de negro, como podía haber supuesto, si no que era de un rojo muy, muy oscuro, que representaba la furia contra su situación y contra los dos hombres que gobernaban su vida que sentía.

El joven se adentró más, y comenzó a buscar en su mente lo que pensaba sobre Voldemort, y sobre Dumbledore, sus esperanzas y sus ilusiones. Sabía que aquello no era exactamente moral; estaba invadiendo la intimidad del profesor de forma flagrante, pero era necesario: estaban en guerra.

Sus pensamientos sobre Voldemort no le extrañaron demasiado. Psicópata, demente, asesino, loco, sangriento, cruel… todo eso se podía esperar que se pensase de él. Aunque en su fuero interno, Snape estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: los hijos de muggles podían ser peligrosos para el mundo mágico, de la forma en que hacían olvidar las viejas costumbres, y los magos iban olvidando su identidad y su cultura.

Lo que sí le sorprendió, aunque de forma agradable, fue que prácticamente ponía a Dumbledore al mismo nivel que Voldie. Tenía otros métodos, pero era igual de manipulador y cruel que él. Y Harry se sintió inmediatamente bien; quería a Snape de su lado. Había sido una de las pocas personas sinceras con él desde un principio, no había intentado adularle y su desprecio había sido claro. Pero ante todo, respetaba al mago de negro, le había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, y eso solo hizo que creciese más su respeto hacia el pocionista.

- Señor Potter, - dijo de repente el profesor, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – parece que el director no se equivocaba. Podría decirme cómo ha logrado dominar la oclumancia? – "Y solo por más añadidura. Es imposible, la oclumancia es una disciplina que necesita de un tutor, no puede aprenderse en solitario. Y dudo mucho que el lobo le haya enseñado, él no sabe. Su condición de licántropo le da unas barreras mentales naturales que no puede traspasar ni el propio Dumbledore"

- Bueno, profesor – contestó Harry con una sonrisilla – todos tenemos nuestros secretos. No querría usted que se los contase…

- Qué… Slytherin de su parte! – "Venga, saca ese endiablado carácter Griffindor y oféndete, será más fácil sonsacarte así."

- Gracias. – "Gracias? Me ha dado las gracias?? Y por decirle Slytherin?? Qué diablos ha pasado con Potter??"

- Me extraña que se lo tome como un cumplido.

- No veo nada malo en tener rasgos Slytherin, es mi personalidad… he estado escondiéndola mucho tiempo, pero… bueno, las circunstancias han cambiado.

- Ya veo. – "Podría ser… me arriesgo mucho, podría decírselo al director. Pero parece que no pasa por un buen momento con él; y podría ser una oportunidad única" - Supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con Gringott's

- Algo, pero el problema viene de antes. De mucho antes; no me gusta que manipulen cada mínimo segundo de mi vida, profesor.

- Entiendo. Bueno, señor Potter, parece que no necesitará clases – "Y yo tengo que pensar en esto. Tal vez sea un nuevo camino, a parte de los dos locos" – Puede retirarse.

- Gracias, profesor. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Potter – "Tendría que hablar con Lucius, si consigo que Draco se acerque a Potter, estaría protegido tanto de Dumbledore como de Voldemort y…"

- Oh, profesor, las cosas van a cambiar.

- Cómo?

- Halloween se acerca – sonrió enigmático el alumno – y soplan vientos de cambio.

"Qué diantres habrá querido decir con eso?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- He hablado con Snape – anunció Harry._

_- Ah sí? Y qué ha dicho?_

_- Bueno, yo le dejé claro que mi lealtad no va para Dumbledore, y me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que tampoco cambiará para Voldemort. Estaba intrigado, y veía una oportunidad para salirse del juego de esos dos. He de admitir que me impresionó… ese hombre es profundamente leal a los que considera su familia._

_- Porqué?_

_- Considera a Lucius Malfoy como su hermano, y quiere a Draco como a un hijo. Su primer pensamiento fue para ellos, poner a salvo a Draco haciendo que se acerque a mí._

_- Es un buen plan._

_- Ya – y sonrió impíamente – lástima que yo me adelantase, no?_

_- Sí – se carcajeó ella._

_- Y, dime, algún progreso con tu venida?_

_- Oh, sí, ya está todo listo, en menos de una semana estaré allí contigo._

_- Así que Dumbly ha dejado de poner trabas?_

_- No, mi padre no le ha dejado otra opción. Le amenazó diciendo que como heredero de Merlín, si no me admitía, revelaría su status y haría que le destituyesen._

_- Apuesto que su cara debió de ser para foto!!_

_- Pues sí. Pero hizo prometer a mi padre que yo no me revelaría… según él causaría "un gran revuelo y distraería a los alumnos de sus estudios y de las cosas importantes"_

_- Jajajaja_

_- Por supuesto, mi padre aceptó. Pero… con los dedos cruzados._

_- Ay, Morgana. Sois de lo que no hay!_

_- Ya, somos únicos!_

_Y Harry y Lise se rieron tumbados en la suave hierba, hablando de lo que harían cuando la segunda llegase a Hogwarts._


	12. Chapter 12

Sé que hace prácticamente millones de años que no he actualizado , más incluso. Pero este año está siendo bastante difícil y casi no tengo tiempo para escribir (con decir que solo tengo los trayectos en bus para ello), así que es probable que tarde algo entre actualización y actualización.

De verdad lo siento, a mí me sienta fatal cuando una historia me deja ahí sin saber lo que sigue, pero intentaré llevar un ritmo más o menos regular, y no estar otra vez unos tres meses sin hacer nada.

Bueno, a todos los que seguís leyéndome: tenéis una paciencia de santo!

Gracias por leerme, en serio, y espero que os guste (no decían eso de que lo bueno se hace esperar. Espero que os parezca así….)

**Halloween**

Y llegó Halloween. Fecha esperada con ansias por todos los alumnos y profesores, y mucho más para tres personas: Harry quería ver ya a Lise, Dumbledore quería intentar que la heredera de Merlín quedase en Griffindor, donde podría manejarla a su antojo, y Snape quería averiguar que era lo que pasaría aquel día que hacía a Potter soltar frases tan crípticas. En el desayuno, entre calabazas, velas, murciélagos y la excitación que recorría el Gran comedor, Dumbledore se levantó y se hizo el silencio, todos mirándole asombrados.

- Queridos niños, en primer lugar, espero que paséis un buen Halloween, y quiero anunciaros un acontecimiento algo irregular. Hoy recibiremos a una nueva alumna, que entrará directamente a sexto curso. No ha podido entrar antes por razones familiares, y espero que todos seáis amables con ella. Llegará a medio día, eso es todo.

El comedor se llenó de murmullos extrañados y de teorías una más loca que la otra. Harry sonrió, ante las palabras y pensamientos que llegaban a sus oídos. Aunque algunos le hicieron querer levantarse y azotar al que lo había pensado, la verdad es que la mañana transcurrió sumergiéndole en una ola de curiosidad. No le extrañó que a medio día hubiese una verdadera multitud en la puerta, esperando.

No le costó avanzar hasta situarse al frente de todos, la gente le abría paso sin tener él que hacer nada. Esperaron hasta que el gran reloj dio las doce exactas y las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a la joven. Iba muy hermosa, aún con el uniforme del colegio. El pelo le caía en hermosos bucles por la espalda y relucía al sol. Sus ojos azules se movieron entre la multitud, buscando una cara en concreto. Cuando la encontró, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Harry se avanzó y ella se lanzó a sus brazos riendo contenta. Él la hizo voltear en el aire y comenzaron ambos a saludarse y a hablar, sin que el moreno prestase atención ni por un segundo a todos los pensamientos de extrañeza y celos que llegaban hasta él. Hasta que no fue un pensamiento, si no un aura la que se hizo patente. Se separó de Lise y miró a ver si ella la había sentido, con su peculiar don de poder verlas. Ojos verdes y azules se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las serpientes, su príncipe frente a todas ellas y fueron recibidos por una máscara de indiferencia, pero unos ojos grises llenos de celos.

- Wo, Ry, si que sabes elegirlos!

- Lise!

- Ya, ya… pero está realmente bueno, sabías?

- No me había dado cuenta – dijo el moreno con sarcasmo.

- No estarás celoso, por un casual?

- Lise, el tema ya es lo bastante delicado, por favor – la mirada del Griffindor se hizo triste y la rubia le abrazó de nuevo.

- Bien! Me tendrás que presentar a tus amigos, no?

- Por supuesto.

Harry y ella se dirigieron de inmediato hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus que les miraban con una sonrisa, y Neville y Luna, que les observaban curiosos. Al otro lado, Weasley y Granger se preguntaban con furia quién era aquella joven y porqué diablos Harry la conocía tan bien y la saludaba con tal alegría cuando nunca había sido así de familiar con nadie, ni siquiera con ellos.

- Chicos, esta es Lise, mi mejor amiga – anunció con una sonrisa enorme.

- Es un placer – dijo Luna, con una mirada soñadora – Nunca había conocido a una ernisanme.

Lise parpadeó, y volvió a hacerlo y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja y saludó con entusiasmo a Luna. Harry sonrió, sabía que la joven rubia se sentía un tanto sola entre tanto chico, y adoraba la idea de que Lise y ella se hiciesen amigas.

- Ella es Luna, y ellos son Neville, Dean y Seamus.

- Harry me ha hablado de vosotros – dijo ella cordialmente.

No eran como los había imaginado. Seamus tenía un aire de niño bueno que no iba con el tipo pícaro y bromista que describía su querido amigo, Dean arbolaba una sonrisa que haría a muchas caer si no estuviese con novio ya, y no era el típico ligón, según las descripciones. Neville parecía tener el físico para jugar a cualquier deporte y, aunque sus ojos eran dulces, no parecía a primera vista un amante de las plantas. Y Luna, Luna podría romper miles de corazones con su apariencia frágil y sus ojos soñadores, pero luego hablaba y descubrías un ente completamente peculiar.

Harry aprovechó para "escuchar" lo que pensaban los demás. Neville estaba contento, siempre había sabido que Harry tenía a alguien que le ayudaba, y le gustaba conocerlo. Dean y Seamus se preguntaban si habría algo entre ellos dos antes de recordar que era gay. Snape se preguntaba si lo que le había dicho el día anterior tenía algo que ver con la chica, y la examinaba a fondo, impresionado con el poder que podía sentir viniendo de ella. Y McGonnagal, que se dirigía a ellos para llevar a Lise a seleccionar, se preguntaba de dónde se conocerían ellos dos.

- Señorita Richmond? – inquirió la vice directora, con el apellido que había adoptado la rubia para que a Dumbly no se le fuese la olla.

- Sí?

- Soy la profesora McGonnagal, vicedirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa Griffindor. Acompáñeme al comedor y se la seleccionará para una de las casas.

- Por supuesto. Hasta ahora, Ry.

- Suerte!

Todo el mundo se dirigió a su mesa respectiva para la comida y Harry siguió sintiendo oleadas de celos por parte de cierto Slytherin que, aunque no debería, le proporcionaron una intensa satisfacción. La profesora le colocó el sombrero a Lise y todos esperaron… y esperaron y esperaron. En un momento dado, el director se dirigió al sombrero.

- Sombrero Seleccionador, acaso hay algún problema?

- Oh, cállese, director! Ya es bastante complicado para que ande interrumpiendo!

Todo el mundo rió mientras el anciano miraba al sombrero con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco después, el sombrero gritaba "Ravenclaw" y el rostro de Lise apareció sonriente. Se levantó y se fue hacia su mesa, sentándose junto a Luna, que la abrazó y haciéndole grandes aspavientos a Harry, que rió y le guiñó un ojo. Lo había esperado.

"Parece que conoce a Harry!" se exclamó el director "Cielos, esto va de mal en peor, no puedo dejar que el niño tenga aliados tan poderosos, ahora que está más suelto. Si se atreve a meterse en medio, tendré que ocuparme de ella! Tsk, todo esto es un maldito inconveniente!!! Esa estúpida familia tendría que estar muerta desde hace tiempo!"

El director giró la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que se clavaban en los suyos. Fríos, duros y llenos de odio. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Eran unos ojos que advertían de no enfrentarse a su poseedor. Rápidamente se rehizo, por Merlín, si apenas era un crío el que le miraba. Uno que volvería pronto bajo su ala.

Mientras, la casa del águila estudiaba atentamente a su nueva adquisición que parecía mantener una conversación apasionante con Luna. Y cierto rubio Slytherin la miraba con algo parecido al odio escondido tras el hielo de sus ojos grises. Al acabar la comida, Harry se reunió con las dos chicas y se ofreció a enseñarle a su amiga Hogwarts, dado que Luna tenía clase y él estaba libre.

Salieron ambos y pasearon por el enorme castillo, mientras Harry le iba enseñando a Lise todas aquellas salas y jardines de las que tanto le había hablado, hablando los dos en voz queda. Se sentaron en uno de los jardines, abrigados contra el frío, y Lise dejó salir la pregunta que le había estado quemando los labios desde hace tiempo.

- Se me ha ocurrido esta mañana, al verle, pero… como es posible que leyeses los pensamientos de Lucius Malfoy si no puedes leer los de Draco? Es decir, es su padre… deberías poder.

- Supongo que la sangre de émpata le viene de su madre, ella era una Black, es bastante probable. – repuso pensativamente Harry, nunca había pensado en ello – Tendré que preguntarle a Walburga en Navidades.

- Sí, realmente es la única posibilidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una tarde perfecta con Lise, y su humor no podía estar mejor. Así pues, después de dejar a la rubia en la puerta de su casa, para que se cambiase para la reunión de aquella tarde, donde se integraría del todo en la Orden del basilisco. Aprovechando que tenía tiempo, el moreno se dirigió a las cocinas a hacer una cosa que llevaba tiempo queriendo y siempre se le olvidaba.

- Harry Potter, señor!!!

- Hola Dobby! – saludó con alegría Harry respondiendo a la voz chillona – Cómo has estado?

- Estupendo, señor!! Dobby se enteró de lo que quiso hacerle el director Bumdledore a Harry Potter, señor, y está contento de que Harry Potter haya sabido darle una lección!! Es un mago malo, señor!

- Sí lo es, Dobby, si lo es. Escucha, estoy aquí para hacerte una oferta que quiero que pienses muy bien.

- Lo que usted quiera, Harry Potter, señor.

- Verás, tengo casa nueva, tengo varias casas nuevas, y solo tengo un elfo para ocuparse de todo, lo que es demasiado trabajo para él. Me gustaría que trabajases para mí, te pagaría más si quisieses y…

- Harry Potter no querría tener a Dobby enlazado a él? – preguntó el elfo cabizbajo.

- Oh, no Dobby! Pero sé cuanto aprecias tu libertad!

- La aprecio cuando me libra de magos malos, señor, pero sería un gran honor para Dobby estar enlazado al gran Harry Potter, señor, él es un buen mago.

- Estupendo, pues!! Sería un honor para mí que trabajases en mi casa.

- Señor, Dobby no quiere ser grosero, pero me preguntaba si Winky…

- En realidad me lo preguntaba yo también. – sonrió el moreno – Tú crees que querrá tener una nueva familia.

- Oh, sí! Harry Potter es generoso, señor, y muy bueno.

- Bien, pues el próximo sábado me acompañáis a Hogsemeade, donde os enlazaré e iréis a casa con Remus… te acuerdas de él?

- Oh, sí, el señor Remus es muy bueno.

- Bien, estoy viviendo con él y es… es como mi padre, así que también le tendréis que cuidar a él, vale?

- Por supuesto, cuidaremos bien al amo Remus, amo Harry.

- Eh… gracias Dobby.

Ni intento siquiera que no le llamase amo, sería una batalla perdida y lo sabía de antemano, así que sonrió y se despidió. Mirando la hora en el reloj nuevo – por fin había reemplazado el que se le rompió en la última prueba – se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde, así que corrió hacia Ravenclaw, donde vio a Luna y a Lise esperando tranquilamente.

- Te esperábamos – dijo la primera con una sonrisa. Harry ni preguntó como sabía que Lise venía también, la rubia tenía su peculiar forma de saberlo todo.

- Bueno, pues vamos!

Y se dirigieron hacia el baño de Myrtle, donde se tiraron por el tobogán y pusieron rumbo a la Cámara de la Orden, como había sido rebautizada por los escasos miembros de esta. Entraron hablando tranquilamente y se encontraron con que todo el mundo estaba ya allí. El moreno se encontró con la mirada de acero de unos ojos grises, dolidos, celosos y furiosos, y sintió que su corazón se encogía, no quería ser él el que volviese a llenar aquel aura de desesperación, ahora que se había disuelto un poco.

- Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó con voz fría.

- No os la he podido presentar antes – dijo él inseguro – Ella es Lise, es mi mejor amiga, crecimos juntos.

- Somos casi como hermanos – añadió ella, que había visto aquella mirada – siempre estamos al tanto de todo lo que hace el otro.

Y el aura del rubio se suavizó y Harry sonrió, haciendo que ella sonriese también. Dios, su amigo estaba completamente colado. Harry les explicó como habían ideado los dos la idea de la orden del basilisco y Lise y Draco, ante el asombro de todos que en un principio habían notado una gran tensión entre ellos, se encontraron con las mismas ideas y quejas sobre la organización. Y se llevaron francamente bien.

- Ves, te lo dije, Harry – dijo Lise – Necesitas una organización mejor, algún tipo de jerarquía y señas de identidad.

- Pues había pesado en un símbolo… una bandera, pero no creo que os guste. – dijo el joven.

- A ver, suéltalo – dijo la rubia.

- Normalmente tus ideas son buenas – añadió Blaise.

Harry sacó su varita y con un movimiento fluido hizo aparecer un pequeño pedazo de tela que fue desdoblando con delicadeza, sosteniéndolo con magia frente a los otros, que observaban sin decir nada. Era un inmenso rectángulo de seda verde bosque con los bordes de color negro y un bello bordado de un basilisco en oro, enrollado sobre si mismo, igual que el que estaba allí en la cámara. Los ojos del basilisco brillaban de color azul destellante.

- Es fantástico – dijo Nevile.

- Me encanta – añadió Theo con una sonrisa de lado – sobre todo el basilisco.

- Es nuestro símbolo, y el dorado le queda muy bien – sonrió el Griffindor – Quería unir todos los colores de las casas. Así que puse el verde por Slytherin, el dorado por Griffindor, el negro por Hufflepuff y los ojos azules por Ravenclaw.

- Muy apropiado – sonrió Luna – y te representa perfectamente. Has conseguido reunir a las cuatro casas con un mismo propósito.

- Todavía no tenemos a ningún Hufflie – sonrió Dean.

- Lo tendremos – dijo Harry – cuando hayáis dejado de quejaros de la organización.

- Es que es pésima! – exclamaron a la vez Draco y Lise.

- Bueno! Pues que proponéis, listos? – Harry se picó y los otros dos se miraron y una mirada de entendimiento después empezó Draco.

- Que adoptemos algo parecido al sistema de Voldemort. – el nombre salió como un silbido y el odio se recrudeció en su aura – Tal vez no te guste la idea, pero la estructura funciona muy bien. Un círculo interno, tal vez con otro nombre, con las personas de más confianza, y luego uno externo con los demás.

- Además, podríamos hacer un sistema para poner a todo el mundo en parejas; cogiendo a aquellos que tengan mayor compatibilidad y un nivel de poder semejante. En una batalla, eso ayudará mucho para que nadie se quede aislado, y hay muchísimas técnicas que podríamos aprender que se pueden hacer en pareja y es magia muy poderosa.

- … Entonces, nosotros seríamos el círculo interno – dijo Harry.

- No, nosotros lo seríamos – le repuso Draco – Tú serías el líder, el basilisco.

- No quiero que me tratéis con deferencia – dijo seriamente el moreno – ya lo dije, las decisiones las tomaremos por consenso.

- Eso me parece bien.

Y de repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos de los demás estaban muy lejos de su conversación. Neville y Theo hablaban en voz baja, y el segundo le preguntaba si se lo había dicho ya, a lo que el otro respondía que no había tenido ocasión. Blaise y Luna hablaban tranquilamente, sentados en un sillón de un tema que el moreno no llegaba a comprender. Y Dean y Seamus, bueno, ellos mejor ni meterse en sus pensamientos, pues estaban liándose tranquilamente, con las manos y lenguas en sitios que Harry preferiría no haber sabido.

- Ejem!

Y todo el mundo se volvió a mirarle, y él frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que le dejasen a él y a Draco y Lise decidirlo todo, pero parecía que todos les consideraban una especie de líderes. Se volvió a ellos y dijo:

- Ya que no os veo muy partidarios de discutir un nombre para las dos facciones, empezaremos a hacer las parejas. Lise…

- Voy.

Y sin darse cuenta de la mirada de admiración que le dirigió el hermoso rubio, Harry señaló a Seamus y a Dean, para que empezase con ellos. Lise colocó las manos sobre la cabeza del primero y luego con una sonrisilla sobre las del segundo. Todos fueron pasando, preguntándose que diablos haría la rubia.

- Bien, para los que os preguntéis, estaba mirando vuestros niveles de magia, es un don que tengo desde niña. Así podré hacer las parejas fácilmente. También influye la compatibilidad, así que yo diré quién y vosotros veréis con quién os ponéis. Seamus y Dean tienen más o menos el mismo nivel, está tan cerca que es increíble. Y no sabéis lo difícil que es eso. Neville y Blaise están más o menos al mismo nivel y Luna y Theo por ahí andan. Y luego, Harry, es increíble, Draco se acerca muchísimo a ti. Y jamás había visto esos niveles en nadie más.

Draco sonrió y él y el moreno se miraron y sonrieron, hubiesen querido ir juntos de todas formas, aunque todo el mundo dijese que hubiese sido una malísima idea. Dean y Seamus dijeron de inmediato que ellos iban juntos, y tras una mirada de advertencia, Theo anunció que él iba con Neville. Blaise miró a Luna y ambos se rieron por algo sin que los demás supieran de qué.

- Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento en serio. Lise nos enseñará magia dual, yo seguiré con los hechizos de más nivel, Draco se encargará de las armas; cualquiera que tenga alguna idea o algo que quiera que estudiemos, se encargará de enseñarlo él mismo. El entrenamiento físico continuará como siempre.

Y eso fue todo por aquel día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Y dime, qué tal tu primer día en Hogwarts?_

_- Genial, me parece que me lo voy a pasar muy bien, aquí._

_- Me alegro – sonrió Harry mientras Lise se tumbaba y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del moreno._

_- Parece que, aún habiéndonos visto, esto sigue. _

_- Sí, me temo que me vas a tener que aguantar todavía un poco._

_La risa cristalina de la rubia llenó la pradera, y los dos se quedaron allí, charlando tranquilamente, a la espera de que terminase la noche._


	13. Chapter 13

Para compensar un poco, os dejo dos capis.

Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer.

**Nunca fue número de buena suerte**

Harry sonrió aquella mañana de finales de Noviembre mientras bajaba las escaleras silenciosas en aquellas horas de la mañana. Había sido un tiempo muy provechoso, y por primera vez desde hace mucho, sentía que las cosas realmente iban bien. Seguía vigilando de cerca a Dumbly y a sus lacayos, buscaba entre todas las mentes indicios de traición y planes dañinos y brillaba en todas sus clases, asombrando a los profesores, enfureciendo a Granger, y haciendo que el director le mirase con furia.

Estar en Hogwarts con Lise día a día era una gozada, aunque se seguían viendo en sueños, cosa que hacía que la joven dijese que tenía empacho de él entre risas. Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores cursos de su vida; sobre todo por la Orden. Ya la habían organizado; dos grupos, llamados escamas y garras, estos últimos eran os mejores y más cercanos a Harry, que recibía el nombre de "los ojos". Era una buena forma de que nadie se enterase de qué hablaban si por casualidad escuchaba algo. Oirían hablar de un animal, una mascota, y lo dejarían allí.

Poco a poco, la orden crecía y ya integraba a una treintena de personas, de todas las casas. Luna y Blaise, que se habían convertido en inseparables, habían sorprendido a todos comenzando a organizar a todos en grupos dependiendo de sus habilidades. Ya había chicos que se especializaban en curación, reconocimiento, ataque o defensa. Pero todos recibían el mismo entrenamiento de base, que les estaba convirtiendo en terribles guerreros.

El fin de semana después de haber hablado con Dobby, Harry se reunió con Remus en las tres escobas y allí él le ayudó a vincular a los dos elfos. El moreno sabía que a Dobby le hacía mucha ilusión, pero se impresionó al ver hasta que punto pareció mejorar Winky tras ello. Con una sonrisa hacia la elfa, y órdenes de obedecer a Remus, les mandó a su casa, diciendo que él se ocuparía si alguien hacía preguntas.

Pero a pesar de que todo iba a pedir de boca, las cosas no podían durar así mucho tiempo. Aquella mañana, como siempre, Harry observaba atentamente los pensamientos de los demás, mirando a quién podría reclutar, viendo que Dumbly no planease nada malo ni les hubiese descubierto, y en general mirando cualquier amenaza. Y hubo algo que lo alertó; Draco ya no estaba donde se había sentado hace nada, entre Blaise y Theo, y estos parecían tranquilos.

Pero Harry se levantó y salió como una exhalación. Aquella mente, sucia, oscura, malvada… hizo a Harry estremecerse; se concentró en ella como no se había concentrado en otra, y las imágenes que vio le revolvieron el estómago. Dejó que sus pies le dirigiesen a lo profundo de las mazmorras, corriendo como si su alma dependiese de ello.

Draco hizo un gesto de cabeza a Blaise y salió del comedor con paso tranquilo. Hubiese querido salir corriendo, pero su dignidad como Malfoy lo impidió. Le había entrado un repentino agobio y unas ganas locas de salir de allí, tenía que alejarse de toda esa gente. Nunca había tenido agorafobia, así que supuso que sería algo pasajero. Sin saber porqué, se dirigió a las mazmorras, y en un instante, un brazo salió de ninguna parte y le empujó rudamente a un cuarto. Se volvió con los ojos llenos de furia y su voz destiló veneno.

- Flint

- El pequeño Malfoy.

- Déjame salir. Ahora – dijo con tono imperioso.

- Creo que no…

Draco sacó su varita rápido como un rayo, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, una súbita debilidad se apoderó de sus músculos, y al otro no le costó nada hacer que su varita resbalase por el suelo y él se estrellase contra la pared con un gemido. Flint se mordió el labio, con un brillo demente en los ojos.

- Tsk, eso no está bien, Malfoy.

- Qué coño me has hecho?

- No fue fácil, eres bueno en pociones… muy bueno – dijo acariciando con lascivia su cabello rubio, Draco apartó la cabeza asqueado y él le abofeteó con fuerza – Pero resulta, que yo soy mejor. Unas pequeñas gotas y malestar ante grandes multitudes y debilidad muscular.

- Déjame o te torturaré de tal forma que me rogarás que te entregue al señor oscuro.

- No creo que quieras que te deje – las manos del rubio se encontraron atadas a la pared sobre su cabeza, haciendo que arquease su cuerpo y que Flint se relamiera, pasando una mano por sus piernas, hacia arriba.

- Suéltame hijo de puta.

- No me gusta que insulten a mi madre, rubio – dijo, soltándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por la cara del mayor y su mano encontró la entrepierna de Draco. Y apretó, con fuerza. Luego le agarró de los cabellos rubios, haciendo que se echase para atrás dolorido y atacó sus labios en un beso violento y forzado.

Draco se debatió, conteniendo una arcada, y mordió con fuerza los labios de su agresor, pero estaba tan débil que aquello solo hizo que Flint se apartase, sonriendo como un maniaco con un reguero de sangre cayéndole por el labio. Le volvió a abofetear, más fuerte esta vez.

- Pórtate bien, putita, y a lo mejor te dejo vivo después de esto.

El rubio le escupió, y el moreno solo se apartó, con una mueca y jugueteó con un cuchillo que acababa de sacar de sus pantalones. Draco respiró hondo, aterrorizado, pero mantuvo su cara impasible. Puede que estuviesen a punto de destrozarle, de la manera más vil posible, lo veía en los ojos locos del otro Slytherin, pero no conseguirían ni una reacción de su parte.

- Un cuchillo algo grande para un niñito como tú.

- Insúltame todo lo que quieras zorra – dijo Flint mordiendo con fuerza el cuello níveo, dejándolo marcado con saña – no va a cambiar nada.

Con el cuchillo cortó la camisa, abriéndola sobre el pecho del rubio, cortándole a él a su ve, y haciendo que un hilillo de sangre corriese entre sus pectorales.

- Mmm, que encantador contraste.

Y lamió la sangre con gula, inclinándose sobre él, recorriendo su cuerpo con lascivia y rudeza. Draco cerró los ojos, con fuertes arcadas, e intentó cerrar su mente a lo que pasaba en su cuerpo. Flint fue bajando la parte plana del cuchillo por su pecho, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de sus pantalones; todo ello sin dejar de relatar con exquisito detalle lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

- Te voy a romper como una muñeca, Malfoy.

El cuchillo se coló entre su ropa interior y su piel, mordiendo con su frío las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Draco se mordió los labios con fuerza; no pensaba gritar, y no iba a llorar. De pronto, sintió como el peso de Flint se le quitaba de encima y sus muñecas quedaban libres de sus ataduras.

Harry había llegado hasta la puerta, y sin pensar ni un segundo la destrozó con un bombarda que hizo temblar los cimientos del castillo y destrozó la mitad de la pared. Ya había visto la imagen en la mente de Flint, pero ver la escena al completo, con Draco ensangrentado y Flint acariciándole con sus sucias manos, hizo hervir su sangre. Con un gesto rabioso, mandó al Slytherin volando a estrellarse contra la pared al otro lado de la habitación y corrió junto al rubio, pálido y sacudido por violentos escalofríos.

- Draco! – dijo con voz angustiada, recorriendo su cara con dedos temblorosos.

- Harry…

Al ver una respuesta, Harry respiró normal y se activó. Sacó de algún sitio un pequeño vial de un poderoso antídoto contra todas las pociones y lo vertió en la boca del rubio, observando como este iba ganando fuerzas.

De un empujón, Draco se lo quitó de encima y se dirigió hacia Flint, quién parecía haber recobrado la conciencia e intentaba levantarse. Con una patada en el estómago le dejó donde estaba, y negándose a ensuciarse las manos, hizo venir su varita con un gesto rabioso de la mano y comenzó a hechizarle haciendo que los gritos les perforasen los tímpanos. Harry solo miraba, entendiendo que el rubio necesitaba aquello, y reforzó el hechizo de silencio que ya había sobre la sala.

Harry cerró su mente a los gritos de agonía de Flint e intentó no fijarse en lo herida y furiosa que estaba el aura de Draco, pues le hacía querer gritar a él también. Parecía que Flint no iba a aguantar mucho más, y el rubio pareció verlo también, pues con una mueca siniestra, levantó la varita con las palabras mortíferas en su boca.

Una mano se posó en su brazo y clavó su mirada en unos inmensos ojos verdes que le miraban con pena. No quería pena, quería venganza, quería sangre y muerte. Pero Harry habló, y la niebla de furia se disipó un poco en su mente y le permitió oír lo que le decía el moreno en una voz más baja que un susurro.

- Te arrepentirás si lo haces.

- Lo dudo

- Yo no. Y no dudo que puedas hacerlo; pero no destruyas tu vida por este monstruo.

Le miró y lo que vio en sus ojos le hizo bajar la varita en un silencio solo roto por los jadeos agonizantes de Flint. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta, y Harry esbozó una mini – sonrisa. Hasta que oyó la mente del que estaba en el suelo "Solo has hecho que sea peor, puta, te follaré hasta que llores pidiendo clemencia" Flint no pudo acabar su pensamiento, por que sus ojos se encontraron con dos pedazos de hielo verde que mataban con la mirada. Flint se estremeció, y antes de que ninguno se diese cuenta, Harry levantó su varita y Flint desapareció.

Se volvió hacia el rubio, que le daba la espalda y apretaba sus puños. Se acercó hasta estar frente a él, viendo sus ojos cerrados y su aura llena de furia y miedo. Tembloroso, indeciso, él alzó una mano y la posó, suave como una pluma sobre la mejilla magullada del aristócrata, sus ojos se endurecieron de nuevo y no se arrepintió de su decisión. Draco habló, con los ojos aún cerrados.

- Le has matado?

- No. Le he transportado al fondo del bosque prohibido.

- … eso es cruel.

- Se lo merece.

La dureza en la voz del Griffindor hizo que Draco abriese los ojos y clavase sus plateadas pupilas en él. Sin darse cuenta, dejó que su cabeza reposase sobre la mano de Harry, haciendo que el corazón del león latiese más rápido. El Slytherin suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo, para abrirlos poco después.

- Gracias.

- No tienes porqué darlas.

Draco sintió un escalofrío mientras Harry recorría con sus dedos su mejilla y su pecho, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia actuando en él, borrando las marcas del encuentro. Incluso los chupetones de su cuello, que Harry acarició con ternura. No habían separado los ojos, la mirada verde estaba llena de dulzura y calor, e hizo que Draco quisiese hundir su cabeza en su pecho y dejar que le reconfortase. Pero Harry se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que quería abrazarlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Tienes que descansar.

- … sí – dijo el rubio algo decepcionado, y ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que apartó la vista y añadió con voz rota – No se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor.

Aquello rompió las barreras de Harry, que rodeó el cuerpo blanco con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio y se abrazó a él también, escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y los cabellos morenos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Harry miró aquel cielo de color tan particular y suspiro por milésima vez. Aún seguía recordando el olor de los cabellos de Draco, el tacto suave y cálido de su piel. Le cosquilleaban los dedos ante la ausencia del contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio contra el tronco. Sentía que estaba completamente perdido ante ese tema, no sabía que hacer, y se estaba negando algo que por mucho que intentase quitarle importancia sabía que había arraigado fuertemente en él._

_Lise llegó poco después y le pidió que le contase la historia, él no lo hizo, no podía, y ella sonrió como solo podía hacer e hizo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro._

_- Ya no sé que hacer. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes – dijo Harry con voz queda._

_Lise no dijo nada, solo le ofreció el consuelo que necesitaba mientras que pensaba bien clarito que aquello era porque él lo había querido así._

_- Lo arriesgarías todo? – preguntó él – Hasta su vida, por algo que puede no durar?_

_- Él ya está arriesgando su vida, Ry, y si pensáis ambos tanto en esto y no habéis hecho nada por temor a que alguno salga herido, es evidente por que es algo que durará, y es algo grande._

_- No sé, Lise, no sé. A veces me gustaría dormir y no despertar nunca_

_- Pero el mundo está en tus manos_

_- Pero el mundo está en mis manos._


	14. Chapter 14

Perdóooooooooooon, se que dije que actualizaría rápido pero.... es que creí que ya había subido este capi!!!! En serio, creía que ya estaba colgado desde hace dos semanas, y llego hoy para actualizar y me doy cuenta de qué no estaba!!!!! Perdón, perdón!!! Si es que un día de estos se me va a olvidar la cabeza!!!

En fin, aquí lo tenéis - finalmente - y espero que os guste. Es un capítulo que me encantó escribir, espero que el resultado guste a los que lo lean. Ggracias por leer y espero que os guste.

**Un paso adelante**

Draco siguió a paso tranquilo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la sala multiusos. Se había encontrado con Lise, que le había dicho que Harry quería verle. Una débil sonrisa e asomó a sus labios, muy débil. Aún seguía sintiendo escalofríos, aunque habían pasado ya tres días. Sus amigos se asombraron al ver que todo lo que tomaba lo verificaba antes, pero no consiguieron ninguna respuesta de su parte, excepto que debían de ser cuidadosos.

La desaparición de Flint se notó al día siguiente, y el director hizo llamar a sus amigos y compañeros de clase, para intentar averiguar donde estaba. Lo único que consiguió fue saber que el chico había ido al bosque prohibido a por unas plantas para pociones. Dumbledore mandó gente a buscarle, y dio un discurso, tediosamente largo, sobre la importancia de seguir las normas, y la confianza que depositaba en ellos para cumplirlas.

Encogiéndose de hombros, llegó hasta la Sala Multiuso, y pasó tres veces por delante, deseando encontrar a Harry. Una discreta puerta se abrió y el rubio se adentró en la sala. La puerta se cerró a su espalda, silenciosamente, pero él no lo notó. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la erótica escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

Harry estaba despatarrado en un sofá de cuero negro, leyendo tranquilamente. Hasta ahí no había nada raro. Pero solo había que ver la forma en la que lo hacía. Medio tumbado, con la camisa totalmente abierta y las mangas por los codos, se apoyaba despreocupadamente mientras leía con tranquilidad. Sus ojos relucían tras unas gafas de pasta que caían negligentemente a mitad de su nariz. El cabello estaba despeinado y brillaba como el ébano. De fondo, para echarle más leña al fuego, se oía una canción con un ritmo sugerente y una letra aún peor. (nda: pensaba en closer de nine inch nails n.n).

Harry levantó los ojos de su libro al oír un jadeo en la puerta y se encontró con Draco que le miraba con unos ojos grises hambrientos y predadores, que se paseaban impunemente por su torso descubierto. Sonrisa de medio lado, marca Malfoy, los tres primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y la corbata deshecha pendiendo de su cuello blanco le hicieron morderse el labio, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

Joder, pensó el rubio, tenía que estar haciéndolo adrede. Se acercó con paso felino y observó como le seguían aquellos ojos de esmeralda que tenía el moreno. A la mierda todo, fue su único pensamiento mientras se inclinaba sobre el joven.

Harry gimió cuando una de las rodillas del Slytherin se coló entre sus piernas, rozando su pene, que se endurecía por momentos. El rubio se inclinó hacia delante, con sus brazos sosteniéndole sobre la forma recostada del león, hasta que le susurró con su aliento rozándole la oreja.

- Deberían multarte por ir provocando… Harry

Harry se estremeció al oír como el otro ronroneaba su nombre de esa manera. Se arqueó, haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocasen, ambos igualmente necesitados. Draco sonrió y finalmente, finalmente, unió sus labios con los de Harry. Fue un beso dulce, distinto a lo que imaginó. El rubio era increíblemente tierno, una mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola, hasta enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos rebeldes y el pulgar acariciaba su pómulo mientras sus labios suaves acariciaban los suyos.

Harry pasó las manos por sus hombros y las enredó en la nuca, abriendo los labios. Draco gimió y se hundió en su boca, que la esperaba ansiosa, haciendo que se le escapase un gemido. Aquello no tenía punto de comparación en el beso que había compartido con Chang, este le encendía y le hacía querer más y más, y no separarse nunca de él. Harry se sentía tan increíblemente bien que tiró de Draco para que se acercase más, y esto se apoyó en el sillón, profundizando el beso.

Un golpe les sacó de su mundo de sentidos y les devolvió a la realidad. El libro que Harry tenía en las rodillas había caído al suelo en uno de sus movimientos. Tras mirarlo un momento, como si fuese un extraterrestre, se miraron a los ojos, aún enlazados. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry.

Draco sonrió a su vez, habiendo temido por un momento una mala reacción. Pegó su frente a la del moreno, que finalmente rió alegre. El rubio sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que el moreno se acercase más, sus ojos brillaban alegres y felices.

- Debería estar prohibido incitar así.

- Se supone que estaba solo, a quién iba a seducir? – rió Harry.

- Ya, pero sabías que iba a venir.

- No… habíamos quedado?

- Mmm, creo que tu querida Lise realmente haría carrera como celestina.

- Bueno… se lo agradeceré más tarde.

Harry se enderezó, para que su compañero se pudiese poner más cómodo; pero no tuvo en cuenta que estaban en la sala de Demanda, así que cuando el sofá se transformó, perdió el agarre y cayó sobre algo blando, con Draco completamente sobre él. Ni siquiera miraron a su alrededor, se besaron de nuevo, completamente tumbados en la enorme cama. Se separaron un poco y miraron el cambio de decoración. Harry sonrió divertido y chinchó al rubio sobre él.

- En qué pensabas Draco?

- Si te soy sincero, - dijo el rubio acercándose mucho – quería tenerte exactamente así.

Enlazó sus dedos con los del moreno y le besó de nuevo. No podía dejar de hacerlo, aún creía que aquello era un extraño sueño, uno delicioso del que no quería despertar. Suspiró de contento y se tumbó de lado, mientras Harry se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a él, mirándole seriamente.

- Me gustaría salir contigo – confesó con voz segura.

- No habrá salidas a Hogsmeade – dijo el rubio con voz grave – ni paseos por los jardines, ni desayunos en otra mesa. No podrá saberlo nadie.

- Lo sé, pero… quiero que lo nuestro sea algo serio.

- Siempre lo ha sido – dijo Draco con cariño mientras dejaba que el moreno le acariciase el cabello – Incluso cuanto intentábamos disimularlo.

- Cosa que no nos salió muy bien.

- No, desde luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Harry, amigo, te esperábamos

Esas fueron las palabras de Dean cuando Harry se introdujo en la sala común de Griffindor a una hora bastante avanzada de la noche. Llevaba una sonrisa soñadora en la cara y una aureola de felicidad a su alrededor, del tipo que sentías cuando una persona estaba especialmente contenta. Los tres amigos se miraron y sonrieron, parecía que le había pasado algo bueno al moreno.

- A buenas horas! Nev nos ha tenido aquí esperando con la intriga – "Está completamente radiante… Puede que finalmente haya echado un buen polvo. Merlín sabe que lo necesita"

Harry se sonrojó al oír esto, recordando las manos de Draco recorriendo su cuerpo sobre la ropa. No habían llegado muy lejos, sabían que tendrían tiempo para eso, y se habían dedicado a disfrutar de la presencia del otro en sus brazos. Se disculpó mientras verificaba las barreras de silencio a su alrededor. Sonrió y se sentó, sin poder borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa boba que sabía, por todos sus amigos que llevaba. La mente de Seamus canturreando "Qué bonito es el amooooor" no ayudaba demasiado.

El moreno, diciéndose que ya era hora de que Nev se lo dijese, le sonrió para que empezase. El chico estaba algo nervioso, pero seguro de que les gustaría Theo y no tendrían ningún tipo de problema con ello.

- Pues yo… bien, sabéis que salgo con alguien – dijo con una seguridad que no hace tanto no tenía.

- Nos vas a decir quién es??!! – se exclamó Seamus alborozado "Bien, ya me moría de curiosidad.

- Pues sí, es Theo, Theodore Nott.

- Guau!

- Enhorabuena Nev! Está cañón.

- Dean!

- Qué? Es verdad.

- Hmpf!!

- Nev, gracias por decírnoslo.

Todos miraron a Harry y fruncieron el ceño, con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes, "Porqué me da que ya lo sabía?"

- Bueno, Harry, hora de confesiones. Porqué no nos cuentas qué te ha pasado?

El moreno suspiró, pero se moría de ganas por decírselo a alguien. Sonrió, al pensar que con Weasley y Granger habría sido imposible, y ese ambiente de camaradería no se habría podido dar.

- Pues yo también he empezado a salir con alguien, con Draco…

- JA!! Gané!! – rió Neville, ante el pasmo de Harry – Ya estáis soltando la pasta.

Refunfuñando, Dean sacó una bolsita que le tendió al castaño, mientras Seamus replicaba con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

- Joooo, y cómo íbamos a saber que tardarían tanto?

- Habíais apostado si saldríamos? – exclamó atónito Harry.

- Oh, no, solo cuando lo haríais.

- Y habéis tardado.

Harry rió mientras todos pensaban que aquello sería bueno para él. Allí se quedaron, con Seamus sonsacándoles los detalles a ambos, y Nev y Harry contestando entre carcajadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las mazmorras, en las habitaciones del jefe de Slytherin, Snape miraba al fuego, en una gran butaca, con una copa de brandy brillando en su mano. El ceño fruncido, el profesor cavilaba sobre su asunto favorito de aquellos días: Potter y su aparente cambio.

"Se acerca Halloween… y soplan vientos de cambio"

Esa frase se repetía constantemente en su mente, y lo único que pasó en Halloween fue que llegó aquella alumna nueva. A Snape, inmediatamente le había intrigado y había desconfiado de ella al instante casi.

Era muy cercana a Potter, mucho más que cualquiera de sus amigos o examigos. En eso, se le escapó una sonrisa de medio lado, parecía que por fin Potter tenía el buen gusto de dejarles. Volviendo al tema, no era normal que una alumna entrase tan tarde, y menos que Dumbledore no la hubiese admitido antes de Halloween.

Como siempre, el director no soltaba prenda pero estaba interesado, demasiado interesado y no estaba muy contento de que, al parecer, fuese amiga de Potter.

Esa chica escondía secretos, al igual que el niño que vivió, pero Snape no era un espía por nada. Su especialidad era descubrir secretos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Y bien?_

_- Si no fuese porque es el mejor día de mi vida, te mataría aquí mismo._

_Lise rió alegremente mientras Harry daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos mirando al cielo, a ese hermoso atardecer que nunca se acababa, como cuando eran niños y jugaban._

_- Supongo que eso es un bien, entonces._

_- Es un más que bien._

_- Oh, ya está, se acabó, cuéntame – ordenó Lise – y quiero detalles!_

_- Debería dejarte con la intriga por engañar a Draco. Por cierto, cómo sabías que iba a pasar algo?_

_- Te olvidas de que te he visto cuando te pones "cómodo" para leer? Si pareces un anuncio de estos de colonias! Draco no podría resistir eso._

_- Eso es jugar sucio, - rió el moreno – ahora ya no te cuento!_

_- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy – rogó ella con una cara de perrito mojado a la que era imposible resistirse. Harry rió._

_- Bueno, Draco vino y se me quedó mirando, y merlín, nunca me habían mirado así – suspiró él._

_- Y te besó!_

_- Sí._

_- Y?_

_- Y?_

_- MORGANA! Hay que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos!! – se impacientaba ella, mientras Harry se reía, haciéndola rabiar – Cómo fue?_

_- Uff – la cara de ensoñación del moreno lo decía todo.._

_- Jooooo, me das envidia. _


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dos capis van!!Creo que me gusta tanto esta parte de la historia que adelantaré más que en mis otros fics!! A tods ls que me leen: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! Y Feliz Navidad!!  
Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!

**En el último minuto**

- QUÉ!!!!

- Lo-lo-lo-lo siento, Milord. Lo-lo-lo-lo acabo de de-descubrir.

- Explícate.

- Seguí a Snape hasta Hogwarts, y le vi entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore, allí le contó sobre el ataque a Hogsmeade – dijo el mortífago de un tirón.

- Y me lo dices ahora? – susurró el lord con voz mortífera, haciendo que la rata a sus pies ahogara un chillido de puro terror y temblase como una hoja.

- Lo-lo-lo-lo siento, Milord, es-es-esperaba a tener una confirmación.

- CALLA – gritó el Lord, harto – Legimens

El consabido rayo de luz salió de la varita de Voldemort, y desveló la mente de Pettigrew para él. Pasaron las imágenes relacionadas con Snape y Dumbledore y se vio al pocionista ir al nuevo cuartel general de la orden del fénix, aunque estando bajo Fidelius, no se sabía donde era. Voldemort rugió de furia.

- ERA ÉL!!! – sus manos se apretaron en puños y lanzó un cruciatas al ex merodeador, que gritó de agonía mientras el Lord pensaba, mirando al vacío y una mueca diabólica se extendía en sus rasgos serpentinos.

- Bueno, preparémosle una sorpresa a nuestro querido Severus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se despertó jadeando e intentando recuperar la respiración. Miró el reloj horrorizado y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se levantó y cogió su capa. Salió corriendo de la torre como alma que lleva al diablo. Dándole exactamente lo mismo si se le veían los pies o si hacía ruido, se abalanzó por los pasillos corriendo desaforadamente hacia las mazmorras.

Llegado frente al retrato que guardaba los aposentos de Snape, usó el mapa del merodeador para ver cual era la contraseña. Entró como una exhalación y encontró a Snape con una túnica negra que le resultaba muy familiar y una máscara blanca en la mano, las llamas de la chimenea resplandecían verdes y parecía a punto de trasladarse a otro lado por chimenea.

- NO!

- Potter? Qué diablos se cree que hace aquí? – rugió furioso el profesor, dejando la máscara a un lado. El mocoso ya sabía que era mortífago, pero aún así no quería que le viera como uno.

- No…no puede ir – dijo Harry resoplando aún por la carrera.

- Potter, explíquese, ahora.

- No vaya. Pettigrew le ha descubierto y Voldemort sabe que usted es el espía.

- Cómo? – exclamó débilmente el profesor mirándole, pálido como un fantasma.

- Lo acabo de ver.

- Cómo que lo acaba de ver??!! – rugió furioso el moreno - Se supone que domina la oclumancia!!!

- Y lo hago, usted lo sabe, lo ha visto!! – Harry suplicó por que le creyese – Pero a veces me meto en su cabeza. Cuando está especialmente furioso.

- Potter… - Snape se interrumpió con una mueca de dolor y un siseo agarrándose el brazo - … ya está furioso, tengo que ir!

- No!! Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien, nunca, pero por favor, confíe en mí.

Snape le miró atentamente y Harry oyó su debate interno, suspiró de alivio cuando el profesor se dejó caer en un sillón y empezaba a preocuparse por lo que le iba a pasar. Nada más sentarse, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y apareció Draco, rojo de haber corrido. Se detuvo mirando a Harry asombrado, pero no duró mucho. Se abalanzó hacia su padrino con un papel en la mano. Snape abrió el pliego y Harry oyó en su mente lo que ponía, era simple "No vengas, es una trampa" pero el peso de lo que podía haberle pasado de no haberle detenido el Griffindor le aplastó de pronto, y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse.

Mientras, viendo que al parecer, no iba a ir, Voldemort se cabreó y un inmenso dolor le recorrió el brazo. Harry fue rápido en reaccionar, se levantó y alzando la manga negra, posó su varita en el tatuaje que brillaba al rojo vivo.

- ~Sal de este cuerpo, ahora~ - exclamó en la lengua de las serpientes.

- ~Ingenuo! No tienes poder para expulsarme, pequeño humano~

- ~Sal~- insistió Harry, con los ojos brillando de poder, y enfocándose más en su varita

- ~NO~- se resistió la serpiente - ~Este cuerpo es mío. Mi señor me lo dio~

- ~EXPULSO~ - gritó Harry con los ojos brillando de poder y un siseo venenoso en su voz.

La serpiente pareció salir de la piel del mortífago, que tembló de dolor. Agarrada a la varita, intentaba despegarse, pero no podía. Harry tiró y la estampó contra una de las paredes de la estancia, dejándola aturdida.

Harry se tambaleó y cayó sentado en el sofá temblando levemente. La serpiente siseó enfurecida y fue a atacar, pero un evanesco decidido de la varita de Draco la detuvo. Snape cerró los ojos e intentó no chillar por el dolor. Harry frunció el ceño al sentir lo que le había ocasionado al severo hombre, y al sentirlo en parte en su aura.

Draco se afanó alrededor de su padrino, mientras Harry resoplaba como una foca, intentando respirar de nuevo. Se notó que el rubio conocía bien las habitaciones, porque con pasos seguros sacó un par de pociones y se las dio al profesor que mejoró bastante, tal y como hizo Harry, que ahora que no sentía ese aura agobiante llena de dolor, parecía que le habían quitado un peso de encima y podía respirar mejor.

Sin que se diese cuente, Draco se acercó y se sentó en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba, apartándole unos mechones de la frente y aprovechando para acariciarla levemente. Harry dio un respingo al sentir los dedos sobre su piel y Draco le miró extrañado, quitando la mano, dudoso. Harry por su lado, abrió los ojos y le cogió las manos blancas, colocando sus dedos sobre sus sienes. Su cara pareció cambiar radicalmente como si le hubieran quitado un dolor que llevaba largo tiempo con él, como si le hubiesen dado reposo. Miró al rubio, con cara de asombro y admiración.

- El dolor de cabeza – susurró – ha desaparecido.

Daco frunció el ceño, demostrando que no entendía, pero se dejó caer en las piernas de su reciente novio y masajeó levemente sus sienes. Harry suspiró de contento y dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sus manos agarraban la cintura estrecha.

- Que sepa, Potter – dijo Snape de repente, sobresaltándoles – que tendría que cortarle las manos por ponerlas sobre mi ahijado. Pero como me ha salvado la ida, lo dejaré pasar.

- Gracias profesor – dijo el moreno inseguro mientras Draco reía a carcajadas.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de aclarar un par de puntos – Harry gimió, ante la sonrisilla burlona de Draco, Snape resopló – Es lo que pasa por tener secretos, Potter, cuando se descubren hay que dar explicaciones.

- Empiece – suspiró Harry.

- Lo primero: qué diablos hacéis Draco y tú haciéndoos arrumacos?

- Bueno, Sev, comenzamos a salir hace poco – dijo vagamente el rubio. El profesor les miró suspicaz, sabiendo que había algo tras esa somera explicación, pero no insistió.

- Y cómo es que se han hecho tan amigos?

- Verá, profesor. Sabe que este verano he… cambiado un poco. Me he dado cuenta de cosas que no me gustan, y sabiendo lo que se espera de mí en el futuro, he decidido comenzar a moverme. Si he de derrotar a Voldemort y acabar con él de una vez por todas, no puedo esperar a que me lo den todo hecho, ni confiar en el destino como me pedía que hiciera el director.

- Parece que ha aprendido a pensar, Potter

- Bueno… - Harry no hizo ningún comentario respecto a eso y siguió – como se que el ministerio no es de mucha ayuda y no quiero depender de la orden del fénix, pensé en organizar de nuevo el grupo de defensa del año pasado…

- El Ejército de Dumbledore?

- En realidad el nombre era Ejército de Defensa, hasta que Weasley le cambió el nombre. Pero sí, es lo mismo, intentamos formarnos de la mejor forma posible para combatir a Voldemort.

- Está bien organizado, Sev – intervino Draco, cogiendo él la conversación – empezamos unos pocos, pero ahora somos casi treinta, y aprendemos todo lo que podamos hacer. Tenemos una bandera, insignias y organización, también un sistema de combate y grupos de acción.

- Parece bien pensado. Hay alguna posibilidad de que un adulto pase a ver lo que hacéis?

- Pues en realidad ya hay un adulto en la orden…

- Orden?

- Orden del Basilisco – aclaró Draco.

- Mmmm

- El caso, Remus me ayuda a hacer los grupos y los programas de entrenamiento, él tiene también una insignia y puede ir a la cámara cuando quiera.

- Dónde os reunís? Porque tendréis un cuartel general – "Que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando. Si siguen en la sala multiusos Dumbledore sabe exactamente lo que hacen"

- Sí, nos reunimos en la Cámara de Slytherin, la Cámara de los Secretos.

- …. De ahí vuestro nombre – fue el único comentario del profesor.

- Sí.

- Sabe, profesor, llevo desde principio de curso observándole – dijo Harry de repente, haciendo que Draco le mirase con una sonrisa radiante, sabiendo lo que significaba, y el pocionista entrecerrase los ojos – Sé que no es fiel a ninguno de los que se dicen sus señores, y sé que quiere acabar esta guerra y hacer del mundo mágico un sitio mejor. Por ello me gustaría que se uniese a la orden. Dumbledore intentará encerrarle aquí para "protegerle" y Voldemort le mataría sin dudarlo. Con nosotros podría seguir luchando, y no recibir órdenes de nadie, si no…

- Ya estoy convencido, Potter, no hace falta que siga – Harry sonrió ampliamente y Draco miró a su padrino, que le devolvió una débil sonrisa – Pero hablaremos de esto otro día. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry salió del cuarto de su profesor oculto bajo su capa. Hubiese querido salir con Draco, pero este se había quedado con su padrino. El profesor le había dicho con una seriedad horrible que ya hablarían. Harry suspiró, esperándose ya la detención en pociones.

Llegó a la sala de Griffindor y entró, encontrándose con las dos personas que menos quería ver en ese momento. Granger se levantó con gracia, mientras Weasley tapaba el paso a las escaleras.

- Dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados – "Venga, dilo! Habla"

Harry alzó una ceja y buscó profundamente en los pensamientos de ambos. Tramaban algo, lo sabía y no le gustaba un pelo no saber qué era.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Weasley "Di algo, maldita sea!" – Nosotros estamos dispuestos a volver – "Di algo, y serás nuestro!" – Siempre que te disculpes, claro.

Y Harry entendió, y estuvo a punto de felicitar a Granger. Aquel era un golpe maestro. Era un truco dificilísimo y muy bien pensado. Un hechizo que sometía la voluntad y que se activaba a su voz para atacarle. La pega que tenía era que si se sabía de antemano era fácil desactivarlo. Él lo hizo y una sonrisa sardónica apareció en sus rasgos.

- Resulta que no quiero nada con vosotros – los dos sonrieron y la chica se dijo "Es nuestro!! Ya está!!" Harry rió – Creíais que no sabía que estabais conmigo solo por dinero, por poder y gloria? – "Algo va mal, a lo mejor Mione no lo ha hecho bien?" – Creísteis que podríais controlarme? Merlín, me dais asco – "No ha pasado nada!! Es imposible… Y el hechizo? Lo ha desactivado!!!! Maldito hijo de puta" Harry rió de nuevo, sin humor y se dirigió a Granger – me dais verdadero asco. Si hay algo que en verdad no soporto, son los hipócritas.

Se adelantó a las escaleras, usando su varita para hacer que Weasley saliese disparado a un lado. Su escudo bloqueó el ataque de Granger y él subió tranquilamente, acostándose y poniendo todos los hechizos de protección alrededor de su cama con los que el pelirrojo se pelearía más tarde, intentando desactivarlos sin resultado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Dónde estabas?_

_- He tenido una noche movida – suspiró Harry dejándose caer boca abajo en la hierba, con su cabeza en el regazo de Lise._

_- y eso?_

_- He salvado a Snape de Voldie, que le había descubierto. He averiguado que las manos de Draco son capaces de aislarme de los pensamientos de los demás. Granger y Weasley han intentado hacerme un hechizo de control mental, pero lo desactivé. Y me temo que Dumbly empiece a ponerse nervioso y ataque él mismo._

_- Control mental???!!! ME LOS CARGO, ME LOS CARGO!!!! Ya verán mañana esos grandísimos hijos de puta!!!!_

_Una Lise cabreada no era nada bueno, y Harry se apresuró a intentar calmarla cambiando de tema a lo que había descubierto hoy de Draco._

_- Fue increíble Lise hubo… hubo silencio. No oía nada, solo mi corazón, solo mis pensamientos, nada más. Fue… fue como encontrar la paz._

_- No me extraña que las familias de videntes se casaran siempre entre ellas. Yo no podría vivir si oigo siempre lo que Chris piensa. – suspiró la rubia, acariciándole el cabello._

_- A ver si le traes, me hablas tanto de él, que ya quiero conocerle._

_- Volverá pronto – repuso ella con voz soñadora._

_- Hmm, Lise? Tú…? Bueno, da igual_

_- Qué pasa Ry?_

_- Me preguntaba hasta donde habíais llegado – contestó el joven rojo como una amapola. Lise enrojeció también._

_-Eso no se pregunta!!!_

_- Ya, ya perdona – se disculpó Harry deseando no haber empezado con la conversación._

_- Porqué lo dices?? Acaso Draco y tú ya…?_

_- NO – la interrumpió el de lentes, con los ojos como platos – No, no es eso, solo era curiosidad…_

_- Pues mi experiencia no te iba a servir de mucho, Ry, al fin y al cabo, Draco y tú sois ambos hombres._

_- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… no sé, no me veo preguntándole a nadie más. Te imaginas la cara de Remus?_

_Lise rió de buena gana y Harry se le unió. Después, más calmada, Lise fijó sus ojos en los verdes de su hermano del alma y sonrió._

_- Pregúntales a Dean y Seamus._

_- Estás loca???!!!!!_

_- Mmm, tienes razón, sería mejor que hablases con Nev. Es menos… menos…_

_- Menos – terminó Harry con una sonrisa – Tienes razón, puede que hable con él._


	16. Chapter 16

**Dulce Navidad**

Harry levantó la vista hacia una de las ventanas, donde Draco le miraba cruzado de brazos. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y Harry iba a pasarlas con Remus, lo que le apetecía realmente. Draco, sin embargo, se quedaba en el castillo, habiendo insistido tanto su padre como su padrino en ello. Voldie no había estado contento de que Snape se le escapase y muchos de los mortífagos habían pagado por ello. Lucius entre ellos. Así pues, por temor a que le pudiese pasar nada a su hijo, le dejaba en Hogwarts con el pretexto de que no quería volver a casa.

El moreno suspiró, habían pasado muchas cosas y Dumbly no ayudaba nada a arreglarlas, se había molestado mucho cuando Snape le dijo que le habían descubierto, y más aún cuando Granger y Weasley le habían anunciado que el plan no había funcionado. Aún con todo, Harry esperaba pasar una Navidad apacible.

Remus le esperaba en el andén y le recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo. Lejos de sentirse abochornado con todo el mundo mirando, rió y le abrazó a su vez. Había tenido la suficiente falta de afecto en su vida para disfrutar esas cosas tan nimias.

- Qué tal? – "Se te ve bien, cachorro"

- Muy bien, muy bien – rió el moreno.

Y mientras ambos se iban hacia la zona de desaparición, Harry contaba alguna cosa que no le hubiese dicho a Remus en sus cartas y le preguntaba por Dobby y Winky, y que tal se llevaban con Kreacher.

Llegaron a la casa, decorada en entero con guirnaldas y todo puesto en rojo y oro. Un enorme árbol dominaba el salón y en todo el resto de la casa se palpaba ya la Navidad.

- Me encanta, Remus.

- Quise esperarte para poner el árbol – sonrió él – Pero Dobby se me adelantó.

- No pasa nada, ya lo haremos algún año.

- Aah, ya estás aquí mestizo!

- Hola Walburga, qué tal?

- Pues no tan bien, chico, aunque he de admitir que con otros dos elfos esta casa ha mejorado y que el licántropo tiene una conversación interesante, mi casa está completamente decorada de Griffindor!!!

Harry rió buena gana y Remus y él pasaron la tarde conversando con el retrato y hablando tranquilamente. Harry quería decirle que estaba saliendo con Draco, pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar y decidió decírselo al día siguiente. Tras una copiosa cena y desearse buenas noches, ambos se fueron a la cama esperando a Navidad.

Antes de acostarse, Harry mandó los regalos a los árboles de sus amigos. Le había comprado a Neville un set completo de jardinería, pues se había acordado de cómo el joven hablaba de comprarse otras tijeras y guantes. En la tienda le habían enseñado aquel, para botánicos profesionales y pensó que sería un regalo perfecto. A Dean le había mandado un balón de fútbol firmado por la selección inglesa, que le había costado encontrar, pero que seguro que le gustaría, además de una tarjeta en la que le pedía que le enseñase a Seamus a jugar. A este le había enviado un nuevo juego de cartas explosivas. A Luna le había enviado unos pendientes de plata en forma de thestrals que esperaba que le gustasen, a juego con una pulsera.

A Remus le había comprado unos libros raros que había encontrado con ayuda de su reciente novio, y siendo el licántropo el bibliófilo que era, seguro que le encantaban. El último regalo había sido el de Draco, al que no sabía muy bien que darle. Qué le regalabas a alguien que tenía de todo? Finalmente le había enviado un juego de snitchs de entrenamiento, compuesto por tres pelotitas en bronce, plata y oro, que servían para desarrollar, cada una, una capacidad. No mandó el regalo de Lise, puesto que vendría a verle al día siguiente y se lo daría en mano.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron Remus y Harry en pijama abriendo regalos bajo el árbol. Y el moreno sonrió al ver como ambos tenían muchos regalos. Empezó por los de sus amigos. Neville le había regalado un bonsái y un libro para cuidarlo, cosa que le hizo gracia, porque siempre había querido uno, aunque no tenía mucha mano para las plantas. Al abrir el regalo de Dean y Seamus, conjunto por lo que parecía, se apresuró a esconderlo de Remus, que desenvolvía en ese momento sus libros. Rojo como una amapola, leyó la tarjeta. "Te servirá para desestresarte. Pruébalo con tu amorcito" Pero en qué diablos estaban pensando para enviarle un libro de kamasutra gay? Locos, locos los dos.

Suspiró y siguió abriendo regalos. Remus le regaló su propio set de armas encantadas, que probó con una gran sonrisa, tendría que pedirle a Draco, que era el experto, que le enseñase a utilizarlas. Luna le había mandado polvo de estrellas, que no sabía si servía para algo, pero que quedaba absolutamente precioso como decoración.

Por último, quedaba una caja rectangular, no muy grande, envuelta en un simple papel verde y con un elegante lazo plateado. Un regalo muy Slytherin, pensó el joven, sabiendo de dónde provenía. Lo abrió para encontrarse con una funda para la varia que se ataba a la cintura. Era de lo que supuso piel de dragón negra y tenía aun basilisco grabado en plata con unos inmensos ojos verdes. Junto a la funda había un pliego manuscrito con todas sus propiedades en una letra curvada y elegante. En la tarjeta que acompañaba al regalo solo ponía "Sé que no tenías una" y un dragón negro con ojos plateados rugía orgulloso en el reverso. Una sonrisa boba se plasmó en su cara.

"No puede ser… esa tarjeta"

- Remus, qué pasa? – exclamó preocupado.

- Nada… solo un recuerdo – "Hubo un tiempo en que yo también recibí regalos con esas tarjetas"

- Remus? – aquello parecía despertar recuerdos dolorosos en el hombre, así que Harry hizo lo que pudo para no entrar en su mente.

- No hay nada que quieras contarme? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sonriendo a su vez, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, Harry empezó a contarle que tenía novio. Remus sabía que le gustaba un chico, lo había sabido desde el principio, pero el joven había preferido contarle en persona lo que había pasado. Así que se pusieron del todo al día, mientras el castaño sonreía al ver al que consideraba como su hijo tan feliz. "Si le hace daño lo mato" pensó "No dejaré que le rompa el corazón como lo hicieron conmigo"

La navidad pasó dulcemente y los días se desarrollaron sin eventos. Lise vino a visitarles con los regalos un día, que pasaron los tres juntos. Le regaló un espejo transmisor con sus iniciales cuya otra parte tenía ella. Él rió y le dio un móvil encantado para poder funcionar en Hogwarts. Parecía que ambos tenían la misma idea en mente. Durante ese tiempo, Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Remus, aunque se hubiesen visto varias veces desde que había empezado el curso. En Hogwarts estaba tan ocupado que no se había dado ni cuenta.

La noche del veintinueve, Harry se acostó contento, y Remus se quedó trabajando un rato más, aprovechando aquellos momentos a solas para terminar un capítulo de su nuevo libro de clases. Ante su asombro ya se habían publicado dos, y parecían estar teniendo bastante éxito entre los docentes, así que ahora estaba haciendo el libro de texto de DCAO para tercero, y tenía pensado hacer una serie de siete. Además estaba haciendo a su vez un libro sobre técnicas de pedagogía.

Ya de madrugada, cuando el licántropo se iba a ir a la cama, un grito angustiado le alertó y corrió hacia el cuarto de Harry, solo para ver como daba unos pasos tambaleantes hacia la puerta, con una mueca de dolor.

- Harry, qué pasa?!

- Avisa a Snape… - dijo el moreno – Que vaya a por Lucius Malfoy. Corre!

Un miedo feroz se apoderó del licántropo, que bajó las escaleras a todo correr mientras Harry le seguía más lentamente, sintiendo todo el miedo e incertidumbre que había ocasionado en el lobo.

- Lupin! – gruñó Snape – Qué diablos quieres?!

- Harry dice que vayas a por Lucius a la mansión.

- No! – sonó el desesperado susurro del profesor mientras cerraba corriendo, Harry llegó más recuperado y llamó a Dobby.

- Trae a Draco Malfoy, y que nadie te vea.

- Si amo Harry.

El elfo desapareció y Harry mandó a Kreacher traer algunas pociones del armario donde las guardaban. Cuando terminó dijo a Winky de traer mantas y un chocolate caliente por si acaso. Remus, mientras, se mordía las uñas y moría por preguntarle qué pasaba.

- Le ha torturado.

- Quién?

- Voldemort, por no llevar a su hijo para que lo marcase.

- Merlín bendito… - el hombre se tuvo que sentar, temblando – está…?

- No! No creo! – intentó suavizar el niño que vivió la angustia del lobo, abrazándole un momento. No sabía porqué le había afectado tanto, pero estaba muy mal y no le gustaba verle así – Esperemos que Snape llegue a tiempo.

Con un puf, Dobby apareció con un Draco descalzo y furioso, solo vestido con unos pantalones de pijama. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, Harry no pudo evitar apreciar aquel cuerpo blanco. Winky en aquel momento volvía con el chocolate y las mantas, y le tendió una bata a Harry. Este se acercó al rubio con ella, mientras este le observaba atónito.

- Harry? Pero qué diablos…. PAPÁ???!!!!

Snape acababa de aparecerse con Lucius en brazos, inconsciente y ensangrentado. Le dejó con la rápida ayuda de Remus en un sofá y con una rapidez pasmosa, le comenzó a curar, echando mano de las pociones que había traído Kreacher, trabajando perfectamente con Remus, como si no necesitasen hablar para saber qué hacer. Draco se había puesto muy pálido, y Harry se acercó un poco más por si necesitaba apoyarse. Pero Draco era todo un Slytherin y con entereza, se puso la bata que le tendió su novio y comenzó a ayudar silenciosamente a su padrino.

Parecía que habían cerrado la mayoría de las heridas, y habían limpiado la sangre del cuerpo, que reposaba con algunas cicatrices que solo durarían algunas semanas. Draco intentaba despertarle con todos los hechizos que conocía, pero nada parecía hacer efecto. Harry se empezó a marear por el aura de desesperación del rubio, la preocupación asfixiante del licántropo y la angustia del profesor.

- Es inútil – dijo Severus, con voz ronca, que intentaba disimular su dolor – intenté impedirlo, pero… Bellatrix quería vengarse. Le mandó el Anima Conmino.

- No – dijo Remus. Su dolor era tan palpable que Harry sintió casi un pinchazo. Respiró hondo, sabía que tenía que estar calmado, sobre todo con lo que iba a venir ahora.

- Qué es eso? – exigió saber Draco.

- Está encerrado en su mente, no se puede hacer nada, no hay contrahechizo.

- NO!!

- Draco…

- Disculpad.

Harry se hizo un hueco y se sentó en el borde del sofá, ante la mirada incrédula de los dos adultos y su novio, que le miró con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos. Posando las yemas de sus dedos en unos puntos específicos de las sienes del rubio respiró, como si fuese a lanzarse a una piscina, y cerró los ojos. Aquello solo sabía hacerlo en teoría, suponía que era hora de ponerlo en práctica.

La gran diferencia entre un empata y las otras formas de magia mental era la forma en la que se introducían en los pensamientos. La legilimancia, por ejemplo, se basaba en lanzar un ataque violento a unas defensas para romperlas. Era como lanzar algo sólido contra una pared. En cambio, la empatía era como el aire, entraba en todos sitios, nadie lo notaba, nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Aquel hechizo que le habían echado a Malfoy causaba una barrera irrompible tanto desde dentro como desde fuera, no se podía quebrar, excepto si eras un empata. El joven se filtró entre las juntas de la muralla y empujó. No tenía mejor forma de decirlo. Grandes gotas de sudor perlaron su frente y con un último esfuerzo, hizo ceder la barrera.

Lucius Malfoy abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Harry se levantó por el impulso y se tambaleó, pálido como un fantasma, Remus le cogió, sosteniéndole con ternura y se dirigió a un sillón a sentarle. Mientras, Draco, se había lanzado a los brazos de su padre que, atónito, se dejó abrazar y le sostuvo con fuerza contra sí por un momento.

- Severus, cómo? – preguntó perplejo.

- Creo… creo que tu respuesta la tiene Potter – repuso el pocionista igualmente asombrado.

- Ay, Harry!!! – exclamó Draco.

Y corriendo ante el asombro de los adultos presentes, fue hasta él y sentándose en el reposabrazos de su sillón, colocó la cabeza morena apoyada en su pecho y masajeó las sienes con sus largos dedos. Harry suspiró de alivio, era como si le quitasen una enorme presión de encima. Draco no entendía como aquello ayudaba a Harry, solo sabía que lo hacía, así que acarició su frente con ternura.

- Es imposible curar el Anima Conmino, no se puede – fijo Lucius, no sabiendo si estaba más sorprendido por ver a su hijo así con Potter o por lo otro.

- En realidad se puede… - dijo Severus – Pero hay que ser empata.

Los tres Slytherin miraron al niño de oro que suspiró resignado, mientras Remus le daba ánimos con una sornisa.

- Bueno, es lo que soy.

- Merlín… - susurraron los dos Malfoy.

- Claro!!! Todo encaja!!! – exclamó Snape – Los empatas tienen barreras irrompibles de oclumancia. No había manera de que las hubiera aprendido solo. Y por eso sabías los planes de Voldemort, y del director. Por eso te distanciaste de esos idiotas que tenías como amigos.

Draco se puso pálido, un momento, como pensando algo, pero tras pensarlo un momento, se tranquilizó. Harry le sonrió no hacía falta ser émpata para saber lo que pensaba.

- Por eso sabías – dijo el rubio – todas esas cosas… por eso lo sabías todo.

- Ajá, lo descubrí este verano y al ver la cabeza del director – dijo con una mueca de desagrado – me dije que ya era hora de coger las riendas.

- Tal vez por ello te calman el dolor de cabeza mis dedos – le dijo Draco mirándole – Al ser yo inmune te traspaso eso y dejas de oírlo todo.

- Sí, y dejo de sentir las auras también, es una verdadera bendición – suspiró Harry, separándose a regañadientes del rubio para escuchar lo que pensaban los demás.

Snape pensaba que había resuelto el misterio y que solo le faltaba por esclarecer lo de Lise. Lucius pensaba que aquello era una clara ventaja y que si él ya no estaba bajo el yugo de Dumbledore, se pondría de su lado. Ambos intentaban mantener sus escudos de oclumancia al máximo para intentar alejarle de sus pensamientos.

- Sabéis que eso no funciona, no? – les dijo – Por mucha barrera que pongáis os sigo oyendo. El único inmune aquí es Draco; supongo que por los Black.

- Sí, en la familia Black ha habido varios empatas famosos – dijo el rubio.

- Lo supuse, a Lucius le puedo leer perfectamente.

Los Slytherin resoplaron y Harry alzó los ojos al cielo. Draco se sentó junto a su padre, y por pequeños gestos, este le tranquilizaba. Snape se dejó caer pensativo, y Remus vino a sentarse a su lado, dejando que se apoyase en su hombro. Intentó no meterse demasiado en su cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza que emanaba de él, al parecer por Lucius Malfoy. Había dolor, mucho, y resentimiento, cosa que le extrañó. Remus era una persona muy poco rencorosa.

- Sabe que no puede volver ahora a la mansión, verdad señor Malfoy?

- Sí, Bellatrix ya debe haber ido a avisar a Voldemort de la ayuda recibida. Cuando recupere las fuerzas, pondré de nuevo en orden las barreras de la mansión. No podrán volver a entrar.

- Para eso necesitarás estar recuperado del todo – advirtió Severus – y es una semana mínima de reposo.

Harry miró a Remus, quería que se quedasen con ellos, así estarían protegidos, y pasaría las navidades con Draco. Pero no quería ocasionarle dolor a su padre putativo, pero Remus demostró de nuevo su firmeza de carácter y dijo con una sonrisa:

- Os podéis quedar aquí – recibiendo una alegre sonrisa de Draco – hay sitio de sobra. También va por ti, Severus.

- Bien, agradezco la invitación, iré a Hogwarts para darle algún tipo de excusa a Dumbledore.

- Genial – sonrió Harry – yo…

- Tú te vas a la cama – intervino Remus "Se cae de sueño; ya llevaré yo a los Malfoy a una habitación. Aunque Merlín sabe que no quiero hablar con… con él"

Harry solo bostezó. Sabía que el encantamiento que había usado era difícil y que producía mucho cansancio, así que no se resistió y subió arrastrándose hasta su cuarto donde se puso el pijama con un hechizo de lo cansado que estaba y se metió entre las sábanas.

Oyó los pensamientos de Lucius, Remus y Snape, y sintió la presencia de Draco. Estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre como se organizarían aquellas vacaciones, y oyó el trajín cuando Snape se iba y los otros tres subían las escaleras ayudando Draco a su padre, que estaba algo débil. Lucius se moría por hablar con Remus, pero este le evitaba con habilidad, sin dejar nunca esa cortesía que le era tan propia. Oyó como Remus le daba el cuarto de color crema a Draco, y llevó a Lucius al dormitorio principal, diciéndole que allí estaría más cómodo. El joven sonrió al pensar que eso dejaba el dormitorio rojo para Snape.

La casa no tardó en estar en completo silencio, y poco después, un asombra oscura se deslizaba silenciosa en su cuarto y se tumbaba junto a él bajo las sábanas. Harry suspiró y se acercó más.

- Duerme, Harry, me quedaré contigo.

Con estas palabras el moreno enlazó sus piernas con las de su novio y se apoyó en su pecho mientras este le abrazaba con una sonrisa de contento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Mmmm, hola LIse._

_- Qué has estado haciendo?? He esperado por horas, y ahora apareces con unas ojeras de muerto viviente._

_- No he dormido nada – suspiró el joven – Tuve que mandar a Snape a por Lucius Malfoy, y salvarle de un hechizo… ahora saben que soy un empata y estoy durmiendo con Draco en … - un bostezo le cortó - … mi cuarto._

_- Morgana! Cómo te metes siempre en estos berenjenales?!_

_Harry sonrió de lado y sintió como los ojos se le cerraban, Lise sonrió al ver como el paisaje en el que estaban empezaba a desaparecer, desvaneciéndose, y se dijo que aquel debía ser el encuentro más corto que habían tenido. _


	17. Chapter 17

Siento mucho no haber actualiado en tanto tiempo pero tenía mis exámenes y me fue imposible. Agradezco mucho a todos los que tenéis la paciencia necesaria para seguirme n.n y para leer mis historias!!

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutéis!!

**Malfoys**

Harry bostezó y se estiró entre las sábanas, echando de menos el calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Draco. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mirando lo que tenía entre las manos. Dando un brinco se abalanzó contra él, que riendo, lo alejó mientras le daba un beso.

- Cada vez me gustan más tus amigos – Harry se sonrojó como un tomate e intentó quitarle de nuevo el libro de kamasutra que le habían regalado Dean y Seamus.

- Draco!

- Sabes? Deberíamos hacerles caso. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que lo pruebes conmigo, no?

- Voy a matarles – dijo el moreno abochornado – lenta y dolorosamente.

Draco rió y dejando el libro en la mesa junto al sillón donde estaba sentado, sentó a Harry sobre él, dejándole a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y atrayéndole para un beso dulce. El Griffindor se dejó ir, sintiendo como se le iba el bochorno y su cara recuperaba su color tostado de siempre. Sonriendo, se separó del rubio, y notó como no sentía ninguna mente despierta todavía. Draco le sonrió a su vez y dijo pícaramente:

- Lo lees conmigo?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso, leer aquello con Draco podría ser una situación del todo explosiva, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tensión sexual reprimida que había entre los dos. Pero el Slytherin sacó sus mejores mañas y puso ojos de cachorrito que terminaron convenciendo a Harry. Se tumbaron ambos en la cama, bajo las mantas, boca abajo, y abrieron el libro. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados por todo un costado, y sus manos se rozaban ocasionalmente.

Los chicos se contentaron con estar así, juntos, sintiendo como su excitación crecía a medida que iban pasando las páginas, ilustradas con fotografías excesivamente… gráficas. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando. Era una sensación extraña, allí, tan cerca el uno del otro, sin hacer nada, era una sensación agradable, decidió Harry. Hablaban poco, con voz ronca, y rieron al ver algunas de las explicaciones.

- Nos vamos a divertir con esto – dijo Draco

- Pues habrá que empezar por algo fácil – susurró Harry sin querer mirar al rubio. Este, viendo aquello, cogió su barbilla suavemente y le hizo mirarle.

- No lo has hecho nunca?

- No – admitió el moreno, sonrojado.

- Habrá que remediarlo – dijo el Slytherin con voz pícara, Harry rió.

- Tú con quién lo has hecho? – preguntó a su vez, dándose la vuelta.

- Algunos Slytherin y un par de Ravenclaws – confesó él.

- Oh.

Se quedaron así un rato, Draco acariciaba el pelo oscuro, sabiendo que el otro pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle. Esperaba que no le importase demasiado. Harry, por su parte, no dedicó más que unos segundos a decirse que aquello no le importaba demasiado; por lo menos así uno de los dos tendría experiencia. Se dedicó a disfrutar de las caricias del rubio, cerrando los ojos, y disfrutando del silencio.

- No me vas a preguntar por la empatía? – preguntó suavemente.

- Para qué? Me basta con saber que no puedes meterte en mi cabeza – rió Draco.

- Tsk, payaso – rió a su vez el Griffindor.

- Harry – dijo él, serio esta vez – le has salvado la vida a las dos personas que más significan para mí. Salvaste a mi padrino de una muerte segura, y a mi padre de algo peor que morir. Si tus poderes sirven para eso, no tengo más que decir que es una bendición.

- Gracias – susurró el joven, mirándole. Un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos y añadió – Sabes? Podrías agradecérmelo con un beso.

- Con todos los que quieras.

Draco se inclinó y besó al león con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Harry atrapó su cintura y dio media vuelta, dejando a Draco recostado en la cama y quedando él encima. La serpiente rió y le atrajo más hacia sí, profundizando el beso.

Tiempo pasó antes de que se oyesen ruidos en la casa. Harry levantó la cabeza, como oyendo algo, haciendo que Draco le mirase y sonriese divertido.

- Remus se ha despertado – anunció.

- Y mi padre?

- Dormido, pero tenía que descansar y su mente está bien, no te preocupes.

- No me preocupo – sonrió el rubio besándole.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que creía que pasaba algo, o al menos había pasado, entre Remus y su padre, cuando oyó al licántropo acercarse. Había revisado a Lucius y ni se había molestado en abrir el cuarto de Draco, venía directamente al suyo. Harry guardó rápidamente el libro, ante la risa de Draco y le besó con un guiño justo cuando Remus abría la puerta. El de ojos dorados sonrió.

- Hola chicos, habéis dormido bien?

- Sí

- Muy bien – rió el Slytherin.

- Me alegro.

Remus sonrió al ver como los ojos de Harry brillaban y parecía verdaderamente feliz. Se alegró de ver como el rubio tenía la misma expresión en los ojos, aun siendo Slytherin y llevando su máscara puesta, Remus sabía leer muy bien los sentimientos de las serpientes.

- Venís a desayunar? – preguntó – lo más probable es que Lucius duerma toda la mañana.

- Claro!

- Tendrías que dejarme algo para ponerme…

- Oh, no! Aquí desayunamos en pijama, te daré unas pantuflas – dijo Harry saltando de la cama decidido.

Draco le miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de ternura, que hicieron que Remus riese entre dientes y saliese camino del comedor de mañana seguido de ambos que se abrochaban las batas. Una vez sentados, con el desayuno delante, Remus dijo:

- Supongo que no necesitas una habitación.

- No, duermo con Harry.

- Bien, le diré a los elfos que dejen allí tus cosas cuando Severus las traiga.

Llevaban ya un rato de sobremesa cuando Kreacher anunció la llegada de Snape. Harry se lo agradeció y le pidió que llevase las cosas que hubiese traído de Draco a su cuarto. Snape hizo su entrada en el comedor poco después.

- He de admitir que esto ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

- Bueno – rió Remus – sabes que el polvo no es bueno para la salud.

- Sí – dijo el moreno con una sarcástica sonrisa – Draco, cómo estás?

- Bien padrino, gracias.

- Y Lucius?

- Durmiendo, pero no creo que se despierte en otro par de horas.

- Es probable, al menos con las pociones que le di. A menos que el hechizo de Potter necesite un reposo tras él.

- No, solo una noche de sueño.

- Siéntate – pidió el castaño – has desayunado? Lugo te enseñaré tu habitación.

- Ya desayuné, gracias.

- Y Dumbly? Ha dicho algo?

- Solo ha hecho ver que estaba preocupado, en realidad le da igual el destino de los Slytherins excepto si pueden servirle de espías o reportarle algún beneficio.

- Creerá que te lo has levado para que sea marcado – dijo Harry.

- Probablemente.

No hacía falta decir nada más, así que dejaron el tema para coger otros más agradables. Con todo, se les hizo eterna la charla en aquella mesa para seis del comedor, y fue allí donde les encontró sentados Lucius, que apareció ataviado con una túnica gris, que Harry reconoció de Remus, adaptada mágicamente para el cuerpo más musculoso del rubio.

- Buenos días – saludó, y mirándoles con más detalle, alzó una ceja y dijo – Draco qué haces aún en pijama?

- Eh, pues…

- En esta casa se desayuna en pijama, Lucius – contestó Remus "Como empiece a regañar me lo cargo.

- Son las doce menos cuarto – sonrió el rubio irónicamente.

- Nos hemos entretenido de sobremesa.

Harry y Draco miraban las pullas que se lanzaban aquellos dos como quien mira un partido de tenis, y Severus alzaba los ojos al cielo.

- Bien – acabó por decir Remus "Sigue igual de irritante" – La comida se servirá a la una y media. Severus, te enseñaré tu habitación – y dirigiéndose a los adolescentes – Chicos, será mejor que os vistáis, no queremos que le de un síncope al señor Malfoy.

Y salió sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijese ni pío. Severus le siguió con una sonrisa de lado "Algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensaba. Lucius miró la puerta con una expresión indefinible y tantos pensamientos y sentimientos confusos que Harry se cerró lo más posible a su mente mientras se levantaba y salía seguido de Draco.

- Abajo hay varios salones, y en frente está la biblioteca – dijo – si espera a que me cambie, le enseñaré la casa.

- Bien, gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius estaba sentado en la biblioteca, mirando ausente por el ventanal que mostraba el jardín. Su hijo y Potter estaban allí, disfrutando de la nieve; había sido toda una revelación saber que estaban saliendo, aunque no era del todo inesperado, Draco siempre le había prestado demasiada atención al niño que vivió y su familia siempre se había sentido atraída por los leones.

Y hablando de felinos, Remus apareció por la puerta, vistiendo esas ropas muggles que siempre le habían gustado. Vaqueros y una camisa blanca, que remarcaba el color tostado de su piel. Lucius bebió de aquella visión encantadora, mientras Remus le saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Cómo te encuentras, Lucius? – preguntó amablemente.

Por supuesto, la cortesía personificada, pensó Lucius. Siempre lo había sido, incluso con gente que despreciaba, como debía ser el caso, el rubio suspiró y contestó.

- Mucho mejor que ayer. Dormir me hizo bien.

El día anterior, tras la comida y un tour por la casa, había comenzado a sentir el cansancio y se retiró temprano. Potter había conseguido que Kreacher se colase entre las barreras de la mansión y volviese con varios baúles de pertenencias suyas y noticias.

Al parecer, Voldemort había sentido algo y había mandado a varios mortífagos a intentar entrar en la casa. Las barreras habían hecho su función y ahora algunos cuerpos con capas negras yacían en los límites de la propiedad. Solo eso hacía que el rubio tuviese que suprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Encogiéndose de hombros, el patriarca Malfoy pasó a otro tema.

- Has visto a Severus esta mañana?

- Harry le mostró ayer la sala de pociones, no creo que salga de allí hasta la cena.

- Es probable – sonrió el rubio.

Se hizo un silencio tenso mientras Remus se acercaba a la ventana y sonreía al ver a los chicos allí. Se volvió hacia su acompañante y le miró seriamente.

- Asegúrese de que su hijo no le haga daño a Harry, Malfoy.

- Qué formal – se burló este.

- Y agradece que siquiera te llame Lucius a Harry – espetó el lobo con desprecio – Al fin y al cabo, con tu edad, debería dársete un tratamiento acorde, no?

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió dando un portazo, dejando a Lucius detrás, con una extraña mueca en los ojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, cosa rara en él, salió de la biblioteca y entró decidido en el despacho de Remus, que en aquel momento tiraba el libro que había cogido con fuerza sobre la mesa.

- Qué has querido decir con eso?

- Oh, como si no lo supieras! – exclamó Remus – "Solo eres un crío, Lupin, esto no era más que una diversión" Te suenan esas palabras?

- Remus, yo…

- Tú nada!! – le interrumpió Remus fúrico – Eres un hombre despreciable Malfoy, siempre lo has sido. Después de dos años juntos, ¡dos putos años!, me saltas con eso? Debimos haberte dejado morir a manos de Bella, no hubiese sido una gran pérdida para el mundo.

- LUPIN, ESCÚCHAME – rugió el rubio, haciendo que el de ojos dorados le mirase asombrado. Nunca, nunca, se había visto a un Malfoy perder los estribos así, nunca gritaban, nunca se exaltaban, y allí estaba Lucius, con los puños apretados y un destello de furia en sus ojos - tuve que decirte aquello, tuve que hacer que me odiaras. Me iba a casar con Narcisa nada más salir de Hogwarts.

- Gran cosa! Y tú creías que yo no lo sabía?

- Sé que lo sabías! Pero no sabías que mi padre se había enterado de lo nuestro. Y mi padre no es como otros sangre pura, no hace matrimonios y luego cada uno por su cuenta, un Malfoy no es infiel! Y me dijo que si te volvía a ver acercarte a mí te mataría, es más, mandaría a sus mortífagos a hacerlo. Tenías 16 años! Crees que me iba a arriesgar a eso? Le dije que lo nuestro había sido solo un juego, y luego te lo hice creer a ti también. Sé que te hice daño pero no podía arriesgarme, no podía arriesgarte! Así que desaparecía de tu vida, pensando que jamás tendría otra oportunidad. Y luego tú… empezaste a salir con Black, y aquello me hizo ver que realmente te había perdido para siempre.

- No salí con Sirius – susurró el licántropo

- Qué?

- Que Sirius y yo nunca llegamos a salir en serio – dijo el lobo, dejándose caer en el sillón, y sin reprimir el dolor en su voz – Él… cuando te fuiste me dejaste destrozado. Mis transformaciones eran cada vez más dolorosas y caí en una depresión bastante severa. Sirius estuvo allí para recoger los pedazos. Y pese a todo, pese a lo fácil que era enamorarse de él, no pude hacerlo, te seguía recordando, todos los días y todas las noches. Pero empecé a sanar, y aunque nunca te olvidé, pude seguir con mi vida y luego… Luego todo se hizo pedazos – acabó con una mirada cristalizada hacia la ventana – Ahora solo queda Harry, y agradezco cada día que pasa al destino por no habérmelo quitado también.

Lucius se acercó y posó una mano en el hombro del lobo, que solo cerró los ojos con cansancio.

- Porqué me haces esto, Lucius?

- Porque ya no está mi padre, ya no está Narcisa, ya no está Black, porque Voldemort ya no puede alcanzarme. Y porque, aun pasados todos estos años, me sigo sintiendo irremediablemente atraído por ti.

Remus le miró con sorpresa en sus ojos de ámbar y el rubio se inclinó para besarlo; con dulzura, con rabia, con cariño, con ansiedad, con todo lo que seguía sintiendo tras tantos años.

Mientras, fuera, en el jardín, Draco miraba hacia las ventanas de la casa mientras Harry mantenía obstinadamente sus manos contra su frente, intentando aislarse de aquella conversación, que parecían gritarle al oído, pero que era extremadamente privada.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi!! Ya que he tardado tanto, al menos os dejo dos n.n

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**Vuelta a las clases**

Harry y Draco se despidieron con un beso y el rubio se juntó a su padrino para aparecerse en el andén 9 y ¾. No sería bueno que les viesen juntos. Lucius dio un rápido abrazo a su hijo, lleno de afecto pese a lo que pudiese parecer.

Harry sonrió y miró a Remus, que sonreía con su habitual dulzura; aunque desde el día en que Lucius y él habían discutido, el aire de melancolía que llevaba impreso en sus ojos se había disipado considerablemente. Draco y él habían caído varias veces en besos eternos en los pasillos, y caricias discretas en la biblioteca. Snape alzaba los ojos al cielo al ver las miradas que se echaban en las comidas, dándole la impresión a Harry de que había vivido aquello miles de veces.

Así mismo, evitar que se colasen pensamientos en su cabeza era prácticamente imposible y se había tirado gran parte de las navidades con su cabeza pegada al cuello, frente o manos de Draco, no que pareciese molestar al rubio, que sonreía indulgente y mandaba miraditas irónicas a los adultos, que salían a toda prisa de la sala en la que estuviesen.

Lucius observó como Remus se iba con Harry y fue a sentarse al salón, a conversar un rato con Walburga Black, con la que había visto, tenía mucho en común, poco después, oyó que alguien se aparecía en el vestíbulo, y despidiéndose elegantemente, se fue a encontrar a su querido licántropo. Remus estaba quitándose la capa y dándosela a Dobby, que asentía a lo que le decía. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

- Remus, todo bien?

- Sí – contestó él con una dulce sonrisa – Creo que Harry estaba contento de volver a clase.

- Supongo que se puede haber sentido incómodo estos últimos días – añadió Lucius.

- Bueno sí, he de decir que yo también estoy más cómodo sabiendo que no tendrá que oír lo que pensemos, ha sido… violento.

Lucius se acercó al otro hombre y le susurró al oído, complacido al ver el estremecimiento que recorría el cuerpo esbelto.

- Espero que esta noche dejes tu puerta abierta – Remus le miró – Me he retenido por tu ahijado, pero no esperes que pueda hacerlo mucho más.

- Tal vez sea yo quien te visite a ti – sonrió el castaño posando una mano en su pecho y mirándole entre las pestañas, haciendo que Lucius quisiese tirarse sobre él – al fin y al cabo… tu cama es más grande.

Y con una sonrisa coqueta, Remus se fue escaleras arriba, llamando a Winky para hacer los menús de aquella semana. Lucius se quedó allí, con un brillo travieso en los ojos y con verdaderas ganas de que llegase aquella noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry se tiró en uno de los compartimentos del tren y dejó caer sobre el hombro de Lise su cabeza, cerrando los ojos un momento. Esta rió y le preguntó:

- Qué tal con tu rubio?

- Sabes que bien – sonrió – va a ser dura la vuelta, porque me he acostumbrado a tenerlo conmigo a todas horas.

- Entiendo – rió ella.

- Hola gente! – exclamaron Seamus y Dean llegando algo despeinados.

- Ey chicos!

- festejando el reencuentro, no? – ambos rieron de buena gana.

- Hola

En ese momento entraron Neville y luna y el pequeño grupo quedó completo.

- Nos vas a contar ya porqué no hiciste la fiesta de Nochevieja? – preguntó Dean – No fuiste muy específico.

- Sabéis que tenía gente en casa – comenzó a explicar – Eran Draco, su padre y el profesor Snape. Voldemort torturó a Lucius y al volver a su casa, Bellatrix le esperaba. Llamé corriendo a Snape y conseguimos salvarle, para evitar represalias, Draco también vino y se quedó.

- Vaya – "No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre consigue salvar la situación. Cómo se enterará de tantas cosas?"

- Lestrange – Harry miró a Nev y vio que estaba lleno de furia y ganas de venganza., Se dijo que Lucius tendría que dejarle esa muerte a él.

- Hay algo más – dijo Lise "Venga, es el mejor momento"

- Oh, sí. Snape y Malfoy vendránm mañan a ala reunión, han aceptado estar en la orden.

- No! En serio?

- Vaya.

Y los pensamientos por allí andaban, pero Harry no encontró una reticencia especialmente fuerte a la idea de que algunos adultos se uniesen a ellos.

- Sí Remus también vendrá, quiere ver nuestro progreso.

- Eso es genial

- Sí, tengo ganas de verle.

- Ahora solo queda concertar la reunión.

Harry a sintió y con su medalla hizo aparecer un mensaje en el medallón de todos para que supiesen el día y la hora. La orden había crecido mucho, y ahroa eran algo más de cincuenta. Harry todavía no se lo creía, sus máximas aspiraciones habían sido una veintena, pero parecía que la gente estaba más involucrada en la guerra de lo que creía.

Había gente de todas la scasas, de todos los cursos. A los de los dos primeros años se les entrenaba en la sala de demanda, Harry no quería arriesgarse a que alguien intentase espiarles reclutándoles, eran más pequeños, y por lo tanto más volubles.

- Además, Harry tiene una remodelación de la estructura en mente.

- Ah sí? Tendremos que verlo – sonrió Luna.

- Bueno, Luna, - dijo Nev, cambiando de tema – qué tal en el Bosque Negro?

- Oh, al final no fuimos – dijo ella – Papá tuvo un problema con la editorial y me fui a casa de Blaise.

- A casa….

- …de Blaise?

- Luna, lunita – exclamó Seamus – No nos estarás escondiendo nada, no?

- Por supuesto que os lo esconde, Griffindors de pacotilla – los chico se volvieron con una risa en sus rostros para ver a Blaise seguido de Theo y Draco.

- Cómo estás, princesa? – dijo el moreno, sentándose junto a la rubia y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Cuanto tiempo.

- Sí, desde el martes – y era sábado – Encontraste el sniffle que rondaba tu jardín?

- Desgraciadamente no. Si no sabes que te lo hubiese traído.

- Hm

- Oye… estáis saliendo? – preguntó Nev desde los brazos de Theo, repitiendo la pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de todos. Harry sonrió, era claro que Blaise y Luna eran la pareja más rara que se hubiese imaginado, pero había un lazo muy fuerte entre ambos.

- En realidad, hemos decidido seguir el ritual mocorgrack de cortejo – dijo Blaise seriamente, y él y Luna empezaron a reírse, haciendo que los otros alzasen los ojos al cielo "Dios los cría y ellos se juntan". Cuando se ponían así no había quién los siguiese.

Draco echó un par de hechizos a la puerta y se arrellanó en el sillón, atrayendo a Harry hacia sí, y hablando de las vacaciones con Lise, en la que había descubierto un alma afín. Harry sonreía indulgentemente y dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio.

Si alguien pasase frente al compartimento, sin embargo, solo vería a los Gryffindors. Draco ya podía ser visto con ellos, la traición de su padre era completamente clara. Pero los demás todavía tenían a sus padres encadenados a Voldemort.

El regreso a Hogwarts fue rápido y con una impresión de normalidad que le daba cierto sentido clamo a todo. Harry había dejado el sábado para que todo el mundo se aclimatara, y el domingo organizó la reunión. La programó una hora antes de la llegada de Remus, Lucius y Snape, tenía algo que contar. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, tirado sen los sillones, puffs, cojines y alfombras, Harry convocó un estrado frente a la chimenea y se subió, para estar seguro que todo el mundo le veía. La gente vitoreó y gritó algunos "guapo!!" entre risas, los ánimos estaban altos, el ambiente era de camaradería. Harry alzó la mano y todo el mundo se calló.

- Hola, me alegro de veros – sonrió el moreno – Espero que hayáis pasado buenas vacaciones, pero me temo que no es tiempo de hablar de ello. Este grupo ha crecido mucho, más allá de mis expectativas. Aunque quisiera que fuese de otra forma, muchos de vosotros queréis luchar en esta guerra, a mi lado, por ello os lo agradezco. Pero siendo tantos, el sistema de antes es muy impreciso para organizarnos. Por ello he ideado otro. Habrá cinco grupos, que se llamarán como las piezas de ajedrez – un murmullo excitado recorrió la asamblea, mientras todos se emocionaban con la idea - Lise me ha ayudado a organizar a la gente en los grupos, aunque a lo mejor podéis pasar de uno a otro si os sentís más cómodos. En cada grupo habrá un dúo de comandantes, que pondrá a todos los dúos en grupos según como crean que será más efectivo. – miró a Lise que subió al estrado.

- Hola gente – saludó, a lo que algunos respondieron con gritos animados y risas – Bien, empezaremos por arriba; el REY, creo que queda claro quién es, no? – todos rieron de buena gana y asintieron – Bien, Harry es nuestro rey. Por importancia ahora viene la reina.

- Ese es Draco!! – gritó alguien por detrás, causando risas, Draco se levantó y saludó con la cabeza.

-Sí, ese es Draco. La reina es la pieza más peligrosa del juego. Sé que tú también eres peligroso, Harry, pero no puedes acaparar – más risas – Así pues, Draco y yo seremos reinas, pues somos los que más experiencia tenemos y los más cercanos a Harry. Bien, después van los alfiles, pero los dejaremos porque en esa categoría entrarán los adultos que se unan a nosotros. Los siguientes son los caballos. Los caballos son los grupos de ataque e infiltración; el dúo que estará a la cabeza serán Seamus y Dean, y ellos os organizarán como crean necesario. Las torres serán los grupos de defensa y curación, bajo el mando de Luna y Blaise. Por último, los peones serán los de los dos primeros años, que seguirán respondiendo a Neville y a Theo; sabéis que son la última opción si tenemos que entrar en combate, son muy pequeños.

- Espero que os parezca bien, si hay alguna queja, venid a decírnoslo. Los entrenadores, decirles a los pequeños el nuevo orden el próximo día de entrenamiento. Los dúos al mando os dirán como organizarán los grupos el próximo día. Ahora, seguiremos con el programa, está puesto en los tablones.

Algunas personas se dirigieron a los grandes corchos que había pegados en las paredes, donde estaban puestas unas largas listas con los nombres y el orden de actividades. Después, se dirigieron a los demás y se fueron hacia el área que les tocase.

Harry sonrió, y salió con Draco, mientras el resto seguía una disciplina ordenada y tranquila a la que se habían acostumbrado. Salieron a la sala circular que había antes de la puerta a la cámara, y esperaron. Algunos minutos más tarde, tres puffs se hacían oír, y tres adultos aparecieron ante ellos. Miraron a su alrededor con interés y los ojos de los Slytherin se iluminaron al ver la magnífica puerta. Sonrieron y se saludaron.

- Qué tal estás, padre?

- Bien hijo, no te preocupes, estoy recuperado del todo, hasta Severus lo ha dicho.

- Perdona, es que estoy preocupado.

- Lo sé, pero no debes – añadió su padrino.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y miró a Harry que había abrazado a Remus con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry abrazó a Remus y sintió toda la ternura que solía venir con su presencia, algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado. En ese momento, al observar la interacción entre los dos Malfoy, el licántropo sintió una oleada de cariño hacia Lucius, que le trajo a la mente unas escenas que Harry no habría necesitado saber.

El moreno se volvió hacia ellos.

- Listos?

- A ver qué tienes, Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja en señal de desafía y abrió la puerta con un gran gesto teatral. Los ojos de los adultos se abrieron de par en par mientras se adentraban en la cámara. Harry seguía sus pensamientos caóticos mientras recorrían la sala de un lado a otro, deteniéndose en los sitios que más les llamaban la atención, intentando calcular cuantas personas habría allí.

Los ojos de Remus se dirigieron inmediatamente a una de las cuatro plataformas de duelo, donde algunos alumnos se enfrentaban con espadas de madera, intentando canalizar magia por ellas. Los de Snape se dirigieron directamente hacia donde Blaise tenía un caldero encendido y explicaba como iban a usar aquel veneno en unas pequeñas cápsulas. No muy lejos, Neville explicaba como encantar unos polvos de mandrágora para dejar ciegos y mudos a los oponentes. Los ojos de Lucius, sin embargo, se sintieron atraídos por las plataformas de duelo de la derecha, donde varios chicos se enfrentaban con una rapidez y fuerza que ya quisieran muchos adultos, bajo el ojo vigilante de Lise.

- Qué os parece?

- Es la única vez que va a oír estas palabras de mi boca, Potter, así que disfrútelas – dijo Snape – Lo que ha conseguido aquí es impresionante.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo bien que su profesor no le mentía. Y oyó como Remus y Lucius pensaban lo increíble que era que hubiese conseguido algo así a espaldas del director. Draco se puso entonces a explicarles como habían hecho varios grupos según el poder y las habilidades de cada uno. Les explicó como iban rotando pasando por pociones y hierbas, combate con armas, duelo, entrenamiento físico y descanso.

Aunque algunos se volvían al verles pasar, la mayoría de los chicos, ya sobre aviso, no se dieron la vuelta, solo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, concentrados en lo que hacían. Draco y él les enseñaron todo explicándoles con todo detalle como se estructuraba aquello y todo el material que habían conseguido reunir. Lucius tuvo que darle un codazo a Snape para que se alejase de los calderos, que observaba penetrantemente haciendo que Blaise sudase frío.

No se sintieron muy convencidos del gimnasio muggle que tenían montado, pero Draco habló a favor de él, y el único signo que quedó fue una de incredulidad y de desprecio. Intentaron abrir los armarios, como tantos otros habían intentado, y al no poder, fruncieron el ceño. Lo intentaron con brío, mientras Harry reía disimuladamente.

- Muy bien, Harry, qué diablos hay en estos armarios? – preguntó Remus ya irritado "Y con qué diablos los ha cerrado para que ni nosotros tres juntos podamos abrirlos"

- Lo que tiene es una sorpresa, y el hechizo usado… es uno que solo yo puedo deshacer, como ya habréis visto, y han visto todos los de aquí.

Los que estaban allí rieron, se había vuelto una especie de rito, intentar abrir esos armarios, el que con más celo lo intentaba era Theo, que no soportaba quedarse con la intriga de nada. Pero no parecía que nadie fuese capaz de romper el hechizo de Harry, y él sonreía sabiendo que aun para el mismo Merlín sería imposible… el hechizo estaba en pársel y requería una contraseña para deshacerlo que era muggle. Y así dejaba que todo el mundo se rompiese la cabeza pensando.

- Cuando sea el momento, lo abriré – dijo Harry – bueno… creo que ese honor se lo ha ganado Theo – Draco rió y en ese momento sonó una campana.

- Eso es que se ha acabado la primera ronda, - explicó Draco.

- Volvamos a la otra sala – dijo Remus – Quiero saludar a Lise, antes la he visto muy ocupada.

- Esa chica me tiene intrigada – dijo Snape "Y voy a adivinar lo que ocurre, Potter, así que no se confíe"

- Llegará un momento en que ella misma se lo diga, profesor.

- Hm

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Así que intrigo al profesor?_

_- Sí, pero… no sé, no creo que sea un problema. Yo le tengo confianza._

_- Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso arruinaría toda la diversión – dijo ella y le miró como evaluándole – Y porqué le llamas Snape y en cambio a Malfoy le llamas Lucius?_

_- Es… si a Lucius le llamo Malfoy, tiendo a pensar en cuando me llevaba mal con Draco y no me gusta. Además, es el amigo/amante/novio no sé qué de Remus, supongo que eso me da más confianza que llamar a un profesor de toda la vida Severus – hizo una mueca – es como si hablase de otra persona._

_Lise rió y se alargó en la hierba, colocando los pliegues de las túnicas blancas que siempre acababan vistiendo allí._

_- Les diste los colgantes?_

_- Sí, y les dije que eran alfiles. Temía que se riesen de la idea, pero les pareció muy buena._

_- Es que es una buena organización, Harry. _

_- Supongo… en fin, dijeron que vendrían a la próxima, y cuando se enterasen de algún ataque nos avisarían._

_- Te enterarás tú antes seguro._

_- No sé, no suelo entrar en la cabeza de Voldi si no es por pura casualidad._

_- Ya, pero son casualidades que nos vienen muy bien._

_- Sí, - rió Harry – eso desde luego!_


	19. Chapter 19

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero he pasado por una época complicada y me ha sido absolutamente imposible! Gracias a todos los que me seguís leyendo a pesar de todo!! Para compensar un poco, y como me he dado cuenta de que hago a menudo, os traigo dos capis seguidos, espero que los disfrutéis.

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste!!

**Desafío**

Draco acariciaba el pelo de Harry, que estaba tumbado en el sofá, preparando los nuevos horarios de la Orden. Estaban solos en la cámara, y un ambiente de tranquilidad se respiraba en toda la sala. Su mirada se volvió hacia el basilisco que Harry había tenido encerrado en un bloque de hielo hasta que lo vio Snape. Recordó con una sonrisa como el profesor se volvió hacia su novio y le dijo con una ceja alzada y una voz llena de incredulidad.

- Potter, tiene usted un basilisco intacto aquí y no está haciendo nada con él?

Harry no había dicho nada, solo le había dado su permiso para extraer todos los ingredientes que quisiese, pero que intentase que quedase algo de la inmensa serpiente. Y dado que los ingredientes de basilisco eran extremadamente raros, y con mínimas proporciones se podían lograr grandes pociones, el expolio no se notó casi. Y el basilisco seguía allí, casi intacto.

Harry suspiró, y atrajo su atención hacia él de inmediato. Le sonrió y le atrajo para un beso, travieso, haciendo que se le escapase una carcajada al rubio. Y luego volvieron al programa, ordenando las ideas que se les habían ido ocurriendo. Tras la primera vez que vinieron, Remus había prometido acudir a todas las reuniones, para enseñar defensa avanzada, así como Lucios lo haría con duelo. Snape vendría de vez en cuando para enseñar algunas pociones difíciles y dar clases de artes oscuras.

Harry terminó con un punto decidido y con un suspiro sonrió a Draco. Este le respondió igualmente y dejó que se levantara a regañadientes, estaba muy a gusto así.

- Me acompañas a colgarlo a la sala de Menesteres?

- Por supuesto.

Ambos salieron de la cámara y se dirigieron por el otro pasillo hacia las escaleras, que subían mágicamente, como las del despacho del director. Salieron tras un viejo tapiz en el que nadie reparaba, en la séptima planta, no muy lejos de la Sala, y fueron hacia allí cogidos de la mano. Harry pasó tres veces por delante del muro y la puerta de madera doble habitual apareció. Ambos entraron y el Griffindor fue a pegar al corcho los horarios, Draco se quedó mirando alrededor pensativo. Cuando el moreno se volvió, los ojos grises brillaban con travesura y el rubio le cogió de las manos sonriendo.

- Draco, qué..?

- Espera, a ver si funciona – y, cerrando los ojos, pidió por otra sala, una muy especial.

Hogwarts pareció atender a su propuesta con cierto sentido de regocijo, y la sala se metamorfoseó bajo los ojos de Harry. Se la quedó mirando boquiabierto y luego miró a Draco que sonreía como un loco.

- Sabes lo deliciosamente sexy que te veías en ese sillón?

Harry se rió y se tiró al sillón de cuero negro, mirando el cuarto en el que se besaron por primera vez. El rubio se acercó felinamente a él, mirándole de forma predadora, hasta tenerlo encerrado entre sus brazos y la piel negra.

Y le besó.

Y vaya que aquel beso fue intenso. Harry le atrajo hacia él con fuerza, haciendo que quedasen casi tumbados en el sofá. El beso se intensificó, furioso, ardiente, pasional, mientras las manos del rubio se adentraban entre la ropa del joven de camino a su piel. El Griffindor se arqueó al sentir la piel suave y fría de su novio en su cintura, y su boca fue bajando al cuello níveo, a las delicadas clavículas, entre mordiscos y suaves besos.

Draco gimió con deleite, y se movió hasta que ambos quedaron en una postura más cómoda. Él estaba a horcajadas sobre el moreno, que se recostaba sobre el reposabrazos del sillón, y mantenía sus torsos en estrecho contacto. Los dedos largos de la serpiente se deslizaban y acariciaban con levedad toda la piel que podía alcanzar, mientras la lengua de su acompañante hacía estragos en su cuello y en su mente.

El rubio se cimbreó cuando él le mordió la piel sensible de la clavícula, e hizo que sus caderas quedasen completamente pegadas. Harry jadeó y Draco gimió de nuevo, sus erecciones se frotaban en un delicioso vaivén, que el rubio comenzó a acelerar. Harry le cogió de ambos lados del rostro y le atrajo a un beso candente. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban, luchaban, se acariciaban, y la tensión subía en sus cuerpos.

Hasta que ya no pudieron más. Las manos de Draco estaban en los hombros de Harry, y las de este se encontraban en el culo del rubio. Sus respiraciones agitadas hacían que sus pechos chocasen, y el aire que podían coger en aquel beso tórrido, no era suficiente. Con un grito ronco, ambos se vinieron y se dejaron caer, jadeantes en el sofá, de repente mucho más grande, más ancho y más cómodo.

No hicieron nada por mucho rato, no hablaron, ni se levantaron, simplemente Harry les limpió con un gesto de mano, y el tiempo pasó entre caricias suaves y besos tranquilos. Draco se dio la vuelta, dejando su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Harry, sentado entre sus piernas, y con los dedos morenos del de ojos verdes haciendo arabescos en su estómago.

- Crees que tu padre o Snape nos avisarán si saben que va a haber un ataque? – preguntó de pronto el Griffindor.

- No creo.

- Ya, eso pensaba yo. Tal vez necesiten un pequeño incentivo.

- Cual?

- Un entrenamiento serio – sonrió traviesamente Harry, Draco le miró con una sonrisa parecida.

- Cuándo es la próxima reunión?

- Pasado mañana.

- Estupendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry iba de camino a la sala común cuando oyó y sintió que alguien venía. Por el aura la reconoció como McGonnagal. "Debe estar por aquí, si los retratos estaban en lo cierto" Harry sonrió, hacía ya tiempo que sabía como Dumbledore y los profesores parecían enterarse de todo, tenían buenos espías en los retratos. Por ello, Harry se había encargado de limpiar la zona alrededor de la Sala de menesteres y la entrada a la Cámara, discreta y minuciosamente.

- Potter. – "Aquí está"

- Sí, profesora?

- El director quiere verle.

El rostro de Harry se cerró y ella lo notó perfectamente. "Albus no debe haber arreglado las cosas".

- Es por algún asunto escolar?

- Qué? – "Creo que ha dicho algo sobre ponerle de nuevo en el buen camino" – No veo en que le puede interesar eso, Potter, el director quiere hablar con usted, punto.

- Pues dígale que no quiero que me llame a menos que tenga algo que ver con mi educación.

- Potter!!! – exclamó ella escandalizada "Pero qué falta de respeto es esta!"

- No es nada contra usted, profesora, pero dígale al director que no es más que eso, el director de la escuela en la que estoy, por lo que no creo que los asuntos relacionados con mi vida privada deban ser discutidos con él.

Y el moreno se fue de allí, dejando a la profesora boquiabierta y pensando en como diablos iba a decírselo al director.

Harry llegó a la sala común bastante contento consigo mismo, sabía que aquel día iba a llegar, y esperaba aún una confrontación directa, pero de momento estaba muy contento con aquello. Se encontró a Dean y a Seamus acaramelados en un sillón, en su propio mundo, y a Neville parapetado tras un libro.

- Qué? Te hacen pasar mal rato?

- Bromeas? Llevan ahí tirados horas metiéndose mano!!

Harry rió de buena gana mientras ellos dos miraban al botánico con el ceño fruncido. Neville, impasible, volvió a esconderse tras su libro, el moreno sonrió y se decidió a abordar lo que antes había discutido con Draco.

- Creo que Lucius no tiene mucha confianza en que podamos hacer algo – comentó – y Draco está de acuerdo.

- Supongo que también es porque no quiere ver a muchos de nosotros involucrados – añadió Seamus sensatamente.

- Hm, de todas formas, hay que empezar a hacer algo, la mayoría están preparados.

- Sí, al menos los caballos – dijo Dean, hablando por su grupo.

- En la próxima reunión les pediremos que vengan, y haremos una simulación – los ojos de los tres chicos se iluminaron.

- Sacas la artillería pesada, eh Harry?

- Si no, no les convenceremos nunca.

- Cierto, cierto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius se despertó a las primeras luces del alba, y sonrió al sentir un cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos. Sus labios bajaron a acariciar los cabellos dorados del hombre más menudo que escondía el rostro en su cuello. Este gimió y se removió, su suave piel desnuda rozando bajo las sábanas con la del rubio. Este se mordió el labio y se dijo que ya era hora de despertar a su licántropo favorito.

Suavemente se movió y onduló levemente contra el cuerpo tostado, mientras sus labios bajaban más y mordisqueaban los otros. Remus gimió de nuevo, abriendo sus labios, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, y se arqueó contra él, voluptuosamente, haciendo que la erección de Lucius creciese, haciéndose casi dolorosa. Sus manos recorrieron la piel suave, ligeras y traviesas, hasta llegar al perfecto trasero del hombre y estrujarlo, atrayéndole más hacia él. Sus erecciones chocaron y ambos gimieron.

- Mmmm, Lucius – dijo Remus abriendo sus ojos de cobre.

- Buenos días.

- Y tan buenos – sonrió el antiguo león irradiando felicidad.

Lucius movió sus dedos en la raja del Griffindor mientras devoraba sus labios de nuevo. Se adentró en la cálida cavidad de su amor, dilatándole suavemente, mientras el otro dirigía sus manos a su miembro y lo acariciaba con suavidad. Lucius se movió rápidamente, quedando colocado sobre él, y de un movimiento fluido, se introdujo en él, gimiendo roncamente al hacerlo. Remus gimió a su vez, y se agarró a los fuertes brazos del rubio mientras sus piernas se aferraban a sus caderas.

Cielos, Lucius no sabía como podía seguir tan estrecho como el primer día que se acostaron. Él había sido su primero, primer hombre, primera vez, y aún así, a día de hoy, más de veinte años después, seguía volviéndole absolutamente loco. Remus apretó de aquella forma que tantos estragos causaba en él, haciendo que se viniese con un grito ralo, al mismo tiempo que él, por medio de las hábiles manos blancas hacía lo mismo.

- Creo que necesito una ducha – rió Remus.

- Mmm, yo creo que te voy a acompañar.

- Eres insaciable – se carcajeó el otro.

Tiempo después, Remus y Lucius se transportaron a la cámara secreta, donde encontraron a Draco, Harry y Snape esperándoles con el ceño fruncido. Remus tuvo a bien parecer apenado, pero Lucius solo saludó como si no llegasen media hora tarde. Harry frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos horrorizado, cobijando su cabeza en el cuello de Draco, que envió una mirada socarrona a su padre.

- Parece que hay sesión especial hoy – dijo Snape.

- Cómo?

- Hoy tenemos lo que llamamos gymkhana; es una prueba de campo simulada.

- Una prueba de campo?

- Se escenifica una batalla contra mortífagos, - explicó Draco – y se ponen en práctica las habilidades de los diferentes grupos.

- Se supone que nosotros participamos?

- No estáis aquí en calidad de observadores, para ver las técnicas y ofrecer consejo.

- Bien, veamos como lo hacéis.

- Lise tiene una pulsera que es capaz de hacer aparecer escenarios reales bajo las circunstancias que ella precise, solo necesita poner la situación inicial y la magia hace que las ilusiones se desarrollen como lo harían en la vida real. Así pues, si aparecen mortífagos actuaran como los reales, y seguirán el curso de acción que estos harían en la realidad.

- Y los hechizos?

- Tendrán las mismas sensaciones, pero todos los efectos son reversibles, y los imperdonables hacen desaparecer al que lo reciba y lo mandan de vuelta a la cámara.

Harry y Draco sonrieron y le dejaron en una plataforma de duelo, bajo la advertencia de que no saliera, luego, Lise sacó una pulsera muy gruesa de una bolsa con una enorme piedra azul engastada en ella. Tras un rápido conjuro en una lengua ya antigua, irradió una luz azul y ante los ojos atónitos de los adultos, se encontraron en un campo de batalla, el escenario era un pueblo cualquiera, y los adversarios comenzaron a surgir entre las casas vacías con llamas tras ellos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de la máquina bien engrasada que había formado Harry.

Los chicos se dividieron ordenadamente en dos grupos y mientras uno se lanzaban a la batalla con furia y rapidez, otro recogía a los muggles que había por allí, les sanaban y les metían en las casas, encerrando estas y protegiéndolas contra los ataques. Obviamente, cada uno sabía con exactitud lo que se esperaba de él. Entre todos, nunca hubo una persona que se quedase sola, todos luchaban por parejas, y no se separaban bajo ningún contacto.

Los combatientes mandaban oleada tras oleada de hechizos, y se iban formando pequeños grupos de combate. Los alumnos, siempre en números pares, se batían contra todo ser con máscara blanca que se atreviese a cruzarles el paso. Si uno de la pareja caía, el compañero intentaba curarlo, y si no podía, cogía sus colgantes, y ambos se desaparecían, para aparecer en la parte donde estaban los adultos, donde varios chicos que se habían quedado en la cámara les sanaban bajo el ojo atento de Lise.

Harry y Draco, por su parte, vigilaban atentamente el combate, viendo como Blaise y Luna organizaban a sus equipos para defender las partes de la ciudad que iban siendo liberadas de los mortífagos mientras el grupo de ataque les empujaba hacia las afueras. Blaise miraba a su alrededor e iba mirando con atención las calles para ver si se les había escapado algún mortífago, al igual que hacía la mitad del grupo, mientras la otra se quedaba en sus puestos y fortificaba las casas. Luna se encargaba de verificar que cada uno estaba en su puesto, ambos trabajaban con una increíble sintonía, sin tener que hablarse para saber lo que debían hacer.

Por su parte, Seamus y Dean, se lanzaban de cuerpo entero a la batalla que no parecía tener ningún tipo de estrategia. Pero no por nada Dean era el único que había logrado vencer a Weasley en una partida de ajedrez, a primera vista podía parecer que todos se lanzaban a lo loco al combate, como verdaderos Griffindor, pero en realidad, casi todos los leones estaban emparejados con los pocos Slytherin que había, o con algún Ravenclaw, lo que les daba algo de buen tino antes de lanzarse a lo loco.

Si se hacía un examen más a fondo, se veía que cada pareja iba acompañada de otra, y que resultaba que los cuatro integrantes siempre se complementaban perfectamente en sus habilidades, no había un punto flaco, había ataque y defensa, y estrategia, eran unidades de combate prácticamente perfectas. Si una de las parejas caía, la otra se unía a otra pareja suelta o a otro grupo.

Mientras, los mortífagos retrocedían, y era evidente la superioridad de la organización de la orden del Basilisco. Conocían una cantidad de hechizos increíble, y si perdían la varita sabían defenderse con pociones, armas blancas o simplemente, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo. Aún así, los jóvenes no mandaban ningún tipo de hechizo de muerte. Atacaban con hechizos rudos y violentos, pero en lo posible intentaban mantener con vida a los mortífagos, dejándolos inconscientes y atándolos con ligaduras.

Luego, el otro grupo, se encargaba de enviarlos al ministerio de magia, con las marcas bien visibles, y con el uniforme completo, y rompían sus varitas. Cuando parecía que había acabado la batalla, los mortífagos se reagruparon y entre ellos apareció una figura que Harry conocía muy bien. Poniendo de inmediato la mano en su colgante, ordenó la retirada inmediata.

El entrenamiento acabó cuando todos acataron la orden sin un instante de duda. El campo de batalla desapareció y se pudo ver los rostros asombrados de los tres adultos, aunque lo ocultaran bien. Los chicos se rieron, cansados, y comentaron sus fallos, mientras iban saliendo de la cámara, rumbo a la ducha y a sus respectivas camas.

Lise guiñó un ojo a Harry y Draco y se marchó, sabiendo que de momento, eran ellos dos los que tenían que aparecer como comandantes del grupo, y no querían despertar más sospechas en el profesor de pociones. El rubio y el moreno se volvieron a los adultos y les miraron sin decir palabra.

- Se os informará de los ataques – dijo Snape, simplemente, y salió de allí con la túnica ondeando tras él.

- Hacéis algo muy grande aquí, Harry – dijo Remus, dándole un pequeño abrazo mientras los dos Malfoy hablaban entre sí – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias Rem, de verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Allí bajo el árbol, Harry estaba tumbado mirando las hojas que ondeaban suavemente y Lise daba vueltas con la cabeza vuelta hacia el cielo. Reía con gozo, acordándose de lo perfecto que había salido todo esa tarde. Le preguntó con una sonrisa amplia_

_- Y bien? Qué les ha parecido?_

_- Creo que ha cambiado en algo su forma de ver a la Orden – rió Harry con los ojos brillantes._

_- Nos llamarán para pelear?_

_- Sí, Snape lo dijo._

_- Seguro que le costó lo suyo!!_

_- Probablemente._

_- Bien, y qué haremos ahora?_

_- Esperar, y seguir con el entrenamiento. De todas formas la estrategia será la misma, retener a los mortífagos hasta que lleguen los aurores o la orden del fénix, retirada inmediata si llega Voldie, y no contestar nunca a las preguntas que nos hagan._

_- Me parece bien… pero hay algo que no me cuentes._

_- Oh, no te preocupes, es una sorpresa – dijo con voz pícara – y creo que a Theo le encantará._


	20. Chapter 20

**Sube la tensión**

Harry andaba por los pasillos absorto en sus pensamientos. Desde el día de la prueba de campo, Lucius y Severus se habían vuelto mil veces más estrictos en los entrenamientos, solo Remus seguía con su comportamiento habitual. Aún así, y aunque todos esperaban la ocasión con ganas de probarse, y algo de tensión, Voldemort parecía mantenerse tranquilo y no había habido ningún ataque últimamente. Harry suponía que el perder a sus dos mejores hombres había afectado algo al megalómano.

Se dirigía a la torre de Griffindor después de su momento diario con Draco. Casi no podía creer el bien que le hacía aquella relación. Incluso Lise le había dicho lo feliz que se le veía, lo relajado que estaba; y él suponía que después de negárselo tanto tiempo, estar con el rubio era una bendición. Su relación con él era algo que nunca creyó poder tener con nadie. Tenían sus riñas, obviamente, causadas por celos, por estrés, o por sus modos distintos de ver la vida; pero las reconciliaciones merecían pasar por ello.

Su relación estaba llena de confianza, de comodidad, de complicidad. Y llena de pasión. Aunque se solían reunir en la sala de los menesteres, les había dado algún arranque de pasión en muchos lugares del castillo, en los que uno u otro encajonaban el cuerpo de su compañero contra la pared y se besaban hasta quedarse sin aliento, se frotaban y se tocaban con frenesí o con lenta sensualidad, hasta que se derramaban en las manos o boca del otro.

Tan metido iba en el recuerdo del rubio que no notó que alguien se aproximaba hasta que un ataque de legeremancia, camuflado e insidioso, intentó colarse en su mente. Se dio la vuelta con calma y miró al director de su colegio, que se había revestido con su careta de abuelo benefactor, y le miraba con aquel molesto brillo en sus ojos azules, mientras sus pensamientos rabiaban por no haber podido entrar en su cabeza.

- Director.

- Harry, muchacho, - dijo el hombre – tenemos que hablar, sígueme a mi oficina.

- Haga el favor de referirse a mí por el apellido, director – contestó el Griffindor con su voz más fría – Y si no se trata de un asunto relativo a mi escolaridad, me temo que no le acompañaré.

- Precisamente, Harry – "Vendrás conmigo lo quieras o no" – se trata de darte una lección… de disciplina.

Y un rayo escarlata salió de la varita del director, y solo por haber visto sus intenciones un segundo antes, Harry pudo tirarse al suelo y esquivarlo. Se levantó veloz como el rayo y sacó su varita, preparándose para la lucha.

- No se lo aconsejaría, director

- Porqué no, muchacho? Estás bajo la influencia de algo obviamente maligno que te hace alejarte de los que te quieren. Siempre te he considerado como un nieto, Harry, y me duele verte así – "Perfecto, siempre ha deseado una familia, tanto da dársela"

- Es usted despreciable – escupió el moreno – y me aseguraré de que pierda todo lo que ha ganado mediante el sacrificio de otros.

- Y cómo vas a hacerlo exactamente muchacho? – rió el director "Como si un microbio como tú pudiese algo contra mí. Te doblegaré por la fuerza!"

- Puede que usted sea un mago reconocido mundialmente, pero YO soy HARRY POTTER, el niño-que-vivió, el elegido, el salvador, la esperanza de la luz. Adivine de parte de quién se pondrá la opinión pública?

- Yo que tú no haría eso, muchacho – sonrió el director – no querríamos que al joven Malfoy le pasase nada, no? – "Y esta vez no mandaré a un idiota como Flint a hacer el trabajo, le romperé yo mismo, como a una muñeca"

- Hijo de… - el Griffindor apretó los dientes e intentó tranquilizarse – No intente algo de eso, Dumbledore, le saldrá el tiro por la culata. Le echaré de Hogwarts, se lo aseguro, además, Lise hará todo lo que yo le pida… y sabe lo que eso significa, no?

- Cómo? – "LO SABE!!! Esa niña inútil se lo ha contado!!! Le enseñaré a desobedecerme!! Gritará hasta quedarse sin voz, y luego se doblará a mis deseos, como siempre debió haber hecho." – No creo que podáis hacer nada, Harry. De todas formas, buenas noches.

Y con esa retirada apresurada, el director se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Harry empezó a temblar, y se abrazó a si mismo. Nunca soportaba estar mucho rato junto al director, sus pensamientos, su aura, eran tan absolutamente oscuros, negros y viciosos, que le hacían temblar como una hoja. Sintió unos pasos apresurados, y unos brazos cálidos le abrazaban con fuerza.

- Estás bien?? Harry??

- Draco – susurró él sin fuerza

Se dejó ir contra él, relajándose en el calor de su cuerpo, en la tranquilidad de mente que siempre le aportaba. Draco le miraba muy preocupado, y sin que el león se diese cuenta, le llevó a una sala, que cerró con varios hechizos y le hizo sentarse en una mesa. Se colocó entre sus piernas y le cogió con suavidad el rostro, haciendo que le mirase.

- Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con dulzura – Ha sido el director?

- Ha sido horrible – susurró él – intentó hechizarme, y… y te amenazó. Fue responsable de lo de Flint, aunque no se muy bien como y… él… quiere controlar a Lise, y estoy preocupado, porque no tiene a su protector. Y no sé qué hacer, es muy poderoso para mí, yo… yo no ….

- Shh – le calló el rubio – Harry, sí puedes con él, estamos sobre aviso, y bien protegidos. No nos pasará nada, ni a Lise ni a mí.

- Pero… pero acuérdate de lo que te pasó.

- Lo sé – susurró él – pero no volverá a pasar. Los Slytherin no tropezamos dos veces con la misma piedra.

- Y tú eres un Slytherin hasta el tuétano – sonrió él débilmente.

- Exacto.

Draco sonrió y le besó con calma, un beso tan casto y dulce que el moreno le miró asombrado. Se dejó ir en la caricia, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de oro, y dejando que las manos de la serpiente acariciaran la piel de su espalda, tranquilizándole y calmando su mente. El rubio se separó suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar al león y le miró, viéndole ya mucho más calmado.

- Cómo supiste donde estaba? – preguntó el joven de ojos verdes

- Oí a unos alumnos que Dumbledore te andaba buscando – dijo él – y fui a avisarte… supongo que llegué tarde.

- No importa, me alegro de que llegases, de todas formas. Gracias.

- No tienes que dármelas – sonrió el rubio enternecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry llegó tarde al entrenamiento de aquel día y todos se preguntaban preocupados donde podía estar. Cuando llegó, casi sin aire, la mayoría le miró asombrado. No estaba en sus costumbres llegar tarde, nunca. El moreno se sonrojó al ver que todos le miraban y se disculpó. Lo cierto es que, nada más dejarle Draco en su cuarto, se había metido en la cama y se había dormido profundamente. Parecía que todo lo que tenía que hacer, y todo lo que se dedicaba a averiguar por el pensamiento de otros le dejaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar – su azoramiento fue acogido entre risas y chanzas – Ahora que ya he llegado, acompañadme todos un momento, por favor.

El joven se dirigió al gimnasio y todos le siguieron preguntándose porqué se reunirían allí. Mientras todos se colocaban y se apretujaban para caber en la sala, que era grande, pero no tanto, Harry aprovechó la confusión para deshacer los hechizos de los famosos armarios que no se podían abrir. Sonrió cuando todo el mundo se calló y le observó.

- Theo, si me haces el favor – dijo al castaño – puedes abrir los armarios?

El susodicho alzó una ceja, preguntándose si sería una broma, y se oyeron varias risas entre los presentes. Era bien sabido que no había semana que el Slytherin no intentase abrirlos infructuosamente. El joven se adelantó y cogió los tiradores con desconfianza, y tiró. Ante su inmenso asombro, estos cedieron sin ningún problema, y las puertas comenzaron a replegarse, dejando ver la totalidad del armario, que ocupaba toda una pared.

- Gracias Theo – dijo Harry riéndose, y oyendo las exclamaciones ahogadas ante lo que se veía ahí dentro – Bien, dado que somos un grupo serio, y que es primordial permanecer en el anonimato, me he permitido el derecho de hacer unos uniformes – diciendo esto sacó uno de los trajes del armario, hecho en una especie de cuero, negro de pies a cabeza, (nda: yo pensaba en tipo los trajes de las películas de xmen, y como no se me da muy bien describirlos, buscarlos, seguro que os hacéis más idea n.n) en la parte izquierda, en el pecho, llevaba bordado en dorado un basilisco con los ojos azules – Están hechos con piel de basilisco, repelente de muchos hechizos y resistente a muchos otros. Tiene incorporado botas con espacio para una daga, y un cinturón con una funda para la varita y para la espada, además de sitio para colgar pociones y hierbas. Será obligatorio llevar la máscara y los guantes. No quiero que haya ningún detalle reconocible. Pero como lo vamos a llevar todos, se aceptan sugerencias.

La primera en hablar fue Parvati, quién miró a su hermana gemela antes de sonreír y adelantarse a Harry, que la miró algo nerviosa. No sabía si a una chica le gustarían los trajes, y conociéndola, seguro que preferiría llevar algún lazo o complemento.

- No te sabía tan buen gusto, Harry – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que muchos soltasen una carcajada – Solo hay algo más que añadir.

Y con un gesto de varita, hizo que en el hombro izquierdo, justo en la parte superior del brazo, se bordase una esbelta torre de ajedrez en plateado. Harry sonrió y vio como contaba con la aprobación, y el entusiasmo general. Por un momento todo estuvo en calma, después, cincuenta personas se abalanzaron sobre él para coger un traje y probarlo.

Harry se perdió entre la confusión, y logró salir al rato del gimnasio, pensando que se habían vuelto todos locos. Y pronto empezarían con las quejas, que si queda mejor esto así, que si queda mejor esto asá, que si no puede ser de otra forma. En fin; esperaba no tener que cambiarlo mucho. El traje era simple, de una pieza, con refuerzos en el pecho y en los antebrazos. Los guantes y las botas tenían una dureza especial, y el cinturón se podía abrochar en la cintura o bajo en la cadera. El cuello se podía cerrar hasta arriba, o dejarlo algo abierto, era de corte mao. Con él puesto, serían una imagen verdaderamente terrorífica.

Y entonces vio venir a Draco hacia él, se había puesto el traje, y Harry decidió que dijeran lo que dijeran no cambiaría nada. Draco parecía salido directamente de un sueño con aquel atuendo, que remarcaba su estilizada y musculosa figura. Harry se lo comió con los ojos. Decididamente no lo cambiaría, que para algo era el jefe, no?

- Te gusta?

- Estás… Te queda bien.

- Oh, yo creo que me queda más que bien – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa matadora – Has visto qué culo me hace?

- Draco!

El rubio rió y dijo con los ojos brillantes.

- Son absolutamente fantásticos, Harry, y si son de basilisco… De dónde lo has sacado, por cierto?

- Bueno, ese – dijo señalando al bloque de hielo a su espalda – lleva encerrado más de mil años. Y los basiliscos mudan cada primavera, no sé si me comprendes….

- Hmf, no te hagas el gracioso!

Harry no pudo soportar la pose ofendida de su novio y se echó a reír, a su espalda llegaron otros pasos y Lise se acercó llevando ya su uniforme. Los trajes estaban hechos para que se adaptasen al cuerpo que se los ponía, así que el de Lise había adoptado sin problemas su forma pequeña y fina.

- Qué tal me queda? – preguntó alegre

- Seguro que a Chris le encanta.

- Eh!! Si no fuese porque eres gay diría que has hecho esto a posta – rió ella, viendo como el traje de todas las chicas se pegaba a las curvas sin disimulo – Anda, ve a probarte el tuyo.

- Voy

Draco y Lise esperaron admirando sus trajes y riendo de los demás, que andaban haciendo posturitas y de superhéroes por allí. Finalmente, salió Harry de los vestuarios; su traje era igual que el de todo el mundo, pero al verle, todos se callaron y se reunieron en la zona de descanso mirándole con respeto. Draco le miró con los ojos brillantes, Harry tenía tal carisma, tal poder, que podía hacer eso con solo entrar en un cuarto.

- Bueno, según veo, os han gustado los uniformes – eso fue recibido por un coro de aceptaciones – Me alegro. Ahora voy a repartir las máscaras, tienen un hechizo para que nadie excepto vosotros o uno de nosotros pueda quitarlas. Y es obligatorio que las llevéis, no quiero que nadie intente tomar represalias con vuestros familiares o amigos, entendido? Bien, las escamas llevaran máscaras en color negro – y enseñó una máscara de metal pulido, negro mate, con dos aperturas para los ojos – las garras llevaréis la máscara en plateado – y enseñó la misma máscara solo que hecha de la plata más fina.

- Y tú? – preguntó alguien – Llevarás máscara?

- Sí, yo llevaré esta – y enseñó una máscara de oro, reluciente – Dicho esto, a partir de ahora entrenaremos con los trajes, para acostumbrarnos a ellos. Intentado no perderlo, de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto – rieron todos.

El entrenamiento continuó, sin más impedimentos, mientras todos aprendían a moverse con el uniforme. La verdad es que la piel era dócil y flexible y se adaptaba perfectamente a todos los movimientos que hacían; lo único para lo que eran más incómodos era para el gimnasio, que aquel día no se usó.

Cuando acabó la sesión por aquel día, todos se fueron marchando, dejando los trajes en la cámara, no querían correr el riesgo de que los encontrasen. Lise se tumbó en un sillón y se puso a leer la última carta de su querido Chris, Luna y Blaise habían salido a dar un paseo. Mientras, Neville y Theo se hacían arrumacos en un sofá, y Seamus y Dean se estaban "duchando", curiosamente juntos. Aquellos dos no tenían vergüenza, realmente.

Y Draco se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y le besó con calma, y sus compañeros desaparecieron de su mente. El rubio sonrió en el beso y juntó su frente con la suya, evitando así que el moreno oyese o viese lo que estuviesen haciendo los demás, pues sabía lo difícil que era para él aislarse.

Harry se relajó y se dejó ir, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada más que hacer por hoy. Mientras, dos lechuzas volaban hacia dos lugares distintos. Una se dirigió a las mazmorras del mismo castillo, donde un profesor de pociones vestido de negro recibió un pequeño paquete que agrandó con un golpe seco de varita. Una de sus cejas se alzó cuando vio lo que contenía y la carta que se le mandaba.

Algún tiempo después, en una casa en Londres, un rubio y un castaño jugaban al ajedrez frente al juego, acariciándose las manos de vez en cuando, disfrutando del silencio y la paz. El paquete fue recibido por Dobby que se apresuró a dárselo a Remus. Este lo abrió curioso y una sonrisa se estableció en su rostro al ver lo que contenía. Se moría de ganas de vérselo puesto a Lucius.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Él la miró, estaba soñadora, allí tumbada con una de las flores del árbol en la mano._

_- Y? Cuándo llega? _

_- En una semana – repuso – tengo tantas ganas de verle, Ry._

_- Ya, no se nota – se rió él – pero me quedaré más tranquilo sabiendo que está contigo._

_- Por Dumbledore? No te preocupes, me cuidaré de él._

_- Lise, por favor, no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer ese hombre._

_- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo._

_- Más te vale, porque como te haga algo, le mato y luego te mato a ti. Y ni todos los Christians del mundo podrán salvarte de mí._

_- Uuuuh – se burló ella muerta de risa – qué miedo!!_

_- Lo digo en serio, Lise, ten cuidado._

_No recibió respuesta, solo una brillante sonrisa, que al final de todo fue lo que le tranquilizó realmente. Aún así esperaba que el protector de su hermana llegase pronto._


	21. Chapter 21

Heme aquí de nuevo!!! os traigo dos capítulos para recompensar de alguna forma el haber tardado tanto. Las vacaciones, es lo que tienen. GRacias por leer y espero que os gusten!!

**Primera sangre**

- Potter!! – rugió Snape por los pasillos

Harry le miró atónito y a su alrededor, los Hufflepuffs con los que acababan de salir de clase de Metamorfosis se escurrieron rápidamente, no queriendo enfrentarse al iracundo profesor de pociones

- Venga conmigo!!

El Griffindor no se hizo de rogar y le siguió bajo las miradas compasivas de sus amigos. La ondulante capa de su profesor le precedía mientras se dirigían a paso marcial a las mazmorras. Era final de tarde, las clases habían terminado y era viernes. Los alumnos dejaban sus bolsas de libros, contentos y se reunían en grupos a hablar y relajarse. Algunos habían salido a volar un rato, otros paseaban por el parque y él se dirigía hacia la parte más lúgubre del castillo.

Llegados al despacho de Snape este cerró la puerta y la guardó, volviéndose a mirar a Harry.

- Potter, va a haber un ataque en Fillisburg, en la costa norte de Gales. Tiene usted una hora.

Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, y el aire se le atrancó en los pulmones por un momento. Pero ese instante pasó, se repuso y asintió con la cabeza. Aquello era por lo que habían trabajado tan duro. Llegaba la hora de demostrar lo que valían. Se levantó sin ver el relámpago de respeto en los ojos de su profesor y se irguió en toda su altura.

- Allí estaremos.

Salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de determinación. Se tocó el colgante que llevaba al cuello y por todo el castillo, varios alumnos sintieron un chispazo salir del colgante y una cuenta atrás se inició en su cabeza. Los Ravenclaws se despidieron de sus amigos diciendo que iban a la biblioteca para un proyecto de investigación personal. Los Slytherin miraron con desdén a quién les preguntase y les dijeron de meterse en sus asuntos. Los Gryffindors se dieron una palmada en la frente y dijeron horrorizados "El castigo/deber/copia/libro" y entre las risas de sus compañeros salían apresuradamente de donde estuviesen. Los Hufflepuffs soltaron suspiros de resignación y dijeron que tenían que empezar con los trabajos par ala semana siguiente o no los aprobarían.

Seamus, Dean y Neville se levantaron del césped del parque y se dirigieron charlando animadamente al castillo. Draco y Blaise recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala común de Slytherin. Theo salió de la biblioteca con calma y se perdió entre los pasillos. Luna y Lise se levantaron del banco en uno de los patios del castillo y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Harry por su parte, se transportó directamente a la cámara y se puso el uniforme, menos la máscara, y se sentó en su sillón favorito, que solía compartir con Draco. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las mentes del castillo, buscando alguna que viese algo sospechoso en el hecho de que varios alumnos se fueran de repente, o simplemente que le resultase curiosa la desaparición de algún miembro de la orden. Encontró unas pocas y en ellas implantó cierta confusión para que se olvidasen de ello y dirigió sus sospechas a otros temas como un novio/a misterioso o una sorpresa o broma.

Cuando acabó, abrió los ojos para ver a toa la orden en pie, mirándole expectante. Draco le sonrió dándole ánimos y él, más seguro de sí mismo, subió a una de las plataformas de duelo y se volvió a mirarles, con Lise y Draco flanqueándole. Allí al frente estaban Seamus y Dean, Neville y Theo, Blaise y Luna, con sus insignias en el brazo derecho rodeadas por un círculo de plata. Tras ellos, en perfecto orden, los cincuenta integrantes de las escamas.

- Voldemort atacará en breve un pequeño pueblo de la costa de Gales, Fillisburg. Nuestra misión es detenerlo. No creo que aparezca personalmente, pero aún así tened con cada uno de los mortífagos el mismo cuidado que si fuese él. Esto no es una prueba, es la guerra, la realidad. Seguid vuestro instinto pero acatad las órdenes que os den las garras. Sabéis cada uno lo que tenéis que hacer, solo me queda deciros que tengáis cuidado, y que os guíe la suerte. Las coordenadas están en el mapa. Solo os pido que volváis; todos.

Los equipos asintieron y aquellos que lo debían, desaparecieron. Harry asintió a Lise que se quedaba a coordinar a los pocos que se quedaban, los mejores en curación, para tratar a los heridos más graves con inmediatez, y Draco y él desaparecieron, sabiendo que Lucius y Remus estaban ya allí. Snape no había podido ir puesto que el director le había llamado a una reunión.

Cuando llegaron solo les dio tiempo a oler el mar antes de que el infierno se desatase. Al parecer, los mortífagos habían llegado antes, y habían estado torturando muggles antes de volverse sorprendidos cuando los primeros hechizos volaron. Harry rozó la mano enguantada de Draco y ambos se lanzaron al ataque, dejando a Blaise y a Luna ir recuperando a los muggles.

Pronto quedó claro que aquellos no eran mortífagos del círculo interno. Los ataques eran burdos, y aparte de los hechizos de magia negra, no tenían verdaderamente un entreno serio en duelos y lucha como ellos. Harry volaba entre los combatientes, espalda a espalda con Draco, y a los mortífagos no les costó adivinar quién era el líder. Los ataques a él se intensificaron, pero atacar a un émpata, incluso con superioridad numérica, nunca daba buen resultado.

Cuando a su alrededor había un círculo de cuerpos inconscientes en túnicas negras, Harry miró a su alrededor. Los caballos se lanzaban al ataque con furia y hacían retroceder a los mortífagos hacia el mar, al paseo de la playa; en un avance implacable. Las torres habían hecho un buen trabajo y los muggles descansaban en sus casas, curados y sin recuerdos, ahora se dedicaban a atar a los inconscientes, romper sus varitas y mandarlos a los cuarteles de los aurores, con el uniforme completo y la marca a la vista.

Harry sintió como alguien se aparecía a su espalda y se volvió con presteza, alzando un escudo justo a tiempo para ver aparecer cuatro mortífagos con las máscaras más elaboradas que los identificaban como miembros del círculo interno. Rápidamente Lucius y Remus llegaron junto a él.

- Quién se atreve a atacar al Señor de las Tinieblas??

- Ese título es nuevo, no? – inquirió Draco con una voz más grave que la suya normal.

- Es una característica de los locos megalómanos – le repuso Harry.

- Pagaréis esta afrenta!!

Y comenzó una lluvia de hechizos y escudos, haciendo que aquello pareciesen unos fuegos artificiales. Estaban en una plaza antigua, probablemente medieval, y se separaron. Harry y Draco se concentraron en sus oponentes sabiendo que los otros dos no podrían con Lucius y Remus juntos, que formaban un equipo francamente temible. Se notaba inmediatamente el cambio de nivel entre estos dos mortífagos y los anteriores. Eran más rápidos, más listos, más preparados y, ante todo, más poderosos. Los hechizos iban y venían, pero ninguno de los dos se vio obligado a recurrir a las espadas que llevaban a la espalda ni a las pociones de sus cinturones.

Mientras Harry lanzaba un poderoso hechizo que chocó contra el del otro mortífago y comenzaba a ganarle terreno, el otro lanzó un hechizo especialmente peligroso, que Draco desvió con un escudo pero que le costó su varita. Harry, sintiéndolo, puso todo su poder bruto en el hechizo y mandó volando a su contrincante a estrellarse contra una de las columnas del ayuntamiento. Con una rapidez pasmosa, convocó un escudo que cubrió a Draco del siguiente maleficio y con un gesto imperioso de su mano, hizo volar hacia él la varita del rubio que la cogió al vuelo.

El mortífago no tardó en salir despedido al otro lado de la plaza y empezó a levantarse con dificultad. Miró con una mueca de odio como sus tres compañeros habían sido hechos prisioneros y estaban inconscientes y atados fuertemente. Con un rugido de rabia, alzó la varita y convocó la marca tenebrosa en el cielo antes de desaparecer. Harry suspiró.

- Mandad a estos a los aurores e iros a casa, nos vemos el domingo – dijo a los adultos que asintieron – Llama a retirada, nos vamos.

Draco asintió, y cuando el morenos sintió que nadie más quedaba, convocó su propia marca y ante los ojos atónitos de los aurores que acababan de aparecer, un basilisco plateado de dorada y leonina cabellera, ojos de zafiro y garras negras destrozó la marca y rugió victorioso en el cielo de Gales.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry y Draco llegaron jadeantes a la cámara y se quitaron las máscaras. Plata y verde se encontraron, con una tormenta oscureciendo los ojos, la respiración acelerada y errática era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Harry inició un movimiento hacia aquellos labios entreabiertos y aquel cuerpo de ensueño cuando un tornado rubio le hizo apartar la vista.

- Heridas?

- Nada grave – repuso Draco con voz ronca sin apartar la vista del moreno que se lamió los labios.

- Igualmente – Harry hizo un esfuerzo para poner su mente a lo que estaban – Cuantos heridos?

- Algunos – dijo ella evasivamente – solo dos tendrán que quedarse mañana en cama. Los demás solo necesitan una noche de sueño y tomarse las pociones – Lise miró como Harry parecía no poder apartar la vista de su novo y dijo con voz fuerte – Id a la cama, ahora.

- Sí… el debriefing será el domingo.

- Ajá

Harry no supo bien como llegó a la puerta de la sala de Menesteres sin tocar a Draco, solo era consciente de la adrenalina corriendo todavía por sus venas, de la pasión que parecía hacer arder su cuerpo y de los ojos ardientes que se clavaban en su rostro. La sala se abrió para ellos y se cerró a su espalda. Y Draco se lanzó sobre él, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sus labios chocaron en un beso urgente y hambriento, sus manos se perdieron en la suave piel, sus lenguas buscaban todo contacto que pudiesen tener con la otra. Trastabillando, se deshicieron torpemente de los uniformes entre magia y manos ansiosas. Cayeron tumbados en la cama, sin dejar de besarse y sus pieles desnudas se tocaron, haciendo que sus gemidos resonaran en las paredes del cuarto.

Harry se colocó entre las piernas de Draco y besó y lamió su cuello mientras se frotaba contra el cuerpo musculoso. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose y gimió sonoramente. Las manos del moreno bajaron por su espalda hacia su culo y lo apretaron, acercándole más a él. Unos dedos curiosos acariciaron su raja, y fue en ese momento en el que algo de claridad llegó a su mente.

- Mm – gimió – porqué estás tú arriba?

- Bueno cielo – jadeó el moreno llevando sus manos hasta sus abdominales – Soy Harry Potter.

- Y yo – dijo el rubio, volcándose y colocándose sobre el otro, cogiéndole por sorpresa – soy Draco Malfoy.

- Y? – gimió Harry cuando una mano blanca atrapó su miembro, Draco rió roncamente mientras comenzaba a acariciarle con lentitud. Pero Harry no parecía conformarse con aquello.

- Pero yo soy El Elegido – dijo con voz pícara mientras se volteaba y le besaba con furia.

Sus manos sujetaban sus muñecas contra el cabecero y sus piernas atrapaban las blancas, sin que la serpiente pudiese moverse. Entonces, Harry vio algo en los ojos grises que no le gustó, vio la incomodidad y los malos recuerdos que traía aquella situación, atrapado sin poder moverse. Sus ojos verdes se dulcificaron y sus manos bajaron lentamente por los brazos pálidos mientras besaba al rubio con ternura y enredaba sus manos en las hebras de oro. Draco sonrió y con agilidad volvió a cambiar las tornas, definitivamente esperaba, sin interrumpir el beso.

- Aún así, yo soy un Slytherin – susurró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Oh, diablos, da igual – gimió el moreno cuando la mano de su novio comenzó a acariciar su pene

Aquel interludio les había servido para tranquilizar un poco las hormonas revolucionadas y la locura y ansiedad que les habían conducido hasta entonces. Draco comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo moreno que tenía bajo él y llevó sus manos hacia la espalda del Griffindor. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar la raja del otro, mientras sus labios pegados a su clavícula susurraban un hechizo. Harry se sobresaltó al sentir un dedo frío y resbaloso entrar en él con lentitud. No quería sonar cursi ni demasiado femenino, pero aún así clavó sus esmeraldas en los ojos de su amante y le dijo en voz baja.

- Ten cuidado – no quiso que sonara tan a súplica, pero lo había hecho. Draco se acercó hasta posar su frente en la suya y sus ojos expresaron todo lo que sentía por él.

- Jamás te haría daño – susurró, y Harry, aunque ya lo sabía, sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, como si oírselo decir fuese una promesa.

Sonriendo él le atrajo de la nuca para un beso largo e intenso, mientras el rubio comenzaba a mover el dedo que tenía en su interior, haciendo que se removiese algo incómodo. Pero era obvio que Draco sabía como hacer aquello, porque, sin apartar los labios del beso, llevó su otra mano hacia la erección del moreno y la juntó a la suya, haciendo arquearse el cuerpo bajo él para ganar más contacto.

Y mientras frotaba juntos sus miembros, dos dedos más se hicieron camino en su ano, abriéndolo y lubrificándolo para acoger a algo más grande que eso. Cuando la boca de Draco se perdió en sus pezones y su mano siguió frotándole rápidamente, Harry se derramó con un largo y ronco gemido, y Draco colocó su dolorosa erección en la entrada del moreno y sin apartar los ojos de los verdes nublados por el orgasmo, se introdujo de golpe en él.

Harry gritó y se agarró fuertemente de los hombros pálidos, arañándolos, y tensándose de inmediato. Draco le acarició el cuello y la parte interna de los muslos mientras colocaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros e intentaba que se relajase. El rubio se mordió los labios no sabiendo si se contendría lo suficiente; estar tan completamente dentro de Harry le estaba llevando a la locura. Tal vez fue aquella muestra de estar perdiendo el control lo que llevó a Harry a hacer un movimiento experimental de caderas que le sacó un escandaloso gemido al rubio.

Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, pero cada vez más y más rápido. Los gemidos y jadeos llenaron la habitación junto a las frases inconexas y a los nombres repetidos de ambos. El rubio bajó una de las piernas del moreno a su cintura, lo que le permitió llegar a besarle. Harry gimió en la boca del Slytherin y más aún al sentir una mano en su erección. Debía estar a punto de llegar. Y fue entonces cuando sintió como Draco se enterraba más profundamente en él y se descargaba en un ronco grito, lo que hizo que él también terminase en la mano de su novio.

Draco se dejó caer a un lado, recuperándose todavía del intenso orgasmo, el más fuerte de su vida. Miró al moreno que se apoyaba en él mientras daba un inmenso bostezo y sonrió. El cansancio de la batalla y de sus actividades posteriores cayó a plomo sobre ellos y se quedaron dormidos de inmediato, tras un último beso, con las piernas enredadas y la cabeza morena sobre el pecho del Slytherin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enigmas**

Harry se despertó, envuelto en calidez y confortablemente rodeado de un cuerpo masculino. Una sonrisa apareció en sus rasgos y se estiró brevemente entre los brazos que le encerraban, haciendo que se agitaran contra él, como temiendo que se marchase. Por fin, el moreno abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio rubio. Draco parecía un ángel así, en calma y con gesto sereno en el rostro. Sus cabellos caían libres hasta los hombros y se revolvían en su frente. Con una sonrisa pícara, el Griffindor le besó en la punta de la nariz y apartó las hebras rubias de su rostro.

Draco tenía el sueño ligero y abrió los ojos al sentirle. Se encontró con una mirada verde, feliz y chispeante. Con un sonido informe, apretó aún más al cuerpo moreno contra él y escondió la cabeza en su cuello. Harry rió y le dijo

- Levanta, anda, quiero darme una ducha. Estoy pegajoso.

Draco solo se pegó más a él, y Harry le acarició la nuca sonriendo. Quién hubiese imaginado que el Príncipe de Hielo sería como uno osito de peluche? Harry le acarició la mejilla y le besó de nuevo.

- Venga Draco, ayer nos dormimos y ni siquiera nos limpiamos.

- Claro que nos dormimos! – exclamó fastidiado el rubio – Es lo normal después de haber tenido una batalla campal contra los mortífagos y haber follado como conejos.

- Draco! – Harry se asombró por el aparente mal genio de su pareja – Bueno, al menos déjame salir.

Y refunfuñando, y fastidiado porque Harry no quisiese quedarse con él allí en la cama, abrazados, le dejó ir. Harry se metió en la puerta que acababa de aparecer algo dolido. Encendió la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro ardiente mientras dejaba que el agua se llevase los restos de la tarde y la noche anteriores. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por el bienestar.

Solo se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado cuando unos brazos pálidos le abrazaron desde detrás y una voz susurró en su oído.

- Lo siento, siempre soy algo gruñón cuando me despiertan.

- Da igual – dijo el moreno volviéndose y dejándose besar con gusto.

Draco y Harry sonreían al ponerse las capas, decididos a dar un paseo por el parque, en su día de reposo. Desde que habían salido de la ducha, llevaban una sonrisa estúpida pegada a la cara y no hacían más que besarse y no podían dejar de tocarse. Los tórtolos salían de la sala de Demanda cuando, con un chasquido, Lise apareció frente a ellos, frenética. Draco la miró atónito, nadie podía aparecer dentro de Hogwarts, Y Harry estaba preocupado por sus pensamientos sin orden ni concierto.

- Qué te ha pasado??

- Qué?... Lise, no entiendo nada!! Tranquila!!

- Nuestro sueño, hoy no hemos soñado!

Harry la miró y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad y se puso pálido. No quería romper aquel vínculo único que le unía de forma tan personal a ella. Draco les miró frunciendo el ceño y sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- Puede… puede que – y se quedó callado y miró a Draco – yo… ayer estaba con Draco

- Tú! – les miró a ambos y suspiró – Sí, tal vez sea por eso. Era tu primera vez, a lo mejor creó un vínculo más fuerte con Draco.

- No más fuerte… diferente.

- Habrá que esperar hasta la noche para saberlo.

- Disculpad –dijo la fría voz del rubio mientras estrechaba los ojos – os importaría explicaros?

Lise y Harry se miraron y asintieron. Harry se acercó más a Draco, acariciando sus dedos, como para reconfortarle, sabía que el rubio había tenido muchos celos de Lise al principio, y no quería que volviesen a surgir. Lise les condujo de vuelta a la sala de Demanda.

Allí se sentaron, la pareja junta y Lise frente a ellos. Allí Draco escuchó mientras los dos contaban como había comenzado todo aquello. El Slytherin escuchó atónito la historia, haciendo preguntas en los momentos más confusos y en general, intentando comprender. Atrajo a Harry hacia él, acariciándole la nuca, lo que hizo que este se arrellanase en él.

- Entonces, ayer fue la primera vez que no os pasó?

- Exacto, incluso las veces en las que estaba inconsciente o bajo alguna poción para dormir, siempre aparecíamos en ese lugar.

- Y crees que habéis dejado de ir porque nos acostamos? – preguntó de nuevo incrédulamente.

- Si no, no sé qué ha podido ser.

- Tendré que esperar a ver a mi padre. Ya te dije que creía que había encontrado algo.

- Bueno.

- Intentad no hacer nada esta noche – dijo ella, riendo ante la mirada fastidiada de los dos chicos – solo para ver si se ha ido permanentemente o es solo algo ocasional.

Lise dejó a Harry y a Draco, sabía que necesitarían tiempo para ellos solos. Iba pensando en lo que pasaba con aquellos sueños. Su padre se había negado a explicarle nada hasta que se viesen. Y en Navidad le había dicho que estaba sobre la pista. Pero hace poco, le dijo que lo había averiguado, pero que solo se lo diría en persona; que era un gran riesgo hacerlo de otra manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la otra punta del castillo, una pareja despertaba enredados entre sábanas, al calor del fuego que todavía crepitaba en la chimenea. Era un cuarto espacioso, quizás en otro momento había sido un aula de clases, pero había caído en completo olvido hasta que ellos la encontraron. Nev se había encargado de transformarla en un espacio que pudiesen tener para ellos solos. Había cambiado las paredes a un suave color azul, y había llenado la estancia de plantas y muebles mullidos en madera oscura y cojines verdes.

Primero había habido solo un sofá y unos sillones, con una mesita; a ello se le unieron poco después una enorme cama y una mesilla de noche, seguidos de un biombo y un "baño" improvisado, con un wc, un lavabo y una bañera. Las ventanas del techo a la pared daban directamente sobre el lago, una vista impactante. Y mientras su novio convertía aquello en un verdadero refugio, Theo se encargaba de guardar la sala con todos los hechizos y protecciones que fue capaz de pensar y estudiar en los libros de la biblioteca.

Theo se despertó primero, mirando con arrobo a la figura dormida junto a él, y acarició con suavidad los rasgos dulces. Ayer habían estado tan agotados que no habían sido capaces más de transformar sus uniformes en pijamas y hacerse un par de hechizos de limpieza que se habían llevado lo peor de la batalla. Aún así, se moría por un buen baño, y estuvo agradecido de la cabezonería de su novio al insistir en llevar hasta allí la enorme bañera con patas de bronce que se escondía tras el biombo.

- Nev, despierta – dijo con dulzura, viendo como el joven abría los ojos y sonreía al verlo – Qué tal estás?

- Bien, Lise es increíble, la herida ni me duele ya… solo molesta un poco – contestó tocándose la venda que le tapaba parte del pecho.

- Quédate tumbado – susurró el Slytherin dándole un corto beso – voy a preparar un baño.

- Mmm, qué apetecible!

Mientras llenaba la bañera y calentaba el agua, el joven moreno dio de nuevo gracias a que no les hubiese pasado nada grave. En realidad, aquellos mortífagos con los que habían luchado, no tenían ni por asomo el mismo nivel de conocimiento que ellos, estaban entrenados para matar, eran irreflexivos, locos y crueles, lo que no era muy buena combinación.

Se dirigió a la cama, donde Neville ya se sentaba al borde y ponía una cara extraña, como intentando saber si tenía un dolor en algún sitio, que no tenía. Theo se acercó y se fueron desvistiendo de camino al baño. El león siseó cuando se metió en el agua caliente y suspiró de contento. Después de ayudarlo a sentarse, sin dejar de observar aquel magnífico cuerpo musculoso, Theo se sentó tras él, colocándole entre sus rodillas, haciendo que se apoyase en su pecho.

- Es un gusto no tener nada que hacer – susurró mientras el Slytherin paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo y depositaba pequeños besos en su cuerpo.

- Desde luego.

Las manos de Theo se dirigieron más abajo, serpenteando en el tórax del más pequeño, con suaves toques que le hacían suspirar. Y llegaron a su meta, y empezó un ligero y suave masaje acariciando lentamente el miembro que se erguía rápidamente de su novio. Neville suspiró y se tumbó más sobre Theo, apartando su cabeza más para que pudiese llegar mejor a su cuello y ladeándola para poder mordisquear su oreja. Adoraba cuando el Slytherin entraba en aquel ánimo, tranquilo, perezoso y lento.

Se arqueó contra él, como un gato, y buscó sus labios para darle un beso lleno de pasión, espeso y tranquilo. Sin embargo, el Slytherin mantenía aún la cabeza fría en aquella situación y obligó al leoncito a no moverse demasiado.

- Theo – gimoteó el Griffindor.

- Estás herido, Nev.

- Me da igual – susurró este mientras su lengua recorría la oreja de su amante – Lo haremos despacio, pero te quiero dentro… por favor.

Acompañando este último ruego arqueando su cuerpo y haciendo que su trasero se restregase impúdicamente contra el miembro de su novio, consiguió que este se doblase a su voluntad y un dedo fino y flexible buscase el camino hacia su interior. No necesitaba mucho trabajo, el absoluto estado de relajación de Neville, y el agua caliente del baño ayudaban en gran medida, y así, sin dejar de acariciar el pene, ahora dolorosamente erecto del león, Theo introdujo el suyo en su interior, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones al hacerlo.

- Oh, sí!

- Dios, Nev – gimió el castaño – no sabes lo que me haces.

La postura no era la más cómoda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el Griffindor no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, así que, sin salir de su cuerpo, Theo maniobró para colocarse ambos de rodillas, apoyados en el borde de la bañera. Y besando la nuca del Herborista, comenzó un relajado pero intenso vaivén.

Neville jadeó y se retorció, y gritó el nombre de Theo cuando este comenzó a moverse más rápido, más fuerte, perdiendo aquel autocontrol que decía tener, y que a Neville siempre le gustaba destrozar en privado. Con un grito ralo, se vino en la mano que le frotaba, y al mismo tiempo, sintió como Theo ahogaba una exclamación de gozo viniéndose en su interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche, Harry y Draco no pudieron hacer nada, porque directamente, no estaban en la misma habitación. Seamus y Dean habían conseguido que Weasley no se diese cuenta de que ni él ni Neville habían dormido en la habitación, y no podía arriesgarse a que este lo descubriese por tentar a la suerte. Así pues, tras un largo e intenso beso de buenas noches, cada uno se fue a su sala común, notando que ni Theo ni Neville habían vuelto todavía. "Qué suerte tienen algunos" pensaron ambos.

Harry se durmió, inquieto, y tuvo una noche agitada, sin lograr despertarse en ningún momento. Y la mañana siguiente llegó, y no había pasado nada. No sueños inexplicables, y no praderas verdes bajo un cielo rosado en un crepúsculo infinito. Sintiéndose más deprimido de lo que debería, Harry suspiró, sintiendo que aquel día no se presentaba con ninguna ilusión.

Se levantó por pura fuerza de voluntad y bajó a desayunar en silencio, con rostro grave. Aunque veía a Lise en persona todos los días le dolía, y mucho, haber perdido aquel vínculo especial, lo que les había unido desde niños, lo que le dio el valor para atravesar todas las pruebas que le pusieron en el camino. Se sentó y miró con desgana las tostadas, bollos, frutas, cereales y yogures que tentaban el apetito de cualquiera. Y se sirvió algo de yogur para removerlo de un lado a otro de su plato con desgana.

Seamus y Dean vieron su estado de humor, pero no le preguntaron nada, solo le dieron un pequeño apretón de ánimo en el hombro. Neville, que llegaba radiante y con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, le miró con preocupación, pero solo se sentó junto a él, dándole a entender que le podía hablar si quería. Los tres sabían muy bien que cuando Harry estaba así, no había quien le sacase su problema si no lo hacía él mismo. Así que la pareja comenzó a picar a Neville, intentando saber donde había estado desde el viernes noche, siendo domingo por la mañana, y él solo puso una cara de superioridad y les miró con una sonrisilla sin contestar.

Draco entró, y solo con ver la cara de su moreno, entendió que el sueño no había vuelto. No sabía incluso si debería sentirse culpable, pues obviamente no lo era, pero le dolía ver así a Harry. Se sentó sin dejar de mirarle, y aún así, siendo muy disimulado. Theo a su lado, incluso con su cara habitualmente expresiva, soltaba alegría por los poros, lo que hacía que él y Blaise sonriesen burlonamente. Y en ese momento entró Lise.

Su mirada fue directa a Harry, y entre los dos parecieron decirse mil cosas que los demás jamás entenderían, por esa mirada se transmitieron su dolor por la pérdida de su vínculo, y al mismo tiempo, su alivio por que hubiese pasado cuando Lise estaba presente físicamente.

No tuvieron ni un momento para hablar, aunque Harry leyó en la mente de su hermana la misma decepción, la misma sensación de que algo había acabado irremediablemente que tenía él. Y eso le consoló en alguna manera, porque al menos, eran dos.

La reunión de la orden empezaba poco después del desayuno, y los cuatro chicos Griffindor salieron hacia el parque, para no dar sospechas, y se desaparecieron con sus colgantes para aparecer en la cámara. Harry se sentó junto al fuego, en la parte de reposo y miró si había sitio para que se sentasen todos y estuviesen cómodos. Hizo aparecer un par más de sofás y butacas y los cuatro chicos esperaron, aunque no demasiado, porque poco después, llegaban Draco y Theo.

- Siento lo de Lise – susurró Draco, que se había dejado caer sobre las rodillas del moreno, y lo abrazó con cariño.

- No lamento lo que pasó – dijo él decidido, mirándole a los ojos, lo que hizo que, por muy príncipe de hielo que fuese, Draco se enterneciese y le robase un beso.

- Me alegro.

La gente empezó a entrar cada vez más numerosa, y Lise entró de las últimas con Blaise y Luna, que había sido herida y a la que habían ayudado a llegar para que no se cansase mucho. Harry sonrió y notó como todos los que habían sido heridos y no habían tenido inmediata recuperación eran cuidados y mimados por los demás, y se dio cuenta de que aquello, además de ser un grupo de lucha, se había convertido en una segunda familia para muchos.

Los últimos en aparecer fueron los adultos, Remus y Lucius caminando sospechosamente juntos, lo que hizo que algunos alumnos soltasen sonrisillas, y pensasen en la buena pareja que hacían. Severus venía con su habitual aire serio e imponente. Se sentaron junto a ellos, en tres butacas, formando así un semicírculo que enfrentaba al resto de la orden.

Sonriendo a Draco, Harry le sentó en uno de los reposabrazos de su sofá – bautizado como "El sillón del Elegido" con el correcto tono ominoso por Seamus y Dean – e irguiéndose un poco. Echaba de menos el calor del cuerpo rubio sobre él, pero debía dejar que le viesen claramente y tenía que tener la cabeza libre para escuchar lo que pensaban, y saber si realmente estaban bien, o solo lo hacían ver como había hecho él tantas veces.

- Me alegro de que hayáis llegado todos y más aún, me alegro de que estéis aquí todos – sonrió con alegría – El viernes no hicimos más que retirarnos a descansar y ahora es el momento de repasar la batalla. Lise, cuales fueron los heridos?

- Tuvimos veintisiete heridos, veinte leves, cuyas heridas pudieron curarse de inmediato tras la retirada, cinco más graves, que necesitaron pociones para recuperarse por la noche, pero que ayer tendrían que estar prácticamente recobrados, y dos casos peligrosos, que pudimos salvar a tiempo para evitar que empeorase pero que siguen en cama.

- Bien, Blaise, Luna, como les fue a las torres?

- Solo nueve de los heridos fueron nuestros – contestó Blaise – y apenas dos parejas tuvieron que retirarse de la batalla.

- En cuanto a los muggles – siguió la rubia – hubo tres muertos, por avada kedavra, y varios heridos graves que perdieron algún miembro. El ministerio está avisado, y supongo que lo intentará tapar de alguna manera.

- Mm – solo dijo Harry, aceptando con un cabeceo el hecho de no haber podido salvar a todo el mundo – Seamus, Dean?

- El resto de los heridos fue nuestro, incluyendo los dos graves – dijo Seamus – y ocho parejas tuvieron que retirarse de la batalla.

- Por lo demás, apresamos a cuarenta y cuatro mortífagos y dieciséis se nos escaparon por aparición.

- Bien hecho! Profesor, quiénes eran los cuatro mortífagos que aparecieron al final? No eran del mismo nivel.

- Desde luego que no – dijo la voz fría de Snape – Dentro de los rangos del Señor Oscuro, hay dos grandes divisiones, el círculo interno y el externo y en cada uno de ellos hay tres niveles. Los mortífagos que supervisaban el ataque eran del círculo interno, sí, pero del nivel más bajo. Y los demás supongo que serían del círculo externo, del nivel intermedio, por sus técnicas y su fuerza.

- Gracias. Remus, qué dicen los periódicos?

- Hemos creado un gran caos – dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa serena – Parece que nadie podía concebir que otro grupo además del ministerio pudiese actuar contra Voldemort. Las teorías más comunes son que es un misterioso grupo nuevo que quiere deshacerse de Voldemort para tomar ellos el poder; o es una nueva orden del Fénix, que se ha liberado del control de Dumbledore y toma una nueva iniciativa. Pocos creen que es un grupo liderado por el director, ya que su reputación ha sufrido mucho este último año.

- Y el Ministerio? – aquella vez fue Lucius el que contestó a Harry

- Solo ha dado un pequeño comunicado en el que se transmite una de las notas que llegaron junto a los mortífagos que atrapamos, y que agradecen la colaboración pero que el grupo se debería identificar. El ministro está frenético y quiere encontrar de inmediato a los responsables de la orden del Basilisco, para ponerla bajo control del Ministerio sin tardar.

- Mmm, eso se esperaba – y Harry se dirigió a los demás – Dumbledore no sabe qué ha pasado y está tan confuso como el que más. Teme que esta orden sea creación de un nuevo señor oscuro, puesto que el signo es un basilisco, y todo el mundo sabe, que los basiliscos son seres malvados – las risas sacudieron la asamblea – Bueno, alguien quiere hacer una proposición, o una crítica a la batalla?

Una mano se alzó tímida desde uno de los sofás. Allí, arrellanada contra un joven de pelo claro, una chica con bucles se sonrojó cuando todos le miraron. Era Celesta Minors, una Hufflepuff de quinto, que salía con Terence Higgings, un Slytherin de séptimo desde que se conocieron en la orden. Harry solía pensar en ellos como el verdadero espíritu de la unión de las casas.

- Sí, Celesta?

- Bueno… si pusiésemos nada más llegar barreras anti-aparición, no podría escapar ningún mortífago – y explicó, al ver el interés de los demás – Cuando nos aparezcamos, los caballos servirían de pantalla, y las torres podrían poner las barreras ancladas a los confines del pueblo antes de comenzar a salvar a los civiles. Nosotros nos podríamos seguir retirando sin problema con los colgantes, pero los mortífagos tendrían que salir del pueblo para ello.

- Es buena idea

- Y si pusiéramos otras barreras además de esas – sonrió ladino el Slytherin, haciendo que los ojos de Draco brillasen inmediatamente al comprender la idea – Se encontrarían con una mala sorpresa si intentasen salir.

- Podríamos poner algunas barreras de fuego – se entusiasmó el rubio.

- Y hechizos de debilidad muscular! – se animó un chaval de Ravenclaw.

Y de pronto comenzaron a surgir ideas de todos lados, mientras Snape y Lupin sonreían, dejando que su lado docente admirase aquella tormenta de ideas. Los ojos de Draco brillaron, al igual que los de Theo y comenzaron a discutir con los demás. Harry se protegió de la algarabía y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

- SILENCIO! – exclamó, los demás le miraron, y vieron su sonrisa, y se calmaron – Celesta, Terence, os encargo que ideéis las barreras, poner todo lo que pueda hacer la vida de los mortífagos más difícil. Los que tengáis sugerencias, se las dais a ellos, vale? Y si alguien quiere ayudar que se lo ofrezca, pero es su proyecto, así que deciden ellos.

- Gracias – dijo entusiasmada la joven, mientras su novio asentía con la cabeza, ambos encantados de tener aquel proyecto y de saber que contaban con la confianza de su líder.

Draco sonrió, dudaba que Harry lo hubiese hecho a posta, pero cosas como aquella solían reforzar la fidelidad y la confianza en la persona al mando. Cruzó la mirada con su padre y su padrino, y vio que pensaban lo mismo. Y por la mirada de Harry, entre asombrada y burlona, supo que sabía lo que pensaban, y juguetonamente le besó la sien, haciendo que no oyese nada. Harry rió y se volvió de nuevo a la asamblea.

- Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, parece. El próximo entrenamiento será el miércoles. Sabéis que de todas formas, podéis venir aquí cuando queráis y usar la sala. Hasta entonces.

Adioses y Hasta el miércoles sonaron mientras el barullo normal de la gente al levantarse y despedirse o decidir qué iban a hacer. Lise se dirigió a Harry y Draco le besó de nuevo antes de ir a charlar con su padrino. La rubia se dejó caer sobre Harry y este la abrazó antes de suspirar profundamente

- Supongo que se acabó.

- Sí – un largo silencio siguió a eso – pero te voy a seguir viendo todos los días! No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente!

El moreno rió y se levantó de golpe, tras darle un beso en la mesilla.

- Venga rubia! Vamos a entrenar algo, que hace siglos.

- Me estás retando, piltrafilla?

- Por supuesto.

Y los dos chicos se dirigieron a una de las plataformas de duelo. Y todo el mundo se agrupó a su alrededor, para ver luchar a dos de los mejores, a dos que siempre daban verdadero espectáculo cuando luchaban. Y Harry y Lise se sonrieron y pronto estuvieron perdidos en la batalla, como si todo lo demás desapareciese a su alrededor. Tal vez ya no se viesen en sueños, pero desde luego, seguían siendo hermanos, y nada les iba a separar.


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno, no me he muerto n.n!! Aunque muchs seguro que lo pensaban. Lamento un montón haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero está siendo un año complicado, a punto he estado de dejar de escribir... pero me di cuenta de que no podía dejar las historias a medias, así que voy a intentar, por lo menos terminarlas, y luego veré si sigo escribiendo. Esta es la primera que terminaré, solo me queda un capítulo por escribir, aunque varios por subir. Así que espero que os guste. Para mi otra historia, habrá que esperar un poco, estoy bastante trabada en una escena.

Espero que sigan leyendo, y que les guste este capítulo. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero que no les decepcione

**La revelación**

Tan metida iba en sus asuntos que solo vio a Dumbledore cuando estaba a punto de chocar contra él. Reprendiéndose por ser tan distraída, se puso inmediatamente en guardia y miró al profesor con ojos entrecerrados.

- Director – hizo amago de pasarle y continuar, pero el anciano tenía otras ideas.

- Me temo, señorita Rickman, que tenemos que hablar.

- Y yo me temo que no – dijo ella mirándole recelosa y cogiendo de inmediato su varita.

- Vamos, vamos, señorita, no querrá hacerme enfadar.

Y como si aquella palabra fuese una contraseña, rayos rojos salieron de todos los lados del pasillo, formando una estrella y dirigiéndose velozmente a ella. No le dio tiempo a pensar nada, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y ella supo que no podía evitar los rayos y que solo podía parar algunos. No había un escudo completo que la protegiese de aquellos maleficios por todas partes. La trampa era perfecta. Cerró los ojos.

Un escudo esférico apareció a su alrededor y absorbió los rayos mostrando unos extraños caracteres rojizos al hacerlo. Lise se volvió y su mirada se iluminó con alegría. Dumbledore gruñó y miró atentamente a quien había fastidiado aquella trampa que tanto le había costado preparar. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el director se sintió amedrentado por alguien.

Él era alto, muy alto, y de complexión fuerte; tenía un cuerpo musculoso, de fuertes brazos y anchas espaldas, que ponían en valor las ropas de estricto color negro que portaba. El cabello le caía en ondas pulcramente peinadas hasta los hombros, de un color castaño muy oscuro. Pero lo que heló al viejo director fueron sus ojos, unos ojos de hielo, del tono exacto del hielo cuando le dan las primeras luces del sol, azul claro y límpido. El porte era alto y gallardo, y se erguía orgulloso en sus pies, como si nadie pudiese hacer que se moviese un solo centímetro contra su voluntad.

- Recibió usted una advertencia, Dumbledore – dijo con voz grave y modulada – debió hacer caso.

El rostro del director se contrajo de rabia y sin decir nada, se volvió y se fue. Sabía perfectamente quien era aquel hombre, el anillo en su anular izquierdo le delataba. Los miembros de la familia real jamás estaban solos, jamás estaban desprotegidos. De eso se encargaban los hijos de la Luna, la familia Moonchild, protectores de la monarquía desde sus inicios. Una familia tan antigua como los reyes mismos.

Lise miró a Christian, que observaba la retirada del anciano con furia en los ojos. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara, y ella lo sabía pero no le importaba, le gustaba ser una doncella en apuros si era Christian el que hacía el rol de caballero. A pesar de haberse visto hace ocho meses por última vez, Lise se sintió igual de enamorada que antes, o más. Con una risa, se lanzó a los brazos acogedores de su novio, besándole con ganas, expresando en el beso lo mucho que le había echado de menos, sus manos se perdieron en su cuello, y él la cogió de la cintura y la alzó, hasta que estuvo prácticamente suspendida sobre el suelo.

Christian se separó y acarició una de las mejillas tan queridas, recreándose en la belleza de la rubia, mirando atentamente todos los detalles que podrían haber cambiado en su ausencia. La había amado toda su vida, desde el momento en que, con cuatro años, su padre le había enseñado la cuna donde ella dormía, diciéndole que tendría que protegerla.

- Cómo estás Beth? – el tono era tan cariñoso, dulce, que costaba creer que saliese de la misma boca que había hecho estremecerse a Dumbledore con unas palabras bien escogidas.

- Mejor ahora que has llegado – rió ella, acercándose más a su abrazo – te he echado de menos.

- Y yo, - la besó de nuevo, y rió – y llego justo a tiempo para sacarte de apuros.

- Oye!!

En ese momento, Harry llegaba corriendo y Draco le seguía de cerca. Había oído algo en las mentes que más cerca estaban de la sala de Menesteres cuando Draco había dejado de tocarle el rostro por un momento. Había tardado en localizarlo y saber de qué se trataba. Al oír a Dumbly y sus planes, el pánico se había apoderado de él, y había echado a correr, sobre todo al sentir el momentáneo terror de Lise.

- LISE!!! Estás bien??!!! – al ver la escena, el moreno se calmó, y se dio cuenta de que, llevado por su propio terror, no había oído nada después del horror de Lise.

- Yo creo que está bastante bien – llegó la voz burlona de Draco, que se rió, relajando el ambiente.

- Oh! Harry!! Fue Dumbledore!! – exclamó ella, y se volvió a su novio con una sonrisa brillante – Pero Chris llegó justo a tiempo para salvarme.

Los dos chicos se miraron atentamente; habían oído hablar tanto del otro que sentían que se conocían. Y Harry pensó, al verle, que si no estuviese enamorado de Draco, y no fuese el alma gemela de la que consideraba su hermana, no le importaría tener algo con él. Era un chico impactante, tenía algo, además de lo guapo que era, que atraía a la gente irremediablemente hacia él.

- Es un placer – sonrió el moreno, tendiéndole una mano.

- Igualmente – rió Chris, estrechándola con fuerza.

- Este es Draco Malfoy – dijo Harry, mostrando al rubio – mi novio. Draco, él es Christian, el novio de Lise

- Encantado

- Lo mismo digo – repuso el Slytherin con voz perfectamente modulada. Si pensó que era raro que se lo presentasen sin apellido, no lo demostró, y sonriendo se volvió a Lise – vamos a tener que hacer algo con el director.

- Oh, desde luego!! Se lo pienso decir a mi padre, a ver como Dumbly se las apaña con eso!!

Draco alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Aún así no sabía qué podía hacer el padre de Lise, cuando su padre mismo no lo había conseguido, y había muy pocas personas en el mundo mágico con más influencia que Lord Malfoy.

- Tendrás que hablar con él – dijo Christian con voz grave.

* * *

Harry se removió en la mesa de Griffindor, atento a todos los pensamientos en la sala. Pero nadie imaginaba que el acontecimiento más importante de los últimos siglos iba a tener lugar. Todo el mundo estaba presente cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par, y por ellas entró Lise, flanqueada por Christian, ambos en una severas túnicas ceremoniales.

Lise vestía de oro y blanco. Un vestido de la seda blanca más pura cubierto en el corpiño, el comienzo de las mangas y gran parte de la falda por delicados brocados de oro. La capa que le caía hasta los pies, era de puro oro, y brillaba como el sol al mediodía, en ella, bordada con cabellos de unicornio, estaba un elaborado escudo de armas. En su frente, una simple tiara de oro blanco, que irradiaba tal poder que hizo que los ojos se abrieran como platos en toda la sala.

Tras ella, como un perfecto contraste, estaba Christian, sombrío y peligroso, con ropas de riguroso negro, cómodas para la batalla, pero aún así elegantes y principescas. Como única concesión al protocolo, el castaño se había puesto una capa plateada, con un escudo de armas más discreto, pero igualmente flamante que el de su novia.

Pasó un minuto antes de que la gente pudiese reaccionar ante aquella vista imponente. De repente, la mesa de Slytherin al completo se levantó, al igual que casi la totalidad de Ravenclaw y la mitad de Griffindor y Hufflepuff. Los que no se habían levantado les miraban asombrados, viendo atónitos como se intentaban arreglar disimuladamente, pero se mantenían erguidos y orgullosos.

Harry salió de su mesa, sin hacer caso de las miradas de sorpresa y los murmullos que siguieron a su acción, cerrando su mente a todas las demás, pero sabiendo que las otras casas estaban esperando a que alguien de los leones empezase. Pues era tradición que Griffindor comenzase; siempre adelante. La gente notó que iba perceptiblemente más arreglado que de costumbre, y miraron como el salvador del mundo mágico se inclinaban delante de Lise con una reverencia y decía con voz grave y profunda.

- El coraje del león está a vuestro servicio, Griffindor os da la bienvenida.

Draco ya estaba haciendo su camino desde Slytherin, siendo quién tenía que continuar. Altivo, elegante y frío, con una gracia particular y peligrosa, con la misma prestancia que un dios caminando entre mortales. Su reverencia fue más elaborada que la de Harry, y su voz no vaciló ni un instante cuando pronunció con voz clara.

- La astucia de la serpiente está a vuestro servicio, Slytherin os da la bienvenida.

Luna Lovegood se había acercado, sin que nadie de su mesa se opusiese a que ella les representase. Se inclinó graciosamente, dando la sensación, como siempre, de que flotaba sobre el suelo, etérea y delicada, como un hada entre las flores, o un espíritu de otro mundo. Su voz fue como una campanilla de cristal

- La sabiduría del águila está a vuestro servicio, Ravenclaw os da la bienvenida.

Por último, Hestia Bones se acercaba con el andar decidido que tanto recordaba a su tía. Se inclinó con desenvoltura, irradiando confianza y serenidad y dijo con voz decidida.

- La lealtad del tejón está a vuestro servicio, Hufflepuff os da la bienvenida.

- Lord Potter, Lord Malfoy – inclinó la cabeza para cada uno de ellos y fue increíble lo imponente e impresionante que podía ser, apenas llegando al metro sesenta – Lady Lovegood, Lady Bones. Os estamos agradecidos por la bienvenida, sean los dones de los cuatro grandes honor para su memoria.

Y la mirada azul se volvió a la mesa de los profesores, mientras ellos se colocaban a los lados, dejando su camino libre. Y Harry sintió la mirada insistente de Draco, advirtiéndole de que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Una voz profunda y grave se elevó desde la mesa de profesores, y Draco se sintió orgulloso de aquel al que llamaba padrino. Erguido, oscuro, orgulloso e imponente, así era la figura de Severus Snape cuando dijo:

- La Maestría de Pociones os da la bienvenida.

- La Maestría de Transformaciones os da la bienvenida – se levantó McGonnagall, sin hacer caso de la mirada de odio puro de Dumbledore.

- La Maestría de Encantamientos os da la bienvenida – imitó Flitwick con su voz aguda.

- La Maestría de Astrología os da la bienvenida – susurró la profesora Sinistra suavemente.

- La Maestría de Herbología os da la bienvenida – se unió Sprout enérgicamente.

- La Maestría de Antiguas Runas os da la bienvenida – dijo la voz estricta de Vector.

Y así, los Maestros, los verdaderos genios en sus campos, gente reconocida y valorada en el mundo entero por sus conocimientos, se habían levantado, mirando con desagrado a sus colegas, que no sabían qué hacer. Hombres de Dumbledore, todos ellos, o simples adeptos a las artes que profesaban. Ellos eran la élite, eran los que convertían Hogwarts en el mejor colegio mágico del Reino Unido.

Lise agradeció todo aquello con movimientos regios de cabeza, y se volvió a Dumbledore, que apretó los labios en una fina línea. "Si piensa que voy a rendir pleitesía a los rastrojos de un linaje acabado, se equivoca". Harry solo puso su cara más inexpresiva, aguantando un rictus de desagrado.

- Y Hogwarts? – inquirió la rubia con voz peligrosamente suave.

- No eres más que otra alumna, Elisabeth Rickman

- Diríjase a la dama por su título, Albus Dumbledore – advirtió Christian frunciendo el ceño.

Lise miró al director y Harry se estremeció al sentir la pena y la lástima que salían de ella, no por el hombre, si no por lo que les había hecho a los de su alrededor. Le dolía ver como un simple viejo había intentado hacer que el mundo mágico olvidase a sus reyes, a sus protectores, a sus caballeros.

- Fíjese en lo que ha hecho, Dumbledore. Fíjese en todos esos alumnos sentados. No saben su historia, desconocen sus tradiciones. Ya ni siquiera reconocen a su reina.

Exclamaciones ahogadas recorrieron la sala y murmullos apresurados se extendieron por todos los alumnos sentados, hijos de muggles casi todos, o hijos de matrimonios de nacidos de muggles. Algunos mestizos, también. A todos ellos, el director les había impedido aprender sobre la rica cultura del mundo mágico, les había impedido aprender sobre ello quitando las clases que había a tal propósito, escondiendo libros que hablaban de esas cosas, pasando leyes absurdas para ello.

- Desconocen su propia herencia – terminó por decir Lise.

- Cómo te atreves??!!!! – ese fue Ron, siempre creyendo que podía salirse con la suya con aquellos exabruptos.

- Weasley – dijo McGonnagall con voz helada – Siéntese! Desgracia a su casa, y a su colegio.

El pelirrojo enrojeció y pareció a punto de soltar algo más cuando Neville, que estaba junto a él sentado, le miró y le susurró viciosamente.

- Otra palabra más y te aseguro que el resto de tu estancia en Griffindor será una verdadera pesadilla.

Nadie, nunca había oído al apacible y pacífico Neville Longbottom hablar en aquel tono de voz, con tal poder tras sus palabras. Weasley se sentó y se calló, tratándoles de todas las formas en su mente y prometiendo horribles venganzas. Granger estrechó los ojos y su mente recorrió todos los libros que había leído, buscando una explicación.

- Encantador – dijo Lise con su voz goteando sarcasmo, y se volvió a Dumbledore – sigue Hogwarts sin darme la bienvenida?

- No reconoceré a una niña como superior – rugió el director. "Craso error" pensó Harry.

- En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que retirarle de su cargo. Minerva McGonnagall ocupará su puesto como directora.

Un rugido de rabia surgió del director cuando las barreras del castillo se retiraron de su alcance y todo su poder pasó a la escocesa estricta junto a él. Todos los presentes vieron como un brillo blanco salía de la cabeza de su director e iba a parar al cuerpo de su profesora de transformaciones.

- Hogwarts es MÍO

Y un conocido rayo verde se dirigió hacia Lise. Algunos gritaron horrorizados, Draco y Harry se lanzaron a interceptarlo, y todo el mundo hizo amagos de movimiento hacia la princesa. Pero Christian llegó primero. Sus manos hicieron rápidos sellos y se movió a la velocidad del rayo, escudando a Lise con su cuerpo, y haciendo aparecer una muralla de piedra que se disolvió en pedazos cuando paró el hechizo.

- TRAICIÓN! – rugió Draco.

Los profesores se volvieron al director, con las varitas en alto, e intentaron detenerle, pero él ya huía, como ya hizo una vez frente a Umbridge y los aurores.


	24. Chapter 24

Otro nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, y gracias a por leer

**Cambios**

Remus sonrió en el desayuno y levantó la vista de la carta que leía para mirar a Lucius, que tomaba un sorbo de su café mientras leía el periódico. Su sonrisa se amplió y pensó que aquella era, sin duda, una perfecta escena de matrimonio y no pudo evitar sentirse ridículamente feliz por ello. Hacía ya tiempo que había llevado todas sus cosas al cuarto principal que ahora compartían ambos.

Temía el momento en el que fuese seguro que el rubio volviese a la mansión; ahora mismo Lucius estaba "desaparecido", hacía apariciones en el ministerio, pero nadie sabía donde estaba viviendo. Si se hacía aparente que había vuelto a Malfoy Manor, Voldemort atacaría allí con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lucius – dijo el licántropo con voz suave. El rubio le miró con una ceja alzada, prestándola toda su atención – Tengo que ir al ministerio hoy, me acompañas?

- Por supuesto, hace tiempo que quería pasarme. Qué tienes que hacer?

- He terminado mi libro y deben darle el visto bueno en el departamento de Educación.

- Enhorabuena, no lo sabía – dijo el rubio – vamos en cuando acabemos, si quieres.

- Perfecto.

Poco después los dos hombres se metían en la chimenea y salían en un fogonazo verde en el atrio del ministerio. Lucius se apoyaba impecable en un bastón con mango de serpiente de plata y miraba impasible la sala, envuelto en una aristocrática túnica azul oscura. La gente le miró y rehuyó la mirada de mercurio que se posaba en ellos. Remus salió después, con su sonrisa afable y su rostro dulce. Una túnica cobre se realzaba la piel y los ojos y Lucius había querido comérselo al verlo así, en su lugar, le extendió un brazo para ayudarle a salir de la chimenea, que él aceptó con una sonrisilla burlona.

Remus miró a su alrededor y vio que era hora punta. El atrio estaba lleno y parecía que Fudge acababa de llegar, sonriendo detuvo a Lucius, que le miró extrañado y segundos después, una intensa luz surgía de la fuente de la unidad mágica – reconstruida hace nada. Un pergamino amarillento y antiguo apareció en ella y todos aquellos que sabían lo que era ahogaron una exclamación.

Fudge se puso pálido y empezó a gritar que detuviesen aquello, pero los aurores sabían muy bien de que se trataba y no hicieron nada. Una figura apareció de la misma luz dorada y se irguió orgulloso ante los ojos atónitos de todos los magos allí reunidos. Ropajes dorados y cabello negro encanecido en las sienes. Figura alta y poderosa y rostro impasible y regio.

Ante ellos se presentaba el rey del mundo mágico, el descendiente de Merlín. Sin que nadie dijese nada, prácticamente todos los magos se doblaron por la cintura, en una reverencia llena de asombro. Remus se acercó al hombre en el centro de la sala, ante la mirada atónita de Lucius.

- Bienvenido y bienhallado. Grata es la llegada del rey

- Bienvenido y bienhallado – dijo Lucius, reaccionando y saliendo de su estupor – Grata es la llegada del heredero de Merlín.

- Lord Lupin, Duque Malfoy, os damos las gracias por la bienvenida – y se dirigió al resto de la asamblea que le miraba con admiración, al fin y al cabo era una figura salida de sus cuentos de niños – Me temo que nuestra venida no es por placer. La situación es grave; Voldemort y sus ataques representan un gran peligro para nuestro mundo no solo por sus ideas, si no por arriesgar a desvelarlo a los muggles. Lord Lupin, Duque Malfoy, Ministro Funge, debemos hablar.

- Cla… claro, por supuesto! Vayamos a mi despacho! – tartamudeó el ministro inclinándose ante el rey.

Los cuatro hombres desaparecieron del patio acompañados del secretario del ministro, que no era otro que Percy Weasley. El viaje pasó en silencio, y aún corto, se hizo eterno. La voz del ascensor privado que subía directo al último piso, anunció la llegada al despacho del ministro, cortando el tenso silencio. Los cinco hombres se metieron en el enorme despacho y el rey miró un momento por la ventana encantada que mostraba Londres entre las brumas de la mañana.

- Bien, Ministro – dijo el hombre volviéndose – espero que no haya problemas para cederme el poder.

- Por supuesto que no, majestad! Miraré que todo vaya lo más rápido posible.

- Ministro! No puede darle así por así el poder al primer venido de la nada – exclamó Percy, horrorizado mientras miraba hostil al rey.

- Weasley, cállese!! – gritó en agudos Funge – No sabe de lo que habla!!

- Veo que el daño que ha hecho Dumbledore es mayor de lo que pensaba – dijo el moreno – si un Weasley no me reconoce.

- Usted solo es un usurpador! – exclamó desdeñoso el pelirrojo.

- En realidad, yo tendría que haber estado al mando desde hace mucho. Ve a preguntar a cualquiera las leyes inquebrantables y deja a tus mayores trabajar en paz.

Boqueando como n pez fuera del agua, al verse tratado como un niño, Percy salió del despacho. El rey se volvió a Funge, que se deshacía en excusas.

- No se preocupe, Ministro, se perfectamente a qué se debe este incidente.

De pronto, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre completamente vestido de negro. Funge gritó como una niña, las cejas de Lucius se alzaron hasta arrugar su frente y sus manos se crisparon sobre el bastón. Remus solo sonrió de medio lado, descubriendo por fin a la otra presencia que sentía pero que era incapaz de ver. El hombre se inclinó al oído del rey y susurró algo que hizo que los ojos azules brillasen de furia. Con un gesto seco y unas pocas palabras, la sombra se fue y el rey se volvió a ellos.

- Albus Dumbledore ha intentado matar a mi hija – tres exclamaciones de horror acogieron esta declaración – Afortunadamente, su protector estaba allí para salvarla. Fudge, necesito que llame al jefe de aurores.

- Ahora mismo, majestad!

- Debemos hacer la transición lo más rápido posible. A saber qué puede intentar ese traidor.

- No se preocupe, majestad, me ocuparé de todo el papeleo personalmente.

- Gracias Fudge, su ayuda es inestimable.

- Me pondré ahora mismo, majestad.

El hombre del bombín salió y el rey susurró tras él

- Ese hombre siempre tuvo alma de burócrata.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – comentó Remus con una sonrisa disimulada – Tal vez ahora piense un poco por sí mismo en vez de a través de todos esos asesores.

- El tiempo dirá – y se volvió hacia él, sonriendo – Qué tal está Harry? Lise me dijo que ha mejorado mucho con la espada.

- Sí – rió el castaño – pero creo que mucho más desde que entrena con Draco.

- Ah, Draco – se volvió a Lucius – He oído muchas cosas de su hijo, Duque, y todas ellas buenas.

- Es un chico fantástico, majestad, estoy muy orgulloso de él.

- Sí, lo suponía. Bueno, mientras nuestros hijos respectivos deciden qué hacer con Hogwarts, veamos como nos ponemos en marcha. Hay una guerra que preparar.

* * *

Desde la Revelación, el mundo mágico había empezado a afrontar rápidos cambios. El rey solía tener un valido, que se ocupaba de poner todas las decisiones en papel, y un Primer Ministro, que tenía un poder más ejecutivo. El primer cargo se lo había adjudicado a Fudge con la debida pompa y halagos para que no se sintiese desplazado, y el otro se lo había ofrecido a Lucius Malfoy y nadie se había opuesto a ello. Lucius era un probado político, astuto, inteligente, y fantástico estratega, era la mejor elección para el cargo.

Remus, para su decepción, se había visto ofrecido el mando de un equipo que revisaría, cambiaría o anularía todas las leyes discriminatorias contra las criaturas mágicas, devolviéndoles es status del que gozan antes de que Dumbledore comenzara a restringirles. Por mucho que quisiese mantener su vida tranquila y retirada, había aceptado. Al mismo tiempo, se había encontrado como asesor de las reformas educativas que se estaban poniendo en marcha.

Pero el esfuerzo más importante fue el de prepararse a la guerra. Para entrar al ministerio, se debía pasar por un detector de marcas mágicas, que se volvería loco con la marca tenebrosa. A los sospechosos de pertenecer a los mortífagos se les interrogaría bajo veritaserum puro. El veritaserum normal iba diluido en una proporción de 1/10; el puro era imposible de engañar y no solo hacía responder a las preguntas, si no que obligaba a explicar todo aquello relacionado con ello. Por eso siempre había estado mal visto su uso.

Desafortunadamente, solo había dos personas en Gran Bretaña capaces de prepararlo directamente, siendo la receta mucho más compleja y delicada. Una de ellas se encontraba en Hogwarts. Por ello, entre otros muchos motivos, el rey se encaminaba a su primera visita oficial a la escuela.

Hogwarts se había ido adaptando, poco a poco, a tener una princesa entre sus muros, y había comenzado a mirar las tradiciones que debían cumplirse ante la absoluta resignación de Lise. Ahora tenía un set de cuartos propios, ostentosos a su parecer, y se había instaurado una rotación para sus comidas en las cuatro mesas.

Aún así, el castillo se vistió con sus mejores galas para recibir a su rey. Los alumnos estaban en el Comedor, ataviados con el uniforme completo e impecable a gusto de los histéricos profesores. La junta directiva, es decir, la directora, los jefes de casa y la enfermera fueron a recibir al rey, a su valido y a su ministro, acompañados de la princesa.

Padre, me alegro de que hayas venido – sonrió Lise, una vez acabados los saludos protocolarios y formales.

Yo también, hija – repuso el rey – quedé preocupado tras el ataque.

No pasó nada, Christian me salvó.

Y no dejo de dar gracias por ello – volviéndose a McGonnagal, que tenía el ceño fruncido fue a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó.

No puede imaginar cuanto lo siento – dijo contrita.

No hay nada que se les pueda reprochar. Fueron actos de un individuo, en ningún caso pongo como responsable al colegio.

Gracias majestad.

Y ahora, dígame, ha empezado a buscar reemplazo para la maestría de transformaciones? No creo que tenga tiempo con sus funciones de directora.

En realidad no – comentó la mujer – Tan avanzado el curso escolar sería prácticamente imposible. Severus me ayuda como subdirector y yo sigo dando mis clases.

Es comprensible. Tengo entendido que su nombramiento fue algo brusco. Quiere en realidad el puesto?

Echaré sin duda en falta dar clases – dijo la escocesa con una de sus escasas sonrisas – pero estoy conforme con el nombramiento.

Me alegro.

Entre charla ligera llegaron al castillo y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde los alumnos estaban sentados. Se habían cambiado las mesas por filas de sillas y los alumnos estaban ordenados por curso y casa. Entraron a paso seguro por las puertas abiertas, y los chicos se pusieron en pie inmediatamente. Subieron al estrado de piedra, donde ahora solo estaban los profesores en sillas de alto respaldo. Un enorme escudo de Hogwarts ondeaba tras ellos y banderines de cada casa lo flanqueaban.

McGonnagall anunció al rey y este paró ante el trípode dorado con un fénix que se utilizaba para anuncios importantes.

Alumnos, para algunos soy conocido, para aquellos que no lo sea, soy el rey Richard Edmund Peter Arthur Pantalai, rey del reino mágico de Gran Bretaña. Y he venido a anunciar algunos cambios que veréis probablemente el año próximo aquí. Antes que nada, por decreto real, declaro abiertas todas las áreas de Hogwarts.

Un aplauso atronador acogió estas palabras, mientras una ola de magia desmantelaba las barreras colocadas frente a varias salas y áreas del castillo. Habían estado cerradas durante siglos debido a que diferentes directores las clausuraban.

Esto incluye áreas de recreo, cuatro invernaderos, el salón de actos, varias salas de baile, un anfiteatro, el resto de los laboratorios de pociones y clases de música, duelo, esgrima, metalurgia y muchas otras disciplinas que se han dejado de enseñar, pero que a partir del año próximo estarán abiertas a todos vosotros. Así mismo, se abrirán escuelas de cultura mágica para aquel que quiera y para los nacidos de muggles. Tal vez los que llevéis toda la vida en el mundo mágico no os deis cuenta, pero el cambio a Hogwarts es extremadamente brusco y a algunos les parece haber retrocedido a la Edad Media – los alumnos muggles asintieron y se oyeron murmullos de aprobación – Pasar a escribir en pergamino o con pluma es ya un gran cambio y puede repercutir en las notas el no dominarlo por completo. Veréis que cambiarán muchas cosas, y hay muchas otras que han de mejorarse aún, pero en este momento, estamos en guerra.

Un silencio sepulcral acogió estas palabras y en la sala todos se miraron temerosos de unos a otros, sabían que aquello era cierto, pero era algo susurrado entre pasillos, no proclamado a plena voz por el rey.

Voldemort pone en peligro la misma esencia de nuestro mundo, argumentado unas ideas que son contrarias a todo lo que los magos creen. La pureza de sangre es un concepto que acuñó en el siglo XVI un estudioso de los flujos mágicos para designar a las familias que tenían ciertos poderes que solo se podían transmitir a aquellos con la misma sangre. Voldemort se acogió a ese concepto en su inicio, diciendo que desaparecerían si estas familias se mezclaban con magos de ascendencia muggle. A medida que conseguía seguidores, fue revelando su insanidad, su odio irracional a los muggles y a los que tenían relación con ellos. Y justo en el momento en el que el ministerio comenzó a poner leyes restrictivas sobre las criaturas mágicas, que hasta entonces habían sido perfectamente aceptadas y formaban parte importante de la sociedad, lo que hizo que muchas se uniesen a él bajo la creencia de que esas leyes venían por la influencia muggle en nuestro mundo. Os explico todo esto porque creo que tenéis que conocer las causas del conflicto en el que nos encontramos metidos. Si sabéis a qué ateneros, Voldemort no tiene posibilidades de ganar.

Es discurso fue cortado por una mano insolente ondeando en el aire. Los Gryffindor bajaron la cabeza avergonzados o se llevaron las manos a la cara en gesto de desesperación. Hermione Granger se erguía con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro y un porte arrogante.

Sí?

Dice que las criaturas mágicas están restringidas por las leyes del ministerio. Pero usted ha echado al hombre que ha intentado remedirlo todos estos años. El director Dumbledore siempre intentó que el ministerio fuese más flexible.

Albus Dumbledore es un traidor a su país y a su rey. Y fue uno de los que más leyes de restricción pasó. Con su rango podría haber parado prácticamente todas las leyes que quisiese, sin embargo, fomentó su creación – se oyeron exclamaciones ahogadas – Hubo que presionarle para que aceptase a un porcentaje mínimo de criaturas mágicas en Hogwarts. Creo que conocéis a uno de los casos: Remus Lupin.

Miente! – exclamó Granger

Yo no miento – dijo el rey con voz gélida y una mirada temible – Y ahora le aconsejo que se calle, avergüenza usted a su casa y a su colegio.

La joven se dejó caer, roja de furia en la silla y se cruzó de brazos. El rey la miró un momento para luego pasar la vista por el resto de alumnos.

Vamos a ganar la guerra contra Voldemort – dijo con voz fuerte – y esto es lo que quiero que tengan claro. Por lo demás, les deseo a todos un buen día.

Los aplausos resonaron en la gran sala y el rey sonrió. Tras unas últimas palabras de la directora, los alumnos salieron charlando y riendo, alegres por no tener clases. Los profesores se reunieron con el rey para que les diese una lista de las nuevas materias a impartir y de lo que se necesitaría en el próximo curso.

Más tarde, Severus y Minerva se vieron acompañando al rey por el castillo. Lucius se había ido a buscar a su hijo, y Fudge había vuelto al ministerio para firmar algunos papeles. Richard se volvió hacia el profesor de pociones, en uno de los patios, llamándole por su título.

Maestro Snape, ha oído usted la nueva ley sobre interrogatorios?

Así es, majestad, he comenzado la recolección de ingredientes.

Gracias, se agradece su premura. Le aconsejo que tome como propio uno de los laboratorios de pociones y lo utilice para elaborarlo.

Por supuesto, majestad

Necesitará ayuda, sin embargo. Conoce usted a Ash Steward?

Conozco su trabajo, pero no tengo el gusto de hacerlo en persona.

Es la única persona, a parte de usted, cualificada para hacer veritaserum puro. Me gustaría que trabajasen juntos.

Sería un placer, hace tiempo que quiero conocerlo.

Algún problema, directora?

No, majestad, veré que preparen unos aposentos en las mazmorras y habilitaré otro laboratorio.

Muchas gracias – sonrió él – Ahora, si me disculpan, desearía hablar con mi hija.

Bien, yo debo ir a preparar las entrevistas del verano.

Ah, sí. Buena suerte.

Gracias majestad – dijo la bruja con una media sonrisa.

Yo le acompañaré, si no le importa, he de hablar con Lucius Malfoy y está en la misma dirección.

Encontraron al primer ministro en un pasillo, caminando hacia las mazmorras con su hijo. Al verles, ambos se inclinaron cortésmente y el mayor dijo

Majestad, le presento a mi hijo, Draco.

Un placer ponerle cara, Heredero Malfoy. Me han hablado muy bien de usted.

Gracias, majestad, es un honor.

Sabrías decirme donde está mi hija?

Está con Harry en el patio del segundo piso.

Gracias, si me disculpan.

El rey se fue, con su paso largo y regio. En poco tiempo estaba en la dirección y encontró a Harry, Christian y Lise hablando tranquilamente. No había nadie más por allí, así que no se hizo mucho revuelo cuando se acercó. Una sombra apareció junto a él y sonrió a su guardián, a su más antiguo amigo.

Papá! Sebastián!

Hola Lise! – rió el hombre vestido de negro recibiendo el abrazo con gusto y saludando después con cariño a su hijo – Cómo estás, Christian?

Bien padre

Oí lo que pasó en la revelación. Bien hecho!

Gracias – sonrió él con alegría.

Es cierto, debo darte las gracias por eso – dijo el rey.

Sabe que no es necesario.

Harry – dijo el rey entonces, sonriendo – Encantado de conocerte por fin.

Igualmente, majestad – dijo el moreno apretando la mano tendida.

Por favor, llámame Richard.

Por supuesto.

Hija, crees que es seguro hablar aquí?

Solo hay que poner barreras. Harry nos puede avisar si viene alguien.

Ah, sí. Cómo llevas tus poderes? – dijo el rey mientras Christian y su padre les rodeaban con una multitud de hechizos.

Mejor; soy capaz de bloquear los pensamientos que no quiero leer, y tengo algunas ideas clave que hacen que coja la conversación de inmediato.

Bien pensado

Gracias.


	25. Chapter 25

Aquí va otro... os quejaréis, eh? Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer

**El principio del fin**

La cámara de la orden del Basilisco estaba repleta de gente que gemía y se dejaba caer sin ceremonia sobre los sillones, colchones y cojines que la ocupaban casi por entero. La última batalla había sido dura y había un montón de heridos, aunque afortunadamente solo unos pocos eran graves. Parecía que tras sucesivas derrotas de sus mortífagos había decidido sacar el gran juego y enviaba contra ellos a su círculo interno, aunque de momento no había aparecido nadie de los más allegados al señor oscuro.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia Blaise, que llegaba con tres chicos, de quinto y sexto, heridos gravemente, acompañado por otro que no podía ni andar. Poco después llegaba Harry Potter, su comandante, su general, la persona que mas admiraban todos ellos, de un humor que jamás le habían visto. En sus brazos, inconsciente una joven de aspecto frágil que paso directamente a Lise. Los ojos verdes ardieron enfurecidos y su voz hizo que un silencio absoluto se adueñara de la sala.

BLAISE!!!!!!!!!!!! – rugió el moreno – QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS???

Harry, yo…

DEBERÍAS ESTAR JUNTO A LUNA!!! DIABLOS, PARA ESO ESTÁN LAS PAREJAS!!!! COMO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DESOBEDECER UNA ORDEN DIRECTA…

Y dejar que torturasen a estos tres?? – exclamó el moreno.

Aquella no fue la idea mas brillante del Slytherin. Una oleada de magia surgió del cuerpo del niño que vivió y su poder pulso, brillante y aterrador, como un tsunami que lo destrozaría todo a su paso. Blaise se estremeció levemente, pero no se amedrentó y aguantó firme la mirada aterradora de los ojos verdes.

Esos tres saben lo que tienen que hacer en caso de cruciatus!!!! – dijo el moreno, sin bajar un ápice su tono de voz.

NO podían pensar claramente – rebatió Blaise.

POR TU CULPA LUNA CASI MUERE!!! – eso silenció a la serpiente y Harry se volvió a Lise y dijo bruscamente – Llévatela a la enfermería. Y TÚ!!! DEDÍCATE A CURAR A LOS DEMÁS!!

Una voz suave pero fuerte se oyó en la sala, haciendo que todos los aterrorizados miembros de la orden mirasen agradecidos al Príncipe de Hielo, que se había puesto entre su mejor amigo y su novio. Los ojos de escarcha aguantaron sin una sola muestra de emoción la mirada furibunda de las esmeraldas que se clavaban en ellos.

Harry, basta. – su tono era calmado, y la mirada de Harry se dulcificó levemente.

Draco…

No Harry, ya basta – el moreno hizo amago de protestar, pero unos suaves dedos en su muñeca le callaron y la leve presión ejercida por el rubio terminó de convencerle – Ve a la sala de menesteres, yo pondré esto en orden.

Bien!

Y salio, aun de un humor terrible dando un portazo – cosa que no debía ser posible con la puerta de toneladas de la cámara – que resonó ominosamente. Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos un momento y se volvió hacia el resto, que le miraban con respeto y con agradecimiento.

Blaise, por favor, lleva a Luna a la enfermería – dijo con voz controlada – Lise, ni se te ocurra hacer nada, estás herida. Los demás, curaros en lo posible y descansar bien. Nos reuniremos de nuevo el viernes a las seis. Por favor, no lleguéis tarde, y sed discretos.

Con esto, el rubio salió de la sala con paso apresurado y se dirigió directamente a la sala de menesteres, donde sabía le esperaba una difícil discusión. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró a Harry dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, y nunca mejor dicho. El moreno se volvió hacia él inmediatamente al oír la puerta, y Draco endureció su mirada.

Has sido muy duro con Blaise.

No he sido ni la mitad de duro de lo que debería!! – gruñó el Gryffindor – Ha desobedecido las órdenes!!!

Para salvar a tres chicos!!! Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo!!

Sí!! Y por ello ha muerto gente! – Draco suspiró

Esto no es por Luna – dijo con voz suave, acercándose a su novio – verdad?

…

Yo también estoy preocupado, Harry. Diablos, estoy llanamente asustado! – Harry seguía sin dirigirle la mirada, mirando tenso hacia otro lado, con las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido – Pero tienes que confiar en ellos.

Pueden morir…

Como tú, y como yo. Tienes que confiar en que no lo harán – una de las manos blancas se posó suave como una pluma sobre el puño cerrado de piel más oscura – Saben lo que hacen, y saben lo que podría pasar, pero aún así luchan, porque creen que es lo correcto, porque creen en ti. Cree tu en ellos.

Hmpf – tras ese ruido inconforme, Harry le miró, los ojos verdes todavía duros y acerados – supongo que habrás mandado a Blaise con Luna.

Sí – alzó retador Draco la cabeza.

No deberías contravenir mis órdenes.

Y con un rugido medio animal, el moreno sujetó la nuca del rubio y le besó con fuerza, a lo que Draco se dejó hacer sin mostrar demasiada resistencia. El beso era intenso, quemaba, y Harry parecía poner en él toda la frustración, la preocupación y el estrés que le estaba produciendo todo ello. Draco simplemente se abrió para él; sabía que el Gryffindor necesitaba desfogarse, expulsar todo aquello por medio de la pasión. El de ojos verdes era más parecido a un Slytherin de lo que él mismo imaginaba.

Un momento después, las rodillas del rubio chocaban contra una cama y caía en ella de espaldas, mirando los ojos ardientes de su novio, que ardían con algo que no llegó a poder nombrar. El moreno le cogió de la cadera y le hizo recular hasta estar en el centro de la enorme cama. Draco clavó sus ojos grises en él, con la misma mirada retadora que el mismo Gryffindor le había dicho que le volvía loco. El moreno gruñó y le dio la vuelta, dejándole boca abajo, ante la gran sorpresa del otro. Unas palabras bien elegidas más tarde y gimió escandalosamente al sentir su piel desnuda rozarse con la de su compañero.

Las manos de Harry elevaron sus caderas, juntándolas completamente a las suyas, dejando que su erección, ya dolorosa se alojase entre las blancas nalgas del rubio, y su pecho se pegase completamente a su espalda. Draco se arqueó voluptuosamente, jamás había sentido un contacto tan intenso, un pequeño grito se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió los dientes de Harry mordisquear su nuca, haciendo que bajase la cabeza para dejarle más espacio, lo que hizo que su culo se pegase aún más a la erección que le acariciaba el ano, tentándole pero nada más.

Joder, Harry – gimió el rubio, buscando más contacto

No deberías provocarme – siseó Harry haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran la espalda blanca bajo su cuerpo.

Su boca dejó la nuca de Draco y comenzó un sendero húmedo y tortuoso todo a lo largo de su columna, mientras sus manos acariciaban el interior de los muslos del Slytherin, que se retorcía bajo él, loco por las caricias y buscando más. Una de las manos se dirigió al culo del rubio y sus dedos acariciaron su raja, paseando de arriba abajo, en una fricción maravillosa. Draco se estremeció, sobre todo al sentir que la boca de su novio se iba acercando poco a poco al mismo lugar y gritó cuando una lengua húmeda y caliente se enredó con los dedos y recorrió dolorosamente lenta la distancia hasta su ano.

Ah!!! Harry!!! – chilló el rubio

El susodicho se sonrió pero continuó haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua alrededor del esfínter que se presentaba ante él, entrando lentamente y simulando con ella lo que más tarde haría con otra parte de su anatomía. Draco creyó que se moría, e intentó sofocar sus gemidos en la almohada. Harry rió gravemente y siguió moviendo la lengua, acariciando las paredes cálidas y estrechas de su interior. Draco se arqueó y un grito ronco se mezcló con su respiración errática.

Ha… Harry! – gimoteó, a punto de correrse, pero una mano morena vino a presionar la base de su dolorosa erección, evitándolo.

Todavía no, Dragón

Harry besó su nuca y el rubio giró la cabeza para conseguir un beso, que se le concedió, profundo y húmedo, irregular y errático, como ellos mismos en ese momento. Mientras, dos dedos trabajaban entre sus nalgas, dilatándole. No mucho más tarde un tercero se unía a ellos y las puntas rozaban un punto en su interior que le hizo romper el beso con un grito.

Te quiero dentro – susurró con lujuria goteando de cada palabra – Ahora.

El Gryffindor rió y se introdujo en el interior del rubio de un solo golpe, entrando hasta su misma base. Draco gritó y se mordió los labios, sus ojos se llenaron de agua y una traviesa lágrima escapó a su control y recorrió su mejilla. Harry le besó la nuca, acariciando su erección, visiblemente deshinchada, con las puntas de los dedos.

Respira hondo, mi vida. – susurró besando tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Draco sonrió al oír el apelativo, del que seguramente el moreno renegaría más tarde. Intentó normalizar su respiración, sintiendo como el dolor remitía, ayudado por las caricias de Harry a su pene, que crecía a medida que recobraba la excitación. Hizo un movimiento de caderas experimental y oyó a Harry gemir y como la mano que sujetaba su cadera se apretaba.

Dios Dracooo – gimió de nuevo el de ojos verdes.

Mmmm, no se a… que esperas – ronroneó el joven.

Entonces empezó a moverse, lentamente al principio, como temiendo hacerle daño si iba más rápido, pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza y las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y más profundas. EL moreno cogió las manos de su novio, sosteniendo todo su peso, e hizo que se agarrase al cabecero de la cama, quedando así su cuerpo naturalmente arqueado, y en ese momento, tocó la próstata del rubio, que gritó su nombre.

Harry, más… más

El niño que vivió escondió su rostro en el cuello el rubio, y ahogó sus gemidos con besos en su piel. Una mano sujetaba la cadera pálida, guiando sus embestidas, y la otra jugueteaba con las bolas del otro, subiendo más tarde a su miembro y acariciándolo al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Draco gritó de nuevo y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos en las barras del cabecero mientras se derramaba en la mano del moreno. Harry, sintiendo como el cálido cuerpo se cerraba aún más entorno a él, se vino en el interior del Slytherin gritando su nombre.

Los dos cuerpos se dejaron caer, tal y como estaban en la cama, girándose para ponerse de costado. Draco enlazó ambos brazos de Harry en su cintura y colocó sus manos encima, pegándose más aún al calor en su espalda. El moreno sonrió y besó sus cabellos mientras su magia hacía que la luz se apagase hasta que solo quedaba un rescoldo de fuego en la chimenea y que unas gruesas mantas les tapasen y les envolviesen en un cálido capullo. Pegó su cuerpo al de Draco, saliendo lentamente y con extremo cuidado de su interior, lo que hizo que el rubio murmurase algo que no pudo comprender. Así, con su pene alojado entre dos nalgas blancas, y un cuerpo cálido acurrucado junto al suyo, el moreno permitió que Morfeo le llevase.

* * *

Harry se despertó sintiendo un agradable calor en su costado, y sonrió al sentir unos mechones de suave pelo rubio hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla. Al parecer se habían movido durante la noche, él estaba de espaldas, con Draco usando su pecho como almohada, y sus piernas enredadas con las del rubio. Sacó una mano de las mantas y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, suspirando.

No era el mejor momento para pensar en ello, peor últimamente la guerra pocas veces dejaba su mente. En los últimos dos meses, el mundo se había ido adaptando poco a poco al nuevo reinado y a las medidas de guerra que se podían ver en cada esquina. La orden, por otra parte, había crecido mucho, no tanto por alumnos, si no por adultos de confianza de uno u otro lado que se habían ido uniendo, si no como combatientes, como ayuda. La enfermera Pompfrey por ejemplo, se dedicaba a hacer ojos ciegos cuando aparecían con algún herido en la enfermería.

Voldemort había recrudecido sus ataques desde que el rey se reveló, para nada contento con ese nuevo hecho. Cada vez había más ataques, y entre ellos cada vez más eran del círculo interno, y comandados por mortífagos de primera línea, el nivel más alto del círculo. Sin embargo, la red de espías había crecido mucho, es más, muchos mortífagos se habían unido a su causa, y algunos a la orden, previo examen mental de Harry.

Había habido muchos intentos de engañarle, pero nadie sabía como, él siempre los detectaba. Sonrió pensando en las reacciones que tendrían si supiesen que era un émpata. Una voz somnolienta le sacó de sus cavilaciones y se volvió hacia los ojos grises que se acababan de abrir.

Deja de pensar – susurró Draco, antes de saludarle con un beso

Qué tal estás? – dijo el moreno, abrazándole con ambos brazos besándole de nuevo.

Genial se queda corto – contestó con una sonrisa pícara – Si te pones así cada vez que te contradigo en público empezaré a hacerlo más a menudo.

Idiota

Aún así – rió el rubio – creo que hoy no me voy a levantar de la cama.

Pura pereza?

En parte, por otra no quiero ni levantarme. Voy a estar incómodo.

Lo siento – susurró el Gryffindor contrito

Yo no. Pero si te sirve para dejar de castigarte, como compensación te tendrás que quedar aquí conmigo.

No es un mal plan

No, verdad? Y ahora, qué tal si me coges en brazos y vamos a la ducha?

Harry rió con ganas y besó profundamente al rubio, colocándose encima suyo. Adoraba cuando Draco sacaba esa vena mimada y caprichosa. Sobre todo porque adoraba concederle todos sus deseos. Así que siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, se levantó y cogió al rubio en brazos, previo hechizo de ligereza. Aunque estaba fuerte, Draco era igual de alto que él, y debía pesar lo mismo, así que…

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, en la enfermería para ser exactos, una rubia abría los ojos por primera vez desde la batalla del día anterior y miraba al joven moreno que se inclinaba con una enorme sonrisa sobre ella. Sin meditarlo mucho, atrajo al chico de la nuca y le besó lánguidamente. Blaise sonrió con ternura y le acarició el pelo. Sabía que ella jamás le culparía por lo que pasó, pero en su interior algo había estado temiendo esa reacción. Ahora ella había abierto los ojos y todo volvía a estar bien.

Qué tal te encuentras?

Bien, no te preocupes.

Lo siento

Hiciste lo correcto – sonrió ella con la misma sonrisa soñadora con la que le había logrado conquistar.

Hmpf, pues tu amigo Potter me echó una bronca.

El alfa snorlack se preocupa especialmente por los snorlicklings, sobre todo por las hembras.

Ajá.

En efecto, pensó Blaise besándola con fuerza, todo volvía a estar bien.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola!! Aquí de nuevo, un nuevo capi!! Espero que os guste y gracias por leer

Especialmente gracias a los que dejáis comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir, y los agradezco un montón. Y en cuanto a los que han preguntado si estaba esta historia en otro sitio, si que la tengo, se llama slasheaven, y la publico bajo el nombre de hebe. Así que lo siento si os ha liado jaja!

**El plan**

Supongo que ya es seguro – dijo Harry con voz grave

Sí, todos mis contactos dicen lo mismo – la mirada de Lucius era seria pero se adivinaba un brillo de excitación en los ojos azules.

Lo mismo me dicen a mí. Voldemort planea un ataque a gran escala: hogwarts y el ministerio a la vez.

Mierda – maldijo Draco – Dónde estará él?

No lo sabemos – dijo Lucius – No ha querido dar los grupos de ataque, y no lo hará hasta el último momento.

Vendrá a Hogwarts – aseguró Harry

Cómo lo sabes?

He estado en su cabeza, Draco, sé como funciona. El ataque al ministerio es una burda distracción, sabe que atacando aquí, ataca al corazón de la sociedad mágica. Aquí están los hijos de ministros, lores, economistas y reyes por igual. Y aquí estoy yo.

Y vendrá por ti – dijo Severus.

En efecto, en su loca mente soy el único obstáculo que le separa de la victoria absoluta.

Entonces, el ataque al ministerio? Estará defendido mucho mejor que Hogwarts.

No, él atacará primero Hogwarts, esperando que todo el mundo acuda aquí. Y luego un pequeño contingente bastará para arrasar el ministerio.

Hmpf, aún así, y no digo que sea muy plausible, esto son puras conjeturas – dijo Lucius – No podemos basar nuestra estrategia en ello.

Lo sé, por ello intentaré colarme en su mente esta noche – las palabras de Harry atrajeron una exclamación ahogada de Remus, que le miraba preocupado, he hizo que Draco casi le rompiese los dedos de la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano.

Bien, luego nos dirás lo que hacemos.

Harry observó a todos los que le miraban, esperando una palabra suya, una orden. Lucius y Remus, Draco y Snape, Christian y Lise, que no decía nada. Todos ellos en origen, gente mucho más preparada que él para llevar el mando, y sin embargo esa responsabilidad caía en él. Por un momento sintió que se ahogaba, pero la mirada, llena de confianza de unos ojos grises hizo que ese llenara de determinación. Acabaría la guerra, de una vez por todas.

* * *

Harry se encerró en su cama, en el dormitorio de Gryffindor y se rodeó de los hechizos protectores más fuertes que conocía, que dicho sea de paso, alguien de su edad no debería ni saber que existían. Podría parecer paranoico, pero desde que Dumbledore había intentado matar a Lise y huía de las autoridades, Weasley y Granger habían estado muy callados, demasiado. Y eso no le daba nada de buena espina.

Estaban esperando, Harry lo sabía, lo había leído en sus mentes, pero ni ellos mismo sabían qué estaban esperando, parecía que Dumbledore había dado unas instrucciones por si le pasase algo, pero estaban encerradas en una especie de caja que ni sus poderes mentales podían abrir. Oh, ellos no lo sabían, pero claro, ellos no veían tan claramente como él en sus propias cabezas. Aún así, era mejor prevenir que curar, y no pensaba bajar la guardia ni un segundo cuando esos dos estuvieran en sus alrededores.

Suspiró, pensando en que lo que le esperaba esa noche no era nada agradable. Voldemort no podía entrar en su cabeza, no, y no podía notar cuando él entraba en la suya, pero aún así, una mente tan enferma, tan teñida de oscuridad. Dejaba a Harry enfermo cada vez que lo hacía, así que lo evitaba todo lo posible. Se tumbó mirando al techo, y pensó en Draco. Draco que había querido estar con él, y al que no había dejado. Con cabellos rubios y ojos de plata brillando en su mente, abrió la conexión con el señor oscuro, sabiendo que esa luz le ayudaría a salir de allí.

Se estremeció, meterse en la cabeza de Lord Voldemort era como sumergirse en un pozo negro, donde la oscuridad pasaba a través de ti como una sustancia viscosa y semi-líquida, dejando su rastro en todo lo que tocaba. Sintió las ya habituales nauseas y comenzó a buscar lo que había venido a encontrar. Navegó entre recuerdos de torturas a muggles y a magos por igual, y por algunos de los enfermos placeres de aquel bastardo.

Pero no podía distraerse, si lo hacía, las memorias, los planes, los conocimientos, todo aquello oscuro que había en Voldemort le sumergiría, y se ahogaría en la oscuridad, sin poder salir de allí. Su determinación se redobló cuando vio algunas escenas en las que Voldemort se imaginaba su victoria sobre Hogwarts. Vaciló cuando vio el suelo plagado de cadáveres, y en gran comedor tintado de rojo. Pero siguió su búsqueda, que acabó por aseverarse fructuosa.

Allí estaba, el plan de Voldemort, concretado solamente para oídos de su fiel serpiente, sin que nadie más supiese nada. Y era exactamente como él había dicho, por un momento sintió nauseas al ver qué bien conocía a ese monstruo, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, debía salir de allí. Y comenzó su retirada de las profundidades de la oscuridad cuando otra de las fantasías de Voldemort atrajo su atención e hizo que su corazón gritase de horror.

Voldemort se vengaría de Lucius, vaya si lo haría, el lo había traicionado y qué mejor forma de vengarse que dejarle impotente viendo como torturaban a su hijo de la forma más vil posible. "NO DRACO" gritó Harry, perdiendo su concentración por un momento. Y en ese momento la memoria le sumergió; observó como Lucius peleaba contra las cadenas que le sujetaban, gritando desaforado, y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas mientras Voldemort violaba a su hijo. Y él no pudo apartar la vista de aquel cuerpo blanco amado, ahora magullado y ensangrentado, puesto a cuatro patas y atado como un vulgar prostituto mientras el señor tenebroso se enterraba en su cuerpo llenando de sangre sus muslos.

Draco gritaba y lloraba, y Voldemort disfrutaba con un brillo maníaco en los ojos. Harry cerró los suyos convenciéndose de que aquello no era nada más que una fantasía, nada más que otro de los sueños perversos de Riddle. Intentó aislarse de los gritos agónicos de Draco, de las risas de los mortífagos, de los ruegos de Lucius Malfoy. Y Pensando en la sonrisa dulce que el rubio le había dado poco tiempo atrás y en el calor de sus labios contra su piel, catapultó su mente hacia su cuerpo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, su rostro estaba mojado, lleno de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en un vendaval. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así, no podía respirar, e hipaba como un loco sin preocuparse por el ruido mientras cogía su capa y su mapa del merodeador y salía corriendo de la torre, medio cegado por las lágrimas, en dirección a las mazmorras. Su loca carrera le llevó hasta el cuadro que recordaba de su segundo año y se detuvo frente al mago con la serpiente, abriendo el mapa con manos temblorosas y viéndolo todo borroso. Pero el mapa no daba las contraseñas para entrar en las casas.

Ábrete!! Por Merlín, ábrete!! – lloró al retrato, que le miraba impasible – _Ábrete!!!!_

_Hablas??!!! – _exclamó la serpiente –_ Hace tiempo que no venía ningún hablante!! Porqué no estás en mi casa?_

_Te lo contaré otro día, pero por favor ábreme – _dijo el joven desesperado, sintiendo que volvían a empeorar de nuevo sus lloros –_ Por favor_

_Está bien, pasa._

El retrato se abrió y Harry pasó en una exhalación. La serpiente le miró y agitó su lengua con preocupación, el joven estaba fuera de sí, en un estado de angustia tal que había conmovido su gélido corazoncito. Harry ni se dio cuenta, solo se dirigió a la motita que en el mapa llevaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy, y compartía habitación con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Abrió la puerta con estruendo y se tropezó en su prisa para llegar a la cama, siendo recibido con tres varitas alarmadas y una luz encendida rápidamente.

Draco!!! Oh por Merlín, Draco!!!

El rubio miró atónito como el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su novio aparecía de la nada, al igual que parte de uno de sus hombros y sus pies. Draco miró atónito a sus compañeros cuando Harry se tiró sobre él, sollozante y tocó su rostro para luego enterrar su cabeza en su pecho susurrando "Menos mal, menos mal". Acongojado, le abrazó fuertemente e hizo un signo a sus amigos. Luego cerró los doseles a su alrededor y colocó hechizos de privacidad. A Harry no le gustaría que nadie le hubiera visto en ese estado.

Estoy aquí, estoy aquí – susurró el rubio con voz ronca de sueño y meciéndole como hacía su padre en su niñez cuando tenía una pesadilla – No me ha pasado nada, Harry, estoy aquí.

Voldemort, él... y te tenía… y entonces – entre las frases inconexas y los hipidos del moreno era incapaz de sonsacar nada, pero sabiendo lo que iba a hacer el Gryffindor a esa hora, imaginaba que algo debía de haberle asustado mucho.

Harry, Harry, mírame – alzó la barbilla de su chico suavemente, con dos dedos, mirando a los ojos verdes enrojecidos y brillantes. Con un tacto de pluma, sus labios se posaron en los otros, y el moreno cerró los ojos mientras ese contacto y las caricias delicadas de un pulgar en su mejilla ayudaban a que se calmase – Estoy aquí – susurró Draco.

Con movimientos pausados Draco le quitó la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, dejándola a los pies de la cama, y le atrajo más a él, intentando darle calor pues solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de franela de cuadros. Se metió bajo las mantas con el moreno y se recostó en el cabecero, dejando al otro sentado sobre él a horcajadas y enlazando su cintura. Harry mientras parecía haberse calmado y sus temblores disminuían a medida que las manos del rubio le acariciaban suavemente la espalda de forma rítmica y casi hipnótica.

Qué ha pasado?

No era real, no era real – susurró Harry – Era solo… un plan… NO una fantasía. Sí, una fantasía de Voldemort. Porque no va a ganar, y antes muerto que dejar que te toque un solo pelo!!!

Harry, cuéntamelo, por favor – rogó el rubio acariciando los cabellos negros.

Él, él quería castigar a tu padre… estaba encadenado a un muro, sucio y herido pero… pero en el centro estabas tú. Estabas lleno de heridas, sangrabas, y él… él Dios! Te violó Draco, y yo lo vi y no podía hacer nada porque ni siquiera era real. Pero era tan vívido, Lucius lloraba y tú… tú gritabas y sangrabas y y …

Un beso suave calló al moreno y Draco lo atrajo hacia sí, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cabello negro. Entendía perfectamente porqué el moreno se había puesto así, él estaría igual si estuviese en su lugar. No quería ni imaginar la escena que tenía que haber visto, le recorrió un escalofrío. Antes muerto que caer en manos de ese ser.

Recordó el momento en el que casi pasó por lo que había visto Harry. Recordó con horror las manos que habían recorrido impunes su cuerpo, la lengua que se había forzado en su boca y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, haciéndole temblar. Pero un pensamiento le reconfortaba, y era recordar como el niño que vivió había mandado a Flint, malherido y sin varita al fondo del bosque prohibido. Y recordó como Dumbledore había anunciado con gran pesar una semana después que habían encontrado el cuerpo, destrozado por varios animales.

Pero volvió a estremecerse pensando que ya eran dos personas las que habían pensado en la misma forma para torturarle. Harry le miró preocupado mientras él se preguntaba porqué la gente podría querer hacerle eso a alguien, y porqué todos al parecer pensaban en hacérselo a él. Harry al parecer sabía lo que pensaba, aunque sabía por seguro que no era así.

Es porque eres hermoso, Draco. Y ellos solo piensan en quebrar la belleza, porque no pueden soportarla – le besó y le dijo fervientemente – Te juro que le mataré. Te lo juro.

Lo sé, y yo estaré a tu lado para escupir sobre su cadáver.

Harry sonrió y se dejó resbalar, arrastrando a Draco con él, hasta que quedaron ambos tumbados, enlazados estrechamente. Fue entonces, arrullado por el calor del rubio, y por el aura de contento y de amor que salía de él que pudo volverse a dormir, sin sueños, hasta que la luz del día o Draco le despertasen.

* * *

Remus frunció el ceño mirando a Harry, que desde que había llegado no se había despegado de la mano de Draco. Algo debía de haber pasado esa noche mientras miraba en la mente de Voldemort, algo malo. Sin embargo, al ver como Draco tenía la mirada llena de determinación decidió no decir nada y en poco tiempo entraron al tema en cuestión.

Voldemort seguirá el plan que dije. Piensa que ahora, sin Dumbledore, el castillo no tardará mucho en caer, y cuando lleguen los aurores, será una trampa para ellos. El ataque al ministerio será poco después, cuando él mande una señal a través de la marca tenebrosa.

Genial – dijo Lise que escuchaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Christian – Ahora solo queda organizarnos.

Potter… - gruñó Snape – vio algo más. Algo que le dejó bastante tocado, qué es?

Nada – repuso el moreno apretando los dientes – No tiene importancia.

Puede tenerla, Potter, díganos que vio.

No la tiene porque no pasará!!! – exclamó Harry, poniéndose en pie, ante el asombro de todos – Solo es otra de sus retorcidas fantasías!!! Y te aseguro que mataré a ese cabrón hijo de puta antes de que las cumpla!!!

Los adultos miraron a Harry chocados; el chico normalmente no alzaba la voz y explicaba las cosas con la calma de alguien mucho más maduro. Los demás miraban impresionados por las palabrotas, que Harry no era muy propenso a decir. Christian, sin embargo, notó como Draco se había tensado con la mención de Voldemort, así que paró a Snape que iba a añadir algo.

Maestro Snape, no creo que sean de ninguna relevancia las perversiones ideadas por la mente de un monstruo. Deberíamos centrarnos en elaborar un plan.

Buena idea – Harry exclamó, sentándose de nuevo y miró agradecido a Chris, que solo sonrió de medio lado.

Alguien ha pensado algo? – preguntó Lise

Ayer estuvimos trabajando en un semblante de estrategia – dijo Remus – Necesita pulirse pero según lo que nos ha confirmado Harry, debería servirnos perfectamente.

Consiste esencialmente en hacerles caer en su propia trampa. Princesa, tendremos que tener una sincronización perfecta con el ministerio.

Llámame Lise, Lucius, por enésima vez – refunfuñó ella, exasperada ante la inflexibilidad del rubio a olvidar el protocolo – Y no te preocupes, mi padre y yo tenemos nuestros métodos.

Bien. Resumiendo el plan, Voldemort atacará Hogwarts y debemos hacerle creer que su plan ha funcionado. Solo los alumnos mayores y los profesores se enfrentarán a ellos en principio. Después apareceremos nosotros con capas que traeré del ministerio, las mismas que las de los uniformes de aurores. Voldemort creerá que somos las fuerzas de élite del ministerio.

Nos disfrazamos de aurores?? –rió Christian

En efecto – sonrió Remus – es simple, pero efectivo. Todo un clásico. Voldemort mandará la señal para que ataquen el ministerio…

Y nos deshacemos del disfraz – terminó Harry – Me encanta.

A partir de ahí, es de esperar que terminen rápido en el ministerio con ellos y vengan en nuestra ayuda. Pero no podemos poner toda nuestra esperanza en los aurores.

Nos lo jugamos todo a una carta

Y no perderemos. Os lo aseguro.

* * *

Voldemort atacará el castillo, el martes – anunció Harry con voz grave ante la orden reunida para su habitual entrenamiento.

No endulzó las palabras, ni intentó tranquilizar los ánimos, solo miró con orgullo las exclamaciones ahogadas y de miedo que se fueron convirtiendo en una especie de excitación entre todos ellos. Aquella era la prueba para la que se habían preparado, para lo que habían entrenado, y recibían la noticia con una mezcla de angustia y ansia.

El orden se restableció pronto, sentándose todos más erguidos, con pura determinación en su s rostros. El moreno sonrió satisfecho, allí había un ejército con el que gustoso se enfrentaría a las mismas legiones del infierno. Les explicó la situación con calma y confianza, y el plan previsto para ella. Después, vinieron las preguntas.

Pero, se supone que no pueden pasar las barreras.

Las pasará, sin duda, el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo será el que tengamos para mandar un aviso y prepararnos para la batalla.

Y cuando caigan las barreras aparecemos?

Sí.

Y cómo sabremos que ha empezado el segundo ataque?

Lucius es el primer ministro, las barreras del ministerio están ancladas a él. Cuando caigan las sentirá e invocará al basilisco en el cielo.

Y Voldemort? Como sabremos cuando da él la señal?

En realidad no tenemos porqué saberlo. Pero si quieres una pista, estate atento a cuando los mortífagos se toquen el brazo y pongan cara de dolor.

Y entonces, tenemos que aguantar hasta que vengan refuerzos? – preguntó Dean

Si vienen – dijo Theo con voz grave.

Vendrán, - aseguró Lise – pero no podemos estar esperándoles, tenemos que intentar salir por nosotros mismos.

Necesitamos un plan de batalla.

En efecto. – dijo Harry levantándose – Las escamas, por favor, volver a vuestros ejercicios, si tenéis alguna sugerencia, no dudéis en decirla, será bienvenida.

Los chicos se dirigieron a los entrenamientos con más brío que de costumbre. Allí quedaron las garras, que se sentaron en una gran mesa donde Seamus hizo aparecer un mapa de Hogwarts que miró pensativo. Mientras, Lucius y Severus, enumeraron las fuerzas con las que creían que vendría Voldemort y Luna iba haciendo aparecer miniaturas de los mortífagos, de la orden y de profesores y niños del colegio.

Mientras, el entrenamiento comenzó, y la estrategia iba creándose entre todos. Harry se levantó, estirando los músculos y le dijo a Draco.

Quiero entrenar con la espada, me ayudas?

Claro

Draco miró extrañado al moreno, no imaginaba porqué querría entrenar con la espada pocos días antes de la confrontación con Voldemort. Si bien era cierto que saber manejar una espada era una ventaja indudable, sobre todo si te quitaban la varita, esta seguía siendo mucho más fiable.

Pero no dijo nada, y bajo la mirada atenta de Lise se dirigió al lugar donde le esperaba Harry, seguido de Christian. Mientras se preparaba, el joven le iba diciendo a Harry algunos de los errores que solía cometer para que los corrigiese y el moreno asentía seriamente. Draco sonrió al recordar los duelos que habían hecho él y el protector de la princesa.

Ya había poca gente que pudiese estar a su altura en unuelo de esgrima, ni siquiera su padre o padrino. Aquello era un talento innato para él, y una auténtica pasión a la que se había dedicado con ahínco desde los cuatro años. Christian llevaba entrenando casi más tiempo que él, por lo que su duelos eran apasionantes, duros y complicados, y les dejaban a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y a sus respectivas parejas con ojos extasiados.

Draco alzó la espada y Harry le imitó. Christian dio la señal y empezaron. Ese fue el primero de muchos combates. Los demás acabaron sus ejercicios y se fueron yendo, hasta que al final, Christian y Lise también se marcharon. Draco acabó con un hábil golpe que arrancó la espada de las manos de Harry de nuevo y le hizo caer de rodillas.

Ambos sudaban profusamente y su respiración era dificultosa y pesada. Draco miró al moreno, frunciendo el ceño. Se estaba exigiendo demasiado, estaba magullado por muchas partes debido a los golpes. Las espadas no cortaban, estaban hechizadas para ellos, pero dejaban normalmente unos severos moratones. Draco intentó normalizar su respiración apoyándose en su espada, clavada en la plataforma. Harry se levantó, resollando y con esfuerzo y recogió la suya.

Otra vez

Harry, basta. Estamos ambos exhaustos, seguiremos mañana.

Otra vez – dijo imperiosamente el moreno apretando los dientes y luego añadió – Por favor

La última.

Y Draco alzó su espada y dejó que el moreno fuese por él. Los ataques del Gryffindor estaban afectados por el cansancio que sentía y su estilo no era ni de lejos tan elegante como el de Draco, pero eran agresivos y fuertes, llenos de arrojo. Pocas estocadas después, Draco había pasado al contraataque y Harry se iba poniendo a la defensiva, hasta que en un hábil giro de muñeca, Draco apartó su espada y la punta de la suya se posó en la garganta expuesta del moreno.

Draco dejó caer los brazos y bajó cansado de la plataforma, dejando la espada en su sitio y yendo hacia los vestuarios, a cambiarse y ducharse. Dejó caer su ropa con lasitud, sin importarle como cayeses, sentía sus músculos lentos y pesados. Se metió a la ducha, esperando que le relajase un poco.

Dejó que el agua cayese en su coronilla resbalando por sus hombros y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. El ruido de la puerta le hizo abrirlos y miró a Harry, que le observaba con una sonrisa dudosa. Se acercó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua con él.

Lo siento – susurró

Podrías haberte hecho daño.

Lo sé, pero…

Lo sé, no te preocupes. – el rubio hizo una mueca mientras tocaba levemente uno de los moratones que ya se empezaban a formar en el costado de Harry – Te duele?

No demasiado, no es nada.

Draco le besó entonces, con la lasitud que parecía poseerle en aquel momento. Un beso lánguido y tranquilo, que compartía el agua que les caía encima y les hacía conscientes de la absoluta paz de ese momento, solo con el rumor de la ducha. Harry se agarró a sus hombros y escondió su cabeza en su cuello, mientras él le estrechaba por la cintura y pegaba por completo sus cuerpos.

Mierda, estoy demasiado cansado – dijo el moreno, y Draco rió

Menos mal, porque creo que yo no podría ni moverme!

Harry rió a su vez y besó de nuevo al rubio mientras este buscaba el jabón para limpiar el cuerpo de su novio y el suyo propio y poder ir a dormir, que en ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar.

* * *

Lise suspiró mientras terminaba de deshacerse la trenza. Estaba en sus aposentos privados, que consistían en varias habitaciones decoradas con gusto y estilo, contaban con dos habitaciones, en teoría para ella y para Christian. Pero hacía tiempo ya que ella y su novio no dormían separados si podían evitarlo, dejó las horquillas en el tocador y se levantó, aún pensativa.

Christian, ya en la cama la miró y suspiró a su vez. Ella llevaba inquieta desde que habían dejado el entrenamiento, y no le gustaba verla así. Apartando las mantas junto a él preguntó.

Vienes a la cama?

Sí – sonrió ella, metiéndose entre las sábanas y acurrucándose junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Estás preocupada, qué pasa?

Es Harry, mira como estaba hoy en el entrenamiento. No sé lo que vio en la mente de Voldemort, pero le ha afectado…

No creo que le haya afectado para mal – dijo el chico, haciendo que ella le mirase con sus grandes ojos azules interrogantes – Le ha dado aún más razones para no permitirse perder.

Sabes qué ha sido?

No, pero puedo imaginármelo. Y no, no te lo voy a contar, ya lo hará él si quiere.

Mpf, ahora encima le prefieres a él.

El castaño rió, con aquella risa grave, ronca y rica que a ella le producía un cosquilleo en el estómago. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios mientras se colocaba sobre su cuerpo. Susurró algo en su oreja y ella rió con ganas y le besó de nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

Sé que este ha tardado un poco más, pero me sigue costando escriir batallas

Gracias por leer y espero que os guste

**La batalla**

Draco salió de la ducha y dejó la toalla en una silla, mientras se vestía automáticamente. El silencio a su alrededor era agobiante, pero él ni lo sentía. "Hoy es martes, hoy es la batalla" y ese pensamiento no había dejado su mente en toda la mañana, haciéndole hacer todo lo demás en automático. Se había despertado temprano y había ayudado a su padrino a hacer unas pociones, todo ello sin decir más de dos palabras. Y ahora, mientras se dirigía a la cámara de la orden, con la mirada vaga, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando llegó, vio algo que le hizo sonreír y pareció despertarle del letargo en el que llevaba sumido toda la mañana. Harry estaba dando órdenes con voz grave a los muchos que ya habían llegado, mientras, Blaise y Seamus discutían frente a la pizarra gigante en la que estaba expuesto el plan de batalla. Snape se dedicaba a rellenar de diversas pociones todos los tarritos que los chicos llevaban en el uniforme, teniendo para ellos siete u ocho calderos a su alrededor. Junto a él, Theo estaba igual; en la otra punta de la sala, Luna y Neville repartían dagas y espadas a los que no tenían, aunque muchos habían conseguido alguna de su familia, o se habían comprado una propia.

Por otro lado, Dean, Lise y Christian se encargaban de repartir las túnicas que había traído su padre. Remus se dedicaba a mandar calderos enteros de pociones a la enfermería, donde Poppy, que estaba en el ajo, se preparaba para recibir a los heridos y comenzaba a dar órdenes a los miembros de la orden que se quedarían con ella para ayudarla. Lucius debía ya estar hablando con McGonnagall, poniéndole al tanto de la situación.

Harry se giró y le vio, recibiéndole con una sonrisa que calentó el corazón del frío Slytherin. Activándose, el rubio se dirigió directo a donde estaban con las armas y observando a todos los que había allí, se dedicó a entregar otras armas a los que eran especialmente buenos con ellas.

Poco a poco, una pequeña multitud de jóvenes uniformados se iban agrupando ante el enorme mapa de Hogwarts donde estaban puestas sus posiciones y los movimientos que debían hacer o lo que debían evitar. De espaldas a ellos, Harry Potter acababa de marcar la hora estimada del ataque. Visto por detrás, su joven líder parecía una sombra: pelo negro como el azabache y traje completamente oscuro, tapadas sus manos incluso. Cuando se volvió, sus ojos verdes hacían un magnífico contraste.

A su derecha se había colocado Draco, y junto a ambos Christian y Lise. Tras ellos se colocaron en semicírculo las garras: Blaise y Luna, Dean y Seamus y Theo y Neville. Apartados a un lado, Lucius, Remus y Snape esperaban pacientes. Un silencio absoluto se hizo en la sala, y todas las miradas confluyeron en el chico de la cicatriz, que paseó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre todos y comenzó a hablar:

Todos sabéis porqué estáis aquí, todos erais conscientes de los riesgos cuando aceptasteis entrar en la orden. Estáis aquí para luchar, para luchar por lo que muchos hombres han luchado a lo largo de las eras, estáis aquí para luchar por la libertad. Pero hay algo que nos distingue de todos los grandes hombres que han luchado en la historia, algo que nos hará levantarnos más alto que ninguno. Luchamos ante todo, por proteger. Por proteger a nuestras familias, por proteger a nuestros amigos, por proteger a aquellos a los que amamos. Por proteger todo lo que nos es querido, porque si Voldemort gana, todo ello quedará destruido, anegado por la ola de violencia y malicia que se desatará sobre nuestro mundo. Luchad con honor, aunque ellos no lo tengan; luchad con valentía, aunque lo que más deseéis sea salir corriendo; luchad con coraje, porque solo eso hará que tengáis ventajas. Luchad por vuestro mundo, y ante todo, luchad por los que amáis. Solo aceptaré una cosa de vosotros, como solo aceptaré una cosa de mí mismo, y eso es VICTORIA.

Un rugido clamoroso surgió espontáneamente de todos los allí congregados, "VICTORIA" resonó en las paredes de la cámara e hizo temblar los cimientos del mismo Hogwarts. Sin esperar nada más, todos se desaparecieron, partieron a sus posiciones, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer. Y quedaron ellos dos solos, con las manos enlazadas fuertemente, como habían estado toda la arenga. Draco miró a Harry, y Harry miró a Draco, y con un beso casi furtivo, partieron a la batalla.

* * *

Minerva McGonnagall no estaba teniendo un buen día, en realidad, estaba teniendo un día francamente horrible. Y todo había empezado con su colega Severus pidiendo hablar con ella, incluso antes del desayuno. Aquello la había preocupado bastante, pero pidió fervientemente a los cielos que no tuviese nada que ver con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Harry Potter a escondidas. Hace unos días, el joven había venido a verla y le había pedido la espada de Gryffindor, lo que le concedió gustosa.

Al parecer aquel no era su día, porque nada más sentado frente a ella en su despacho, Severus la informó con una calma pasmosa que estaban a punto de ser atacados por el grueso de las tropas de Voldemort.

QUÉ??!! TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A LOS AURORES!!!

No, Minerva, eso es lo que él quiere. Es una trampa.

Merlín bendito – dijo ella, dejándose caer pálida como un fantasma y con lágrimas en los ojos – los niños, Severus, qué vamos a hacer?

No te preocupes – repuso el hombre tomando una mano de su más antigua colega, e intentando poner una sonrisa de ánimo – El rey está sobre aviso, y ya tenemos un plan. Tú solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Harry tiene algo que ver, verdad? – preguntó ella, Severus asintió y una sonrisa débil apareció en el rostro de la directora – Siempre lo tiene. Bien, qué quieres que haga?

* * *

Severus observó con ojos entrecerrados como todos los alumnos iban entrando en el Gran Comedor. Había un hechizo en la puerta que les diría cuando estaban todos, y los miembros de la Orden estaban haciendo que nadie se quedase atrás. Cuando un pequeño "clinc" sonó en su mente, asintió mirando a Minerva, y esta se levantó y con un gesto de la mano cerró las puertas del Comedor, ganándose miradas de asombro de los alumnos.

El maestro de pociones puso en marcha el hechizo que tenía preparado en la sala, para que nadie pudiese enviar ningún tipo de mensaje fuera de él, por ningún método posible. Por desgracia sabía que no se podían fiar del todo de todos los alumnos. La directora hizo sonar su copa, golpeándola con un cuchillo, haciendo que todo el mundo se callase y la mirase con curiosidad.

Alumnos, algo muy grave ha llegado a mis oídos, y me temo que debo darles una noticia horrible. Voldemort se dirige en este momento hacia aquí, con intención de asaltar el castillo.

Allí estaba, una algarabía llena de gritos de horror y espanto llenó el Gran comedor. Algunos de los más pequeños se echaron a llorar, muchas chicas se abrazaron, y algunas parejas corrieron a cogerse de la mano. Severus miró con pena como los ojos de varios de sus Slytherin se dirigieron hacia las salidas, buscando una forma de avisar al Lord que se conocía su plan. Pero no encontraron ninguna; Sinistra estaba en la puerta junto a la mesa de los profesores, imponente en su habitual túnica violeta. En la puerta principal, Filch y Hagrid se alzaban amenazantes con miradas tétricas. Y ellos estaban delante de las únicas ventanas. No, no se podía salir de allí.

Entregarle a Potter – exclamó una voz femenina desde la mesa de los verde y plata – Es lo único que quiere!!!

Es usted una ilusa si cree que con eso nos dejará en paz, señorita Parkinson – dijo Snape con desdén.

NO!! LUCHAREMOS!! – surgió una voz desde la mesa de Gryffindor (como no) haciendo que todos mirasen atónitos a Neville Longbottom – Quieren destrozar nuestro colegio? Que lo intenten!! Les patearemos su negro trasero!!! POR HOGWARTS!!!

ESO!!!

SÍ!!

Y siguiendo esa declaración, la mesa de Gryffindor en su mayoría comenzó con acalorados vítores y exclamaciones, con los ánimos por los cielos tras esas cortas palabras. Desde Ravenclaw entonces se levantó una voz tímida, que se ganó las miradas extrañadas de su casa, pero también de Slytherin que los tenían como aliados para parar el impulso suicida de los Gryffindors.

Yo también lucharé! RAVENCLAW ESTÁ CON GRYFFINDOR!! POR HOGWARTS!!

Y la casa de las águilas se alzó con el mismo grito, poco después, desde Hufflepuff Susan Bones se subía a la mesa con el mismo grito de lucha, y todo Slytherin se volvió a su líder. Draco Malfoy había sido líder indiscutido de su casa desde que entró en el colegio; y aunque podría parecer que había perdido el favor de las serpientes debido a la pública traición de su padre al Lord; seguía el heredero Malfoy, el hijo del primer ministro, y duque de Malfoy. El rubio se levantó, alto, orgulloso y erguido y no necesitó alzar la voz, pues todo el gran comedor estaba pendiente de sus palabras.

Slytherin está con el colegio. Por Hogwarts.

Las palabras, calmadas, pero llenas de orgullo, hicieron que los Slytherin asintieran con la cabeza, con algunas excepciones y dijesen a voz de una "Por Hogwarts". El resto del alumnado estalló en una ovación y los gritos de guerra se oían por toda la sala. Severus miró a Minerva y vio como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas de orgullo mientras observaba a sus alumnos.

Me siento orgullosa de vosotros – anunció, y luego siguió con la misma voz con la que daba instrucciones en clase – Los de los tres primeros años se quedarán dentro, el profesor Flitwick os dividirá en grupos: uno empezará a reforzar las barreras del edificio de Hogwarts, y el otro ayudará a madame Pompfrey a preparar la enfermería. Los de cuarto año se quedarán en el interior del castillo, para defender el Gran Comedor si los mortífagos consiguiesen pasar las barreras de las puertas. Los de quinto, sexto y séptimo pueden elegir ir fuera, y luchar con los profesores o quedarse dentro para defender el edificio en caso de que consigan entrar. Se ha enviado un aviso al Ministerio, y están reuniendo a todos los efectivos posibles; así que los aurores llegarán en cuanto puedan.

* * *

Los profesores formaron un amplio círculo al frente de los alumnos, cortando el acceso a las puertas de Hogwarts. A lo lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiesen ver lo que pasaba, una marea de túnicas negras se había congregado frente a las verjas del castillo y observaban como su líder entonaba algún extraño ritual. Las barreras que les protegían se hicieron visibles, de un color irisado, y comenzaron a parpadear hasta desaparecer.

Cuando lo hicieron, los defensores sacaron las varitas todos a una, y la directora envió una señal luminosa al cielo, haciendo saber a quien quiera que estuviese mirando que las barreras acababan de derrumbarse. Los mortífagos avanzaron a paso rápido, lanzando grandes ráfagas de hechizos que chocaron contra los escudos de los profesores y alumnos por igual.

Y entonces, se desató el caos. La guerra no es ordenada, y por muchas estrategias y buena coordinación entre todos, siempre acaba resultando en pequeños combates individuales y luchas cuerpo a cuerpo. Harry se perdió en el fragor de la batalla, protegiendo a cuantos podía, intentando no ver los cuerpos tendidos de alumnos muertos a manos de los mortífagos. Tras desmayar a dos magos de túnica negra, sintió la presencia de Draco a su lado.

Estamos listos.

Vamos allá.

En el caos de los jardines de Hogwarts, nadie se dio cuenta de cómo algunos alumnos desaparecía justo antes de que exclamaciones de gozo surgiesen de todas las gargantas reunidas. "Los aurores, los aurores" los gritos de los alumnos resonaron en los muros de piedra, y McGonnagall suspiró de alivio cuando los magos de capas carmesí y cubiertos por sus capuchas se lanzaron al combate haciendo retroceder a los mortífagos. Uno de ellos se acercó y le dijo

Meta a los alumnos en el colegio, y reagrúpense.

La directora solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a gritar órdenes. Los falsos aurores comenzaron a expandirse, y ocuparon unas posiciones fijas, dejando a los alumnos y profesores entre las puertas de Hogwarts y sus espaldas, mientras ellos se defendían de los mortífagos. Una risa macabra se oyó entre el barullo, y junto a Harry, Lucius dio un espasmo involuntario del dolor, mientras muchos mortífagos se tocaban el brazo distraídos por un momento. Los miembros de la orden renovaron su ataque con ganas, con la esperanza de poder quitarse las capas pronto y de aprovechar la sorpresa que traería.

Las cosas se empezaron a liar, para poder defenderse, los miembros de la orden tuvieron que romper sus posiciones, y comenzaron a mezclarse con los mortífagos en una batalla campal. Draco y Harry, hombro a hombro, acabaron mirando como Voldemort se acercaba a ellos entre varios miembros de su círculo interno. El moreno maldijo entre dientes, si se enfrentaban en ese momento, Voldemort sabría de inmediato que era él, y toda la trampa caería como un castillo de naipes.

Rendíos, gusanos, y os mataré rápido – rió demente frente a ellos.

Draco fue a abrir la boca, para soltar un hechizo, pero una sensación conocida les recorrió el cuerpo y una sonrisa se extendió en sus rostros al ver su basilisco rugir en el cielo. Gritos de alegría recorrieron el lugar, y las capas rojas de los aurores desaparecieron, dejando ver el uniforme entre negro y verde de la Orden del Basilisco. Harry se deshizo de su disfraz con un ademán teatral, mirando a Voldemort a través de su máscara dorada.

Me temo, Tom, que has caído en mi trampa

Un hechizo salió de la varita del mago oscuro, pero fue detenida por un preciso movimiento de Draco junto a él. El Lord le miró con sus ojos rojos abiertos de furia y algo de temor.

QUIÉN ERES?? – rugió

Tú peor pesadilla – rió Harry con ganas quitándose la máscara.

POTTEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!

El mago negro se lanzó al ataque, y Harry se defendió, tras un mínimo apretón en la mano de Draco. Durante unos momentos parecía que el ataque del mago negro era imparable, pues Harry se estaba conectando con sus pensamientos, focalizándose solo en él y dejando fuera el resto. Le costó unos minutos, pero cuando por fin se sintonizó completamente, sus ojos brillaron con un extraño fulgor y comenzó a contraatacar.

Draco se ocupaba de los mortífagos, impidiendo que nadie interviniese en el duelo, y Harry pudo centrarse en él. Comenzó a mandar hechizos de todo tipo hacia el hombre-serpiente, viendo como ninguno le conseguía alcanzar. Todo esto mientras esquivaba los rayos de colores que venían hacia él. Y se cansó de andar saltando de un lado a otro. Al siguiente hechizo, de un color ámbar oscuro, simplemente murmuró la contra encantación, sacada directamente de la cabeza de Voldemort.

Y así empezó uno de los combates más singulares y fantásticos de la historia del mundo mágico. Voldemort descargó toda su rabia y su furia sobre un mago de apenas diecisiete años, y este aguantaba sus envites con estoicismo, y le enviaba hechizos a la par de los suyos. Poco a poco se fue viendo que Harry tenía la ventaja, y que Voldemort iba perdiendo la calma y algo de miedo entraba en sus ojos rojos.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que ambos estaban intentando evitar; un hechizo de Voldemort y uno de Harry chocaron en el aire, y un rayo dorado que ambos recordaban muy bien, conectó ambas varitas. El joven apretó los dientes mientras intentaba aguantar la presión de la sobredosis de magia que exigía aquella conexión. Voldemort concentraba todo su poder en las pequeñas bolitas doradas que aparecieron a lo largo del hilo de oro. Y en sus pensamientos no había más que una cosa, la imagen de una de ellas llegando a la varita de Harry.

Pero él se había preparado para ello, preparado a conciencia, ideando un plan que sabía que Voldemort jamás hubiese podido imaginar. Apuntalándose bien en el suelo, sujetó su varita con ambas manos, lo que hizo que el Lord medio sonriese al pensar que el moreno perdía pie. Pero Harry no lo hacía, la bolita temblaba, a exactamente la misma distancia de las dos varitas, y él lo único que hacía era cambiársela de mano. Voldemort frunció el ceño y en su mente se preguntó brevemente a qué venía aquello antes de descartarlo como cansancio.

Harry respiró hondo y con un movimiento fluido desenvainó la espada de Gryffindor de su cadera y la blandió en el aire. Una hoz roja salió disparada de la hoja plateada, dejando a Voldemort boqueando de la impresión "Es imposible!!" y a los que observaban el duelo ahogando un grito. El haz de luz impactó en pleno pecho del reptiliano, y la conexión entre las varitas se rompió.

Sin darse tiempo a pensar en el agotamiento que sentían todos sus músculos y en como su magia comenzaba a debilitarse por el alargado combate, Harry entonó el hechizo que había elegido para acabar con Voldemort. Era un hechizo antiguo, muy antiguo, usado en Grecia para acabar con los criminales: les mataba, pero antes les hacía sentir el dolor que habían causado en su propia piel. Tan antiguo era que ni siquiera se había traducido al latín.

Thanatou Piroi

El rayo de un purísimo color blanco acertó en pleno pecho de Voldemort, que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Por un momento pareció no pasar nada, pero poco después el mago negro más temido del siglo se agarró el pecho y se desgarró la túnica mientras gritaba de pura agonía. El dolor que debía estar sintiendo era más que el de cien cruciatas, y le hacía querer arrancarse la piel para no sentirlo más. Con un grito final de dolor, el silencio cayó sobre el campo de batalla.

Harry dejó caer el brazo, respirando rápidamente, mientras miraba el cuerpo serpentino de su peor enemigo caído en tierra y empezando a arder con llamas negras, hasta que solo quedaron cenizas y retales de tela oscura. Mientras a su alrededor, el campo de la luz estallaba en vítores y cantos de alegría, y los mortífagos caían al suelo agarrándose la marca y gritando de dolor. Él solo miró a las cenizas del que le había perseguido toda su vida.

"Acabó, por fin" y alzó el rostro al cielo y dejó que el sol le calentase el rostro mientras subía las manos hacia él y soltaba una risa de júbilo. Se volvió al oír su nombre para ver a Draco, que se había alejado un poco durante la lucha y se dirigía hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Pero vio algo detrás del rubio que le dejó helado y gritó como si no hubiese un mañana

DRACO!!!

El rubio, por puro instinto se dejó caer y rodó a un lado, enfrentándose al pelirrojo que le había lanzado un crucio por la espalda ahora que la batalla había terminado. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Ronald Weasley que empezó a mandar hechizo tras hechizo hacia él. Harry se lanzó hacia ellos, con rabia nublando su mente, dispuesto a matar al pelirrojo de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Pero olvidó su alrededor, tan concentrado como estaba en llegar a su pareja, y un expeliarmus bien colocado le envió volando varios metros atrás y le dejó sin varita y algo atontado. Mientras, Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio y con dos hechizos bien elegidos dejó a Weasley por los suelos.

Creías que podías conmigo? – espetó – Eres patético, Weasley, ni siquiera atacando por la espalda lo consigues.

_Restringo_

Draco gritó cuando unos finos cables de hierro se clavaron dolorosamente en su piel, atándole y apretando tanto sus muñecas que empezaron a sangrar. Su mirada se dirigió a su varita, que volaba hacia las manos de un hombre anciano con barba que le hizo sisear de puro odio.

Dumbledore

Draco, hijo – decía el anciano – me temo que te has estropeado planes que llevaron decenios de preparar. No deberías haberlo hecho, me veo obligado a matarte. Es por el bien mayor, entiendes?

Váyase al infierno

Pero Weasley se había levantado y con una mueca de odio le dio un puñetazo en las costillas, que le hizo doblarse por la mitad con un grito de dolor. El pelirrojo le tiró al suelo y le pateó el estómago repetidamente, mientras decía con voz prepotente.

No le hables así al director, Malfoy, tú estúpido hurón. Te creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya??? Eh? Que vivirías feliz con Potter y os dedicarías a gastar dinero alegremente, eh? Pues no, hurón, vuestras fortunas serán MÍAS, MIAS!!!

Ronald, hijo, basta ya – dijo el anciano director cortando la risa del pelirrojo – tenemos que ocuparnos de Harry.

Y se volvió hacia donde GRanger, con una mueca de superioridad tenía a Harry petrificado cuyos ojos verdes relucían con tal odio que ni ella ni Weasley se atrevían a mirarle de frente.

Harry hijo, me temo que esto no tenía que salir así. Tenías que haber muerto con Tom, por el bien mayor.

Que le jodan – dijo el moreno liberando su boca del hechizo – Voy a matarle como le toque un solo pelo a Draco.

Ah, sí, el joven Malfoy ha resultado ser una influencia nefasta para ti. No te preocupes, te mataré antes, así no tendrás que ver como le encarcelan por tu asesinato.

Cree de verdad – dijo Harry riendo despectivamente – que le creerán? Lucius Malfoy es el primer ministro, y usted solo un traidor que intentó matar a la princesa.

No te preocupes, pronto esa familia estará fuera de escena y el mundo mágico me obedecerá, como siempre debió haber sido.

Está usted loco, viejo – espetó Draco, desde el suelo, donde se había sentado y le miraba con desprecio.

Cállate Hurón – gritó Weasley – _Crucio_

Draco gritó a la agonía, y Weasley rió mientras Dumbledore miraba con ojos impasibles. Pero una ráfaga de magia les hizo mirar a todos al chico de los ojos verdes, que en ese momento crepitaba en el centro de un aura dorada que pulsaba con puro poder. Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron y habló con una voz que mandó escalofríos a todos los que le escucharon.

Os advertí que no le tocarais.

La magia palpitó y poco después el joven alzó un brazo y Granger cayó al suelo, gritando agónicamente mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Dumbledore evadió un ataque con un escudo, pero no iba dirigido a él. El anciano miró atónito como Ronald era sostenido en el aire y sobre su piel iban apareciendo heridas sangrantes y largas como de cuchillas. Harry se deleitó en sus gritos, mientras se volvía hacia el último que quedaba. La espada de Gryffindor, resplandeciente en su fulgor rojizo y su varita volaron a sus manos. Miró a Dumbledore, que le miraba con los ojos azules abiertos como platos y el miedo pintado en ellos. "Es imposible!!! Después de la batalla con Tom no le debería quedar magia!! De dónde saca esta energía, de dónde saca esta fuerza??!!"

Cometiste un grave error, Dumbledore – dijo el chico con aquella voz terrible – Atacasteis a Draco.

Y con ello, blandió la espada del león, haciendo un amplio arco con ella, y del movimiento salió una hoz de luz encarnada que atravesó el escudo de Dumbledore y le propulsó varios metros más allá, sin fuerzas y tosiendo sangre. Unas cadenas le amarraron fuertemente mientras Harry corría hacia su novio.

Draco – llamó con urgencia, desvaneciendo los amarres que le mantenían atado y curando con delicadeza los cortes que habían ocasionado y los golpes de Weasley – Draco, estás bien?

Más o menos – dijo el rubio trabajosamente, haciendo que el moreno riese y le apretase contra su pecho – Les has matado, espero.

No – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – pero pasarán una buena temporada en Azkaban.

Se volvieron para ver al rey, que daba órdenes a los aurores para que apresasen a Dumbledore por traición y por intento de asesinato y a Weasley, que estaba inconsciente, y Granger por cómplices. Granger, que se había recuperado de su ataque, gritó como una banshee.

Usted no puede hacer eso!!! El profesor Dumbledore jamás lo permitirá!! No es más que una farsa de Malfoy y sus mortífagos para hacerse con el ministerio!!

Es usted bastante tonta, señorita Granger – dijo Minerva McGonnagall mientras la miraba con pena.

Quéee!!! Yo soy la bruja más inteligente de mi generación!! Soy la persona más inteligente de Hogwarts!!!

Fue usted una alumna brillante, Granger – dijo la directora – pero su conocimiento no va más allá de los libros, eso hace al señor Malfoy, por ejemplo alguien mucho más inteligente que usted.

NO!!! ESO NO ES CIERTO!!!

La castaña siguió gritando desaforada mientras se la llevaban, intentando recuperarse de la humillación de saber que una de las personas que en más alta estima tenía poco más la acababa de llamar idiota. Lucius y Severus, mientras, habían conseguido separara un poco a Harry de Draco, con la ayuda inestimable de Lise, y se ocupaban de curar todo lo que pudiese tener el rubio. Este sonrió al ver que ya todo había pasado, y dejó con gusto que la inconsciencia contra la que luchaba le llevase.

* * *

La enfermera Pompfrey se acababa de ir; y Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto que se había agenciado con una mirada fría y unas palabras cortantes. Minerva solo había sonreído cuando el "Vencedor" como la gente le llamaba desde que terminó la batalla, había dicho que Draco NO iría a la enfermería y que no quería que nadie les molestase hasta que ellos mismos saliesen.

Lise se había reído, y poco después había enviado a la enfermera para que revisase a Draco en la misma cama en la que Harry le había puesto con cuidado y le había cambiado a unos pantalones de seda verdes con los que solía dormir. Había decretado que solo necesitaba descanso, lo mismo que Harry, mirándole con esa mirada que decía "Más te vale meterte en la cama ahora mismo" Y el moreno había reído y prometido que lo haría.

Cuando volvía de acompañarla a la puerta, se encontró con unos ojos plateados que le miraban desde la cama y una sonrisa.

Draco!! Estás bien?

Sí – musitó el rubio, mientras atraía el cuerpo del otro hasta tenerlo prácticamente encima – Muy bien

Draco – gimió Harry mientras el rubio metía la mano entre sus pantalones – Necesitas descansar, lo ha dicho Poppy…

Bah, fue una Hufflepuff, siempre se preocupan demasiado!!! – y le besó de nuevo, arqueándose para que el otro sintiese su estado de excitación – Y te quiero, ahora.

Vaya, vaya, estamos exigentes, hm?


	28. Chapter 28

**Cuando todo parecía ir bien**

Harry estaba sentado en el salón, con la luz de verano cayendo sobre el sofá, una media sonrisa y un álbum de recortes sobre las piernas. Era principio de agosto, y hacía ya dos meses que había acabado con Voldemort y que el mundo mágico volvía a conocer la paz. Remus había recortado todas las noticias que le incluyeran a él o a alguno de sus amigos en la prensa y las había pegado allí, junto a algunas fotos propias, para poder guardar un recuerdo de todo. Y Harry estaba recordando.

Pasó rápidamente por las del juicio de Dumbledore, Weasley y Granger; el primero estaba condenado de por vida a Azkaban, los otros por 15 años. Después llegaron las imágenes de los funerales; habían muerto varios alumnos al defender Hogwarts, y 8 miembros de la Orden del Basilisco, enterraron a cada uno donde eligieron sus padres, pero se hizo una ceremonia de conmemoración, que Harry todavía recordaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún así no habían sido muchas pérdidas para las que había temido el moreno cuando preparaba la defensa del castillo.

Llegó a las fotos de la coronación del padre de Lise como Richard X, en el atrio del ministerio, flanqueado por Fudge y Lucius Malfoy, todos con fastuosas túnicas; y la de Lise como princesa heredera. Rió al ver una foto de Draco y él bailando en dicha fiesta; el rubio había llevado una túnica que le habían estado picando las manos toda la noche de las ganas de arrancársela y de comérselo a besos. Cuando se lo dijo, en la intimidad del cuarto del rubio en la mansión, este rió, respondiendo que esa era la idea.

La siguiente foto fue una que le hizo sonrojarse; era la ceremonia en la que les habían entregado la orden de merlín, de segunda clase, a los miembros de la orden del basilisco. A las garras les habían otorgado la orden de primera clase, y Harry la recibió azorado ante los entusiastas vítores de una multitud enfebrecida. El mundo mágico adoraba a su héroe, y cuando este dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento y se iba a ir, apareció Lise con la condecoración de la orden de los cuatro reinos, la más alta y excelsa que podía tener un mago, y la primera que se otorgaba en trescientos años.

Harry vio salir de entre las llamas a Draco y corrió hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándole. No es como si hiciese mucho que no se veían; justo el día anterior habían salido a comer, intentando escapar de la prensa que parecía tener un radar para localizarles. Desde el final de la guerra podían dejarse ver en público y ser una pareja normal, tener citas sin andar a escondidas y sin temer que alguien les viese; tenía ganas de llegar a Hogwarts, a su último año, y poder dejarse ver con él.

Draco suspiró y atrajo al moreno aún más hacia él. El beso era jovial y fresco, se notaba que Harry estaba feliz. Se separaron y el de ojos verdes saludó con una enorme sonrisa y empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta del rostro serio de su novio.

Harry – dijo, el rubio, cortando su cháchara – me voy a casar.

Qué?

Me voy a casar – su mirada abatida no se alejó de los incrédulos ojos verdes – Creí que mi padre esperaría todavía un poco más para elegir, pero quiere hacer la ceremonia lo antes posible.

El efecto de esas simples frases en Harry fue el de una bomba; se le quedó mirando, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Se puso blanco como la tiza y sus ojos adquirieron un tinte vidrioso.

Que te vas a casar?! – exclamó con voz rota – Cómo que te vas a casar?! Es una broma?

No es broma – dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia él, y viendo dolido como el otro se alejaba – Sé que es pronto pero…

Pronto? PRONTO????? Me estás diciendo que ya lo tenías planeado?! Desde cuándo? Y me lo pensabas comentar en algún MOMENTO?! – vociferó el moreno.

No te pongas así, ambos sabíamos que pasaría.

Que lo sabíamos? – la voz goteaba sarcasmo, cortante e hiriente – Ah, y por supuesto, pretendías guardarme de amante.

Draco retrocedió, visiblemente dolido ante esas palabras, cosa que Harry no logró comprender, y solo sirvió para enfurecerle más.

Claro que lo pretendía! No es como si tú no te fueras a casar, Potter!!

Pues fíjate que no lo tenía pensado!

Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?! Sabes perfectamente como son las cosas, me tengo que casar y punto! Es un poco pronto, pero no será un gran cambio!

Que no será…??! – las palabras se negaron a salir de la boca del Gryffindor de la ira que le consumía. Y comenzó a gritar - FUERA DE AQUÍ!!! No quiero volverte a ver NUNCA!!! Pero tú que te has creído hijo de…

Tranquilízate!!

Que me tranquilice?! Tienes los santos cojones de decirme que me tranquilíce?? – Harry sacó su varita y comenzó a tirar hechizos – Vete de aquí, esto se ha terminado DEFINITIVAMENTE.

Draco se puso aún más pálido, y el escudo que había absorbido los hechizos parpadeó debilitado. Miró a Harry a los ojos para no ver nada más que furia y desprecio en ellos. Cerró los suyos un momento y ocultó su dolor, reconstruyendo con esfuerzo su fachada Malfoy. Con la voz más fría que pudo conseguir dijo

Como quieras, Potter.

Y desapareció por la chimenea. Harry miró atentamente las llamas verdes y luego a la decoración destrozada a su alrededor. La varita cayó de su mano, resonando contra la alfombra y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios. Cayó de rodillas, llorando como no había llorado nunca, con angustiado y traicionado más allá de lo que creyó posible. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía, le costaba respirar, no podía pensar y las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas.

Unas manos cálidas le atrajeron a un pecho musculoso, y unos ojos dorados le miraron con angustia. Harry se abrazó con fuerza a Remus y lloró con todas sus fuerzas, con tal dolor que oprimió el corazón del licántropo. Cuando volvió a sus sentidos, estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, abrazado a Remus y los destrozos estaban arreglados.

Qué ha pasado?

Draco… él, él… Vino a decirme que se casaba – y de nuevo las lágrimas caían libres desde sus ojos – Se casa Remus!!! Y lo tenía planeado desde el principio y .. y va y me dice que quería que fuese su amante!!!

Oh, Harry! – la voz del licántropo se llenó de pena – Qué mal te ha hecho Dumbledore!

Dumbledore? Qué pinta él aquí?

Ser educado por muggles es la causa del problema que tienes.

Cómo?

Harry, los magos no tienen la misma concepción del matrimonio que los muggles. Casarse es un mero trámite político y comercial. Los matrimonios son arreglados, aunque también los pueda haber por amor, pero está comúnmente aceptado que los cónyuges tengan otras relaciones fuera de él.

No entiendo… - la voz de Harry sonaba tan perdida que Remus le abrazó más fuerte – Está bien visto que rompan sus votos?

No tienen voto de fidelidad, Harry, ni de amarse mutuamente – explicó el licántropo mientras el moreno le miraba horrorizado – solo prometen que los hijos que tengan serán legítimos. Los votos de matrimonio que tú conoces solo se dan si la pareja se ama, pero no son parte de la ceremonia, son una ceremonia completamente distinta.

Pe…pero entonces, es normal tener amantes?

Harry, un amante, en el mundo muggle tiene una connotación muy peyorativa. Pero tienes que entender que en el mágico su significado es singularmente hermoso, al fin y al cabo, amante viene del verbo amar, en su acepción más pura. Se trata de una relación entre dos personas que se aman, y juran hacerlo por el resto de sus vidas, se prometen fidelidad y confianza. Hay muchos matrimonios en los que cada uno tiene un amante. Draco probablemente se sintiese dolido cuando rechazaste serlo, pues implica un vínculo más profundo que el de marido y mujer.

No entiendo nada – Harry apoyó su rostro en las manos, respirando profundamente.

Draco se ha comportado así porque para él es lo habitual. Seguramente su futuro ideal sería que ambos estuvieseis casados, tuvieseis algunos hijos y os prometierais como amantes.

Cómo puede alguien sostener esa relación?

Harry, piensa que es la que tendrán probablemente Neville y Theodore más adelante. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que en las reuniones estén ambos como pareja y sus mujeres al lado sin que les importe.

Si los amantes se prometen fidelidad, ya no pueden tener más hijos?

Hay formas de que una mujer conciba si no tiene relaciones, Harry, incluso en el mundo muggle. Hay gente que, ya enlazado con un amante, se ha casado y han formado una familia.

Yo… yo no creo que pudiese hacer eso – susurró el moreno mirándose las manos que temblaban ligeramente – no podría compartir a Draco. Y si su mujer se enamora de él? Es tan guapo e inteligente… no sería raro. Y no dejaría de poner problemas.

Remus rió suavemente al oír aquello y dando un abrazo más fuerte al chico dijo:

Tienes que pensar en todo esto, aclararte. Ve a volar y acuéstate pronto, necesitas tiempo.

Sí, yo… tienes razón

* * *

He dicho que no Draco!!

Padre, por favor, reconsidéralo.

No hijo, es una decisión ya tomada. Ni siquiera sé porqué me estás poniendo quejas.

Padre, por favor, al menos déjame un poco más de tiempo.

Draco Lucius Malfoy!! Estás en edad de casarte y eso es lo que harás!! Debes tener un heredero lo antes posible, y es definitivo!

Pero Harry…

Ese chico ya me tiene harto, Draco! Que deje de pensar como un estúpido muggle, que ya es hora!! No pienso dejar que mis nietos sean bastardos o ni siquiera de sangre por él!!

Draco fue a abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero Lucius se levantó de golpe y dijo con furia evidente.

Y porque sé lo que sientes por él, hijo, que si no te prohibiría volverle a ver!

El menor apretó los puños y los dientes y dijo con voz cortante "Muy bien" antes de salir dando un portazo. Lucius se sentó y se masajeó las sienes " Ese ridículo chico, podría haberse adaptado ya a las tradiciones de su gente!"

Harry abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la pared. Sería verdad que estaba menospreciando toda una cultura? Ya no sabía qué pensar, ni cómo hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con frustración: acababa de salir de una guerra, no podía el destino dejarle un poco en paz?! Se quedó en la cama tirado durante horas, solo intentando pensar en lo que había visto. Ya le pasaba a menudo que vinieran a su mente conversaciones que le incumbiesen, así que ni se extrañó por ello. Además, un cierto sentimiento cálido se hacía presente en él al pensar que Draco se había enfrentado a su adorado progenitor por él.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse algo bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que Lucius había llegado y estaba hablando con Remus. Lentamente, la conversación llegó a su mente.

No puedes hacer nada?!

Lucius ya te he dicho que se lo he explicado, pero no es fácil hacer desaparecer todo lo que le han inculcado todos estos años.

Tsk, pues enséñale! Parece que es ajeno por completo al mundo en el que vive.

Lucius, puede que no sea la mejor, pero es la educación que ha recibido.

No pienso dejar que ese crío arruine el futuro de Draco!!!

La furia surgió en Remus como una llamarada, ardiendo a su alrededor en un halo rojizo y llegó hasta Harry, aunque estaba tres pisos por encima.

Ese crío te ha salvado la vida tres veces, te recuerdo – dijo con puro desdén – Y ha ganado una guerra que los adultos como tú, oh todopoderoso Malfoy, no hemos sabido arreglar! Y ahora te vas de aquí y no me vuelves a hablar hasta que te calmes, estás irritado y lo estás pagando conmigo.

Qué sabrás tú? Eres un licántropo – la frase fue dicha con desprecio y Harry se encogió.

Fuera – dijo Remus con calma, que el joven no sabía ni como conseguía conservar – Ahora.

Tsk, Gryffindors.

Salió con un revuelo de túnicas por la chimenea. Remus se quedó solo y soltó un suspiro de pena y cansancio tan profundo que Harry lo sintió como propio. Poco después, el castaño abría la puerta de su habitación y con solo mirar a su ahijado sentado en su cama dijo:

Nos has oído.

Sí, yo… no quería que discutieseis – susurró – Estabais tan felices

Lo sé, Harry. Pero era inevitable, somos muy distintos.

Pero os queréis

Sí, Harry, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente y son más importantes otras cosas, como el respeto o la confianza. Y Lucius acaba de demostrar que no existe de eso en nuestra relación.

Harry no dijo nada, solo abrazó al mayor y se dejó ir, oyendo en su cabeza "Lucius me ha decepcionado ya demasiadas veces"

* * *

Sonó el timbre y, asombrados, Remus y Harry se miraron y fueron hacia la puerta. Había poca gente que llamase a esa puerta, al fin y al cabo, era una de las más protegidas del mundo mágico, y la gente normal entraba por la chimenea. Harry abrió y se encontró a Draco, chorreando por la lluvia, con la cabeza baja y el flequillo tapándole los ojos.

Draco?

Yo… me he escapado de casa y no sabía a dónde más ir.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Harry y abrazó con fuerza al rubio, que se dejó ir, temblando, contra el cuerpo cálido del moreno. Irse había sido la decisión más difícil de su vida. Había dejado su casa y a su padre.

Gracias – murmuró Harry – Gracias

En ese entonces, Draco supo que había merecido la pena, y se sintió un poco mejor, allí, entre esos brazos amados, respirando el olor limpio del salvador del mundo mágico.

Este es el primer sitio al que vendrá a buscarme pero…

No te preocupes, - dijo Remus – no dejaré que te fuerce a tomar una decisión que no quieras.

Gracias – dijo Draco mirándole a los ojos con seriedad – Sé lo que significa para usted mi padre y sé que mi padre no lo demuestra, pero también…

Lo sé, Draco, pero aún así no voy a permitir que te obligue a casarte.

El rubio miró a Remus, que sonrió levente e inclinó la cabeza con gratitud. El licántropo suspiró entonces y miró a los dos jóvenes entrelazados ante sí y dijo:

Sé que es inútil, pero Draco, dale tus cosas a Dobby y que las ponga en el cuarto azul. Aunque no creo que durmáis separados, sigo pensando que tenéis que tener un espacio propio.

* * *

Porqué te has escapado? – preguntó Harry mientras yacían enredados en su cama.

Estaba... bueno, furioso, cuando me fui, y lo seguí estando muchos días. Pero Theo y Neville vinieron a hablar conmigo. Tuvo que ser Neville el que me explicara las costumbres muggles. Te juro que no sabía nada!! Y cuando me dijiste que jamás serías mi amante, no entendía que tenía otro significado para ti. Y me dolió que no quisieses.

Si ser amantes significa lo que me ha dicho Remus, sabes que te diría mil veces que sí.

Draco acarició la mejilla morena con cariño y amor en su mirada, conmovido. Le besó suavemente y se acercó aún más a él.

Bueno, por acabar la historia. Le pedí tiempo a mi padre, para poder intentar buscar una solución pero fue… irracional en ese sentido. Así que me escapé.

Harry sonrió y le besó con fuerza, haciendo que el rubio sonriese y se colocase sobre él, profundizando el beso. La noche pasó corta para los dos amantes, que se amaron largamente, y la mañana trajo nuevas, en forma de rubio enfurecido que entró en tromba en la casa, y se encontró con Remus entre él y las escaleras.

Dónde está mi hijo? – casi gritó el patriarca, intentando sujetar su furia

Lucius, sé razonable, el chico solo necesita tiempo.

Apártate Remus, no puedo perder a mi heredero.

A mi no me importa tu heredero – dijo el licántropo fríamente – Pero tu hijo si que no puede perder a su padre, y por algo tan tonto como esto.

Apártate, Lupin, ahora – ordenó imperioso – Esto es culpa tuya y de las estúpidas ideas que les metes en la cabeza. El amor, Lupin, por Merlín!! Qué tonterías les haces creer que les llevan a olvidar sus obligaciones!!

Pero te estás oyendo?? Jamás creí decir esto, pero eres igual que Abraxas – Lucius retrocedió por un momento, atónito ante estas palabras, pues bien sabía el castaño que su padre era uno de los hombres que más había despreciado – El chico ni siquiera dijo que no se iba a casar, simplemente te pidió tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Harry!!! Y lo que no entiendes, Lucius, es que para él el matrimonio implica unos votos que van más allá de fidelidad y confianza; los muggles se casan por amor!!!

Remus…

NO, Lucius, no!! Estoy harto de ti y de tu soberbia de sangre pura. Estoy harto de que desprecies todo lo que no entre dentro de tu pequeño esquema!!! Te vas de aquí y Draco te verá cuando seas más razonable. Y ahora FUERA – la magia de la casa reaccionó a la furia de Remus y comenzó a empujar al rubio hacia la puerta – y no vuelvas a hablarme, NUNCA MÁS!!!

La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando al primer ministro en el exterior, mirándola con una mezcla de pena, dolor y furia. Dentro, Remus se apoyó en la barandilla, como si sus fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado de golpe y cerró los ojos con dolor. Sintió como le abrazaban y rodeó con sus brazos a Harry, que de golpe sentía todas sus emociones.

Lo siento tantísimo, Remus… yo

Ni se te ocurra culparte Harry – y se volvió a mirar a Draco, más pálido de lo normal – tú tampoco Draco. Esto es algo que se veía venir, solo somos… muy diferentes.

Pero…

Lo sé, Harry. Duele. Yo… no quiero dejarte aquí solo, pero tengo que pensar – la mirada de Remus se hizo lejana, y volvió a mirar a su cachorro – Me voy a ir un tiempo, sabiendo que estás en buenas manos.

Lo entiendo.

Solo… solo cuídate, cuidaos, vale?

Lo haremos – prometió Draco gravemente.


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, subiré el epílogo más tarde hoy mismo. Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias por leer.

**No hay problema sin solución**

Draco había estado escribiéndose con su padre prácticamente todo el verano. Y finalmente, poco antes de que tuviesen que volver a Hogwarts para su último año, aceptó que fuese a verle a Grimmauld Place. Se encontró con él en el estudio y no pudo menos que notar lo desmejorado que parecía estar. Se le encogió el corazón de pena al ver a su padre con esa mirada triste en los ojos, y tuvo ganas de abrazarle, pero no sabía como sería recibido.

Padre – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Draco – el patriarca se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, mirando con una sonrisa lo feliz que parecía. Y el joven ya no dudó y abrazó a su progenitor, sintiendo como la pena se iba poco a poco – Me alegro de verte.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá y hablaron de cosas nimias y banales, reestableciendo un vínculo que se había visto muy perjudicado aquel verano. Lucius, viendo que seguía teniendo esa confianza con su hijo, se puso serio y miró a los ojos a su heredero. Peo una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y dijo:

Draco, te propondré un trato. Yo no insistiré más, y no te tendrás que casar ahora, incluso podrás elegir tú mismo a tu esposa.

Pero…?

Pero te tienes que casar antes de los 21, s no, al día siguiente, te casarás, con quien yo elija.

Gracias padre – rió el joven abrazando a su progenitor, que le respondió con fuerza. Había echado de menos a su hijo – Pero tengo que hablar con Harry…

No importa, ya lo he oído – dijo el moreno, entrando en la sala, haciendo que Lucius gruñera, como cada vez que Harry podía leer sus pensamientos. El Gryffindor creía que ya era un tic adquirido – Me parece bien.

Bien, entonces, tenemos trato?

Sí

Perfecto – Lucius se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

Pásate de vez en cuando por la mansión a ver como va todo.

Te… te vas?

Sí, voy a buscar a Remus – Sonrió el rubio – el ministerio se las puede arreglar sin mí un tiempo. Y conseguiré que vuelva conmigo, y me aseguraré de que jamás tenga motivos para irse.

Pero no sabes donde está!!

Da igual, tengo mis métodos – esto hizo sonreír a Harry, que le miró un largo rato.

Puedo ver que tus intenciones son honestas – dijo – y estoy dispuesto a darte otra oportunidad. Remus es como un padre para mí, pero a la mínima queja, me aseguraré de que no le vuelvas a ver.

Me parece justo.

El rubio se despidió afectuosamente de su hijo y este le acompañó a la chimenea, con Lucius a punto de echar los polvos flu, Harry dijo desde la puerta:

Quizás te apetezca ir a ver los campos de campanillas de Elgol, en Skye… están preciosos esta época del año.

Lo tendré en cuenta, Hary – repuso el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tanto como se puede encontrar en un Malfoy al menos – Adiós

Adiós padre - cando las llamas verdes desaparecieron, Draco se giró a su novio y sonrió – gracias.

Oh, te aseguro que no lo he hecho solo por él.

Aún así – rió el rubio.

* * *

Estaban todos en Grimmauld Place, los primeros de la orden del Basilisco, el corazón de ella, y en toda la casa se respiraba un ambiente alegre y divertido. Habían quedado a cenar y ya estaban todos menos Lise y Christian. Seamus y Dean reían de un chiste de Blaise, que tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Luna. Esta hablaba con Neville y Harry mientras Draco, junto a ellos hablaba con Theo sobre una poción en la que estaba experimentando.

El fuego se volvió verde y un momento después, un tornado rubio salía de ella, lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de su mejor amigo con un alegre

Harry!!! – y comenzó a hablar muy rápido, tanto que nadie entendía nada excepto el moreno, que veía a Christian arrodillado ante ella en su mente – Me lo ha pedido!!! Me lo ha pedido!!! Habló con mi padre incluso!!!

Harry rió, con felicitaciones de enhorabuena y dándola vueltas en el aire mientras ella reía con gozo. Christian apareció con una enorme sonrisa y Harry, aún con Lise abrazada le estrechó la mano afectuosamente.

Bienvenido a la familia.

Qué?! – exclamó Neville sospechoso – Qué te ha pedido?

Creo que ya lo sabemos – rió Draco

Lise, a punto de explotar de felicidad, les mostró un anillo antiguo, con un hermoso diamante montado en plata y dos pequeños zafiros flanqueándolo. Luna se acercó a verlo más de cerca, mientras los chicos felicitaban a la pareja.

Más tarde, cuando ya estaban cenando con gran algarabía (y tampoco eran tantos), Luna le dijo a Harry:

Sabes? Te tengo que presentar a mi amiga Eleanor. Seguro que te encantará, es guapísima y muy simpática

Eh… Luna

Oh! Y su novia se caerá genial, se llama Astoria… tendrás que presentársela a Draco.

Harry parpadeó y miró confuso al rubio, que le dirigía una sonrisa leve. Mientras, Lise rió y le dijo:

Creo que están intentando casarte

Eeeh… sí – sonrió el moreno mientras los demás reían de buena gana y Dean sonrió de forma dubitativa, como él.

Harry se sintió mejor, sabiendo que, al fin y al cabo, no era el único al que le resultaba extraño todo aquello.

* * *

Harry intentó reprimir una sonrisa mientras las casas de Privet Drive desfilaban ante sus ojos. Creía haber dejado todo aquello atrás, pero al parecer no lo había hecho, y ahora… ahora iba a vengarse, de la forma más inocente y más maliciosa a la vez, atacando donde sabía que más dolía. Aquellas personas le habían quitado su niñez y le habían privado de su herencia por once largos años, le habían tratado como a un elfo doméstico, siendo su familia. Bueno, la venganza se servía fría.

Draco miraba con desagrado el barrio y Harry rió al contemplarle; probablemente el rubio estaba más entusiasmado con aquella venganza que él. Era tan puramente Slytherin que cuando le contó la idea, no hizo más que añadirle detalles y detalles, arreglándolo todo a la perfección, para que los Dursley lamentasen lo que habían hecho el resto de sus vidas. Una casa apareció frente a la ventana, igual que todas las demás, y Draco sonrió con malicia.

- Empieza la función.

En Privet Drive nunca habían visto una limusina, y cuando el elegante y largo coche negro se paró reluciente ante el número cuatro, un buen número de curiosos se congregaron para ver quién bajaba de él. Todas las vecinas espiaban entre los visillos de sus cocinas, los hombres miraban mientras regaban el jardín o lavaban el coche, y toda actividad pareció detenerse cuando la puerta se abrió.

Dos hombres enormes vestidos completamente de negro y con toda la pinta de llevar armas letales escondidas en sus chaquetas salieron y miraron alrededor con suspicacia, escondidos tras gafas de sol. Se estiraron el traje de evidente calidad y uno de ellos abrió la puerta trasera. Una figura masculina salió del interior del coche, estirándose en la acera.

Hombros anchos y cintura estrecha, vestidos con un traje que debía valer más que el coche de los allí presentes, camisa blanca a medida, corbata de seda roja, un reloj centelleante en la muñeca y unos zapatos brillantes. Sus ojos verdes miraron el vecindario con desagrado, cosa que nadie podría adivinar excepto el rubio que le acompañaba. Cabellos de azabache, algo despeinados dándole un aire fresco y joven. El atractivo hombre de veinte años se les hacía conocido, pero no podían ubicarlo.

Se volvió a ver salir a su acompañante, y los vecinos creyeron ver a un ángel; las niñas suspiraron, las adolescentes pusieron ojos de besugo y las madres abrieron la boca. Los cabellos rubios centelleaban y el traje le sentaba como un guante, la corbata plateada hacía resaltar los ojos fríos de mercurio. Dio una mirada circular y dijo:

- Aquí es?

- Sí – repuso el moreno – vamos.

Los viernes por la tarde, Petunia Dursley tomaba el té con sus amigas hasta que su marido llegaba a casa, cuando se despedían. Sin embargo, una llamada a la puerta antes de tiempo la hizo levantar los ojos irritada, odiaba las sorpresas y todo lo que saliese de la rutina. Fue hacia la puerta mientras las "damas decentes" del vecindario miraban por la ventana y ahogaban exclamaciones al ver la limusina. Sin haberla visto ni saber por qué sus amigas reunidas soltaban exclamaciones, Petunia abrió la puerta.

Un mastodonte embutido en un traje la miró con ojos entrecerrados y estudió por un momento el interior de la casa. Luego se hizo a un lado y la mujer pudo ver el panorama ante su puerta, con todo el mundo mirando. Y su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos verdes muy familiares, lo que la hizo ahogar una exclamación.

- Tía Petunia – dijo Harry con un brillo malévolo en los ojos – cuánto tiempo.

- Chi… Harry!

- Te importa que pasemos?

- No! No! En absoluto! Pasa, Harry.

Los cuatro hombres pasaron frente a la mujer, y se dirigieron directos al salón, donde las cacatúas amigas de su tía se atusaban la ropa y el pelo y se reían como pavos. Petunia las miró con desespero, mirando de igual forma a su sobrino. Ese… indecente, cómo se atrevía a montar tal escándalo allí?

- Oh, tía Petunia no sabía que tenías invitadas! – dijo Harry – Hubiese venido más tarde, pero tenemos que coger un avión en tres horas.

- No importa, querido! – dijo Miss Trevey, la mujer más respetada del vecindario – Si no te importa compartir el té con unas ancianas!

- De ningún modo sois ancianas, por favor – exclamó Harry con una sonrisa devastadora – Oh, perdón, qué modales! Soy Harry Potter, el sobrino de Petunia y este es mi amigo Draco Malfoy.

- Encantado – dijo el rubio – No me habías dicho que tu tía tenía amigas tan encantadoras, Harry.

- Mea culpa

- Oh, oh! Sentaos, sentaos.

Las mujeres les hicieron un sitio inmediatamente entre ellas, y Petunia se quedó en la puerta, mirando sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de echarle inmediatamente, pero aquello la pondría en mala mira con todas aquellas señoras, y no podía perder su reputación. Así que apretó los labios y sirvió dos tazas más de té.

- Y dónde tenéis que ir, queridos?

- Oh, tenemos que firmar unos contratos en Nueva York y tenemos una reunión con el presidente de Estados Unidos – sonrió encantadoramente – inmensamente aburrido, pero necesario, me temo. Dónde era el siguiente, Harry?

- Tenemos que pasar por Japón, tenemos la fiesta de los 150 años de la sucursal allí. Luego vamos a Viena, el primer ministro nos ha invitado al estreno de "Las bodas de Fígaro"

- Dios mío, que chicos tan ocupados. En qué trabajáis?

- Los negocios de la familia – repuso Harry sonriendo mientras su tía rechinaba los dientes, como lo estaba disfrutando – mi padre tenía un gran imperio, y qué clase de hijo sería si lo dejase caer?

- Muy cierto.

- Yo me asocié con él cuando nos conocimos, en el colegio. Mi padre me deja al cargo de las empresas, e intentamos hacer negocios juntos.

- A Draco le han estado enseñando desde que es niño, así que es una gran ayuda.

- Y tu padre, querido?

- Él pasa seis meses en las Bahamas, tenemos una finca allí, dice que si no esto se le vuelve tedioso.

Las mujeres rieron y Harry miró a su tía de reojo, viendo como si no estaba verde de envidia y roja de furia era porque con su constitución era imposible, pero su mente era clara como el cristal y le dejaba ver a la perfección todo lo que sentía, y aquello estaba siendo para él la más dulce de las venganzas. Se volvió hacia miss Trevey que le preguntaba algo y sonrió encantadoramente.

- Os conocisteis en… San Bruto?

- No! Por Dios! Apenas estuve un año en San Bruto, cuando me ofrecieron ir a la escuela que fueron mis padres. Es un internado bastante elitista y algo exclusivo, pero como los gastos ya estaban pagados… Mi tía no os lo dijo?

- No, jamás lo mencionó. No hablaba mucho de ti, querido.

- Lo sé, siempre he sido un desencanto para ella – dijo poniendo cara de tristeza, las mujeres, como no, picaron inmediatamente.

- Querido! Eres un chico encantador, cualquiera se sentiría orgullosa de ti! – mientras le mandaban miradas reprobadoras a Petunia, que enrojeció de furia, Draco a su vez, sonrió tras su taza.

- Es lo que yo le digo. Sacó las mejores notas de nuestro curso, saben? – explicó – Y era el capitán de uno de los equipos de fútbol de la escuela.

- Oooooh!

- Y dónde estás viviendo ahora, querido?

- Ah, casi me olvido!! Vivíamos en mi casa, pero Draco ha acabado las obras en Malfoy Manor, así que nos mudaremos allí en breves. Hemos traído unas fotos, quieren verlas?

- Por supuesto!!

Draco le pasó un paquete de fotos a Harry, que le tendió uno de los gorilas que estaba tras ellos. Harry lo abrió parsimoniosamente, recreándose en la excitación de aquellas marujas, en la mala fama que le estaba creando a su tía en ese momento y en como ella estaba a punto de explotar. Dejó que vieran unas fotos de una fiesta y le dijo a su novio.

- Estas son las de la fiesta, debe ser el otro paquete.

- Claro, claro – rió el rubio

- Oh, no las guardes querido…

- Es una de esas fiestas aburridas con el Primer Ministro y llena de políticos y magnates. Seguro que no les interesará

- Oh, sí nos interesa!!!

Las fotos circularon y los dos hombres cambiaron una sonrisa. Eran fotos de una fiesta real, dada en el palacio del rey, y por lo tanto estaban grandes personalidades del mundo mágico y algunas del mundo muggle, como el ministro, que era el único al corriente del gobierno mágico. Por cortesía a él, todos iban con trajes de gala muggles, lo que hacía las fotos perfectas para enseñarlas. Mientras las mujeres chismeaban de lo que les iba contando Draco, Harry miró a su tía y sonrió con dureza, haciendo que los ojos de ella se agrandasen. "La venganza es dulce, querida tía" susurró en su cabeza, haciendo que se asustara.

- Es fantástico!! Y las fotos de la casa?

- Aquí están.

Una tras otra fueron apareciendo imágenes de Malfoy Manor, con sus paredes blancas, sus cuidados jardines, las rosaledas y los pavos albinos, las habitaciones enormes y decoradas con opulencia. Las mujeres soltaron exclamaciones ahogadas con aquello, y reían falsamente en las fotos en las que salían o Draco o Harry tomados de improviso supervisando algo. Draco contaba anécdotas y ellas se rendían sin resistencia a su encargo.

- Bueno – dijo Petunia, que no soportaba ver ni una de esas fotos más, que le mostraban un mundo que nunca podría llegar a alcanzar – Harry, querido, tienes que irte, no querremos que pierdas el avión.

Draco rió con eso y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Vernon Dursley atusándose el bigote y enderezándose la corbata, esperando ver quienes eran la gente importante y millonaria que había ido a su casa. Al ver a Harry sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, sobre todo cuando este se levantó.

- Tío Vernon, qué lástima, justo nos íbamos. – la morsa andante no dijo nada, mirando con ojos como platos a su mujer y a sus amigas, preocupado por las apariencias, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry – Draco, vámonos, ya sabes como se pone Jerry cuando nos retrasamos.

- Quién es Jerry? – preguntó Vernon, sin saber qué más decir.

- Oh, nuestro piloto – dijo Harry sin darle importancia mientras los ojos de su tío se agrandaban al ver el carísimo y rarísimo reloj de su muñeca – Ya sabes como son los pilotos cuando llevan contigo un par de años. Se creen que por llevar un jet privado pueden regañarte por retrasarte.

- Y Jerry es como una madre con eso – rió Draco haciendo reír a las demás – ha sido un inmenso placer, madames.

- Oh, espero que volváis pronto.

- Lo intentaremos, pero ya sabe como son los negocios, seguramente estaremos de acá para allá una buena temporada.

- Harry, querido, olvidas tus fotos – dijo su tía rechinando los dientes.

- Quédatelas, tía Petunia, las traje para ti.

Ella no podía rechazarlo y él lo sabía, pasó junto a su tío, al que ya sacaba media cabeza de estatura y sonrió malévolamente, mientras se ponía rojo de furia. Salieron de la casa, rodeados de esas mujeres y Vernon y Petunia se quedaron en el porche, con furia, envidia y desesperación en sus mentes, veían ahora lo que habían perdido por tratar así a Harry, y desparramadas en el salón quedaban las pruebas de un mundo que podrían haber alcanzado si hubiesen sido de otra forma, un mundo que ahora solo podían soñar. Eran pensamientos amargos para ellos, pero que hicieron sonreír a Harry.

Sintiendo otra presencia, Harry se volvió y miró a Dudley que venía con una pelota de rugby, mientras Draco se metía en la limusina. Una mano en el bolsillo y pose despreocupada le miró con desdén, mientras los ojos del gordo se abrieron al reconocerle y una mueca surgió en su rostro.

- Dudley – dijo Harry – veo que sigues con tus balones. Yo a veces lo echo de menos, pero bueno, los negocios son un juego mucho más interesante.

Y se metió en el coche, mientras el ballenato enrojecía de furia, habiendo quedado ante todo el vecindario como un crío que jugaba con pelotas mientras su primo era un hombre de negocios, rico y poderoso, que jugaba con millones. Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta de la limusina con desdén, cerrando con ella un capítulo de su vida.

El coche arrancó y suspiró, resbalando en el asiento hasta quedar en una posición medio reclinada, con una mano en el cabello. Miró a Draco, sentado frente a él con una sonrisa plenamente Slytherin y los ojos brillantes; una chispa ardió en ellos ante la imagen que se le presentaba. Harry sonrió, conocía bien esa chispa; abrió un poco más las piernas, y fue todo lo que Draco necesitó para dar instrucciones precisas al conductor y cerrar el cristal que les separaba de él.

Ya ha terminado todo – dijo Harry, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese oírles – Creo que, ahora que hemos acabado Hogwarts, deberíamos hacer como Remus y tu padre y desaparecer algún tiempo en una isla perdida en el Pacífico.

Sí – susurró la voz sibilante de Draco – esa es una fantástica idea. Nos merecemos unas largas vacaciones, eh?

Harry sonrió, y el rubio se quitó la chaqueta y no tardó ni medio segundo en subirse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y sonreír ladino, provocador, mientras jugueteaba con su corbata. Las manos de Harry se posaron suavemente en las finas caderas y acercó el otro cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo una oleada de deseo que comenzó a hacerle difícil la respiración.

Muy largas – fue lo único que pudo susurrar Harry antes de que los labios de Draco cubriesen los suyos en un beso voraz y apasionado.

El moreno gimió y atrajo el cuerpo blanco más hacia él, colando sus manos bajo la camisa de seda, tocando la piel que le volvía loco. Unas manos fuertes le agarraban del cuello y bajaban traviesas por su espalda. Separó su boca de la de su compañero y recorrió la mandíbula terca con besos y suaves mordiscos mientras una de sus manos tiraba de la corbata plateada para quitársela y poder acceder al cuello.

Draco se arqueó, juguetón, arrancando un gemido de los labios del Gryffindor, que tiró de su corbata y se peleó con los pequeños botones de la camisa, abriéndola lentamente y besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Mientras, las finas manos del rubio le habían despojado de su chaqueta y su corbata y acariciaban su piel, por debajo de la camisa. Harry volvió sus labios a los otros y se encontraron en un beso furioso, apasionado, en el que las lenguas chocaban y se enzarzaban en un rápido baile que les volvía locos a los dos.

Mordisqueando los labios de su compañero, Harry desabrochó lenta y tortuosamente el pantalón de Draco, que sentía su respiración sacudida e irregular, las manos del buscador se movieron bajo los calzoncillos y acariciaron la piel de las caderas, repasando el contorno de las piernas, los huesos del coxis y se colaron hacia atrás, hasta acariciar el interior de la raja de Draco. Recorrieron la abertura desde su inicio en la espalda hasta los testículos, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Mmm, Ha.. Harry – su cuerpo se movía, intentando que el moreno profundizase más en su caricia

Impaciente – rió él

E introdujo dos dedos viscosos de golpe en el interior del rubio, cortando eficazmente la réplica que estaba en la punta de sus labios. Utilizando esta vez unas palabras bien elegidas, el pantalón y la ropa interior de Draco desaparecieron dejándole solo con la camisa abierta sobre el pecho y arqueándose contra los dedos morenos. Al ver esa imagen, Harry no pudo más que besarle con urgencia, mientras el rubio se deshacía de su camisa y sus manos bajaban sinuosas hasta el cierre del pantalón.

Mientras con sus dedos dilataba al rubio y acariciaba el interior de sus piernas, Harry mordisqueó la barbilla pálida y le atraía más hacia su cuerpo con la otra mano. No había tocado su erección, pero el roce con los pantalones de Harry y lo que sus manos estaban haciendo en su posterior estaban volviendo loco a Draco, cuyas manos luchaban por abrir el pantalón del otro y llegar al codiciado premio. Cuando sus manos tocaron piel, Harry ahogó un gemido en su cuello susurrando su nombre como una letanía.

Te quiero dentro, Potter, ahora – dijo el rubio en ese tono irreverente y retador que sabía que ponía al otro a cien.

Los deseos de Draco siempre eran como órdenes para el moreno así que, elevando el cuerpo del rubio, y sacando sus dedos del interior, mientras él gemía de anticipación, Harry se introdujo en su ano de golpe, sacando una maldición de la boca del rubio, a la vez que un gemido escandaloso.

Draco dejó caer su frente sobre el hombro de Harry, intentando acostumbrarse a la súbita invasión. El dolor fue apaciguándose mientras él se relajaba y el moreno acariciaba su espalda con una mano y su miembro con otra, besándole los cabellos y respirando en su oreja.

Y el Slytherin comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Harry echase la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo. Las manos del niño que vivió se agarraron a la fina cintura y comenzó a guiar a Draco mientras se movía con fuerza dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Sus respiraciones luchaban por seguir algún tipo de ritmo, sus manos se paseaban por la piel expuesta y sus bocas se encontraban sin descanso, con besos a boca abierta y lenguas enredadas.

Ah, Harry, yo… ah

Draco se arqueó y se vino estremeciéndose en las manos del moreno, gimiendo su nombre, segundos después, Harry exhalaba un grito ralo, repitiendo su nombre mientras se descargaba en él. El rubio se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno, respirando agitadamente y Harry le acariciaba la espalda bajo la camisa y besaba su cuello lentamente.

Mmm – ronroneó Draco, adoraba aquel instante, justo tras el sexo, sobre todo porque Harry se volvía como un oso amoroso, y le encantaba abrazarle.

Te quiero.

Y yo – susurró el rubio besándole.


	30. Chapter 30

Bueno, este es el último capítulo de la historia. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que la han seguido en el larguíiisimo tiempo que he tardado en terminarla, especialmente a los que en cada capítulo iban dejando comentarios y opiniones, animandome a seguir escribiendo, y dandome igualmente algunas ideas para incluirlas aquí.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia, la escribí con mucha ilusión.

**Epílogo**

Harry suspiró y meció de nuevo al bebé rubio en sus brazos para clamarlo. Thomas le miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y con un puchero adorable. El moreno sonrió y le acarició la cabeza, mientras el niño de apenas un año se calmaba y comenzaba a balbucear alegremente. Un ruido le advirtió de que Draco acababa de llegar. Entró en el salón con cara e cansancio, pero se le fue al ver como Harry se levantaba para saludarle con una sonrisa leve y Thomas en sus brazos. Cogió en sus brazos al bebé, que chilló contento y le dio un beso a su amante de muchos años.

Cómo está mi niño? – preguntó haciéndole carantoñas al niño, mientras Harry reía.

Qué tal hoy?

Agotador – suspiró el rubio – Y los demás?

Lucius y Remus se han llevado a los niños al quidditch – sonrió el moreno – y Ellie y Astoria querían un momento a solas. Así que aquí estamos Tom y yo

Draco rió y se sentó en el sofá, con su hijo encima y Harry se puso detrás, dándole un masaje en el cuello, haciéndole suspirar de bienestar. Por muy cansado que estuviese sabía que su vida era perfecta. Harry y él se habían hecho amantes en una ceremonia pequeña, con algunos amigos íntimos y la familia. Poco después, Draco se casaba con Astoria Greengrass y se instalaba en la mansión, con Harry y Elleanor, la novia de Astoria. Harry venció sus reticencias y poco después se casaba con Ellie, justo cuando Astoria ansiaba que estaba embarazada del primer heredero de los Malfoy.

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy nacía poco después, el vivo retrato de su padre y trayendo alegría, estrés y actividad frenética a la plácida existencia de los cuatro. Parecía mentira que tuviese ya dieciséis años. Tres años después, nacían las gemelas, hijas de Harry y Ellie, dos diablillas con genes merodeadores, los ojos verdes de su padre y los bucles trigueños de su madre. Lily y Elleanor habían sido un auténtico terremoto, con su energía inagotable y sus bromas continuas.

Un año después nacía la segunda hija de Draco, Astoria Narcissa, con una belleza pálida heredada de su madre, y un carácter tranquilo y reposado que la convirtieron en la princesa de la casa, siempre con alguien consintiéndola. De todos, era la que menos problemas había dado. Y hace apenas un año, cuando la pequeña había dejado la mansión para ir a Hogwarts, Astoria daba a luz de nuevo, al pequeño diablillo que actualmente intentaba trepar por su pecho para llamar la atención de Harry. El moreno le hizo una carantoña y le cogió en brazos, sentándose junto al rubio que les miraba enternecido.

En qué piensas? – preguntó mientras él le atraía a su pecho, colocándole entre sus piernas.

En todo lo que ha pasado – sonrió – y en lo perfecta que es nuestra vida.

Y luego te quejas – rió Harry – Qué has hecho hoy? Venías muy tenso.

He tenido una rueda de prensa, ya lo sabes, y esa peste de Glasney estaba allí. La pregunta del millón "Qué siente usted traicionando todos los ideales de os sangre-pura, vendiéndoles triquiñuelas muggles?"

Hmphf, ese está intentando con ganas conseguir un escarmiento.

Sí…

Draco, para asombro de su padre, no había querido meterse a política, auque propuestas no le faltaban, y había tomado el mando de los negocios de su familia con energía. Había hecho una empresa que copiaba ideas del mundo muggle – que normalmente conocía por medio de Harry – y las adaptaba al mágico. Así habían aparecido las llamadas de chimenea portátiles (chimeneas diminutas en las que te hablaba una cabeza) y la primera cadena de pensaderos comunes (que hacían la función de televisión y eran infinitamente más fáciles que los normales, al introducir memorias visuales colectivas) que no ocupaban nada, pero permitían ver películas, partidos de quidditch y diferentes programas que se vendían con el periódico en pequeñas redomas de cristal. Draco se había dedicado a ello con entusiasmo, y la empresa había duplicado su fortuna en aquellos años, dejando a Lucius tan orgulloso que parecía que explotaría.

Harry por su parte… bueno, Harry se dedicaba a lo que le apeteciese en cada momento, y siendo el héroe del mundo mágico, tenía muchas puertas abiertas. Había jugado al quidditch profesional, incluso siendo buscador titular de la selección nacional; había hecho innumerables campañas de publicidad, de productos deportivos, de comercios, incluso del ministerio. Había creado una reserva de hipogrifos, y varios refugios para hombres lobo, donde pudieran vivir cómodamente, y donde podían trabajar recolectando ingredientes de pociones y preparándolos para la venta, con el salario que ello conllevaba. Había abierto una tienda de chucherías que había desbancado a Honeydukes en Hogsmeade, y tenía un pequeño restaurante en el Londres muggle. En la actualidad por un pedido expreso del rey, trabajaba con el Dpto de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio.

Draco besó la sien del moreno, que canturreaba al bebé en sus rodillas, y este se iba quedando dormido. Mirando a las dos personas en sus brazos, se repitió que su vida no podía haber salido mejor.

Me gustaría tener otro hijo – susurró Harry.

Draco le miró y le abrazó, Ellie había tenido problemas en su primer embarazo, y el médico les había recomendado que no volviesen a usar la poción que la embarazaba, Harry se había sentido devastado, y Draco creía que aún se sentía algo culpable, aunque no podía entender porqué.

Sabes que Tom es tan tuyo como mío, no?

Harry miró a Draco con la misma sonrisa luminosa que le había enamorado completamente. El rubio le besó, profundamente, acariciando su cuello, hasta que él se separó, arrellanándose sobre él y musitó

Thomas debería tener un hermano de su edad.

Sabes que los chicos le adoran – dijo Draco

Son más de diez años mayores, no es lo mismo.

Harry, no le faltará de nada, lo sabes – el rubio le miraba seriamente – Tiene dos padres y dos madres que le adoran.

El moreno sonrió de nuevo y besó al hombre tras él. Este le abrazó lo máximo que podía sin despertar al bebé que dormía sobre él. Una voz femenina se elevó desde la entrada.

No se os puede dejar solos! – una hermosa mujer rubia les miraba con una chispa divertida en los ojos – Me lo vais a corromper.

Elleanor pasó junto a Astoria con una sonrisa, mientras los dos hombres sonreían a sus esposas, y estas observaban al niño que se estaba desvelando por el ruido en su alrededor. Y balbuceó al ver a la trigueña que extendía los brazos hacia él, dejándose coger con un gritito de alegría. Las mujeres se sentaron con el niño frente a ellos y Harry cambió su posición para mirarlas y dejó que Draco apoyase su cabeza en su hombro.

Qué tal el día, Draco? – preguntó Ellie.

Hmphf – resopló el rubio

Entiendo – rió ella

A qué hora vendrán los niños?

Para comer, le he dicho a Lucius que si el partido se alarga que los traiga aunque no haya acabado – dijo Astoria.

Por su bien, espero que acabe – rió Ellie – sabéis como son las gemelas.

Remus controlará sus rabietas – tranquilizó Harry.

Y la fiesta de mañana? Está ya todo listo?

Sí, los elfos terminaron de instalar todo en el jardín.

Lise me llamó, dice que pueden venir.

Perfecto, Lily se moriría de pena si su madrina no está en su cumpleaños.

Lo único que espero es que Blaise y Luna traigan algo normal – suspiró Astoria – sigo sin saber qué hacer con ese… animal gigante que le regalaron a Scorpius. Gracias a Merlín que está disecado.

Los demás rieron de buena gana. Lo cierto es que los regalos eran un gran evento para todos, ante la gran exasperación de su hijo, de la edad de Scorpius, un chico lógico y reposado que nadie sabía como había conseguido salir así con los dos locos que tenía como padres.

Un sonido les advirtió de que la chimenea se encendía y fueron a ver quién llegaba, saliéndoles al paso, un torbellino con rizos dorados se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que la recibió con risas.

Papá!!! Me tienes que enseñar a hacer el amago de Wronski!! Lo ha hecho la buscadora de las avispas, ha sido increíble!! Y padre dice que las tuyas son perfectas!

Draco rió cuando Harry le miró frunciendo el ceño, prefería que su hija no hiciese acrobacias aéreas peligrosas con solo trece años. Pero la pequeñaza tenía sus genes, como bien había demostrado siguiendo a su padre como buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Lily, su gemela, en cambio, era mucho más tranquila y desde pequeña mucho más femenina. Mientras Scorpius y Elleanor se enfrentaban a todos los deportes posibles, o se peleaban por los suelos, Lily y Astoria preferían tomar el té con sus muñecas y disfrazarse de princesas.

Padre – saludó el único chico, entrando con gracia – Papá.

Qué tal, hijo?

Bien, las avispas ganaron – dijo con una sonrisa – y Ellie ha decidido que jugará con ellas cuando salga de Hogwarts.

Y Astoria y Lilly?

Oh, vienen babeando sobre ese jugador español que las vuelve locas.

Oye!! – exclamó su hermana desde detrás – Nosotras no mirábamos el culo a las cazadoras de los Blasting!!!

Harry rió y miró a lucisu y Remus que aparecían sonriendo levemente cogidos e la mano. Astoria se hizo cargo de todo el mundo y avisó a los elfos de que comerían enseguida. A los niños con una mirada les envió a lavarse mientras los demás pasaban al comedor.

Lucius solía quejarse de lo ruidosas que se habían convertido las comidas en la mansión Malfoy, pero todos sabían que le encantaban y que lo hacía por "mantener las formas" La algarabía, como siempre, era enorme mientras los niños contaban anécdotas de su salida y hablaban excitados sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gemelas, que sería el día siguiente. Recibieron con risas y gritos de alegría la noticia de que Lise y Christian podrían venir, con sus dos hijos; al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos de Hogwarts.

Harry – dijo discretamente Elleanor, inclinándose hacia su marido, que la prestó toda la atención, animándola a seguir – He ido al medimago esta mañana.

Sí lo sé – frunció el ceño preocupado – pasa algo?

Me ha dicho.. me ha dicho que podemos volver a intentarlo… que podemos tener otro bebé.

Un SÍ victorioso salió de Harry, haciendo que toda la mesa le mirase mientras abrazaba a su mujer. Ellie explicó la buena noticia, haciendo surgir exclamaciones de alegría y de excitación por parte de todos.

Dice que tendrá la poción mañana.

Draco y Harry aceptaron con la cabeza; la poción que usaban para que ellas se quedaran embarazadas solo necesitaba una muestra de esperma antes de que fuese ingerido, y la magia hacía el resto, resultando la concepción asegurada. Draco sonrió, aquella noche tendría trabajo. Besó a Harry en la sien, en una promesa de las cosas por venir y él se estremeció, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa devastadora.


End file.
